


Me or Them

by 1stSanctuary



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Blackmail, Blood, Blood Kink, Chara goes borderline Yandere, Chara is alive, Consensual Underage Sex, Drinking, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk will probably cry a lot, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, High School, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Knifeplay, Masochism, Masochist Chara, Masochist Sans, Masturbation, Multi, Other, POV Chara, POV Frisk, Sans Remembers Resets, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Tickling, Timid Chara, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Smoking, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, chara not so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 90,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stSanctuary/pseuds/1stSanctuary
Summary: While Chara, Frisk and Asriel are learning how to deal with their school life on the surface, an event happens at Sans's place which leaves Chara traumatized. Things quickly become awkward for those involved, but Chara is able to turn it into an advantage. Meanwhile, Frisk is busy learning the hardships of loving a monster.Frisk and Chara are both 15 years old in this story, so please take that into consideration before reading.





	1. Off to school - Chara POV

I put my my tie on and fixed my collar. After I was certain that my hair was brushed to absolute perfection, I slammed the comb down with a satisfied, "hmph!"

I looked into mirror examining myself, my reflection staring back. My outfit consisted of my usual school day attire. A simple white buttoned up shirt and dull green trousers, with my school jacket wrapped around my midriff. It complimented nicely with a tie that was left partially undone hanging around my neck. I enjoyed the unique look it gave off. When I got an eye full, I grabbed my bag and headed for the door, ready to take the day head on.

I opened the door and stepped out quickly, slamming the door shut as I do. The moment I took my first step, a loud crashing sound came from the apartment next door. I gave an annoyed groan as the door opened. My brother, a goat monster, clumsily emerged from the apartment, dressed in similar fashion to myself.

"Mornin, Chara," he said as he staggered out.

I stared back at him and giving a silent shrug before turning my attention to the many boxes he was carrying.

"Oh, t-these are-"

"Don't care," I interrupt, turning my head to the road.

"Right..." Asriel muttered under his breath, letting out a soft laugh.

I turned turned back to him, still holding my stoic expression. "Need some help?" I ask. Without waiting for a response, I leaned in and took half of the load.

"Thanks," Asriel smiled.

"No problem. Come on." I turned and started walking ahead, with Asriel hurrying beside me.

The walk was mostly silent. Asriel did his usual attempts to strike up a conversation, that would usually end with a "Hm," from me. Maybe a "yeah," or "no," if he has something interesting to talk about. Thankfully he didn't mind this, since I wasn't much of a talker. Never was, really.  
  
Asriel closed his eyes taking in the sounds of the birds chirping away. The surface was very different than the underground which he spent most of his life. Everything sounded much more busy, and unsurprisingly, crowded at times. It felt like a completely different world to him. A world where _fitting in_ was almost a necessity to survive. Apparently he was so lost in thought to notice that I stopped. We collided, causing the contents in Asriels arms to sprawl the floor. One of the heavier boxes scraping the back of my leg as it comes crashing down.

"F-fuck!" I hissed, kneeling down. A small trickle of blood formed.

"O-oh god! I'm, i'm sorry!" Asriel hopped from foot to foot and rustled though his bag, hoping to find something that could help.

I glared at him and let out an annoyed breath. "It's fine..."

Asriel ignored me, pulling cloth from his bag and raised it for me to take.

"It's fine, Azzy" I assure him again.

Asriel paused for a moment, but reluctantly put the piece of fabric back into his bag after he realized I wasn't taking it.

"Let's just hurry," I muttered, turning away.

...

"Asriel! Charaaa!"

_There it was..._

Asriel and I turned to see Frisk dashing up to us, before coming to an abrupt stop."Good morning!" They beamed. I gave an irritated look, which Frisk was probably to cheery to notice.

"Hi Frisk. Running late again?" Asriel asked.

"My alarm clock broke..." Frisk laughed, rubbing the back of their head. "Mom probably thinks I'm sleeping in, or something."

Frisk would usually wake up early in the morning and walk to school with Toriel, sometimes before class would even start. There were also day when Frisk walked with us to school, but those were few and far between. While Asriel and Frisk got along just fine, there was little interaction between Frisk and myself. Frisk had been taken in by Toriel when they left the underground, so they were practically my siblinging now. It was kinda weird...

Frisk is... a special case. It's not that I don't like them... I hate them. Everything about them just screamed, _hug me_. Just the thought of them makes me want to gag.

Frisk noticed me staring, and turned to me. "C-Chara! What happened?" They gasped at the wound on my leg.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"I... I don't know if I have anything for it..." Frisk frantically through their bag.

Asriel pulled the cloth back out and held it to frisk, which they were quick to grab. "Thank's Asriel!"

I glared at him.

Frisk sat down on the gravel, ignoring how it mght mess up their skirt. They rolled up my pant leg up a bit and got to work at chipping away the most likely now dried blood.

I looked down at them. "You... don't have to-"

"How did this happen?" Frisk aked.

"W-well... Uh..." Asriel stuttered.

"I fell."

Frisk bit their lip and looked up to me. "You need to be more careful! Honestly, Chara why is it every time I see you, you're hurt!?"

I stayed quiet.

Frisk shook their head with a frown and put their focus back to the wound. They started off with a gentle rub, then spit into the cloth when it wasnt getting anywhere. "Wha-"

They rubbed fiercely at the area. "D-disgusting! What in the- the hell!?" I shouted, staggering away.

"What?" Frisk looked confused.

"Don't put your saliva on me!"

"It was dirty,"Frisk said, tilted their head. "I was just cleaning it."

"I'd rather have the blood! W-what if I get, like, AIDS or something!?"

Frisk blushed and covered their mouth. "Oh my- W-what?! Why would I-" They Stared wide-eyed in disbelief.

Asriel looked at Frisk, then back to me. "What's aids?"

I wiped a hand down my face and spun around. "W-whatever... Never mind," I mutter. "Let's just go..." I gave a final huff and walk on ahead, leaving them behind.

Frisk lowered their hands and stood up, letting a small laugh escape their lips. "Chara's funny. You're really lucky Asriel," I hear them say. They turned to Asriel with a smile as they handed the cloth to him?

Asriel stuffed the piece of fabric back into his bag, glancing up at them "You think so?"

Frisk nodded. "Totally. I wish I had a sibling like you guys."

"We'll... You do, Frisk. I mean, you're like part of the family, y'know?"

Frisk smiled. "Thank's."

I walked through the school gates. The yard was filled to the brim with both humans and monsters in matching uniforms mingling and hanging out, Coexisting as if it were normal. No one payed any attention to me when I passed by, and that's how I prefered it. Going by unnoticed was a good trait I had. I opened one of the boxes to see what i've been lugging all the way here. Music equiptment, art supplies... Just the usual club stuff.

I shook my head in annoyance and readjusted the boxes. I entered the building, going in the the direction I guessed the music room might be. School started a month ago, and I still haven't got the Bearings of the place. Exploring was too much off a hassle, so the usual day had me going straight to class then straight home. It never was a priority to do anything else. Unlike Asriel, who signed up for any club they could get their grubby paws on. Nothing really peacked my interest enough to try.

After passing through the same hall countless times, I eventually found it. Turns out it was right down the hall from our classroom all along. This only aided to increase my annoyance further. The door included a plaque, dead center that read MUSIC in black, trimmed in gold. It's Almost like it was mocking me. It's a wonder how i've never seen it until now... I quickly threw the thought out the window and tried giving the door knob a turn.

Locked...

"Well, I tried." I say as I drop the boxes down by the door and head for class. If i'm lucky, i'll only be slightly late this time.

I pushed the door open and casually walked in. The stares of the classroom all pointed right at me. I, in turn, happily returned the favor with a smug, broad smile.

"Goodness, Chara..." Toriel breathed out. "Late again?"

"sorry mom," I said taking my seat.

Toriel crossed her arms and scowled at me.

"Mam," Chara groaned

"How many times has it been...? Seven?"

"Yeah," I leaned forward in their desk to rest my chin on the palm of their hand. "I got lost." Whispers were heard amongst the class. It was obvious that no one believed me. Even Asriel tried to devoid attention from himself, being my brother and all.

"Chara..." Toriel sighed.

"T-Their telling the truth..." Frisk announced, standing up from their seat. "They were helping me... with the extracurricular equipment. I forgot to tell them that band class moved down to the bottom floor, and..." Frisk gave a look to Chara.

"Oh... is that true?" Toriel asked me. I shrugged in response.

"Well, i'll ignore it this time. But be sure show up on time from now on," Toriel winked to me. We can't have you be missing out can we?"

"Guess not..." I could already feel my blood boiling...

"Chara...?" Toriel looked to me.

"...Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay? You look rather pale..."

Y-yeah no I mean- of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I laughed.

"...If you say so. It's not good to push yourself, you know." Toriel said, turning her attention back to her books.

I let out a long drawn out sigh and focused on my studies. "...'kay mom"


	2. Cooking with Sans - Frisk POV

Class went by quickly today. When the bell gave it's final ring, everybody starting packing away their belongings. As usual, I stayed behind to help mom clean up. Some of the other students gave me strange looks on their way out... I learned to ignore them. Nasty rumours have been spreading around the school lately. I knew that.

My teacher being both my mother and a monster... It didn't set well with some of them. I can see why they'd believe there were some favoritism going on in the classroom, and i'd be lying if I said I didn't feel it myself. It's been rough, needless to say. Playing the role of ambassador for humans and monster kind wasn't as easy as I thought. So much stuff is being pushed onto me that sometimes I think they forget that i'm still just a kid.

I ignored that for a moment and gathered my things together. I noticed mom sending me looks between paperwork. "Is something wrong, dear?" She asked.

I let out an honest sigh and slouched in my seat. "I don't think the other kids like me very much..." I say.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Toriel sat down her pen and put her attention towards me.

I breathed out, "I dunno... Maybe I've just been away from humans too long... But they're really hard to understand sometimes."

"More so than monsters?" Mom gave a quiet chuckle and smiled.

"Kinda..." I found myself avoiding them most of the time. I could only guess this was due to my past with them, before I showed up in the underground, but I couldn't tell her that. Thankfully she never thought to ask about that kind of thing... or maybe she's waiting for me to tell her on my own. She never once tried to pry into my past. Truly she is the most caring creature i'd ever met.

"We'll I've met some rather nice people myself. I'm sure you'll have more friends than you could count soon enough." Toriel assured.

"Yeah, well..." I said as i stood up from my seat with my bag hanging around my shoulder. "That aside, it's getting late. I'm gonna run home. Is there anything you'd like for dinner?" I asked, making my way over to the door.

"Hmmm, Surprise me," she said.

"Got it," I nodded. "I'm off!"

I made a checklist for tonights dinner and stopped by the store on the way to Sans and Papyrus's place. They told me they were going out to see a movie tonight, so they shouldn't be home. I'm sure they wouldn't mind me using their kitchen. Afterall, they always barge into our home uninvited all the time, so this'll be payback. I had ingredients for pasta, and stuff for that homemade butterscotch pie mom loves so much. I've been getting pretty good at it making it.

"I'm home!" I let out when I shot the door open.

"Welcome back,"

I let out a shriek and recoiled at the voice, not expecting an actual response. When i saw the culprit I recaptured my breath and gave him warm smile.

"I thought you went out," I say, sitting down on the couch with him and nudging him slightly to find a comfy spot. Like always, he patted my head and asked how I was doing in school. I ignored that, and just told him the same thing I did mom, but I could tell it flew right past him. He seemed to be too interested in the TV to care.

"What about your movie plans?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "Just didn't feel up to it."

"Too much effort?" I laughed. "Hey, is papyrus here?"

"Making spaghetti."He said, pointing toward the kitchen.

"Guess i was to late, huh?" I gave a smirk and shook the bag for emphasis. I got a chuckle out of him, which I liked.

"Come on, kid. It's not _that_ bad. He's really getting better. Yes sir, I'm happy to say that he has surpassed me in the ways of pasta making. Ol' Sansy couldn't be more proud." Sans proclaimed, crossing his arms behind his skull.

"Only because you're to lazy to give it a try, " I mocked.

"Tried it once. Trust me, didn't end well."he said, giving me a wink.

"What happened?"

"Y'know what? I'll tell you when you're older," he mused.

"Tell me!" I pouted, putting extra emphasis on my lower lip.

He chuckled. "some other time," and with a wave of his hand he made his point. I playfully pushed him and turned to the TV too.

Being around him always feels so warm. I couldn't tell whether it was that blue jacket he always wore, or his always relaxed manner. He gave a certain Kind of atmosphere that only he could pulled off. It almost made me want to cuddle up next to him and go to sleep. Almost... That old ketchup smell told me otherwise. Does he even wash the thing? He probably sleeps in it too...

"Hey." I pulled the pie ingredients out of the bag and showed them to him. "Want to help me me?"

Sans gave a playful groan and sat up. "Do I have to?"

"Yeah," I hopped off the couch and hurried to the kitchen, where Papyrus was waiting. Sans lazily following behind me. "Hi Papyrus!" I shouted running past him.

Papyrus' face beamed when he saw me. "Good afternoon, human!"

"We're making pie! Wan't to join us?" I asked.

"Of course! Always happy to lend some glorious expertise," He proclaimed, raising a hand to his chest. "What kind of friend would I be to refuse? ...Which is, uh... What i'd like to say! But as you can see, I am very busy!"

"Don't sweat it bro. We've got this. You just keep doing your thing." Sans said, giving Papyrus a couple pats on the spine.

"S-Sans...?! You'll... You will be cooking...?"

"It's cool Paps. Kid'll be watching me," he replied.

"Papyrus turned to me. "Please do tell me you'll keep an eye on him?"

I nodded. "Of course, what could go wrong?"

-20 Minutes later-

"How did this go wrong!?" I shouted. tears were already welling up in my eyes as my breath quickened. All I can see now are growing flashes of orange's and yellows through my squinted eyes. I found myself shaking, the heat being too much to take in. I cover my face with my arms and look ahead, just barely able to see. I can see... a faint color of blue. I believe it to be Sans, so I reach my arm out for it, coughing as smoke filled my lungs. My mind becomes hazier and hazier as I try to walk. By now I realized that I am being held in place by two large boney arms. "No!" I shook. "L-let me go Papyrus! I-i have to-" I demanded, but my plea fell on death ears. Suddenly I am blasted with whiteness, and I fall too my knees.

It's quiet, I can't see anything. The only sounds are my own sobbing, with sudden quick bursts of steam here and there. Somebody began rubbing my shoulders, which I guessed was Papyrus, attempting to comfort me. I raise my hands to my face, slowly wiping away the foam from my eyes. The first thing I see is Sans, struggling to get the fire extinguisher to turn off. It eventually stopped on it's own when it was empty. He gave a nervous chuckle in my direction before dropping the now empty extinguisher with a-

CLUNK-

"K-kinda hot in here, huh?" He said.

He looked passed me, and I didn't have to turn around to know Papyrus was giving him the most terrible dirty look. I was too.

Papyrus let go of me, and I called over to the pie which now laid face down on the floor. I felt my tears coming back up again.

"I erm- uh, sorry, bud". Sans said, rubbing the back of his spine. "Wanna give it another whirl?"

Both Papyrus and and I gave him another glare. "We'd love to, Sans. But unfortunately we don't have a stove." Papyrus gestured to the stove, or at least what use to be a stove. Now it was only a mound of metal. Sans is trying not to show it, but he feels pretty guilty right now. I can tell, and I hate it. After the fair share of resets, I learned his mannerisms quite well . Way better than even Papyrus could.

"This is all my fault," I said looking down.

"What? No, no. You didn't do anything Frisk... This was all on me. No need to take the blame, I can take it." Sans said giving a wave.

"That's right!" Papyrus said. "You're a _million times_ better the cook than he is! Right brother?"

San's let out a playful cough. "Y-yeah, totally..." He smirked.

I shook my head."You we're in the middle of making dinner right? I shouldn't have come in unannounced... I'm sorry."

"Don't beat yourself up kiddo. forget about it, toss it away, it's not your fault." Sans smiled.

I shuffled from foot to foot nervously. "I still feel pretty awful... though." I looked up to the clock and noticed the time. Mom is probably wondering where i'm at. I'll have to explain why we'll be having leftovers tonight too. "I gotta go," I told.

Papyrus gave me a hug as a sign of assurance that our friendship hadn't be dampered. Not that it would be of course, but i'm glad that he did anyhow. It made me feel better.  
Sans led me to the door on my way out. "Sorry... for today." I said again.

Sans laughed. "Let it go bud. I'm the one who totally failed with that fire extinguisher back there. Couldn't even get the damn thing to turn off."

I giggled. "You Just queeze the handle, Sans."

"Yaaah well," He mused. "Here ya go ," he said handing me a plastic bowl.

"what this?" I asked.

Sans shrugged, "Spaghetti. What's left of it, anyway. The rest of it sorta... y'know.. died."

"Died?"

"Totally pasta way,"

I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh. His jokes always made me weak in the knees.

I looked back up to him"That was so bad..."

"You're smiling ain'tcha?"

_Kiss him_

"Only because you made me sentimental for this. How do you expect me to eat it now?" I joked along.

"I'd use a fork myself."

"that's not what I-"

"Guess you could give the ol' spoon a try. Can't say i've ever tried it. Can't imagine It'd be easy.

_Kiss him_

I looked into his eye sockets. "Okay... I guess i'll try that." I said with a smile.

"Want me to walk ya home?" He offered.

"No, i'll be fine..." _Shit. wait. Don't turn him down._ I could feel my cheeks heating up. I wonder if he could could tell... probably not, but the thought alone had me nearly shaking.

"G-goodnight," I said.

"Be seeing you, kiddo." And with one final goodbye, he shut the door. Leaving me alone. I slammed by hand to my forehead and blinked a few time before turning to leave. "I should have kissed him..." I said aloud to myself.

This happened a lot recently, and I didn't quite understand it yet... They sort of just... happened. It was strange... Being around Sans was getting harder to handle. At first I chalked it up to the absence of a father, or how it felt to have a brother. But as time went on, the desires became more... intimate, i think?  


I slapped my face a couple times. I shouldn't be thinking of him like this... I was pretty sure that deep down, he harbored feelings for Toriel. Whether they were Romantic or not, I had no clue. Honestly, it made me pretty jealous... I even tried talking mom into getting back with Asgore once, but she played it off as a joke. It didn't matter to me though. If something goes wrong, I could just pull another reset-

"No..." I sighed. "No more of those." I regret letting that thought just ring out, but I can't help it sometimes. My mind explores to other possibilities. If I wanted to, I could forge the world to my most wanted desires... I actually did that once. There's no way I would do that again... Giving the ones close to me their chance at a happy life was more fulfilling than anything.

It still scares me though. Chara can do it too... but I haven't felt a shift in the timeline, and Sans hasn't either. He would tell if he did.

"They must have been very good lately," I hummed to myself. I wonder what goes on in that head of theirs...


	3. Awkward afternoon - Chara POV

My body shoots upward in a sudden jerk. I open my eyes to find myself in bed, breathing heavily. "again..." I say relieved. It was only a nightmare...

I place my hand over my eyes and listen to the sounds of rain tapping the window. I give a quiet groan and lay on my side, pulling the covers back up to my chin. _I don't want to go to school, today..._ I grab my stomach in discomfort. _Don't feel so good either..._

A knocking sound came from the door, which I ignored. I just don't feel up to it at the moment. Watching the slow drips of water fall from the unpatched hole in the ceiling seemed far more appealing right now.

Five minutes pass, and the knocking persists. I growled beneath my breath.

The nerve of this guy... I angrily toss my blankets to the floor and hop out of bed, throwing on the first coat I could find. I grab the handle of the door and fling it open. "Who the hell-"

My whole suddenly tensed up, when my vision landed on a familiar skeleton... I take one step back and feel myself unconsciously straighten my back to show dominance.

"W-what the fuck do you want?" I choked out. My voice came out coarse and rough.

"Heh, you don't sound so good," he said.

"Yeah, don't feel so good either. Humans tend to have these things called bodies that need to be tended to." I say, crossing my arms.

"So i've heard," he replied.

I scoff at him and eye him intently. "Whatever... Why are you even here?"

"Harsh. Can't a guy just come and check up on one of his pals?"

I laugh bitterly. "Funny... Because last time I checked, you hate me. Because I took your friends from you, remember?" I leaned in crossing my arms, smiling from ear to ear. "You cried and cried... Want me to do it again...?"

He merely smiled, refusing to speak.

"Ugh.. whatever... I'm too tired to mess with you right now. I've got a killer headache." I emphasize by rubbing my forehead.

"That's too bad," was he all had to say. He just stood there staring at me again. the rain drizzled down around him. Rain water seeped down the sides of his skull and dripping from his eye sockets. He was completely soaked. My only guess was that he left home without an umbrella. That seems like something he'd do...

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" He said with a look of displeasure on his face.

I pause for a minute, but decide to do as he says. The sooner i comply, the quicker he'll leave. I step to the side, allowing him into my living quarters and close the door behind him before anymore wetness could blow inside.

"Well?" I asked.

"Toriel asked me to check up on you. Said you didn't show up too school again." He said.

I reeled my head to the side, checking the time on the clock. 3:38 PM... "I didn't even notice."

Sans huffed. "You're really a disappointment Ain'tcha?" He looked around the apartment, noting the tearing wallpaper, leaks in the sealing, and trash that lay across the floors. "Wonder what your mom would think seeing you live like this."

"Who cares? It's not her place,"I say, reaching for a cigarette laying atop a counter. I light it. "I don't have the the qualifications to care for someone like that. She really has no place in my heart anymore." I hold it between my fingers and silently watch the smoke rise from the tip. "Life is boring, and death isn't absolute for me. Resets don't help anymore either. You can only do everything you want so many times before it becomes tedious."

I take a puff and stare at him exploring my apartment. "Every timeline, everybody i know feels more distant than the last."

I look at Sans, and Sans looks at me. "So you're done, huh?" He said. His voice gives off a chilling sense of victory.

He slumps down onto the filth that is my couch and pats the seat next to him. I ignore him. Knowing that side of the couch if broken, i'd simply fall right through. To avoid giving him a free laugh, I take the single armchair opposite of him.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"There's nothing to talk about."

We both went silent again.

After a while, Sans got up and went to the kitchen. I let him go without saying anything so I could be alone for a bit. I was getting a queasy feeling in my stomach. When he came back, he was chugging a bottle of ketchup.

"Can you not," I say placing my hand over my mouth. He smiled at me and continued to chug away. I looked up at the ceiling. "Your disgusting..."

He shrugged and continued. After the bottle was more than half empty, he threw it onto the couch beside him. "Well, kiddo. It's been a thrill. And I can see your not feeling well, so i'mma get going." He stood up and strolled passed me. "Defeat that cold alright? I believe in you," He said, giving me a thumbs up. When he reached the door, he turned to face me, giving me one final look.

"Take care of yourself, kid. 'cause someone really cares about you," he chuckled warmly.

What...?

"Oh, and i'll be borrowing this." He grabbed my umbrella hanging by the door, and gave me another wave before slamming the door shut.

I gripped the bottom of my coat and gave a small tug. "H-he... care's about... me?" I mutter. My mouth somehow found its way into something between a frown and a smile. I mean... He came all the way here to see how i'd been, so..." I bit my lip. "Tch... Yeah right..."

I slapped a hand to my forehead. "W-what the hell is wrong with me today..." I shook my head. My body feels like it's on fire all of a sudden. This cold must really getting to me... I move my body over to the couch Sans was sitting on. It wasn't just damp, it was drenched in rain water. But it still felt more comfortable than the other one, so I flopped down onto it anyway.

I tilted my head to the ketchup bottle Sans was drinking out of and pulled it close to my lips, lapping up the ketchup around the rim with my tongue. It's warm... I tilt the bottle upward and let the red substance flow into my mouth, gagging it back up the moment it hits my throat. "Gross."

...

I wonder if monster skeletons have dicks. ...Frisk would probably know... I beat myself up on the inside for even wasting my time on such a thing and blamed the cold. A growl from my stomach convinced me to get up to make breakfast. I fill a mug with hot water and mix in a small packet of cocoa i found in the back of the cupboard. Then, I crack two eggs into a skillet and turn the stove up to medium heat. After that, I went around the room picking up the more obvious trash that was laying about.

When I was through, I came back too see how the eggs were doing. They were completely uncooked. I turned the knob a few times, then gave a rough kick to the oven when I realized it had broken down again. I swiftly swallowed the cocoa into my belly before slamming the mug down, and slid the skillet and eggs into the trash bin beside it.

I threw together a quick outfit and grabbed my wallet while heading for the door. I was hungry, had no food, and little cash. Maybe Asriel will treat me again, I wondered. There was no question about it. Of course he would. If I wasn't being lent money from mom or dad, Asriel was always the immediate go to.

I open the door and was greeted with a cool wet breeze. I leaned out and looked up at the sky. It was still pouring out, with thunder quietly rumbling. I curse under my breath as I step out without at umbrella. "Stupid comedian..."

I keep my back pressed to the wall as I inch to the apartment to avoid being rained on.

Just as I reach the door, I slip and find myself falling face first onto the floor and into a puddle. "Dammit!" I shout, feeling a droplet of blood drip from my nose. When I try to regain my footing, I end up slipping again. This time to be met with rock slamming right into my abdomen. "FUUUCK!"

I swipe the key hidden under the door mat and thrust it into the keyhole, and stormed into Asriels place. I'm greeted by him who stared at me wide eyed. He seems to have not be home long, since his fur still looked slightly damp.

"What was that about?" He said, sending me a frown.

"It's nothing. I'm gonna use your bathroom," I said passing him.

"Okay... Frisk is in there right now though."

“What—!?”

"Sans and Frisk came over. Sans left a while ago, but Frisk'll be leaving soon. You can hide in the closet while you wait," he said in a joking manner. I looked at him angrily. He knew full how I felt about Frisk. He has this fantasy that Frisk and I can be good friends if we tried hard enough. He just doesn't understand.

I don’t say a word as I grab a bottle of pain relieving pills from his cabinet. I pour some from the bottle, counting them out in my hand before swallowing a few. He shakes his head at me, but didn't say anything.

The bathroom door creaked open, and I immediately pulled things from the fridge in a vain attempt look like I was doing something.

They looked over at me, and I returned it with a glance over my shoulder. I turned back to what lay in front of me. A head of lettuce. I let out a breath of air and swiftly begging chopping. I hear footsteps growling closer.

"What?" I say without stopping.

"Just want to see what you're making," Frisk says.

They leaned in close next to me and watched. They didn't move a muscle for what felt like minutes, almost like they were judging me...  
The sound of the front door opening caught both Frisks and my attention as we turned our attention toward it.

"I need to go pick something up from the store. You don't mind watching the place for me for a bit do you?" Asriel asked, buttoning up his jacket.

I silently mouth words to him. My mouth open and closes multiple times, but I don't think he understood a thing.

"Leave it to us!" Frisk replied.

"Thanks! I wont take long," Asriel said running off in a frenzy. He shut the door behind him, leaving only the sounds of pitter-patter from the falling rain to fill the room. Frisk went back to watching me slice, still playing mute.

I assume they got bored, as they went over to the fridge a began pulling things out. "Do you like hamburgers?" Frisk asked.

"...I don't hate them," I reply.

It was quiet again for a few good minutes. I somehow ended up making a salad while we waited for Asriel to come back. I turned to Frisk, watching as they dropped the burgers onto the now sizzling pan.

"Hey," I say them.

"Mh?" Frisk made a sound as they looked over the stove.

"Uh..." I rest my hand on the counter behind me, using the other one to rub the back of my neck. Frisk looked at me, waiting for what I have to say.

...

"Does Sans have a dick?" I blurt out. 

Frisks whole body shook and they nearly tripped over themselves. “W-What?! I-I Don't know!Why w-would you even ask that?" They said, struggling for words.

I shrugged. "Just figured you'd been riding that for a while now."

Frisk covered their face and turned away from me. "N-no! S-Sans and I aren't- Were not-" I pushed them to the side and tended to the cooking food.

"So i'm wrong?" I asked. My lips forming into a smile that I hoped they couldn't see.

"Obviously..." Frisk said with a laugh.

When they calm down a bit, I move over and let them take control again. There was an obvious tint of red in Frisks face now... I looked down at my body. I had somehow forgotten that I looked like a mess from falling in the puddle on my way here. I went into the bathroom to fix myself up.

I looked into the mirror and lift my shirt up a bit, touching the bruise on my abdomen from earlier. It stung a bit, but it wasn't anything major.

I grabbed the blow dryer and started with my hair, then moved down to my clothes next. After its dampness became tolerable enough, I put it down and started tiredly into the mirror.

_Take care of yourself, kid. 'cause someone really cares about you._

That bastard didn't come here for me at all. He only came along because Frisk did, right? That much was obvious. Frisk didn't have the guts to check up on me alone, so they sent their pet to do it instead. "...Pathetic," I hissed.

I pressed my forehead against the mirror. I really don't want to go out there. I'd rather stay locked in here till they leave, but I know that's not really an option.

I reluctantly open the door and step out. Frisk was setting the table. One, two, three plates. "I hope you don't plan on eating here," I said.

"Well, if it's fine with you."

"I'd rather you fucking not, personally."

"Chara, language." They say putting a finger to their mouth.

It was taking all my effort not to kill them...

"Oh, by the way," Frisk sent me a smile. "You haven't thanked me yet.

"For what?"

"For yesterday." They said, with a grin. "For when you got, lost at school."

"...You're saying you don't believe me?" I felt my head lower in anger.

"—Hahahaha, Of course not! I'm not stupid, you know. But I gotta say. You looked pretty funny..."

The next thing they Frisk was the palm of my hand striking their face. They let out a loud yelp when it made contact. Before they could react, I grabbed them by the collar of their shirt and yanked them back to face me. Frisks mouth was agape. They stared at me in total shock.

I winced myself, looking at the mark I made. Their cheek was burning red, and will probably stay that for a few days at least. "I... d-didn't think you would-"

"—Would what?" I barked back.

Instead of gracing me with a response, they placed their hands on my chest and pushing me away.

I bit my lower lip and sneered at them. "You've got a lively mouth..."

Before anything escalated any further, Asriel was back. I wasn't sure whether I felt more irritated or relieved. He looked between Frisk and I, and at all the broken glasses that shattered to the floor amidst commotion. "Did... something happen?" He asked, looking around the room.

"We were making dinner, and I... fell." Frisk spoke up first. Asriel saw the bruise on Frisks cheek and obviously wasn't buying it. He accepted the excuse anyway to hopefully not cause trouble. He sent me a baffled look then turned back to Frisk and smiled. "You guys didn't have to do that."

"Too late for that," Frisk clapped their hands together. "I hope your hungry, cause we made plenty!"Frisk retrieved the food from the kitchen and placed it on the table. Asriel and Frisk took their seats and waited for me to sit too.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was pretty hungry, not having anything to eat since last night. It me a bit, but I ultimately sat down. It was awkward, not gonna lie. Immediately after I was done, I got up to leave.

"You're going already?" Asriel asked.

I put my hands in my pockets and turned to him. "Yeah. I really only came here for some too get some grub."

"We should do something at least before you go."

"I don't really feel up to doing anything, honestly." I reply.

Frisk spoke up. "We should go to the spring festival!"

"Spring festival? -what's that," Asriel asked.

"It's a human thing," I said. Asriel, like most other monsters, weren't quite used to the repeatedly changing seasons yet.

"That's right. It will be happening for the whole week." Frisk responded. "You eat good food, play games, and just do stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Asriel said, his now face beaming with excitement.

"Fun stuff!" They looked at the rain bouncing off the window. "Although, it will probably be held off for tonight." They say disappointingly.

"W-we can still check though!" Asriel responded.

Asriel and Frisk were looking at me. Eyes filled with pure determination.

"...Okay," I sighed.

"Okay then. Let's go" Frisk pumped a fist into the air.


	4. Incident - Frisk/Chara POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drunk, Underage rape/forced sex. In no way do I support these themes, it is purely used for entertainment purposes.

* * *

** :Frisk POV: **

Chara, Asriel and I arrived at the school grounds. We just stood there under a single umbrella, looking in disappointment. Unsurprisingly, the festival was postponed until tomorrow. Lucky for us though, a few of the festival tents were already set up, so we went under one to get out of the rain and take a break from walking. Asriel seemed the most disheartened of the group. I put my hand on his shivering shoulder to cheer him up. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf in the cold, wet air. Being covered head to toe in fur must be rough in this kind of weather.

I looked over at Chara who was more preoccupied with getting water out of their shoes. Relaying in my mind that question Chara asked me from earlier, I kneeled down to Asriel and whisper into his ears. "Do you have a dick?"

_...That came out sounding a whole lot more perverted than I thought it would..._

He blushed and stuttered, "H-huh? Why- W-w-what?! HUH?!"

I tried to keep my voice quiet so Chara couldn't overhear. "Monster have those kind of things, right?"

"...Y-y-yeah, o-of course..." He said trying to avoid eye contact with me. "W-why...?"

"Chara wanted to know," I laughed. I heard a loud stomp behind me, and turned to meet Charas gaze.

"The hell are you telling him?" They sent me a look that chilled me to the bone.

"Oh just talking about spring~" I say.

Like hell you were, dumb ass!" They shouted. "Tainting my brother with your perverted mind..."

I waved my hands in front of me and let out a giggle. "Just bringing light to a gloomy situation!"

"Sure you were," they sarcastically remarked.

"But hey... aren't you curious to find out?" I tease.

Chara reached into their pocket ignoring me, seemingly looking for something. When they find what they were looking for, they pulled it out. A cigarette.

"Chara!" Asriel shouted, snatching the cigarette away from them. "M-mom said to stop with these!"

"Chara won't listen, Asriel. They _never_ do." I announce. Which only seemed to piss Chara off more than they already were. Chara pulled the cigarette back from Asriel and lit it. "Then don't tell her," they murmured to him.

Obviously he wouldn't, so I had no choice but to step in.

"I will," I stoop up straight, putting my hands on my hips. Chara let out a drawn out sigh, and stomped the the cigarette into the ground.

"Good! Now as I was saying..." I let out a cough. "...Don't you want to find out...?" I grin at them.

Chara ran a hand down their face. "Dammit Frisk... You're really a freakin' pervert huh?"

"I don't undertand... What's the big deal about it...?" Asriel tilted his head.

"Frisk wants to see Sans cock," Chara announces.

"That's not what I—" I felt my face heating up. "D-don't make this sound any worse than it actually is! Like I said... i'm just curious...!"

Asriel shuffled around on his feet. "Does he though...? He's a skeleton... isn't he?"

...

"He wears pants," he said with a shrug.

Chara sighed. "You see what you're doing Frisk? Filling my brothers mind with skeleton dicks?"

I let out a laugh. "You've been out voted, Chara! ...Right?" I turn to Asriel who gives me an unsure nod, then turn back to Chara. "My my, Chara, what a shame..." I say, shaking my head.

Chara rubbed their forehead and turned away from us. "You two are stupid... I'm going home." They grabbed the umbrella and gestured for Asriel to follow.

"It's fine if your scared, Chara"

They stopped for a minute.

"Asriel and I will do just fine on our own."

"Yeah, i'm totally scared. Have fun." Chara said with a wave, leaving the tent.

Asriel turned to me. "Were not just going to ask him, are we?" He asked.

"We'll think of something," I say. 

"...Let's get this over with..." Asriel let out a breath of air and followed me.

* * *

 

It was about 6:00 PM when we showed up at Sans and Papyrus's house. Chara ended up coming along too. They claimed it was because we only brought one umbrella when we left the house, but i'm pretty sure that was only an excuse. It didn't stop them from hogging the darn thing on the walk here... We stood at the door, waiting to see who who had the courage to knock first.

"sometime today please," Chara said before letting out a sneeze.

I raise my hands to the door and stop just before I give it a knock. "M-maybe we should rethink this," I say.

"obviously," Chara huffed. "Nothing screams good plan like a group of hormone induced children showing up at some dudes house at night to see what's in his pants..." Chara grabbed Asriel by one of his ears and pulled him along. "Let's go, Asriel." Suddenly, the door opened...

Sans stood in his usual attire, holding a cup of... something. "H-hi..." I said. I hid my arms behind my back and gave Asriel and Chara a wave. They came back. We probably look pretty pathetic right now. "C-can we come in? I-i-it's, c-cold!" I said, wrapping my arms around my body. He gave a heartily chuckle, and let us inside. We waited by the door while Sans went to go fetch us some towels.

Chara nudged me and mouthed, _ask him_ , to me. In turn, I nudged Asriel. "Ask him," I whisper.

"M-me? You ask him..." He replied.

"It would be weird if I say it..."

"I-it would be weirder for me. I barely know the guy," Asriel said, still shivering.

Not too long after, Sans returns with the towels which we quickly wrapped ourselves up in. He offered to heat us up something to drink, which me and Asriel were grateful to accept. Chara just stayed standing by the doorway, waiting for Asriel and I to finish. He put two steaming mugs of coffee down for the two of us. "So, how ya' been?," He asked with an obvious slur. He'd been drinking again...

"Good. We went to see if the festival was going on tonight." I answered, taking a small sip of the bitter drink. Blegh...

"Haha- In this weather? Don't think so." Sans replied, taking a swig of his.

I turned to Asriel. "Didn't you want to ask him something, Asriel?"

Asriel bit his lip. "Uuuh... right," He sipped the coffee slowly and looked up to sans nervously . "D-do... you... y-you..." _You can do it Asriel._ "D-d-do you... have... uh... F-Frisk said you were _great_ at puns! T-think you could teach me some?

Sans grin grew wider has he pulled Asriel close, and pulled out a personalized pun book from seemingly out of nowhere. Asriel failed to realize the floodgate he just unleashed... And I was mentally unprepared for the consequences...

* * *

 

** :Chara POV: **

I heard laughter coming from the kitchen. I couldn't determine which of sounds were real, legit laughter, or fake ones. I suspected most of them to be the latter... I looked down at my feet. Stomping a few times to let the water trapped inside fly out. After that, I went to the kitchen, passing the three cracking jokes one after another. I was somewhat thankful that Sans didn't pay me any mind, despite seeing me just a few hours ago today.

I took a seat at the table and slowly drank from my cup, examining him. Actually... he's got a good set of features... In a strange sort of way. Could totally make due without those lame puns. I shook my head. _A-am I check him out_...? He caught me staring. A big grin immediately took over Sans face. I started to feel very strange. My face began to feel warmer and warmer.

Sans turned his smile back to Frisk and Asriel as they continued their to talk, and I continued watching. Ten or so minutes had passed, and papyrus brought out cake for everyone. Everyone had a piece, except me. Even Asriel was nibbling at his. I was beginning to think they forgot why were here in the first place. As I watched Sans and Frisk, I could feel myself becoming... jealous. I remembered that smirk he gave me earlier. Is he _trying_ to make me jealous?

later in the night papyrus took Frisk and Asriel upstairs to pick out a board game. I stayed behind, still sipping out of the same unfinished coffee from earlier.

"You're not joining them?" Sans asked.

"I don't like board games." I reply.

"Don't like a lot of things, huh?"

I didn't say anything. I turned my face away, hiding my annoyance.

"Something on your mind?" he asked. He was looking at me, a little too smug.

Honestly, a lot was going through my head right now. But it was nothing i'd tell him about. I felt a sudden turn in my stomach. I lurched forward placing a hand over my mouth to avoid vomiting.

Sans eye sockets fixed on me and noticed my sudden change in expression. "You okay there buddy?"

"It's none of your business," I said, my voice partly muffled by my hand.

"Well if you go puking all over my place then it sure as hell is part of my business, don't ya' think?"

"Just... tired," I say wearing a weary expression. "I... i'm going home."

I stand up from my seat and push the mug away from me. Suddenly, I feel Sans putting his arms around me. I tried moving, but his strong grasp prevented me from doing so.

"Let go," I demand.

He didn't answer me.

I elbowed him in the rib cage, causing him to let out a breath. I could smell the faint aroma of liquor coming out of him. "Fucking drunk..." I murmured.

I felt his boney fingers dancing down the side of my ribs. "H-hey! S-stop-" I breathed out.

He stayed silent again.

I wanted to push him away, but my body wasn't respond. "No one's going to know," He told. His hands traveling ever lower.

I refused look at him. I bit my lip. _Why the hell am I enjoying this?_ "My... brothers upstairs... ngh... -You know..."

Sans laughed. "—Mine too"

He pressed further against me as he continued to massage around my waist. He grabbed my face with free hand, and turned it to face him. "You know, you're always are cuter when you're defiant," He slurred.

"Keep going and i'll make your fucking week..." I threatened through my teeth. That only seemed to turn him on more, as his hold on me tightened. I felt his hands traveling up under my shirt, Feeling around at the bare skin underneath. When he did that, I spun around and grabbed the coffee mug, nearly shattering it on his skull. "Get the fuck off of me!" I shouted. Hit dark eye sockets stared back at me, and I felt my body froze up. I couldn't move.

"Bold little thing, aren't cha?" he said, stroking his jaw line with one hand, and holding me firmly in place by magic with his other. He grabbed me by the hair and forced me down onto my knees.

I grinded my teeth at him. I was already so close to forcing a reset on this bastard... After a few seconds, I heard the sounds of shuffling.

My head was brought upward, and I widened my eyes at him. I saw him smirking at me. A glowing blue member extended from his pelvis bone.

"Welp," Sans muttered, "look at that."

I gave an anxious chuckle. "Y-you're kidding me right?"

I started to feel strange looking at it. I instinctively had the urge to touch it... My hand rose slightly, curiosity getting the better of me. He was allowing me move again, to an extent. I could still feel the light hold on me. I look up to him, and he seemed to have no complaints when the tip of my finger touched it. "—It's warmer than it looks..." I say without thinking. _Dammit Chara get a hold of yourself..._

Sans lets out a moan as I let my finger explored its length.

_Disgusting..._

I pull my hand away. Before I could react, my head was yanked forward, his penis forcing it's way between my lips. I let out a gagging sound, but that didn't stop of from giving an immediate second thrust. My instant thought was to bite down, but my jaw was to numb to do it. The small bites I _could_ manage only made him lust for more. "Damn... kid..." He said between grunts.

I put my hands against him and pushed away, only for his magic to pull me right back. Shivers were sent throughout my body each time it hit the back of my throat. I could hear his breathing became more uneven as this went on, and I could feel myself getting hotter with desires...

Sans gave another heavy thrust. I felt a sudden spurt, and made a final push against him, this time breaking free from his magic. My eyes closed, I could feel Sans's bodily fluids hitting me square in the face. Some of it landing on the corners of my lips, forcing me to taste it.

I sat in a daze, contemplating what just happened. I didn't want to open my eyes. The now musky air was was more than enough for me to take in. I slowly opened my mouth, letting the mixture of saliva and semen leak out...

...

...

"You're disgusting."

I wiped the sticky substance from my face and quickly went to the door, grabbing my jacket and umbrella on the way out.


	5. Distaster - Frisk/Chara POV

**-Frisk POV-**

A week has passed so far since the spring festival began. Asriel and I had been working hard with our clubs to make it a success every night, helping out when they needed extra hands. Chara lazed around like usual during class, but they felt even more secluded than usual... Sometimes they would go off into their own little world, other times wouldn't even bother showing up at all.

"I'm a little worried about Chara," I told Asriel.

He was painting a moral for tonight. He sighed. "It's fine, Frisk... I told you, that's just how they are." It made me sad when he said that. "I really thought I was getting through to them..."

Asriel picked up his painting and turned to me, asking for my opinion. It was a simple drawing. A blue sky with various flowers of different colors in the foreground. "It looks good," I responded.

Asriel smiled and put it back down. "Why don't we invite everyone and go tonight? That might cheer them up." He says, as he paints on the finishing touches.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!"

"Perfect. I'll call everyone down here after school," Asriel said.

Toriel entered the room and informed the class that it was time to set up for the event tonight. The class was split into two. One half was free to do as they pleased during the wait, while the other half was to help get everything ready. I was fortunate enough to be placed in the free time section. We all grabbed out belongings and headed for the door.

 _It looks amazing!_ I thought to myself, gawking at all the colorful lights lighting up the festival grounds. I've walked through many times before, but this is the first time i've actually seen it up close before the large groups show up.

"Gather around, everyone," another teacher stood in front of our class. She began reading off names one by one that would be participating in the festival shows. I looked around at all the students chatting quietly among each other. The group grew smaller and smaller, and as names were called, and students went to their designated sections. I waved Asriel off when he left. After all the name were called, she pulled out a box and passed by the remaining students. She stepped in front of me, holding a box filled with slips of paper inside.

"What is this?" I asked eyeing the box.

She playfully chuckled, "It's your class play."

I tilted my head at her. "What? No, mom said i'm not doing anything." I hear laughing from other students behind me, almost like I said something wrong.

"You didn't think you were free to do _anything_ you wanted, did you?" She pulled out a slip of paper at random from the box and gave it to me before moving on to the next student, leaving me very confused.

"Your roles are written down on the cards. I don't want to hear any complaints about which parts you get, okay? After you see your role, please go over there for your costume fitting." She said, raising her hand to the changing booths. "If you need anything, please ask Mrs. Dreemurr for help."

I looked down at my ticket. I hesitated to turn it over. When i did, I saw bold red letters staring me in the face.

 **Lead**.

_What...?_

I hear a group of boys conversing behind me.

"Check it out, man!"

"Haha, score!"

"Damn, you're the prince?!

"Who's your lucky bride?"

My breathe stopped. I eagerly walked towards the gate, hoping not to be seen. Suddenly, I was met with white fluff. Mom stepped in front of me, causing me to crash into her. She dropped the boxes she was carrying. 

"S-sorry mom!" I helped her pick up the fallen materials. "M-mom, why am I going to be in a play?" My voice came out frantically.

She looked at me funny. "Hm? Oh, that? Because I signed you up."

"Why?!"

"You were telling me about how you wanted to make friends, so I thought, why not? Aren't you excited?!"

"N-no! G-god... No! I didn't say that! I... I have more than enough friends!" I shouted

"Oh you can never have too many of those, my child," she giggled waving a hand at me.

_This goat...!_

She saw the ticket i was holding and plucked it from my hands, giving it a read.

"My, aren't you lucky. You got the winning ticket Frisk!"

"D-dont say that! I pulled it away from her, hiding it in the palm of my hands."

I turned and ran to the changing booth, leaving a very surprised Toriel behind. I grabbed one of the scripts off the table and quickly flipped through it.  
As I feard, the ending with the two leads... "I-I have to—"

Another student from my class looked over my shoulders and chuckled, "You're the princess?" She said.

I try hiding the ticket back into my hands, but by now the whole class turned their attention towards me. I heard terrible chattering among them.

"Really? Frisk...?"

"Isn't that the girl who fucks monsters...?"

"Dude, you're kissing her?"

"Who cares, shes got a pretty face,"

I felt my legs wobbling beneath me. A young woman, who I suspected to be a senior from an upper class took me by the hand and led me to the costuming area. "Let's get you set up," she said kindly.

After a few minutes, I emerged from the tent. I wore what seemed to be a blue frilled maids dress, with a silver choker. A bow was tied in my hair, and I was given a dusty broom to complete the look. All eyes were on me again.

"Woah Frisk! You look great!" A girl said

"R-really...?" I say nervously.

"Yeah! You really look like a princess!"

"I... Don't think-" I opened and closed my mouth, but nothing else was coming out. I looked down at the script in my hands. I... there's no way I can do this... everyone will see—  


I felt hands place themselves on my shoulder and started pushed me along.

"W-where are we-" I stutter.

"You have to practice your lines, Frisk. Be sure to memorize them by tonight, okay?" The older girl said. "Don't worry, it's super short! We'll even practice together!"

* * *

 

** -Chara POV- **

_You can't understand how this feels—_

_Knowing that one day, without any warning—_

_..._

_Timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting..._

_..._

_Until suddenly—_

_..._

_Knock Knock_

_..._

_—Everything stops..._

_knock knock_

_knock_

_..._

_That's your fault isn't it?_

My eyes shot open to the sound of loud banging coming from the door. I was laying in beg, struggling to regain my breath as I grabbed at my chest. I quickly turn my view to the locked door of my apartment. The banging wouldn't stop. It was almost like who ever wanted in, was trying to force their way in. I slid off the bed, grabbing the knife I keep on my bed side table and silently went to the door. I slowly put my hand on the lock, the banging continued... I gripped the knife tightly, focusing only on it. I turned the lock, threw the door open, and leaped forward with the blade in front.

My eyes landing on my target, and I am just barely able to divert my aim in time. Small white hairs were sliced into the air.

"Asriel...?" I looked down at him.

He coward on the floor, looking between me and the knife. He looked petrified.

"C-Chara! F-F-Frisk i-is... Is g-gone!"

Asriel and I made haste back to the heart of the school grounds. "Where did you last see them," I asked.

"I-I-I d-don't—" he stuttered, looking around in distraught.

"Spit it out!" I shouted at him. _What am I doing? Why would I care if their life was at risk..._

"I-I don't know! Nobody's seen Frisk for a hours! I'm really worried— I don't think they would leave without telling me!"

I grabbed a passerby by the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him to me. I looked straight at him in the eyes. He was a kid from our class. "Where is Frisk..." I say in a low tone.  


"W-what are you talking about? I dunno," He exclaimed, trying push me away.

Obviously he knew nothing, so I let go of him go.

Hours pass.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"No... Nothing yet!" Asriel said panting.

"Shit..." I grumble to myself. It's going to be dark soon and if that happens... Ugh...  _Why are you giving me so much trouble..._

I let out a groan of annoyance. "Asriel, you look over—" I'm interrupted by a flash of pain in my chest. It's drops me down to my knees.

"Chara!!" Asriel got down next to me. "W-what's wrong!?"

"—I'm... fine," I say between my breaths "Hurts…a lot, though," I let out another grunt and put pressure on my chest where the pain is coming from. "I need to rest for a minute... Go look for Frisk..."

"N-not until you okay... Y-y-you come first!" I could already see him tearing up. I was beating myself up on the inside too. _Why does he have to be so useless..._

I put my hands over my face as a throbbing discomfort in my head took over me. I started hearing voices.

_"No, don't!"_

_"Son of a bitch!"_

_"Augh…!"_

I looked around. It sounded like a fight was going on close by, but there was nothing happening around us... One of the voices sounded an awful lot like...

I quickly stagger to my feet, accidentally striking Asriel in the stomach. I dashed in the direction of the voices.

"C-Chara!" Asriel called to me. "W-where are you going?!"

I ran off the festival grounds and jumped a fence, entering through to a small forested area beside the school. I couldn't see a thing as branches smacked into me, leaving minor mark along my face and arms. I felt something pulling me there, so I kept going.

I see three shadowy figures not to far up ahead. I pull out the knife I had been brandishing and leap forward, slicing downward at one of them. They fell screaming in unbearable pain. I sensed another figure to my right, trying to strike me with a metal object. I quickly rolled over, tripping them with my legs before plunging the knife into them. I don't on hesitate spinning around, throwing my weight at the third, crashing them onto the ground. Now on top, I press the blade to the nape of their neck.

"Stop-" I hear somebody shout from behind.

I felt my arm being held, stopping me from initiating a killing blow. I squint and turn to them, my eyes begin adjusting to the darkness. Frisk was holding onto me, crying and pleading.

I was confused.

We are in a clearing, surrounded by trees that obscured the outside view. Two bodies were laying lifeless just yards away from us. Blood was pouring out of them. I looked down at another below me. My hand pressed firmly on his back keeping him in place. He was crying and shouting at me, begging for mercy. I overpowered Frisk with no problem at all, and my instinct told me to put more pressure on the knife.

"Chara— No!!" Was the last thing they say, before putting their hands over their eyes while I swiped the knife to the side. Red spurted from the body that flopped beneath me. I watched as the life slowly left the it, triggering a bit of my inner joy in the process. That feeling was cut short though, when I heard the weak whimpers of Frisk from my side. They were still cupping their face with their hands. I saw red smear on their chin.

I grabbed their arm, trying to pull it away to get a look. They resisted.

"Let me see" I said sternly.

They shook their head at me.

I looked down. Their clothes had rips and tears all throughout, as if somebody brandished a weapon to them. I felt the blood inside me boiling as I grab both their arms and force then downward. Frisk looked at me in the eye, probably wondering how I would react.

_Shit..._

They were a mess... They had bruises and cuts across the face. One was close enough to their throat that it made me cringe. This, combined with the dark ring around their eye, and blood on their lower lip told me how much they've been violently beaten.

"T-they were going too..." Frisk choked out, and uncontrollably started wailing.

I didn't know what to say. What the hell can I say in this kind of situation? I didn't have a clue, so I scooted back a little, trying to give them space. They moved closer to me, and I moved further away again.

Frisk got the idea, and stopped, letting their sobs continue alone.

"...R-reset..." They cried, trying to wipe their never ending tears away....

"...What...?"

"Chara... Y-you killed them... Y-you have t-to—"

I stomped to them. "Are you fucking with me!?" If I was a second late, you would have-"

I didn't say it. I knew Frisk didn't want to hear it either, by the way they looked away... I ran a hand down my face. "I'm _not_ going to reset."

"Chara—"

"You do it then." I interrupted. "But if you do, I _won't_ come running."

Frisk stared at me, visibly shaking. I knew they didn't want to go through it again. And if I did pull a reset... I'm sure Frisk would expect me show up again. I can't do that. If I see those bastards faces again, I know I couldn't hold myself back...

We both went silent.

After some time passed, Frisk seemed quiet down a bit. "...All calmed down?" I say, taking a seat beside them.

They wrapped their arms around me, and held me close. "Please... just for a minute..." They say, letting whimpers out into my shoulder.

Frisk was more than scared, they were terrified... I haven't seen them this way in a long time... They reach for my other hand and pulled it around themselves. I let out a sigh and decided to let them do as they please, molding my body into a hug. It was an uncomfortable position, but It at least kept them quiet.

"Hey," Frisk questioned me in a quiet voice. "How... did you find me...?"

"It was..." I nervously rubbed the back of my head and looked at them. I poked them in the chest with my finger. "...Your soul... I think."

"My... soul...?"

"It was mine for a while, remember? Granted, it's not anymore... but, sometimes I feel what it feels. —If that makes any sense."

"...Oh... I think I get it." Frisk smiled. "Like a guardian angel?"

"Not exactly..." I scoffed.

I poked at the bow in their hair. "What's with the costume," I say.

"It was for a play..." Frisk said. "I-I-I had t-to... k-kiss someone, but I... I couldn't do it..." I felt them shiver against my body.

"...You're telling me this happened because of some stupid play?"

"Kinda... they said I... only do that kind of s-stuff with... monsters. But I never... k-kissed _anyone_ before... So I want it to be with someone special." They blushed. "Well... There _is_ somebody that I like though... You might even know him." Frisk let out soft breath of laughter.

I gulped, already knowing the answer.

"He helped me a whole lot..." Frisk bit their lip. "Maybe I... he could be my first...?"

My hold on them tightened, a tense groan escaped my lips. "S-seriously? That bag of bones?"

"—B-but you can't tell him! Okay...?" Frisk fidgeted.

I shook my head. "I really don't care, Frisk. But that's beside the point. You're 15... if Toriel found out-"

Frisk squirmed around to face me. "W-we wouldn't do anything...!" Frisk looked at me with pleading eyes. "A-and he doesn't even know...! so... Please don't tell mom... please!"

I swallowed hard. "...Okay"

"...thanks." Frisk smiled, standing up. "We should go back. Frisk turn around, their body jumped when they saw deceased sprawled on the ground. "Chara... you are going to reset... right?"

I stayed quiet.

Frisk breathed out. "F-fine... i'll do it..." They raised their hand, and a light shown before them, summoning a RESET button. Frisk turned to me."Sans doesn't like these... B-but i'll make something up. He'll understand."

They gave me one last smile as the clock rewound itself. I, along with the rest of the world around us started to distort back to a previous moment, exactly three hours before the incident.

I was back at home laying bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is kinda stealing the spotlight here... My original plan still remains for this story to be mainly a Chans one, but we'll see how it goes. :v 
> 
> Expect some weird Chans fluff next chapter.


	6. Consequences - Chara POV

I got up from my position, and flicked my gaze to the window. It was light out again... _What am I supposed to do about this?_

I helplessly thought of those few moments before the reset. I initially settled on the decision of leaving Frisk to fend for themselves if anything went wrong. _...So why am I-_

I arrived at the school grounds in time to see Asriel and Frisk sitting at a booth, selling paintings. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw other students rehearsing for the play Frisk originaly took part in, where another kid was wearing the same dress Frisk had hours ago. I turned to head home, but Asriel had noticed my arrival by then.

"Howdy Chara!" He called out to me. "Frisk got hurt..." he said, looking down at Frisk.

I sighed heavily and looked down too. There was silence for a few moments. "What happened?"

"The set fell over," Frisk was quick to announce. "Thankfully I was the only one inside it when it happened."

Asriel was tending to the wounds. Frisk winced every time they were touched.

I looked around at the drawings that hung up on the wall. Asriel, noticing my curiosity, turned to me. "That's what we're selling tonight," he announced.

I picked one up and turned it around, examining it closely. "This thing?" _No one is going to buy this cheap thing..._

"You can have one if you want!"

I put it back in its spot. "No thanks," I say to him. I go over to them, looking over Asriels shoulders,examining the wounds on Frisks body.

"It's not too bad," they say. "Anyway, enough about this. Everybody will coming tonight... You're gonna be there too, right?"

Usually I would turn them down, but after what happened, I didn't feel like them alone tonight. I rubbed the back of my head, giving an unsure response. "We'll see..."

"It'll be so much fun!" Asriel cheered. "Everybody's coming! Mom, Dad, Sans-" Frisk sent a nervous smile to me when that name was called. My own body went numb in response.

"I'm going to take a walk..." I said, turning to go.

"Don't be gone too long. It's going to be dark soon," Frisk said.

Asriel said a couple things too but I didn't stick around long enough to hear what they had to say. _Sans..._ I wandered around for a bit collecting my thoughts. _What should I say to him if we end up seeing each other tonight? Will he even remember what happened?_ I hoped he was drunk enough that night, that it was some erotic dream to him. Maybe if I just ignore it, he will too...

I stopped by a number of booths, snacking on a few sweets I could get my hands on. Most of it didn't taste that bad, which came as a pleasant surprise to me.

The shadows stretch further along the school yard as the sun lowered in the sky, so I decided to go back to the others. They should be cleaning up shop for tonight by now. It was getting crowded, and I found myself having to dance around people, or shove them aside to make my way through. Walking straight ahead to the booth, I stopped when I caught a glimpse of...

_Trash bag..._

I saw the small widening of his eye sockets when he noticed me too. For a brief moment we stared at each other, saying nothing. It was clear as day what we were both thinking about... I felt my knees wobbling beneath me.

Toriel waved her paw, welcoming me over. Dad was there, as was Sans' brother Papyrus and the fish lady whom I didn't remember the name of. My breathing started to quicken as I glanced sideways at Sans, who was playing innocent. He was simply chatting with Frisk, yet I immediately felt sweat building on my forehead. _This wasn't a good idea..._  I know I need to confront him about it, but not now. The moment there was an opening, I stepped away. I could tell I was moving fast. Not quite running, but definitely fast enough to start drawing attention to myself.

I felt a small distortion in the air behind me as something grabbed my arm.

"L-let go!" I threw my arm back, forcing Sans to release his grip.

"We _need_ to talk..." He whispered.

"You don't think I know that?! Just- Not right now, Sans...!" I made somewhat an attempt to keep my voice quiet, but it wasn't working. I felt myself backing up, further away from him.

Sans looked at me in the eyes. "Listen. A lot was going on... I... was stressed..."

"Y-yeah, I get it. You just used me to get off, right?" I felt my voice rising in pitch. "—Anybody with a mouth would have done!"

"Kid..." He spoke in a low tone.

My face was heating up, I couldn't control my urge to put him down. "H-how many times have you done this?! —HAHAHA you really are a _fucking pervert_ aren't you!?"

Sans looked away from me, and a small crowd started to form in the commotion.

"Look at me," I demanded.

"...I'm… sorry," he said. "I know I....

_Sorry... That's it —that's all he has to say after that...?_

"Y'know... I didn't tell anybody _anything_." My lips curled into a smiled "Your brother would _love_ to know what you did, don't you think?" I met his gaze and saw the worry building up.

"Let's tell him together!" I threatened, with a self-satisfied smirk locked on my face.

I heard muttering from the students and teachers crowding around around us. School officials looked on, getting ready to intervene should anything happen.

...

"... Don't tell Papyrus..." He begged.

I felt my emotions rapidly changing. Sans was right in the palm of my hand... It was pretty thrilling. It felt as thought the watchers were just as eager to hear my response as Sans, despite not knowing what the hell was even going on. It was just like a show to them.

"T-then you..." I breathed, clenching my hand into a fist. "You have to do _everything_ I say from now on... Got it? And if you don't comply... well," I laughed out loud. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that, comedian."

Sans was quiet. "Can't say I have a choice..." he spoke and let out a dispirited chuckle.

"I wouldn't be laughing," I say sneering at him.

"Right..."

I straighten my back and strut proudly to the skeleton. The continuous chatter and laughter of the crowd continues.

_Isn't that Chara from class?_

_What's that about?_

_Is that a monster...?_

These are just some of the things I hear from the onlookers, as I hold my hand out for Sans to take. "Hey now. You're not going to have me spend this night alone, are you...?" I say mocking him.

Reluctantly, he grabs me by the hand.

"That's better," I said, giving him a focused gaze.

Most of the crowd started to disperse by now, seeming to think we were just having some lovers spat. Lucky for us, Frisk, or any of our friends weren't around here to see any of this happening. We must have moved further away than I thought.

I looked around, then leaned my face in close to his. He showed no resistance at all on what I was about to do, so I went ahead and did it. The world around me felt like it came to a sudden halt the moment my lips met him. He let out a small noise, which I found cute. I slid my arms around his torso area, and my lips curling slightly into a smile.

When I pulled away, we were still close enough that I saw a hint of blue forming in his cheek bones. I'm sure he could see the red in my face too.

"Frisk wanted to do that with you." I say, softly rubbing the back his spine. "...Guess i beat them to it?"

"Come on," I said, as I started to pull him along.

"Where are we going?" He questioned.

"There's something I want to try over there," I pointed in the direction of the food stands. Or more specifically, Chocolate Apple Fritters, which I had my eye on since I got here. The price for one was unexpectedly steep, and the only ones who had them seemed to be children with wealthy parents.

"Go buy one for me..." I commanded.

Sans sent me a look then held out his hand. I shook my head at it. "No money," I told him.

Sans let out a groan and treaded noisily to the booth. When he returned, I leaned forward. "Ooh, It smells good!" I snatched the fritter away and nibbled at it quickly, savoring its extraordinarily sweet taste with every bite. I licked the chocolatey glaze from my fingers, and an idea snapped into my head.

"Go buy another," I blurted at him.

"What...?! Do you have any idea how much that thing—"

"One more," I raised a finger at him. "If you're good I might even let you have some."

Sans ran a hand down his face in annoyance and crossed his arms. "Just one..."

I nodded.

Sans hurriedly bought another and returned back to me. "There. Now let's go-"

Sans was stopped in his tracks when my hands grabbed his. "Not yet."

"We've been gone long enough," Sans said with a huff. "Papyrus is going to start worrying if I don't get back soon."

"Awww, aren't you a loving big brother," I mused. He did have a point though, but I wasn't ready to go back yet. I took a another small bite from my fritter and gave a small tug on his hand. "I want to do something first," I say to him. Before he could respond, I started walking, dragging him along and not letting go of him for a second.

We went inside through the school doors. Sans let out a cough, slightly uncomfortable with the newfound situation. "Where are we g—"

"Don't worry..." I interrupted. "Nobody should be in here right now." He started resisting slightly when I said that.

Eventually, we reached my classroom. I brought him over to my desk and I quickly sat up on it, facing him. He looked at me confused, while I reached down to lift my shirt up a bit. I put the fritter in my mouth to hold onto. "Tickle me," My muffled voice commands through the pastry.

"...Why?"

The response filled the room with silent awkwardness. I shifted uncomfortably on the desk. "Just do it," I say glaring at him.

Sans sighed, but ultimately obeyed. He put his finger bones against the skin on my sides. I let out a small gasp when he does this, the cold shock of the bones catching me completely off guard. He moved then along my sides, forcing giggles out of my throat. I unknowingly kicked at him a few times, attempting to get him off of me. "Hahaha— Don't s-st-!" His hands went higher, and my voiced raised in pitch, throwing me into fits of laughter. By this time, the fritter had fallen out of my mouth and onto the floor below. I could see Sans twitch at the money wasted.

I frantically reached for his arms, roughly grabbing at them. When he ceased his attack, I turned my view to the fritter on the ground, taking time to regain my lost breath. I gazed at Sans, my face was completely flushed. He just stared back at me cautiously. "...Pick it up," I said to him.

He wasted no time obeying my order. I took it from him, making small bites into it until it was nearly finished. "Here," I said, giving him the final bite.

"You're feeding me table scraps?" He said at me.

"Yes, I am." I grinned.

He tried not to show it, but I could tell by the look on his face how much is was getting to him. It was nice having him at the end of leash. He took the piece of the fritter from me and lazily stuffed it into his coat pocket. I peered into his now narrowed eye sockets. "No," I say, my voice suddenly raised in volume. "Eat it, right here."

I hopped on the desk and stood in front of him. "And I want you to look at me while you do."

Sans made another irritated sound and reached into his pocket, and it back out. He opened his mouth, but before he could eat the piece of fritter, I grabbed him by the arm.

"T-that's a tongue..." I say.

"Huh? Yeah... I use it to speak."

I quickly poked at it with my fingers, almost getting a gag out of him.

"H-hey!"

"Hold up..." I say, as I pushed Sans down and forced him into one of the school desks, while I sat over him. The neon blue enchanted me to it. I squished at it between my fingers a few times to get another feel. Sans flinched every time I did this. "...It's a lot bigger than mine."

Sans was beginning to push me now, but I resisted. I couldn't get enough of it. I pinched at it again and stared... After a bit, I got off him. Sans tongue retreated, disappearing from my view again as he put on that signature grin he's always wearing "Let's go back now..." He said.

I nodded to him. When he stood up, I went behind him and tugged on his jacket. "Let me wear this," I said.

"What? No way," he turned to me with a glare, which I returned with a smile. He couldn't deny me. He turned away from me, stripping himself of his coat, and leaving only a white undershirt. He roughly tossed it to me. "Hurry..." he said.

I put it on. It was a little big for me, but I liked the warmth it gave. I put my hands in the pockets and smirked at him. "How does it look, comedian?"

Sans grinned. "Terrible..."

"Wow, really? I guess I should hang onto it for a while. maybe it will grow on you...?" I pouted.

Sans sent an anxious look my way. He reached for it, but I stepped back. "Give it here..." he says. I could tell he was a little worried now. Obviously he didn't want his friends to suspect anything between us.

I shrugged at him. "Let's go," was all I said as I walk over to the classroom door and opened it for us. We headed out the door and stepped out into the night. Annoyingly, Sans wouldn't stop pestering me.

"I'm not joking."

"That's a first."

"Chara, give me the jacket."

After we passed a few booths, I stomped down hard, causing Sans to stop in place behind me. I turned to him, sending him a dark glare. "You're not getting the fucking coat back," I growled quietly to him. He looked down, and we continued walking again. That seemed to have finally shut him up. I wasn't _really_ mad at him, but I have to at least act the part. This was revenge, after all.

After a few minutes, we finally managed to meet up with the rest of the group. Papyrus seems to have been the most agitated at Sans sudden disappearance. He gave a solid scolding then immediately pulled Sans into a hug, seemingly ignoring, or not even caring that his jacket was now around my shoulders. It quickly gained the attention of everybody else, though.

"Kid was cold," Sans mentioned. His smooth mannerism were quick to divert the attention away from it, and back on to the festivities. I could see Frisk throwing glances at me direction in the corner of my eye. I felt ecstatic to say the least. I turned to face them, giving them a wave and a somewhat arrogant smile.

Frisk walked up to me, looking me up and down. "Can I try it on...?" They said shyly.

"Maybe later," I said. I knew that just made the whole moment unpleasant for them. It was really easy to get under their skin.

"So... What did you two talk about?" Frisk questioned.

I kicked at the dirt, feigning nervousness. "Just stuff."

I could totally see the tense curiosity forming on their face. Frisk started to open their mouth, but closed it again. They obviously wanted to question me to no end, but didn't want to seem pushy. Just before they found their words, a loud boom was heard in the sky, causing them to jump in response.

We looked up to see fireworks. Frisk was instantly captivated by them. I let out a yawn, completely unfazed by the the colorful explosions. Frisk looked at me. "Are you tired?" they said. I nodded to them.

"I'll walk you to the gate then." they smiled.

Frisk went over to tell Toriel that the who two of us would be going home. I was positive they wanted to be alone with me, so they could know what exactly went down with me and Sans. Thankfully, it was a short walk to the gate. I couldn't resist hugging myself tightly in the jacket to see if I could get some fun reactions out of Frisk. It worked. They would avert their eyes from me every time I played with it like it were mine.

As we passed the gate and now on our way home, Frisk finally decided to speak up again.

"I-i'll go take that coat back... now,"

I stopped too. "It's cool. Sans said I could borrow it for a while..." I flipped the hood up over my head. "It's really comfy, so I think i'll do that..." I commented.

"He did...?" Frisk was speechless.

"See you tomorrow?" I said with a self congratulatory smile.

"Y-yeah....."


	7. Park meeting - Frisk POV

It was midday on a saturday. I sat on the edge of a fountain in the center of the park, splashing my feet in the cool water. Almost two weeks passed since that day at the festival, and I started to feel very alone... Clubs started up again, so I've been seeing Chara and Asriel less and less. Asriel only came over to my house once or twice since. Mom has been caught up in the exam paperwork, and Sans started to avoid me outright. I didn't want to point any fingers, but I was sure Chara was to blame for that. I couldn't shake this fear that something was going on between them... At one point, I was going to ask him about it, but I backed out.

What they do is none of my business, I get that... But I'd be lying if I said i wasn't spiteful towards Chara at the moment for possibly backstabbing me. For now, i'll continue holding onto the idea that they've somehow just become good friends, and nothing more than that.

I got up to leave, but felt a small pull on my sleeve, and I looked to my left.

"Can I sit with you?" said a little girl. She was wearing an orange dress, with long brown hair that hung down past her shoulders. I had to look down to see her, she couldn't be any older than five. I smiled and extended a hand for her to take. When she did, I effortlessly lift her up next to me. She silently took her shoes off and tossed them aside trying to match me, but her legs weren't quite long enough to reach the water. "What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Me?" I placed a finger under my chin as if i'm thinking hard on the question. "People watching, I suppose."

She tilted her head at me. "Ooh... Why?"

"Well..." I bit my lip. "I kind of promised my mom I had after school clubs with my friends, which I don't... I guess I just wanted get away from my own responsibilities for a bit." I turned back to the girl. "What about you? Do you get like that sometimes?"

She nodded. "Is that why you look sad?"

Was it really that obvious? I thought I was hiding it well, but... "W-what makes you say that?"

"Because you are." She reached up to my face, feeling a tear on my cheek. My eyes widen in shock. "O-oh! Hahaha- I... didn't even notice...!"

I let out a laugh and wiped the rest away myself. "Just... having some boy troubles right now... y-you know how they can be."

"Not really..." She look at me confused.

"It's fine that you don't. You're are quite young," I say.

"I-im not young...! I-i'm..." She started counting her fingers, which forced a smile from me. "-already five!"

"Wow, that's a lot of numbers," I chimed.

"It is! What about you? How many are you?"

"Me? I'm fifthteen."

The girl looked down at her hands again and began counting. "...I don't have that many... You're old," she said bluntly.

"...Y-yes, I suppose I am." I say in return

She fiddled with her dress, and turned to me again. "What's your name?"

...You really want to know?"

She nodded.

I raise my hands into the air, and place one foot onto the fountain seating for extra emphases."I'll have you know, my dear. That you have the honor of speaking to Frisk, the ambassador of human between monster kind!" I shouted to the sky.

She stared at me, expression unchanged.

I let out a sly cough. "T-this is supposed to be the part where you cheer..." I whisper to her.

An outburst of applause rose up from her. She didn't understand why she was cheering, but still did anyway. I happily sat down next to her again and said, "What's your name?"  
She immediately hopped from her seat and rose her hands to the sky, mimicking the pose I did.

M-my name is Emily! The amba- am, ambe-"

"Ambassador," I mouth.

"A-and I p-passed a door between humans!"

I clapped my hands together for her while she graced me with a bow before plopping back down next to me.

"That's a nice name," I beamed. "But... no monsters?"

She shook her head at me. " Mm, mm. Their scary."

I leaned back. "Who told you that?"

"My mom."

"Oh, their not that scary," I say to her. "I know plenty of monsters to say that. Would you like to meet one?"

"I dunno... My mom wouldn't like that."

"Well, you don't have too. But I think it'd be pretty cool."

She looked at the water splash around below us. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"Mettaton..."

My senses kicked back in when I heard that name. "Hm?"

"Mettaton," she said. "Can I meet him?"

I was pretty speechless. I knew his name would get around, but to think he this well known on the surface after just a few years. He must be doing pretty well off. To think human children are becoming fans of him is pretty... weird, actually. "Yeah, I think you can do that. Any reason why him specifically?

I could see the red building in her face, so I instantly diverted the question. "Anyway, he's a —was, a good friend of mine. He's awfully busy this time of year, but i'm sure I could set something up...

We spent the next few hours talking back and forth about Mettaton, sharing stories about him until she had to go home. Turns out she had met him once before at a concert. He called her special princess. I couldn't help but giggle at that. He always did have this special pizzazz that made people swoon for him.

I felt a buzz in my pocket. I whipped out my phone and checked it, seeing that I received a message.

]:)

Was what it read read. I stifled a laugh.

I'm on my way home now~ I text back to her. I checked the time, which said 7:48 PM. I quickly made my way home, as I didn't want to keep her waiting too long. I bounced through the door, backpack in tow. Mom was getting the table ready for dinner when I walked in. "How was your day?" She questioned me.

"The usual," I muttered. I rest my backpack on the arm of the chair and took my seat while she finished up. I flipped through my phone, seeing what I can find out about Mettaton. It had to be a couple of years now since I have seen him. I learned that he still regularly puts on shows down in the Underground, which made sense. Even if humans and monsters coexist together on the surface now, not all of the monsters were ready to up and leave their homes behind. Most of them were happy just going up to the surface to give a look every now and again... I don't think I could take Emily all the way down there though.

Toriel noticed that I hadn't touched my food yet, so she asked what was on my mind. I told her about how this human girl I met wanted to meet a real monster. Toriel offered to introduce herself to her, but I declined. She's nice... but I don't know how Emily would feel with me bringing a giant goat to her house.

Mom seemed very eager to meet her, being that she was the first human child that I interacted with in a friendly way. I made a point to introduce them to each other some time.

The food quickly disappeared from my plate as i hurried through it. I wanted get on the phone with Alphys to ask her a couple of questions about Mettaton before i go to bed. After my plate was cleaned, I got up and told mom that I had to study for a test, and asked her not to bother me.

I went up to my room and shut the door behind me, turning the TV on for some extra background noise. I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone, dialing Alphys number.

Undyne instead was the one who picked up, to my surprise. "What's up?" She said.

"Hi Undyne. Can I speak to Alphys?" I asked.

"In the bathroom," she answered.

"Oh, Well, i'll call you back," Undyne stopped me before I hung up. She wanted to tell me about this new anime that just started. It sounded interesting to me, so I opened my laptop and look up the show she was talking about. "Is it that good?" I asked.

"Heck yeah! ...Well I haven't tried it yet, but... Alphys says it's good, so it's gotta be!"

After looking it up, it didn't seem like my cup of tea, but it did look like something Undyne might enjoy. It was a story of a guy getting caught up in the supernatural affairs of a detective agency, while protecting japan from powerful invaders...

We watched the first few episodes together whilst we talking over the phone. Soon after, Alphys joined in to, and the three of us were getting really invested in it. I had to force myself away after about a bit, with my phone running out of battery. I said my goodbyes to them and hung up. After that was through, I opened another tab on my laptop and went back to looking up stuff about Mettaton again. I forgot to ask Alphys if she had any details about him lately, so that would have to wait until later.

After the silence built up in the room, the ticking of clock caught my attention. 10:32.

I didn't notice how late it was. It wasn't really a bother to me much since it was the weekend, but usually I would have been in bed by now. I chose to go with my brain that was telling to to go to bed.

I began undressing, and looked down at my body. My mind immediately went to Chara. "...How do they stay so slim?" I thought out loud. I was somewhat average size, with a bit of chubbiness around my belly. I wonder what Sans thinks of my body... Hopefully he doesn't think I look weird. I don't think he would... He's not that kind of guy, and he's definitely used to weird, spending most of his life with many kinds of monsters. My thinking was interrupted when I heard the buzzing of my phone going off again.

I was going to let it continue going, but quickly answered when I saw who was calling.

"H-hello!" I picked up.

"Heya," the familiar voice said to me.

"H-hi Sans..." I nervously let out.

"What'cha doin?"

"Me?" I looked at myself in the mirror. I blushed deeply at the idea of him seeing me right now. "Just... hitting the books," I lied.

"Well," He started. "do you wanna hang out tomorrow? It's been a while since we did something together."

I felt my heart humping in my chest.

"What do you say, Just the two of us?"

"Y-yeah!" I responded, feeling my face flush as well. "W-we can do that! We'll hang out tomorrow!"

I heard a light-hearted chuckle over the phone"Heh, Great," he exclaimed. "Any time i should pick your up, or..."

"A-any time is good for me...!"

"Great! How 'bout 7:00?"

"Perfect," I say.

"Cool! I'll see you later then," He said to me.

"Yeah, y-you too!"

After we were done with our conversation, I turned the phone off and tossed it over onto my pillow. I put my pajamas on and went over to my bedroom door when I heard little scratching noises coming from the the other side. Opening the door cautiously, I see the little white four legged beast who was pawing at it. It barked happily when it saw me, and leaped into my arms, nearly knocking me off my feet with it's playful attack.

I boop the dog on the nose with my finger and whisper to him. "I've got a date tomorrow. Can I trust you to watch the house for me?"

His ears perked up, and barked happily, jumping out of my arms and circling the carpet.

"Good, i'm counting on you!"

He ran up to me, giving me one last nuzzle with his nose before rushing out the door to bed.

I followed his idea and hopped into bed myself, putting myself under the comfortable sheets. Tomorrow was the only thing on my mind, as I let my eyelids close and whisk me away to sleep.


	8. My day with Sans - Frisk POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer compared to the last one. Frisk is so much harder to write than Chara!! x_x

The next morning came early, and I awoke feeling completely refreshed. It was the most comfortable I had slept in weeks.I stretched my arms out and hopped out of bed, ready to start my day with Sans. The rays of sunshine greeted me as they stretched across the room, bathing it in a morning glow. It gave a very warm vibe to the room, which told me to dress light for the day, so I put on my favorite striped shirt and shorts, and put things in my pockets that I might need. This mainly included my wallet, my phone and breath mints if I get... lucky.

I strolled my way downstairs, humming as I go. My nose is filled immediately filled with the sent of pancakes, which lure me to the kitchen. A stack was laying on the table, waiting to be gobbled up. Mom stood at the oven, giving a freshly poured pancake another flip. She was remarkably better at it now than when I first started teaching her.

I sat at the table, having to raise my head up just to see the top of the pancake stack. It had to be at least 3 feet tall. I don't even think mom noticed how many she was making herself. I gave a quiet cough and a, "morning," to her.

"Morning dear," She turned to me "I made you pancakes."

"Mmh! they taste good!" I chime, already taking a bite of the fluffy syrupy goodness.

"So what are you going to do today?" Toriel asked.

"Oh, I'm spending the day with sans," I answered. It was already nearing his arrival time, so I ate quickly.

"My, you're in a hurry," she said, sipping away at her tea.

"Am I?" I say without notice, pushing away my clean plate. Almost on cue, the doorbell rung through the house. I sprung up from my seat and excitedly rushed to the front. Toriel chuckled.

I turned the knob and opened the door. "Sans!" I exclaimed.

My dog behind me, immediately rushed to get to him, knocking him off his feet and onto the floor. He licked his face happily a few times before I was finally able to pull him off. "S-sorry," I say.

"It's fine," he heartedly chuckled. "I like dogs." He reached a hand out to pet the pups head, which it happily accepted.

"Come in," I eagerly said, smiling.

Toriel turned around from washing dishes and looked at us. "Welcome, Sans."

"Hiya, Tori. Hope ya' don't mind me stealing the kid away for a bit."

She laughed, "not at all. The weather is nice right now, so you two go have fun."

"Will do, you ready to go, Frisk?" Sans said turning to me.

I nodded. I went over to mom and passed her the dog to hold onto. "I'll be back soon," I said.

Sans and I left the house and began walking to who knows where. There wasn't much talking going on. I walked slightly behind him, his hands resting gently in his coat pockets. "I see you got your coat back from Chara," I say to him.

Sans turned to face me while we walked "Hm? Yeah. Took long enough, right?"

"Why did you lend it to them in the first place?" I asked. I hope I didn't sound pushy, but I really wanted to know...

Sans laughed. "Lend? Nuh uh. You got the wrong idea pal."

"Chara said you let them borrow it..."

"As If. Brat just took the damn thing from me and wouldn't give it back."

I let out a sigh of relief, feeling a huge weight lift off my shoulders at that statement.

"So, anywhere you'd like to go?" Sans asked.

I didn't know what to say. This is exactly what i'd pictured yesterday. Just the two of us on a romantic stroll together, which would have been fine enough for me. "W-where? Let's see..." I looked around, hoping to find a perfect hangout spot. My eyes landed on an ice cream parlor across the street, but given that I just ate, I decided against the idea. Maybe later, if I felt up to it. "Y-you wanna go see a movie...?"

"Sounds good me," He said. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand, causing me to blush. The world distorted around us as we vanish from thin air, reappearing suddenly in a dimly lit room. It took me a couple seconds to realize we had just appeared in a movie theater amidst the screening of a movie that was currently running.

"A-amazing! We really got in!" I call out.

Sans chuckled and shushed me. "Probably not my best idea. Let's hope we don't cause any trouble." He looked around, checking to see if we were spotted. Thankfully the theater was mostly empty, and we were probably too far in the back to be found out.

I shook my head. "Are you kidding? It's worth the risk." I reeled back in my seat, watching the movie. After a bit, Sans went and picked some stuff up from the concession stand, probably feeling bad having not payed for the movie. He passed me a drink and some candy that I asked him to pick up for me. I pulled the straw to my mouth and began drinking.

"So kid,"

"Hm?"

"Got any love stories to share?"

I nearly spat my drink out and turned to him, giving a nervous smile. "Me? Nah, t-theres nothing to talk about..."

"Really? 5 years back home on the surface and you still don't have a boyfriend?" He questioned.

"No, I, uh... sorry. I haven't been looking... Not really good at that kind of stuff, y'know?" I say, fiddling around with the my cup.

"Come on, there's gotta be at least one person, right?"

"Not really."

"No special someone?"

 _Why is he dragging this out... Maybe he's all lovey-dovey because of Chara...? Or... Could it be that he's coming on to me..._ I rub my forehead and try my best to remain sounding casual. "T-there is somebody, I guess..." I start. "Sometimes, it feels like were already together, but... I don't know where things are even going at this point." I take another sip of my soda and watch the movie, avoiding eye contact. "What about you...?" I ask quietly.

He shrugged. "Nah, I got nothin'."

"Seriously? I pour my heart out and you give me that?" I playfully push him.

We turned our attention back to the movie. It was an R-rated romance flick, which led to some... very interesting moments that had Sans covering my youthful eyes... It had us leaving the theater in a very awkward state, to say the least.

"That was, uh... an experience." Sans said, a tint of blue in his facial bones.

"Yeah, it wasn't half bad." I respond. We laughed at the reply I made. "Let's go some place else," I say, grabbing his hand. I think I made it weird for him by doing that, but I don't care. I'm in love. And I'm happy for it.

We stopped at the ice cream parlor before arriving at the park square, which I visited yesterday. I sat down on the fountains edge with my ice cream, patting the seat next me. I honestly felt bad asking for an ice cream cone, forgetting about Sans lack of an actual tongue. I hope he wasn't embarrassed by it. He didn't seem to be, but I couldn't get rid of the thought. He was happy enough getting a milkshake instead. We sat there, eating away at our frozen treats, letting out a simultaneous "ahhhh~" after we were done.

"Hey, Sans," I asked.

Sans put his attention toward me. "What is it?"

I looked at him. "Do you... ever get homesick?" I asked.

Sans gave me a surprising look that I didn't expect. It was a dejected, kind of look. "You mean Snowdin," He lift his legs onto the fountains edge and crossed them, getting into a comfier position, resting his hand just under his jaw. "Sometimes, I guess I do... Winter is definitely the hardest, though. When the wind passes right through you... It can be pretty rough." He looked up at the blue sky. "It's not that bad though... There's a whole lot of fun stuff to do up here, and Papyrus is having fun. Besides, I can go back down there, and visit whenever I like."

I scoot closer to him. "Can you take me there now?" Sans looked at me, confused.

"Now? Well, yeah. If you want."

"Okay." I grab his hand tightly, as we are whisked away into the air.

I kept my eyes squinted tight for a minute, just taking in the sounds around me. The cold winds blew by, swaying the trees and knocking down the white fluff that collected on theirs branches. I heard snow crunch to my left, signifying Sans safe arrival as well. I slowly opened my eyes. I was surrounded by the mass of evergreen trees, native to Snowdin. I recognized the area we landed in. We began walking, passing by wooden stands and a busted lamp, that I hid behind many times before. Papyrus's puzzles which were completely covered, and devoid of any life. They hadn't been touched in years, now buried in a thick blanket of snow. We stopped just before a wooden bridge.

I looked down into the crevice below, where not even the light reached. It was as terrifying at I remembered it. The bridge shook and raddled in the breeze. I cautiously placed a single foot onto it, hearing a loud cracking noise which made me return my foot back to it's original position. "Is it safe?" I asked. Sans grabbed the rope and gave it shook, holding onto my sleeve, ready to catch me if I fall. He shook his head at me. "Nah, better not try it."

With another flash, we were on the opposite side of the bridge, and we headed back on the lonely trail. "It's pretty creepy..."

"You think so?" Sans responded. He didn't seem to agree.

It was complete silence, even though we almost reached Snowdin. I half expected it to be a ghost town when we arrived, which I was grateful to be wrong. Smoke rose from Grillbys, just like it always did, and a tree still stood in the center of town, with freshly put presents underneath. There was new decor foreign to the town, probably from the surface and brought down below. We ran into dogamy and dogaressa, who had no clue who I was until they gave me a sniff. The last time I saw them was when I was a small child, though it doesn't feel like I've changed much myself. To monsters, it probably looks like I've aged up a million years.

I think Sans noticed how I was shivering, when he threw the coat over my shoulder. I was more than happy to accept it.

We walked into grillbys, where again, everyone inside sends me shocked expressions. Only my striped shirt, and Sans by my side sent clues as to who I was. There were whispers to our side about how Sans brought in another beauty, which caused Sans to force out a cough, and myself to playfully roll my eyes at him. I rest my hand under my chin, watching Sans and Grillby talk. It make me reminiscence about everything I missed about this place.

We didn't stay there long. Just long enough for the two of them to catch up. With the ring of the bell up top, we opened the door, giving a wave as we left.

"You two sure took your time," I joked. "I was beginning to think _he_ was your date." My heart stopped for a minute, realizing what I had just implied.

He chuckled again, admiring my silliness.

Our time together continued as we explored. It led to us having a frantic snowball fight just at the outskirts of Snowdin, seeing who would give in first. I was the first one to call it quits. The coldness of my body just couldn't keep with his ambient bones. I lied down on my back, with Sans to my side. I looked up to the icy stalactites hanging above.

"Why don't those things fall?" I asked.

"Who says they don't?" He countered, looking up too.

"It's pretty scary," I said. "Like, what would happen if it all just... fell."

Sans breathed out. "Yeah, I wouldn't think on that too much."

"S-sorry!" I say. "I know, I shouldn't bring something like that a up..."

"It's fine, Frisk. That's not what I meant." He said to me, before turning back up. "I don't think i've ever seen a pebble fall from up there. They must be hanging in there."

"I guess so," I respond.

Everything was silent again. Even wrapped in Sans jacket, I could feel my body going numb from the cold. "I'm cold now," I tell him.

I didn't have to ask twice as he grabbed me by the sleeve, instantly taking us back to the fountains edge on the surface. It was almost evening by the time we got back. I rubbed the coldness away from my body with my arms, giving Sans back his coat. I saw something running over to me from the corner of my eye. It was Emily.

The young girl rushed up to the fountain, giving Sans a questioning stare. It looked to me like she was examining whether he was real or not. A sudden movement from him and an audible gasp from her confirmed this. "It's okay," I say in a soft voice. "You don't have to be afraid." I reach my hand out to her.

She looks between me and Sans, uncertain. "O-okay..." She says, as she climbs up onto my lap. "You're cold..." She exclaimed.

"Really?" I responded.

Sans leaned in to get a look at her, causing her to let out another gasp and lean back against me. "Who's the kid?" Sans asks me.

"She's my friend, right?" I say looking down at her. She nodded back to me, but refused to look at Sans. I gesture to the monster sitting beside us. "Emily, this is Sans, he's my, my... erh..." I was lost in thought.

Emily looked to the side at Sans. "Your boy trouble...?"

"H-hey!" I feel my face heating up among Sans laughter. "D-d-don't say stuff like that!" I shout.

"S-sorry...!" She said apologetically.

"N-no! I..." I sigh. "It's fine..."

I shook the embarrassment away and looked down at her. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom brought down here to play." She responded.

"Oh. Is she here now?"

She gave a confused shrug, apparently not even sure herself. She pinched the bridge of her nose, and looked to Sans. "You stink..."

I hurriedly put my hands over her mouth to quiet her, seeing the annoyed look in Sans eye sockets. "Don't do that Emily, —that's rude!" I quickly looked back to Sans. "D-don't listen to her, Sans. You smell good—" I could already feel my cheeks turning red at my poor choice of words.

I pulled Emily off to the side and lowered the volume of my voice so Sans couldn't over hear.

"Listen, Emily... It's really important that I make a good impression to him..."

"...Why...?"

"—'cause... I don't know. I just... He's important to me, so I want him to like me too... D-do you understand? I need you to be very good while he's here..."

She looked around me at Sans, then stared at me for a couple of seconds before answering. "Okay... I'll be good."

I smiled and pat her on the head before returning to Sans. "Sorry..." I said.

"Forget about it," he responded. We spent the next few minutes together watching Emily splash around in the fountain before it got dark. Stars started to show in the sky, telling me it was time to go. "I should probably be going now," I say to Sans. "If i'm late mom, will probably yell at you." He laughed at that.

We ended our moment with a smile at each other, and I went over to Emily. She looked visibly upset when I told her I was leaving, and even more so when she found out Sans would be taking her home. I eventually got her to give in when I made it clear that I would be very in big trouble if I didn't get home now.

I wanted to stay with Sans a little longer, but understood that we had to be separated for now. School was waiting for me in the morning.


	9. My night with Sans - Chara POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage sex, blood, knife play.  
> This chapter is weird... I'm probably going to regret it in the morning but whatever. Enjoy! :p

I glanced up at the clock, for what seemed liked the hundredth time today. I was at Sans and Papyrus's place, waiting for Sans to get back home. His brother told me that he had important plans for today, and that he wouldn't be back for quite some time. That was hours ago when he told me that... It was dark out already, and I half expected him to not even show up at this rate. I sighed and stood up from the couch.

 _His loss_ , I thought to myself. I've got better things to do than sit around waiting. I gathered my things and went to the door. Right before I opened it myself, Sans opened it from the other side, stepping in. He stopped we he saw me. I could already see an annoyed expression building on his face.

I smirked at him. "Welcome home," I say.

"What are you doing here," he groaned.

I blinked at him, playing innocent. "I wanted to play with you today," I said loud enough for Papyrus to hear from the kitchen. "But you weren't home..."

He glared at me, easily seeing through my pleasant facade. He couldn't pull anything with Papyrus present, so he just rolled along with it. I grabbed his hand, trying to pull him along. "Let's go!" I shout. "We didn't get to see each other today, so now I get you all to myself tonight!" I heard Papyrus's muffled laughter from the other room.

Sans yanked his hand away from me. "No way. I'm too tired to play with you right now" he groaned.

My face turned to one of sadness when he did this. Papyrus, who was looking through the archway at us, gave a silent gasp. "O-okay..." I say to Sans in the most pitiful tone I could create.

Sans turned his view downward and rubbed the back of his skull, turning to me when he noticed Papyrus. "O-on second thought..."

I twirled around and grabbed his arm. "Great! Let's hurry then! I don't want to miss a _single_ moment!" I quickly pulled him with me up the stairs, giving Papyrus a small wave as we pass him. We entered into Sans's room and shut the door behind us.

After a minute passed, when Sans was sure that Papyrus couldn't hear, he started. "Okay kid, why are you here?"

"Exactly what I said. I wanted to play out with you today..." I twiddle my thumbs, pouting at him.

"You mean you wanted to harass me some more," he growled through his teeth.

I let out a small chuckle. "If you want to put it that way, that's fine too." I went over to his bed and sat the end of it. "Come sit with me," I say.

"I've been sitting a lot today. Gotta stretch them legs, y'know?" He winked at me.

I wasn't amused.

Ultimately, he had no choice but to do it. He slouched over to me.

"Give me your jacket."

Sans scoffed and shook his head at me. "Yeah right, I just got it back."

"Well I want it back," I effortlessly pull it off of him, and put it around myself. The moment I did, something seemed... off. _This is... Frisks scent?_ I raise the sleeve up to my nose a give another sniff, just to be sure. There was no doubt about it.

...

I squint my eyes at him."Sans... Are you hiding something from me?" I question.

"What?" He responds.

"Your hiding something..."

"Hmm... Can't say I follow." He turned away from me, seemingly oblivious as to what i'm implying.

I cross my arms at him. "What were you and Frisk doing today?"

He shrugged at me. "What does it matter to you?" He countered.

"Tell me!"

"Since when did I have to ask you who I could hang out with?"

"Since we started dating."

"Dating?" Sans let out a laugh and looked at me. "Nah kid, ya kinda need love for that. And you're kinda, no offence, lacking... in that department." He said, scratching under his jaw.

I was a little appalled by what he said and how he told so bluntly. I let out a scornful "Hmph," and pushed him down onto his back, whipping out my knife from my back pocket.

Sans stared at it in shock. "Never leave home without it, huh?" He said to me.

"Frisk can't love you like I can," I say, poking at the tip of the blade with my finger.

Again, he laughed in my face. "Love? Don't make me laugh. You wouldn't know love if it bit you on the-"

"No, Sans." I interrupted. "Not that kind of love."I crawled over him, massaging his collar bone as I go. "No... The kind i'm talking about is the love that _really_ gets the blood going." I pass the knife from my hand into his. "You know... _LOVE_. The kind of love that gets those like us _really_ hot and bothered..." I can already feel his face heating up just by being close to him. It was full of both intrigue and anger. It made me eager to see how far I could go, so I pressed further.

"All of the disgusting things you want to do to me... I'll allow it tonight. So go ahead and do it, I won't stop you." I continue, throwing my glance down to the knife, making Sure Sans sees me as I do.

Still nothing.

"You don't have to hold yourself back you know," I say. "Is it because of Papyrus? Don't worry about that, I locked the door when you weren't looking."

Sans continued giving me the silent treatment. I let out an angry huff and continue to add further pressure to him. "You will _never_ get to do this kind of thing with Frisk, so just give in already."

His eye sockets devoid of light just stared back. They dared me to keep going... So I did.

I closed his boney fingers around the knifes grip with mine, and forced the blade into my side. Both Sans and I let out an equally sound gasp as it pierced my skin. Sans quickly pulled the knife out, throwing it to the floor. "F-fuck! fuck, fuck, FUCK...! Are you insane!?" "He shouts at me.

I could feel the warm blood of my insides oozing out onto the sheets. "S-see?" I let out, trying to keep my breathing in check. "Pretty hot, right?" Sans gave me a look like I was insane. But I could see the lust in his eyes, hiding behind that worried exterior. I grab the knife from the floor and bring it back to him. "Here..."

I hear him mutter under his breath at me. "You're really a freak..."

"Takes one to know one right?" I mutter back.

He sent a grin and a glare my way, unmoving. I could feel a cold hand closing down on my now blue soul, holding me in place.

"Don't test me..." He breathed.

I grinned back, struggling against his magic. "What're you gonna do if I do? Face fuck me again...?" I say to him in a sultry tone.

He spun me around and slammed by face into the bed sheets. I grunted in pain, wanting to move. My body was not listening to me at all. I was completely frozen, but I managed to turn my head enough to get a look.

He began unbuckling my pants, and swiftly pulled them down. He didn't remove my underwear, and honest to god I hoped he wouldn't... "Gonna fuck me?" I choked out.

"Mm," He mumbled.

I continued to stare at him examining my body. I began to feel warm, and then hotter. I swallowed, still keeping my eyes locked on him. "Do whatever you want," I say to him.

I know I'm treading on dangerous ground here, but i'm having way to much fun to stop midway. I twitched for sexual pleasure, and I couldn't control it. "Scared...?" I challenged him, my voice muffled in the sheets.

He began by putting his fingers on the center of my back, pushing down on me slightly for extra pressure, just in case his magic wouldn't hold. Not that it wouldn't. I had absolutely no strength in this position to fight back even if I wanted to... With one hand still extendable, he pulled down my underwear, leaving me fully exposed.

I shut my eyes, letting the undesirable lust completely take me over. He hasn't touched me yet, but i'm sure that I was already wet.

I felt something cold and sharp touch me down there. It took me a second to realize that it was the knife from before, slowly entering me. I let my drool drip as my tongue lolled out of my mouth, feeling the sharp edge cut me slightly, before being pulled away.

Then came another, much stronger thrust with the blade.

"Augh!"

"What's the matter...?" He teased. "I thought you wanted some love?"

I gawked at him, raising my eyebrow. Painful tears leaked out of my eyes.

I struggle against his hold again, but the skeleton bit down hard on the nape of my neck, drawing blood. I let out a moan when he did this. My entire body encouraged me to continue, causing Sans to increase in the roughness of both his bite and thrusts of the knife. Every movement we made ravaged my body more.

A strangled cry tore from my throat as his tongue explored my neck. Those soulless looking eye sockets continued watching me in case I tried something.

He eventually let me turn over onto my back for a better position. I avoided looking down at my lower area, afraid of what damage I might see. I didn't stop watching his face as he varied the speed of his thrusts with the knife, My chest rose and and fell with my erratic breathing.

I reach up to him, giving an attempt to stroke his cheek bone, but he wasn't having it. A bone materialized into view, immediately piercing my hand back down into the bed. I give a playful moan, which seemed to arouse him even more.

"F-fuck..." I breathed. "I didn't t-think you would be so... -so into this..."

Sans ignored my comment, and continued having his way with me. His face was flushed as he watched me, my longing eyes staring back. The amount of desire and emotions he was hiding from me... It was driving me crazy. I wanted to see more.

Sweat began to build on my forehead and my whimpers of pleasure became increasingly demanding. I started bucking my hips to match the speed of the thrusts he gave me. A rush of heat filled my body as I threw my head back. My eyes finally slid shut, and after what seemed like an eternity, I arched my back and reached the bliss I yearned for.

I lied there motionless for some time, and winced from the retreatment of the knife. We gazed at each other for a moment without talking. Once my breathing slowed to a somewhat normal pace, I pulled the bone from my hand, releasing myself from the bed. Every single movement laces my body with unimaginable pain. 

We sat in pure silence for the next few minutes, going over what we just did. Neither of us said another word to each other when I brought out the reset button, and pressed it with the palm of my hand.


	10. Realization - Frisk POV

I stuffed my things into my bag and scurried out the door. Mom didn't wake me again, and now I was already running late for school. I spent most of last night wide awake going through the events of yesterday, that I lost track of time. I finally doze off at 3:00 AM I think...

I entered through the foyer of the school and ran past the office. I'm pretty sure I heard somebody yell at me for that, but I kept running. I skid to a stop at the end of the hall in front of my classroom and threw the door open. I grabbed everybody's attention.

"Good morning Frisk," Toriel said in a friendly voice. "You're awfully late." I nodded, and embarrassingly went over to my seat, watching the other students quietly crack jokes about me. I sat down at my desk which was located in the far corner, second row from the back. The one behind mine was Charas, but they seemed to be absent again.

I rest my backpack on the arm of the chair and begin pulling out my utensils for the day. I arranged them neatly on my desk, but my concentration was broken with the opening of the classroom door. Chara came waltzing in looking rather... cheery.

I tried to make my staring at them not seem so obvious when they came over. "You seem happy," I say to them smiling.

They smiled back. It sent a cold chill down my spine...

Class went on like it usually did. The only difference being Charas odd infatuated sighs.

The lunch bell rang, and most of the room started putting their belongings away to go to the cafeteria. Asriel and I usually stay behind a bit longer since we bring our own lunches from home. He comes over to me. As usual I got up and we headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

I almost jumped, not even noticing Chara standing behind me. "Outside," I said. It was sunny out, so we chose to eat out there today.

"I'll come with you," Chara replied.

I nod at them. "Okay..."

Chara went ahead of us. Asriel gave me a look, also apparently noticing Charas strange behavior. We slowly walked our way out to the school yard.

"What do you think that's about?" Asriel asked me.

I didn't have an answer to give.

We reached our destination, which was a cool shady spot under a tree, near the schools track field. Chara wasn't here yet. I assumed they went to the cafeteria to get the normal school lunch, since they didn't bring their own in the first place.

Because Chara was taking so long, Asriel and I sat down and started without them. I sat there nibbling away at my sandwich, watching people who would turn their heads at me. I silently hoped no rumors would start again, but eating out alone with a monster from my class was bound to start something. It almost became a recurring thing by now. Every day was a different obstacle that I would have to deal with.

Thankfully none of those things got to Asriel. Rather, they don't affect him in the slightest. Being Charas brother and all, he had a safeguard to hide behind.

We saw Chara running up to us from across the field. I felt bad, knowing that I had already finished my lunch. I should have waited. Chara noticed that I had nothing. "Where's your food?"

"...I forgot it." I lied.

"Well, we can share," they said to me.

Asriel and I stared at them. _Did they really offer that?_

They sat down between us and passed a me muffin from their plate. It did look quite appetizing... I accepted the kind gesture and took a bite, enjoying the sweetness. I was about to reach for the carton of milk on the tray to wash it down with, but that would just be selfish.

"You can have it," Chara said to me. They must have noticed me eyeing it.

"That's okay," I reply.

Chara insisted that I take it and forced it onto me. "O-okay, then." I try opening the carton and in my awkwardness I spill it all over me. The cold made me shiver as it splashed all over the front of my shirt.

Asriel hurriedly stood up. "I'll go get some paper towels" He said, running off.

"Dang..."I groan.

"It will probaby be dry by the time he's back," Chara joked. 

"Yeah..."

Chara and I started talking to each other about how school was so far. Finding that we both weren't very fond of it made feel a little better. I mentioned how Sans and I hung out yesterday, which Chara was almost too happy to hear about. I had to admit, it felt a little weird how Chara was the only one I could talk to about these kind of things. I had second thoughts after telling them at first, and I still kind of do. I hope I'm just being paranoid...

I layed on my back and looked up to the clouds, trying to look for shapes. One looked like a flower.

"Hey, Frisk?"

"Hm?"

"...Have you ever been laid?"

I looked at Chara. Did they seriously ask that? "O-of course not...!" I immediately deny.

...

"W-why? " I asked out of curiosity.

"No reason." Chara took a bite of their food and leaned back against the tree. I could swear I saw a hint of a smirk on their face as they do so...

I rolled over onto my stomach to face them. _Chara wouldn't... right...?_ My thoughts immediately went to Charas strange behavior from this morning. Something obviously didn't set right. I was looking for the right words to say it... but I couldn't find any. So I was just out with it. "Y-you didn't have... sex... did you...?"

Chara sent me an absolutely horrified look. It was obviously a fake one... I had no trouble seeing through it... "Of course not," they replied.

We looked at each other, Chara taking another slow bite.

"Then why would you ask me that all of a sudden?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I tried keeping my emotions in check, but I felt my face forming into a scowl.

Chara smiled back at me and took another bite of their food, chewing slowly. Just watching them was infuriating... "we're fifteen," I announced.

Chara waved their fork at me, obviously finding this scene amusing. "Relax, Frisk. I didn't do anything. Honest," they assured.

I opened my mouth to protest again, but was interrupted by Asriel showing up. He passed me the towels, but just like Chara said, the stain was already dry. I thanked him anyway.

We heard the warning bell, which was our sign to start heading back. Chara was the first of us to gather their things together and get up to leave, smiling smugly the whole while. I sat their running through the last ten or so minutes. I was brought back into reality when Asriels paw met my shoulder.

"Let's go back," he said.

I nodded and began following the two siblings. I stayed a couple of feet behind them, staring at Charas back. One hand in their pocket, the other swaying loosely back and forth. Just like that, they were back to their old self...

It was nearing the end of class, and we had some free time left. So Asriel and I made bit of small talk. He too noted Charas sudden change... The final bell rang, and everybody was getting up to leave. Mom called me over. I was expecting to be scolded for showing up late, but instead she gave me a flier.

"A new cafe opened up close by," she said excitedly. "You should take some friends and go see it!"

This was obviously one of moms attempts to get me to leave my comfort zone again, wanting me to interact with more human children. I took the paper with my fingers, pinching at it. I _wonder if Emily would like to go,_ I think to myself.

I turned to see Asriel and Chara already leaving. I said my thanks to mom and hurried behind them. I extend the flyer to them, and they both eyed it.

"What's this?" Asriel asked, taking it.

"It's at a cafe nearby. Apparently it just opened yesterday," I say, looking back at the flyer again myself. "We should go."

Chara looked ahead again, clearly not interested, but still agreed to come none the less.

We left the school and started trekking down the sidewalk. I led, with Asriel and Chara following behind me. We weren't completely sure where the location was, and all we had to go by was the flyer.

"Do you know where we're going?" Chara groaned.

I looked around, trying to get my bearings in order. "I've never been down here before," I replied. " I hold the flyer out to them. "Do you wanna lead?" Chara ignored me. After passing a couple street corners, we finally reached the location. It was a modest sized cafe, nothing to major. It was an entirely different matter when we stepped inside. We were greeted with a very elegant arrangement of sweets and the like. We quickly separated, eyeing all the cakes and pies laying atop the counters. A female hostess waved to us, trying to get our attention. I immediately felt my face flush when everyone in the place turned their view to us... We quickly got in line, waiting to be seated.

"Everyone's looking at us..." Asriel whispered. "Are we allowed to be here?"

"I don't see why not... " I whisper back. "This place is just fancy..."

We didn't wait too long before being seated ourselves.

The waitress handed us these fancy menus. They were trimmed in gold paint and definitely fit the theme. She stood waiting for us to order, and we all kept our heads down at the menu, occasionally throwing each other glances.

 _The prices are insane..._ I thought.

 "This is pretty fucking expensive..."Chara let out.

I cringed at the language. The waitress still waited, taking that comment not too personally I hope...

"This." Chara turned the menu around to the waiter, pointing to a chocolate parfait. The waitress scribbled on her notepad. "Anything else?" She questioned.

"Just... water, for me."I say.

Me to," Asriel said.

After the waitress took our order and left, Chara looked at us. "Why did we bother coming if you weren't getting anything?" They asked.

Asriel and I looked at each other then back to chara.

"We'll share it," we said.

"No way!" Chara protested.

"Oh come on. You don't plan on paying for that thing by yourself do you?"

Chara looked at me. "Didn't plan on it. Thought you were treating."

"I-I don't even think I have the money for it!"

Chara looked at me wide-eyed.

I quickly pulled out my wallet and counted what's inside. "I have 12G... How much was the parfait?"

"20G" Chara responds.

"T-twenty?!" I looked to Asriel for help, but he who shook his head at me. "You're telling me _neither_ of you brought money with you?" I said to them.

"Should we tell them? They'll probably get mad though..." Asriel asked.

I went through my options in this situation. Theoretically, it was Charas order. Therefore nothing was stopping me or Asriel from walking out of here... But we couldn't do that.

I sighed and pulled out my phone, calling the first person I thought of who can help us in this situation. I covered my face in embarrassment, despite the one on the other end not being able to see me.

"S-Sans," Chara perked up upon hearing the name. "I need to borrow some G..."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah, the new one."

"—N-no, that's fine."

"..."

"If you really want to."

"O-okay... we'll be here..."

"—bye..."

I quietly put my phone back into my pocket, Asriel and Chara looking at me.

"S-sans and Papyrus are on their way," I reluctantly say.

"Are you serious?" Chara said.

Asriel looked around at the other guests, then looked back to me. "This won't end well will it?"

I had a nervous smile on my face, imagining the ruckus they might cause. "L-let's just hope for the best for now." I reply.

Soon, the waitress arrived with the parfait. Chara kept it all to their self, and we were forced to watch them devour it. Asriel and I each ordered one thing while we waited. Asriel ordered a slice of butterscotch cake, and I chose a strawberry trifle with vanilla ice cream on the side. The three of us ate in silence, occasionally sharing bites to one another. Neither Asriel or I got a taste of the chocolate parfait though...

We were already almost done, and I was beginning to wonder when Sans and Papyrus were going to show up. We heard the loud honking of Papyrus's red miata outside. Sans wasn't with him, or so I thought for a minute... then Sans came riding up on his green tricycle, dressed all fancy like.

I burst into a fit of giggles, while Asriel and Chara just stared at him through the window.

Sans wore a white dress shirt with a black bow-tie, and then black dress pants with matching dress shoes to finish it off. Papyrus wore a surprisingly stylish tuxedo too. They came in and greeted the hostess, giving her my name. Papyrus made no attempt to control his voice when he proclaimed that they hold a great honor for being graced with his, and his much lazier brothers glorious presence.

"They... really brighten up the room, don't they?" Asriel said.

"Yeah, it's great." I reply.

They waved when they saw us, and were led to our table by the waitress. "You two look nice," I say to them. I saw the hidden blush on Papyrus's face as he straightened his tie. He seemed really happy from hearing the compliment. He also complimented my looks as well, despite me just wearing my casual attire.

Sans reached for the menu and looked at it. I could his see his eye sockets grow slightly.

"Sorry..." I say to him, as I look down at all the stuff we bought.

He gave a nervous laughter and patted my should. "Forget about it, bud."

He eyed the menu again for a good moment before turning to the waitress. "I'll have one of these," He said. He had to show a form of I.D, so it was probably some kind of alcoholic beverage.

"Just that? Not cake, or anything?" I asked

"You know me. Not really to big on sweets," he said.

I swiped the menu away from him. "T-then i'll pick something for you. We'll share it"

"Who's G do you think you're using?" He playfully protested at me.

"S-sorry...!"

"Hah... i'm just messing with you kiddo. Go ahead and pick somethin'."

I smiled nervously. I ended up ordering the same thing as before, but I didn't mind since it was good. "You'll like it," I assured.

We each took turns taking bites of the trifle. My bites were significantly larger than his, but he wasn't complaining. Despite eating with him, i've yet to actually see him put any of it in his mouth. One of two things were going on here. One, he tossed it away. Or two, he must be a sly eater. I hoped for the latter.

After I had my fill, I leaned back in my seat, watching the others eat their desserts. Maybe if I was lucky I could catch Sans in the act of eating, and not just drinking for once. That would sure be a sight. 

I was caught up in my thoughts, not realizing that I was beginning to doze off. My body jolted back up though when I nearly fell out of my chair. I rubbed the approaching tiredness from my eyes and grabbed my water, giving a small sip.

I looked to Sans again and I noticed something at the end of his spoon.

_Chocolate..._

Chara who was still eating away at their third Chocolate parfait. And from what i've seen, Chara was the only one with any type chocolate dessert. I kept looking back and forth between the two. I shook my head again, ridding myself of the sleepiness.

_Did they just-_

I looked at Asriel and Papyrus to see if they saw anything, but they were preoccupied with each other to have noticed. I lift my glass again, taking small sips while keeping my view sideways on Sans and Chara.

The way Chara seductively licked the spoon at Sans... and the way Sans responded to them...

Everything from the past month began clicking into place, and I suddenly got this sick feeling him my stomach. I reflexively get up from my seat. "I, uh... Need to go... somewhere." I say, not thinking of a better excuse.

I pushed open the cafe doors started walking. I felt betrayed... _They_ betrayed me.

Angry tears started forming in my eyes. I closed them, not wanting to see them ever again. I started running. I didn't know where I was going... I just ran. My heart was already ripping in two, and I just wanted to get away from them. I turned down a street corner, not watching were I was going. The last thing I hear is a loud screeching noise, before being struck from the side, and blacking out.


	11. Secrets out - Frisk POV

_—Beep..._

_..._

_—Beep..._

_..._

_—Beep..._

_..._

It's quiet... The only sound I can hear is this strange beeping to my side. I open my eyes, and all I see is nothing. Pain is shooting around in my body as I try to move. Quiet whimpers escape my throat when I try to sit up, but my hand is grabbed by something. It feels like their trying to comfort me, but I retaliate, not knowing who they are.

"Shhh... You're okay..." the voice quietly to me. It sounded like Toriel.

"W-where am I. —why can't I see?"

"It's alright Frisk." She continued rubbing my hand.

I quickly raise my hand to feel at my face and realized i'm laced with bandages. I can't feel my other arm or legs, and start to go into another panic. There was more shuffling around outside of my field of vision, causing me to take note of other people in the room. There were at least two more, that I could count. Toriel had to hold onto me again to to stop my squirming.

"Where am I...?"

"The hospital, dear..." She said

I was quiet for a moment. "Right..." I reply.

"we we're worried," another voice said, sounding like Asriel. He sounded a bit choked up, almost like he just cried his eyes out.

...

"...Do i still have my legs?"

Toriel chuckled a little. "Yes, dear,"

"...That's good..."

It was quiet in the room. "Can I take the bandages off?" I ask.

I hear more shuffling beside me again. I guessed she was checking for an okay from a doctor or something when I heard sketching on a clipboard. I feel her Paws on the sides of my head, and she unties the bandages, letting them drop. The light blinded me at first, but I got used to the dim-lit room pretty quickly. The first thing I see is moms face, smiling at me. I give a small smile back to her, then look down at my arms and legs. I wiggle my toes and fingers... Thankfully nothing seems broken.

"You're very lucky," she said to me.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room, feeling tried. Two hospital doctors, Asriel, Papyrus... Sans... were watching over me. Flowers, balloons and other gifts were on the table to my side. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"It was on Monday when it happened, so... about three days." Asriel says.

"Three days…" I repeated to myself.

Everyone's faces were filled with sorrowful. Sans too had the same look, but i'm sure it was fake. I've played with death more times than I could count with him in the past. Besides, there are a lot of things scarier than death.

I slid one leg off the bed and made an attempt to stand, only to be pushed back down into the bed by Papyrus. He shook his head at me. He must have been worried. "Y-yeah... You should stay overnight, just to be sure," Asriel answered.

"Overnight?" I groaned.

Toriel nodded. "You'll be up and walking before you know it," She said to me.

I sighed and eased back down. I turned my head to the clock, feeling a bit of pain as I do. 1:48 AM...

"You guys should be in bed," I say.

The atmosphere in the room lightened somewhat as we made small talk. They told me a car hit me... that much I figured out on my own. I didn't tell them how I ended up in the road like I did. However, I could tell by the look on Sans face that he had an idea that he was part of it.

The doctors came in after a bit, telling everyone I needed to rest. I didn't want them to go, but they said they'd be back first thing tomorrow. I waved them off one by one until-

"...Wait Sans." I spoke loud enough only for him to hear me.

He turned to look at me. "What's up?"

I waited until I knew no one else could hear before I would speak again. Sans was rubbing the back of his skull nervously. He probably had a clue to what this was about...

"About then..." he started.

"—What have you and Chara been doing?" I interrupted him.

It seemed to catch him off guard. It did for me too... I sounded much more hostile than I would have liked. He looked down to the floor, as if not wanting to look me in the eye.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to find the right words.

"I... i'm sorry. I know it's not really my business..." I say, looking to the ceiling. _I need to remind myself that Sans isn't the one in the wrong here... but it's so hard._ I had to focus on Chara for now.

I bit my lip and turned to him again, looking into his eye sockets. "D-did Chara... say anything? A-about me, I mean...?"

I saw a blue hue creeping onto his cheek bones, which made my face flush as well. We broke eye contact and said nothing further.

I heard the room door open. I thought it was Sans leaving, but instead I heard footsteps walking in. I slowly turn my head and freeze when I see who it was.

Chara was holding a box of what I presumed to be chocolates, and a bouquet of flowers. They had quite possibly the most immoral smile I've ever seen on their face. "We brought you something," they said. Asriel showed up a second later, waving to me also.

"Mom wanted us to bring you these before we go." Asriel grabbed the things from Chara and brought them over to me, placing them on my table.

"You're not hurt too bad, are you?" Chara asked me, coming up closer to examine my body, and seemingly ignoring Sans's presence. They looked down at my table of gifts, then turned to Asriel. "You forgot the card," Chara told.

"Oh, I'll go get it,"Asriel said, rushing out the door.

Chara went over to the door, shutting it behind him before returning back to me, sending me a smile. They sat down an the end of my bed, rubbing their temples.

Chara sighed and looked at me. "I gotta tell you something, Frisk..." they say sympathetically. "I don't know how you're going to take this... Probably not good, I think..." They bit their lip, trying to avoid eye contact with me. They were so obviously stifling a laugh that I had half a mind to kick them off my bed right then and there, but that would probably do me more pain than them in the process.

"Sans..." They started, seemingly finding it difficult to continue. Chara got further onto the bed, now sitting cross legged at the opposite end, looking into my eyes. "That guy over there," they said, gesturing over to Sans with their thumb. "We're kinda, uh..."

Chara closed their eyes and let out another breath. "Fuck this is hard..." They say, rubbing a hand down their face and chuckled, looking at me again. "I'm sure you get what i'm trying to say here...?"

I refused to answer.

"He kinda, fucked the shit outta me..."

I kicked at them, knocking them to the floor. From the look on their face as they fell, they definitely didn't expect this kind of outcome. "Fuck off!" I shouted.

Charas expression was one of disbelief for a moment before turning to rage.

"W-what the fuck is your problem?!" They retaliated. "Do— Do you not realized how hard that was for me just now?!"

I pointed angrily to the door. "Get out." I say in a stern voice.

They crossed their arms. "No..." They claim.

I throw my pillow at them, and they simply move to the side, giving me a shrug. "GET OUT!!" I screamed again.

I try climbing out of bed, but end of slipping to the floor, landing right on my face. I hear Charas laughter, and I bury my face in the sheets out of embarrassment.

"What's... going on?" I hear Asriels voice, and Chara laughter begin to die out.

I looked up to the three presently in the room, tears running down my face. "Can all of you just go already?!" I choke out and began sobbing into the sheets.

Asriel looked to me in shock.

"W-what happened?!" Asriel asked again, flailing his arms at Chara.

Chara ignored him.

He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head at them. "Dang it, Chara!" He shouted. "W-why do you always to treat Frisk like, like total crap?!"

"This has nothing to do with you," Chara said, keeping up their poker face.

He raised his paw, pointing to me. "Our _friend_ is over there on the floor! This has everything to do with me!!"

Chara still stared at me, their eyes locked with mine as they didn't even bother to give Asriel the time of day. When he noticed this, he got between us and forced Charas attention upon himself. He was shaking uncontrollably, clearly not wanting a fight to break out, but willing to do something if it came to that.

"You sure you want to?" Chara challenged him with a laugh. 

Asriel shuffled back and forth on his feet. "Just stop already!" He yelled.

Chara stared at him for a moment, then turned away. "...Whatever. I'm going home!" Chara said, storming over to me and swiping the chocolates and flowers away they had brought.

Asriel followed behind them, shouting as they go.

"Give those back!"

"No!

"I'm telling mom!"

"Then tell her!"

"You're going to be in trouble!"

"Like I care!"

"You're gonna get grounded-"

I hear their threats at each other dwindle away to nothing as they leave the building. Only Sans and I remain. I try shuffling back into the bed, just in case any doctors show up. After that outburst i'm sure they will. Sans tried helping me up, but I quickly shrugged him off. He sighed.

I nudged my eyebrows, and looked at him. "What Chara said... Is it true?"

"You, better get some sleep now," he told.

"Tell me _everything_ you did with them..."

It was obvious he didn't want me to know... "Tell me, Sans... If you don't, i'll just get answers from Chara." I threatened.

He let out a breath, and sat down on the bed beside mine. He nervously shifted in his seat multiple times, before talking.

* * *

I honestly hoped this was all some long drawn out joke... But as he told me all the weird, twisted things they've done, And how many times they've done it, I quickly learned that it wasn't... I reflexively covered my mouth, thinking back to all the many resets that I felt in the last month. My oblivious self chalked those up to Chara simply resetting when spilling a glass of milk, or something else of that nature. Not... whatever it is i'm hearing. I always had a clue that Sans had this masochistic side to him... But this is... This was way to much.

After a while, I felt bad forcing so much out of him... "Sorry..."

"Taking pity on me?"

Honestly, I was. "No, you're terrible..."

I saw a look on his face of what I thought may have been regret, or sadness.

"If you and Chara were already dating, then... why did you lead me on...?" I asked. I know it may have not been his intentions, but It felt real to me, so I had to ask.

He rubbed under his jaw. "We're... not dating. It sorta just... happens sometimes, y'know?"

My heart sank. "That's even worse," I say, a whimper escapes my throat.

He went silent again.

"I loved you, Sans..." That seemed to hit him the hardest, as I see him tense up. He tries comforting me, but again, I shy away from his touch.

"Doing that kind of stuff with people you don't even _like_... wheres the loyalty in that...?" I wiped my tears away and look up to him" I know, I'm a kid... and maybe it's different for adults, but... I don't get it..."

A doctor leaned in the doorway and told us once more that I should be alone to rest. We looked at him, and Sans agreed it was for the better. He stood up.

"...I'll be back tomorrow," he told me. "night, kid..." He gave me a final wave and left the room with the doctor. _Bye_ , I mouthed, and no words came out. I don't even think he saw me.

I was left alone. I laid back, staring up at the white ceiling.

I couldn't sleep...


	12. Progress - Frisk POV

I was released from the hospital the next morning. Most of what happened that previous night were left mostly untalked about by those who were involved... Much to my surprise, Chara and Sans officially announced their relationship to me. Asriel found out soon after I did. It was definitely an awkward situation for the four of us. Letting that kind of thing sink in... It was sure something.

They've been spending a lot more time together though and have grown closer. Not just physically, but emotionally too. Chara really began to open up around him... and it still hurts me the same way every time I see them together, but i'm learning to cope with it. Chara never really did apologize for going behind my back the way they did, but I didn't expect them to. Instead of worrying about it, I put all my focus to my school work. I decided to temporarily write Sans out of my life, and me out of his. Not forever, just long enough for things to not be awkward between us. However long that may be.

Mom started to worry about me. I've been staring off into space a lot lately, just thinking of nothing. I'm sure that'll be something I'll grow out of... It's just the simple case of a broken heart, I keep telling myself.

Within a few months, Emily was out of my life too. Her parents switched jobs, and because of that she was forced to move far away. We wrote to each other now and again. She told me about all the friends she's made, and I quickly came to the realization that she was moving on, writing to me less and less until she just stopped. Having a human friend leave, after not having one for so long, it made me pretty depressed for a while.

Mom, Asriel and everyone else... They're all helping me out, so it's not all bad I suppose.

Perhaps i'm just overthinking everything...? Maybe i'll feel better tomorrow.

* * *

 

Monday, June 13th.

It was another normal day for me. I sat my desk while scribbling in my notebook. Most of the students started slacking in their work, since Summer break will be starting next week. Others, like Chara, have been on edge, working restlessly to get their grades back in line. I doubt Chara is worried about it though. Knowing them, they will just pull a couple strings to bump up their grades. Like asking Toriel with puppy dog eyes... I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"What are you drawing?" Asriel asked.

"Just doodling," I responded.

"Oh, well... I've got something to cheer you up," he said, hiding something behind his back.

"I told you, i'm fine," I laughed.

He laughed nervously and handed two pink cards to me. I looked at them, and gasped with a happy face.

"H-how did you get these!?"

"Papyrus," He replied with a smile.

I turned them around, reading the contents. They were tickets to one of Mettatons shows. He usually performs in the underground, but it looks like he'll be performing up on the surface for the next few months.

"Do you want to go?" He asked me.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. There was no way I wanted to miss a chance like this.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow."

"Eight...? That... might be okay..." I said with doubt.

"Is that not good?"

"It will probably be fine... I just cook dinner around that time. I think mom will allow it if I ask though."

"Oh... well, she can come too," Asriel said.

"...I don't think she would even want to..." I commented, letting out a hint of laughter.

Asriel giggled at the image. "His shows _are_ kinda' out there sometimes aren't they?"

Chara passed by us amidst our conversation and bumped me, causing me to knock my things off my desk. Instead of acknowledging they did so, they opened the classroom door and turned the corner, walking off.

"I think Chara still hates you," Asriel said to me.

"Let them,"I responded with a grin, and start picking up my things. I know i'm terrible for thinking this way, but I took pride knowing that they see me as a threat to their love life...

Asriel seemed to notice this too, and responded to it.

"Sans likes Chara. But I'm pretty sure he likes you too."

"You think?"

"Totally. Your friendship with Sans is waaay higher than theirs," He accentuated by stretching his arms outward.

I gave a quiet giggle and agreed with him on that one. "Sorry, for having to put up with it," I say.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes at me. "It's no biggie, Frisk. I just want both of you two to be happy," he proclaimed, nervously poking his fingers together. "I just think Sans would make you happier..."

"So, you're rooting for me? Poor Chara~"

"N-no! It's not like i'm taking sides!" He spoke frantically.

"I'm just messing with you Azzy," I reply. "I get what you mean. Still, if Sans makes them happy..." I breathed out a calm sigh. "...I really don't know what to do."

I saw the look on Asriel face and realized I started making him worry again. I pretended a smile and picked up the tickets. "I'll talk with mom later tonight."

"Can I come over?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?"

When class was over, the two of us left school and headed for my house. A dog woke up from sleeping on the porch and threw his tired body towards me. I swerved out of the way, and he ended up tackling Asriel in my stead. I went inside, leaving Asriel to deal with the assault.

"I'm home," I say. Mom greeted me from the kitchen like usual, and I told her that Asriel came over, which she was fine with.

Asriel hurried in from the front door out of breath.

"Did you win?" I asked.

He sadly raised his bag, which was now torn.

I chuckled at him. "I'll buy you another one."

I pulled the show tickets up from my bag and held them to mom. "Can I go to this show tomorrow?"

She put down her cooking utensils and took the tickets from me, holding them in her paws. I saw her flinch somewhat when she read them. "Are you sure...?" She questioned. "It's awfully late, and It seems kind of..."

"We fit the age limit," I announced.

"Thirteen years... Fifteen isn't that far off," she said nervously.

"It's fine, mom," I laughed. "I'm mature."

"Me to," Asriel said from my side.

She pondered for a minute again then handed the tickets back to me. "If you really want to,"

"Thanks!" I say. I wrapped my arms around her and give her a strong hug, which she returns. She cut Asriel and I each out a slice of butterscotch pie she made just before we arrived, and we went upstairs to my room to eat it. Before we go in, I stop, hearing sounds from inside. I raise my hand to signal Asriel to be quiet, and I slowly open the door.

...

"...Chara?" I mutter.

Chara stared back at me, just finishing up at buttoning one of my dress shirts, which they were wearing.

"What?" They replied angrily.

Asriel and I walked into the room perplexed. "What are you doing...?" I asked.

They turned away from me, and continued their dress up. "Toriel said I could..."

"huh?" I reply.

" _Mom_ , said I could."

I run a hand down my face. "N-no... that isn't what I-..."

"Ooh, getting mad?" They taunt with a grin at me.

"No! I just want to know why your wearing my clothes." I announce.

Chara changed their view from me to Asriel. "Get them out of here," they told. Asriel, in turn, stepped backwards. "I'll... leave you two alone..." He shut the door on his way out, and I kept my eyes on Chara. "Well?"

"Ugh... what does it matter? I'm only borrowing them."

"Because they're mine. I think I deserve that much," I comment.

Chara stared at themselves in the mirror before turning to me. "...I have plans." They grumble quietly under their breath.

"Plans? It's Monday, what kind of plans-"

I have a fucking plans tonight!" Their face flushed as they blurt out at me. "Now leave me alone!" Chara turned back to the mirror.

"No way... You're trying to look good for once?!" I unconsciously let out.

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"...Kinda." I answered back. For a second, I think I see a hint of desolation on their face before going back to their serious expression. It made me sort of realize how offensive I probably came across to them just now, and hope to fix it. "Y-you don't look too bad actually..." That regret I felt was soon shattered the moment they roughly shoved me aside and left the room, taking an arm full of my clothes with them.

"You're welcome!!" I shouted. I wanted to storm out there and take everything back, but figured it's not worth the hassle.

With Charas leaving, Asriel returned.

"Thanks for the backup," I playfully groan.

"S-sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

The two of us settled in the room to play some video games, whilst snacking and chattering. We talked about the usual stupid things, like what if life was all a video game, and we were just characters to be played with. We laughed at that joke, because we both knew there was no way that's true

After a while, I noticed that he'd been losing every match, so I threw a game for him. He cheered loudly at his victory and I reluctantly huffed once when he started to say things like _in my face_. I began losing all of my matches after that, not realizing that my mind was on Chara again. I think Asriel noticed this, too. He started throwing the next few matches, but unlike me he was too obvious that I saw through it with zero effort. I still cheered anyway after I won. It quickly escalated and we both ended up losing to the CPU multiple times because of this. We both giggled when we found out that we both knew what was going on.

After we got bored of playing, there was a minute of silence, before Asriel broke it.

"You really need to get your mind off them..." he said.

"Yeah... I know." I breathed coldly, rubbing my now sore eyes.

We put in a movie to watch before Asriel had to leave. Mom offered to let him stay and eat, but he declined, not wanting the walk home to in the dark. When he was going, we reminded each other to be ready by eight tomorrow. I went back upstairs to pick something out to wear before dinner, where I was stunned by just how much was taken by Chara. I'll just get the stuff I need from them after school tomorrow.

I ate the dinner that mom prepared for me, and went to bed early.


	13. Delirium - Chara POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage sex, Sexual roleplay, ect.

I gave three rough knocks on the door and waited. It took a long while for somebody to answer, but that didn't bother me too much. It gave me more time to fix myself up before going in. Not unexpectedly, the younger brother, Papyrus, opened the door. I put on an innocent smile and beamed at him. "Hi Papyrus!"

He kindly let me inside, and it wasn't very hard for me to get him to leave. I just asked if he could run a few errands for me, and he was quick to jump on it. After he was gone, I went the living room where Sans was usually lounging. Sure enough, there he was. He gave me a half-hearted wave, but that was it. I bit my lip at him, going over to the lazy skeleton.

"Don't be like that. Look, I even brought flowers," I say, pulling a hidden bouquet out from behind me with a giddy smile.

He took it from me and looked at it. "Why...? Some kind of occasion?" He asked.

I responded with an irritated stare. "We started dating two months ago from today..."

Sans nervously rubbed a finger bone under his jaw, with his eye sockets still glued to the television. "Wow... that long huh?"

I stole the remote from beside him and turned it off, forcing his attention to me. "Are you even serious about this whole dating thing?!" I shout.

Sans sent me a look like I was stupid... He lazily took the remote back from me and turned the television back on, which had me going over to unplug it from the wall. His face turned disgusted. "Honestly, no," he said to me. I replied with a silent stare, hiding my hurt.

"D-dude! I dressed up for you!" I say, flashing my outfit at him.

"I can see that. You look good," he said in a nonchalant manner. My eyes landed on him again, and he shifted his view away from me. "Listen, kiddo. I'm honored you feel that way, but you totally got the wrong idea," he told, trying to give me a signal.

"A-are you... breaking up with me?"

Sans looked at me and sighed as well. "We're not together," he assured. "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything bud, but... I'm just waiting it out."

I gawked at him. "Just... _waiting_ it it out? You mean that whole face fucking thing?" I waved a hand at him. "I was through with that a _long_ time ago," I claim.

His head immediately shot up. "So you won't tell Papyrus, —or anyone?" He sounded very eager, and I slowly nodded at him. He raised his hand and pointed to the door. "Doors that way then," he hummed.

I was shocked, stunned at how he was handling the situation. He gave me a questioning look when I didn't move. I felt tears almost form in my eyes with the sudden unpleasant moment, but I was quick to subdue them.

"I-I let you fuck me!" I shouted at him. I was definitely loud, as Sans was forced to shush me.

I looked down at myself, them back up to him. "I gave you my body," I told.

He didn't reply. I don't think he wanted to.

"I'm not just some stupid kid, Sans. I knows so much about you... and I know that you love _them_ more than you love me..." my voice choked out. I glare at him. "But you don't have to worry... I can _be_ them. It's simple enough to do so." Sans looked bewildered when I shook a bag at him, which I brought with me. I went over and kissed his cheek bone, whispering to him."Just give me a minute, and you'll have fun tonight, okay? ...I promise."

I went up the stairs into Sans's room, and locked the door. I began undressing, and pulled another set of clothes from the bag, having second thoughts about putting them on. There wasn't a mirror in the room, so I went by feeling. I replace the shirt first as that was the main focus, and it felt right enough, so I continued with the shorts, then shoes. After I was finished, I exited the room.

I slowly made my way back down the stairs, and Sans looked at me with a face of astonishment. I wore the blue shirt with 2 pink stripes going across, that he's seen so much. To what I would guess, I was the mirror image of Frisk. Being that Frisk and I shared a body for a time, I picked up their bodies quirks quite well. The way I walked, they way I looked at him with a soft smile... Everything about me was identical to theirs. I could see it was freaking him out, and that's fine. That just means it's working.

"Take that off..." he said.

I feigned shyness and pretended to cover myself. "H-huh?! R-right here...?" I say shyly, catching him off guard. Even the tone of my voice changed to closely resemble theirs. I slowly move closer and sit down beside him, gently putting my hand over his. Then, I interlock my fingers with his, making him feel my touch.

His face flushed more than I've ever seen it do with me, and I nearly punched him in the rib cage because of it. I stood up to face him and pushed him against the couch, leaning my face in closer. "Getting hard for Frisk...?" I growled. I let out a slight cough before sliding back into character. I softened my grip on him and flutter my eyes. "Want to know something funny...?" I giggled at him.

"Back when you found me, when I took those first few steps out of the ruins... I was so frightened. I thought you were going to throw me down in the snow and tarnish my body right there... But you didn't." I say sadly.

"T-that's not very fu-"

"Instead you took me out to dinner." I interrupted. "I was so happy. You could have made me yours that night..."

I trailed kisses up Sans's collar bone, along his jaw, while unbuckling his pants.

"—And that time in the hall. You threw me a bone _countless_ times... Chara really liked that. I secretly did too..."

My warm hands touched him everywhere, sweat from anticipation trailed down my eyebrows. A whimper left my lips when I felt his teeth softly bite down on my neck, and I rocked against him. Sans froze the moment I did so, probably catching Frisks sent from the clothing. I felt another bite, which caused me to recoil slightly.

"D-did that hurt?" He said worryingly.

I looked at him. _He never worried about kind of stuff before..._

"Yes... a lot..." I mutter. "Just w-warn me when you do that..."

We continued with what we were doing, and I eventually moved to the floor in front of him, sliding his pants down in the process. "I-I want to make you feel good now. You can take it easy..."

I grabbed his member, stroking and massaging it with my hands. I gulped, and gave a nervous expression to him. "I-I'm probably not very good at this... but... just tell me when you want to me stop..."

I slip my tongue out of my mouth and lick the tip, exciting a moan out of him. He was absolutely and completely aroused by now. Adding to my own arousal, I move my own hand down removing my shorts, and start playing with myself under my panties. Sans noticed me, and I sent an anxious look back.

"I want to feel good too,"I replied awkwardly.

"Chara...?" he said questioningly.

Tears began rolling down my cheeks as I hungrily stared back at him. "D-don't say their name. Only think of me... That's what you always do anyway, right? So why make this time any different?" I felt a knot in my stomach as I continued playing with myself. I felt his magic hold on me, attempting to halt what I was doing, but I resisted against it.

"You're, uh... _Really_   freaking me out here, bud..."

I stare at him blindly, and when the sound of a car was heard pulling up outside, we both instantly scrambled to dress ourselves. I wiped the tears away as much as I could, hoping that Papyrus doesn't suspect anything.

He joyously hopped in through the doorway, with ice cream in tow. He was about to hand it to me, but stopped giving me a hard look. "W-what?" I say.

He turned to sans, who was shaking in suspense. "Sans, where is the human child? erh... the _other_ one." I raised my hands up to my chest and feel at my shirt, realizing that he was mistaking me for Frisk.

"They had to go," Sans replied.

Papyrus looked defeated.

"I-I can take it to them!" I say.

Papyrus bounded back to his usual peppy self and passed the ice cream to me, along with a couple tickets with them.

"What are these?" I ask looking at them.

Papyrus began speaking, but Sans interrupted, while plugging in the television. "Tickets to Mettatons show," he said.

"Most definitely," Papyrus announced. " Nothing is short of impossible as manager~"

I scoffed at him. "Seriously? You're a mana-" Sans rushed to cover my mouth and halt me midway.

"Anyhow, I regret to inform you that I can't play with you -I have work to do!" Papyrus said out loud. "The evening shift isn't always easy, but somebody must do it."

I shrugged Sans off of me. With the tickets in my hand, I headed over and sat on the the living room couch. I watched from afar while Sans and his brother chit chatted until he had to leave for work. He wasn't hear long, and as quick as he arrived, he left. Sans was looking at me, a little worried.

"...We should go," I told him, raising the tickets. "It'll be a date. A real one."

I could tell by the look on his face that what I'd done was still effecting him in odd ways. "...I'll go change," I got up, but sans gently pushed me back into the seat.

"I think you should rest first, take it easy," he said.

I shuffled nervously. "I'm sorry... I made it weird again. ...I'm terrible." I sighed.

Sans turned on the television, sitting down beside me. I embraced him with both of my arms. I didn't know what more to say. I knew this was all my fault. He placed an arm around my shoulders in a means comfort me. "Nah kid. Kinda weird, yeah. But... definitely not _terrible_."

I looked into his eye sockets, with my honest red eyes. "I really do love you," I say, pulling him into a warm, passionate kiss. I hoped he knew how real it was to me...

When I pulled away, I just stared at him.

"...You should rest," he said again.

"...Okay," I close my eyes and snuggled against him. "I'll do that. Good night," I say.

He doesn't respond at first, so I look up at him until he does. Sans sighs and rubs my head.

"G'night,"


	14. Emotional problems part 1 - Chara POV

I opened my eyes. There wasn't any sound from anywhere, as I peaked my head out from under the covers that laid atop my body. It seems like I was still laying on the couch at Sans and Papyrus's house. I remembered what happened last night, and wince at the memory.

I'm actually a little surprised that he let me sleep here on the couch like this. I figured it would have been easier to just drop me off at home, but I guess not.

"Sans…?" I call groggily.

Nobody answered.

I sat up and looked around the room. There wasn't a clock, but judging by the way the sunlight hit the window, I'd guessed it was around noon. When I moved, my hand slid delicately across the covering that was over me, and I remembered the sensation. I found that it wasn't a blanket, but Sans coat instead. I discarded the shirt I was wearing to the floor, not wanting Frisks scent to override his. I replaced it with the coat, zipping it up and snuggling in the warmth.

"Sans?" I called a little louder.

I hear thumping from the stairs and I turn to see him. "Morning," he said to me. He came over, patting my head with his skeletal hand. I nuzzled my face into it, enjoying the rough feeling. He did draw back slightly, although I pretended not to notice.

"So, what should we do today?" I ask, my voice still quiet.

" _You're_ going to school," he replied.

"I don't want to," I whispered, laying back down on the couch. He grabbed the hood of the coat and pulled me back up right.

"You're going," he said sternly.

I messed around with the zipper while I watched him pick up the discarded clothes from the floor. "Can I wear this today?" I added, pointing to my chest.

"...Sure," He said, caressing my cheek fondly. I could tell by the way he did this, that he was only pitying me. I didn't mind it though. If it keeps him doing this kind of thing, then he can pity me all he wants...

He stopped after a moment, much to my disappointment.

After that, Sans dropped me off at school. When I entered the classroom, everyone acknowledged my late arrival. It seems like every day I come in now, I look worse than the last. My hair was a mess, having just woken up. I wore socks, but lacked shoes. Really the only things I were wearing at the moment, were a single pair of shorts and Sans's jacket. To make it worse, I also walked with a wobble due to tiredness.

I stumbled through to my desk. I think I slapped a couple of the kids in the face on my way, but I was to focused on my destination to care.

I fell down into my seat behind frisk, Staring lazily at their back, before dozing off.

* * *

 ...

.....

C....

.ha.r.

Ch.ra

"Chara!"

My eyes open to the sound of my name being called. I gazed around at the now empty classroom, an orange sunset glow shined through the windows. The only other person in the room being Asriel, who just woke me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

Asriel looked bewildered at my statement. "A-are you okay...?" he said.

"Is sans here?"

"Wha- no, he's not... why would-"

"I thought he'd pick me up..." I grumbled.

Asriel huffed and looked at me carefully. "You're scaring me, Chara."

"Why?"

"Y-you just are!" he stuttered. "Did something happen?! W-where are your shoes! A-and-"

"—where's mom?" I say, gazing about the empty room.

"She already left. But I—" he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He glanced at the message he just received for a minute, but put it back into his pocket. He seemed to have plans, which were probably being put on hold because of me.

"Do you have somewhere you have to be?" I ask him.

"It's not important," He replied.

"You should go, I'll be fine," I told him. I know he didn't believe me. I wouldn't believe myself either...

He accepted my offer though, then stood up quickly. "Okay..." he said warmly. He hurriedly took of his own shoes and gently tossed them my way as he went to the door. "Promise me you'll go home soon?" He said with a worrying expression.

I grabbed the shoes and took my time putting them on myself. Asriel was shuffling around, probably waiting for an answer so he could go already. I sighed.

"Okay."

He sent me another smile and went out, leaving me alone again. I sat in still silence, partly expecting Sans to show up soon. After finally accepting that he isn't, I get up to leave myself. I reach into my pocket and pull out the two Mettaton show tickets that I received from Papyrus. The show was being held a couple blocks down, but there were still a few hours before it starts. I still have enough time to make it, if I really want to... I angrily rip one of the tickets apart for no reason at all, and stuff the other one back into my pocket.

Before heading home, I swing by Sans and Papyrus's place, going inside and retrieving my clothes that I left the night before. Thankfully, neither of the two skeletons were home, so I was able to use their place to fix myself up instead. I can't help but wonder how awkward it might be going alone... Will I stand out? I shouldn't, or at least I hope not. There _was_ an age limit for this thing... but whatever. People can think what they want.

With my ticket in hand, I head out. I look down at my watch, 7:23 PM, it read. It was getting darker out, and as I got closer to my destination, I saw a gradually decreasing line, so I got in too. I looked around at the scenery, stunned by the sheer size of the place. A large fence enclosed a three-story building, and it was the largest one the street. I can't even imagine what it looks like on the inside. I didn't have to wait long to reach the front, as the bouncer took my ticket. He looked at me, probably guessing my age.

"Go in," he said.

When I did, I was instantly met with a sharp, perfume-like smell. I pinched the bridge of my nose in response. There was also chaotic noises and chatter going about the sparkles and glamour filled building. _I hate this place already..._

Up in front was a huge stage. Numerous people had already gathered there in their seats, waiting for the show to begin. There was so much cheering and yelling, that I quickly walked passed them. _I'm going to have a headache by the end of the night..._

Air-filled balloons were littered on floor, all of them in different shades of purples and grays. I get why they were there, but honestly, it just made traversing the grounds more tedious than it needed to be. I picked one up, and took it with me. I don't know why I did, I just felt like it.

As I continued my walk of the place, I dropped it, realizing it did nothing to make me feel better. _I should just go home..._ I get ready to do just that, but I stop in place when I see, Asriel. He looked to be captivated by the enjoyment everyone was having. He hadn't noticed me yet, and I followed him when he was called, meeting up with Frisk and a ghost... Napstablook, if my memory serves me right.  
  
"Just great," I mumble to myself. If they see me here alone, that'll add to my embarrassment ten fold... I tried not to worry to much. The growing numbers of the crowd, and the darkness of the room probably made it impossible for them to see me even if they wanted to.

I went up the stairs, just to find a quiet place to rest. I concluded that the third floor was the best for that thing. Lounge chairs were set up, but nobody was using them. Probably because the show will be starting any minute... That's why everybody came here after all.

I close my eyes, but it's proving to difficult to sleep. The loudness downstairs, and my near constant sleeping through the previous day ruined this chance. I lay back instead, staring at the ceiling above. I can faintly here the show down below... It sounds like every other Mettaton show I've seen on TV, so I don't think I'm missing much. Although, they do say seeing it in person is quite a treat...

The growing roars from the crowd did enticed me enough to want to go down and check it out for myself, if only for a second. By the time I sat up however, it seemed to be over. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and the chattering of two people.

I swiftly get out of my chair and kneel down behind it when I recognize them. It was Asriel and Frisk. I run a hand down my face in annoyance. _Dammit... what are the odds._

Neither of the them noticed me thankfully, and talked away with each other. Frisk says something, and Asriel chuckled. Then Asriel says something, and Frisk chuckled. I'm pretty sure I heard Sans name get thrown up in their, but that could just be me imagining things. While the two of them are conversing, I attempt to crawl away, stopping when I hear my name.

They were talking about me. No doubt it was something _insulting_. They hate me, so I can't think of anything else. I wanted to say something, but my words broke beneath my breath. I Instead get to my knees, and pounce at them.

I instantly grab frisk and throw them down onto their back. They let out a scared whimper the moment they hit the floor, unknowing who or what attacked them.

My fingers were now resting around their throat. It wasn't enough pressure to halt their breathing, but just enough to keep them down and intimidated.

"—D-dont!" Asriel shouted, pulling at my sleeve to get me off of them.

Frisk wasn't resisting, only staring at me in shock with their hands holding onto my wrists. _Stop_ , they silently mouthed at me. It looked like they were terrified, and lost the ability to speak properly.

Asriel was still yelling at me, and I hadn't released my hold on Frisk. I can't think of which course of action would be best here... How can I talk my way out of this? Why did I even do this? —I really don't have a clue.

I close my hands tighter around Frisks throat, getting another fearful gasp out of them, Asriel shouts still ringing in my ears.

" _I'm terrible_..." I say, thinking out loud and tightening my grip.

-You're wrong, Frisk mouthed to me.

"I'm not wrong... You -everybody hates me. And the worst part is, I don't even know why."

I saw Frisks eyes becoming wet as they lay beneath me, struggling to take a breath. By now, Asriel was gone. Looking for help, I presume. "I'm awful, and worthless," I say between my own increasing sobs.

I stared into Frisks tearful brown eyes, and they looked fearfully back to me. Their face was losing color by the second.

"Always so sweet... so kind... so perfect... so... so _everything_ I should be... But that's impossible, isn't it? —I hate you so much." I put extra pressure on my thumbs, and press down hard. Frisk raised their hands up, finally realizing the danger they were now in. They were pushing at my face.

Fortunately, their physical strength couldn't compare to mine.

"Why are you so afraid," I ask coldly. "you'll just come right back, won't you?"

Their arms slowly drooped back down. I saw the light slowly leaving their eyes, losing the energy to fight back anymore.

Before I could finish, a femur materialized between us and flew upward, ramming straight against forehead and sending me sprawling backwards. I put both of my hands up to my face, and groan against the pain. I dizzily looked over, seeing Frisk squirming on the floor, gasping back for the air I took from them. Asriel, with Papyrus, who I suspect intervened, stood on the sidelines. I struggled to my feet, and hurry down the stairs passed them.

_Shit... shit... shit...! He's totally going to kill me!_

I pushed through the doors and kept running. I felt the familiar distortion in the air behind me, and I swung my arm towards it, just missing Sans by an inch. I fell clumsily to the floor after that, tripping over myself.

"G-get the fuck off away from me!" I screamed.

He wasn't showing any fear of me. I picked a rock up from the ground and threw it at him, but he simply stepped out of the way. He then took a step towards me.

"D-don't...! I didn't kill them! You…!"

I tried getting up to retaliate, but he threw his arms around me, embracing me. I rambled on, but he kept holding me. "I told you to take it easy..." he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him in response. "Don't kill me..." I reply, falling into him and crying. He sighed, and we sat in a moment of silence, until he spoke. "I'm not going to kill you."

My lips were quivering, and tears were falling down my cheeks. "Okay... thanks..."


	15. Emotional problems part 2 - Chara POV

It was late at night. I was at home, curled up on the couch and staring into the eye sockets of the skeleton across the room. "You don't have to watch me..."

Sans involuntarily continued to stare at me. "You hurt my kid. I can't take that kind of thing sitting down."

I sat up, looked left and right. "I'm thirsty,"I say to myself. I walk over to the sink, and notice that Sans hadn't revolted against me. He's letting me walk around my own apartment... so that's good at least... I fill a glass with water from the faucet, and drink it down fast. "When are you going home," I turned and asked.

"The moment I'm sure you're safe to be left alone..." he responds.

"Mm-hm," I hum to him. "We can stay like this forever then," I say daringly.

"Fair enough," he replied. "I can wait."

I go over to my dresser and pull out an extra set of clothes. Sans still isn't taking his eyes off me, and I lift the shirt I'm currently wearing up and over my head. I threw it aside. After that, I grip the waist of my shorts, but stop before pulling them down. "Enjoying the view?" I say, turning my gaze to him.

"U-Uh..." Sans blushed, and turned away.

"Go ahead and watch, I don't mind." I removed all of my clothes, and stood there watching him. _He's not even trying to sneak a look... boring._ I quickly put on my underwear and hop into bed. I lay sideways under the sheets, facing him.

"You can turn around now."

Sans reluctantly did so, probably regretting having started this. "Aren't you tired?" I asked him.

He didn't respond.

"Me neither," I said.

I lift up the blanket slightly, revealing my almost nude body. "Come here," I say. He sent a suspecting look to me. "I'm not going to try anything, I promise." Sans was still suspicious of me, but cautiously made his way over, curious to see what I had in store. I raise the blanket up a little higher, and have him slide underneath. He still kept his distance though, and he looked like he was laying halfway off the bed to avoid getting to close to me. I reached my arms around him, and pull him closer.

"I'm booored..." I moaned. "Let's do something."

Sans groaned and complained, wanting away.

"I don't mean _that_. I mean like a game, or something..."

"...What do ya have in mind," he questioned.

"Mmmm... Truth or Dare."

"Ugh, no way," Sans protested. "that'll bring nothing but trouble."

"It'll be fun though. We can get to know each other better... maybe even have a heart to heart."

Sans turned to face me. "Right... heart to heart," he said sarcastically.

I scowl, and crawl over him. "Truth, or Dare," I asked irritably.

Sans let out a rough breath through his teeth. "Okay then, Truth."

I put a finger to my lips and begin thinking, before looking back down at him with a grin. "Who's the better kisser? Frisk... or _me_?"

"You," he was quick to answer.

"That's right," I say proudly. "Alright, now it's your turn."

"Truth or dare..." he asked me. I find it surprisingly difficult to choose, but ultimately go with the more exciting of the two. "Dare..." I say in a flirtatious tone.

"I dare you to get off me."

I hung my head and rolled off, getting back into position beside him. "My turn now... Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who do you like better. Frisk... or _me_?"

"Frisk," he was quick to answer with this one too. I hastily rolled over and face away from him.

"I'm done," I said quickly.

"Oh...? Just like that?" Sans said.

"A-actually, I change my mind, Truth or dare..."

Sans chuckled at me. "It's my turn,"

"I don't care. Pick one," I demanded, crawling back on top of him.

"...Truth," he said playfully.

"No. Stop picking that one."

Sans lazily grabbed me, and threw me back down onto the bed. "Truth or dare," he replied.

I willfully closed his eyes, and laid flat on my back. "...Truth" I reply.

"Are you jealous of Frisk," Sans asked with a laugh.

"Maybe I am a little jealous." His laughter stopped. He didn't seem to expect a serious response from me, I think. We both gave into silence again, and the lack of interactions brought back the awkwardness that we always get around each other. I cleared my throat, just to have another sound in the room, but I think it made the scenario feel even more unpleasant.

I shifted closer to him, and disappointingly watched the skeleton climb out of the bed. I assume that I might have crossed the line again. "You sure you don't wanna go out with me?" I say, forcing a smiling.

Sans almost hesitated. "…Something always goes wrong hanging out with you."

"Not _always_. This just isn't a good time."

"It's _never_ a good time."

…I didn't feel too happy about his response. I inhaled a frustrated breath, and tried to keep my anger low. "You seem to have a good time fucking me..." I can't ever forget the things he's done to me, or how he always talked down to me while doing them. "So what am I to you? Really... Just your plaything? Because I don't mind-"

"Don't talk about yourself like that," he spoke. He was getting surprisingly defensive.

I gazed deeply into his eye sockets. "That's never going to happen."

Sans was stunned by my own dispirited will. He came back over to me, and I reflexively raise my arms, expecting to be hit in the face or something. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you doing...?" I ask weakly, still being held by him. I bit my lip, and wanted wrap my arms around him too, but I denied myself. I don't know if he can see the pain i'm going though right now. Half of me was telling me to push him away, while the other half wanted to pull him closer. I did neither, fearing how he would react to either choice.

* * *

 

We talked about the whole relationship thing, and I still wasn't sure whether we were actually together, or not. I'd like to think we are, but everything about it seems very one-sided on my part. I tried to let him know that I was sorry for what I did to Frisk, and that I would apologize tomorrow... Lying about both of those things. Just in case, he said he would be keeping an eye on me until he was completely sure. With the agreement concluded, and just an hour later, Sans was leaving.

Before he went on his way, I stopped him. "Wait," I say, getting him to turn back.

"Yeah?"

I looked down at myself. I was still wearing close to nothing, and it didn't seem to phase the pervert in the slightest. I was actually astounded... "Is what you said true... that you like Frisk better than me? Not just romantically... like, in general?"

He shrugged at me in response, which pretty much told me everything I needed to know. "I see," I said to him, opening the door. "Well you have a good night then, Sans." I roughly push him out, and slam the door in his face. I hear him let out a grunt as he hits the floor outside, and I return to my bed for the night, listening to all the muffled, hurtful words about me as he goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuh yeah... super short chapter. :L Next one is much is longer though. Promise!! :P


	16. Summer break Part 1 - Chara POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer time!! (o .o)/

Two days later, I was back in class with Frisk and Asriel, the final day until summer vacation.

"A resort... Island?" Asriel asked questioningly, tilting his head at Frisk and myself.

"It's a place to have fun during vacation," I told him. There was an immediate glimmer in his eyes as I described it to him. As frisk claims, Papyrus was able to land a nice beach house to stay at during summer break, through his ties with Mettaton. He was inviting each and every one of us to come and enjoy themselves, even stay nights if we wanted. I shuddered from the idea at first, but thinking about it some more, I can use it to let off some steam...

Asriel excitedly looked through photos of the beach house that Frisk brought, before I took them from him. "We were really invited to a place like this?"

Frisk smiled and nodded to me.

It was strange seeing the both them act so kind after what I did a couple nights ago... I almost had a hint of guilt, but I ignored the feeling.

"If you two want to come, you'll need to pack soon." Frisk told.

"When will we be leaving?" Asriel asked, already making up his mind.

"Tomorrow morning."

Asriel and I gave a simultaneous stare at them. "Tomorrow?"

"Yep! Mom wants to leave as soon as possible! She really wants to see the ocean."

"Hmmm... I'm fine with that, how about you, Chara?" Asriel asked turning to me. I still hadn't even made up my mind yet... I wish they told me sooner.

"That works for me." I go ahead and agree with him. Frisk didn't seem all that enthusiatic when I said that, almost like they didn't want me to come at all.

* * *

 

The next morning, I got my things together and went outside. Asriel was there to greet me, and lead us to the location that Frisk was waiting. Frisk wasn't being obvious about it, but they were definitely avoiding me since that incident a couple nights ago. Asriel was basically acting as our temporary translator to one another.

When we got closer to Frisks house, we could see a large van parked out front. It was purple all over with a smooth wax shine. There wasn't a single speck of dirt on it, so it was either new or very well taken care of. I came to a stop when I saw the large group that had gathered by it. Asriel noted this too, and stopped as well.

"Ah... _everybody_ came." I mumbled.

Frisk gave us a wave, and greeted our arrival, and so did everybody else.

"H-howdy," Asriel said nervously, now mixing into the group of friends and leaving me alone. I gave a silent wave, in which nobody responded to.

I felt my body already going into overdrive, and my eyes quickly flicked around at everyone. _Frisk, Asgore, Mom, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne..._ All of these familiar faces gathered in one spot... I grab at the handle of the knife hidden in my bag for defensive purposes, ready to pull out if I need to.

I think Sans noticed this, because he sent me a look that was telling me to cool it. I slowly release the grip, and let my hand fall. I walk off to the side, and watch everybody else mingle, waiting until their ready to go. Toriel brought out a plethora of snacks for everyone, so it appears to me that not everybody who was going had arrived just yet. After some time passed, another van with the large MTT logo etched on the side drove up. Mettaton emerged from the inside, along with a ghost, who wore a necklace of flowers around his neck area. I didn't bother questioning how he managed that kind of feat.

"Are you beauties ready to rest in the lap of luxury~" Mettaton announced.

Everybody cheered aloud, causing me to cover my ears in response to the noise.

"Oh?? I had no idea you possess this level of sensitivity," Mettaton poked fun at me.

My face fumed with annoyance as the laughter from the others rung out to my direction.

"Whatever..." I grumble, crossing my arms.

Frisk placed their hands on my shoulders and began pushing toward the van. "H-hey!" I protested.

"Oh, what's the matter? Come on, get in!" Frisk said.

I awkwardly settled myself into one of the passenger seats, watching everybody else get in after me. I had nothing to say to them, so I instantly felt out of place here. I heard the jingle of keys up front, and the starting of the engine.

I looked behind, seeing that Asriel took the furthest seat in back. That bothered me. I wanted it... People might speak to me in this seat.

"Hi Chara..." The ghost from before floated up and spoke to me. I Didn't know how to respond to him. I've seen his face once... I think. I turned to Frisk for guidance in this moment, but they were too busy to notice me, So I just stared back at him.

"Isn't Mettaton just the greatest?" He continued on, talking about Mettaton and music related things. I began looking around, because it felt like he was talking right through me, like he was trying to get the attention of somebody else. I pulled my phone out of my bag, and put ear plugs in my ears.

"Oh...... am I bothering you?" he said to me. I took the ear plugs back out and eyed him slowly. "Not really..." I say quietly.

He looked happy at the response I made, and floated up further in the van, where Mettaton passed him a briefcase.

He flew back to his seat, and pulled out a few CD's. "Do you like listening to music...?"

I nodded.

"I can write music," he tells me. I lean my head to the side, resting against the window. Just speaking to him was already putting me to sleep...

He pulled a CD player from the briefcase, and played one of his own written songs. As soon as it began to play, an awkward silence filled the van. Frisk, Mettaton and he, were the only ones that danced or tapped their foot along to the beat.

I grabbed my own ear plugs and listened to my own music in silence, multiple monsters sending me looks of jealousy.

After many stops, and a surprising ride on an MTT jet, we eventually got to where we were heading. Papyrus instantly threw the door open and ran out, already inflated beach ball in hand.

"Blue skies, blue sea!" he cheered. Sans took his time unbuckling his seat belt, and followed his brother. "Somebody's gotta watch him," he said to himself.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here losers, it's time for training, _tropical island style_!" Undyne declared, pulling Papyrus back.

"Training? What for? This is supposed to be a _vacation_ , right bro?" Sans replied, taking his other arm.

"Uh... right!"

"That's true, but if you don't keep up with training, your strength will fade away to nothing. NOTHING!" Undyne argued back.

"Uh... that is also right...!"

 _Idiots..._ I stood there watching the three, waiting for Asriel to get our things out from the back. "What do you say we join them?" Frisk asked me. I looked at Frisk, then back to Papyrus, who seemed to be stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I'd rather not," I tell them. Asriel returned to me, and handed us our things. Asriels eyes shimmered when they landed on the ocean.

"Oh, right. You haven't seen the ocean before, have you?" Frisk said to him.

He frantically shook his head. "O-only in pictures... -It's so big!"

"It is," Frisk replied.

"Really big." I added. "If you swim to the other side you'll end up back here. Go try it."

"A-are you for real?!" Asriel shouted, looking ready to jump in at any moment.

"Don't tease him like that," Frisk chuckled to me.

Asriel pouted. "Awww... So it's not that big?"

"Oh, it is. It's just not as easy as Chara's making it seem." Frisk waved a hand. "You could get gobbled up!!"

"Gobbled up...?"

"Yup, by sea monsters! You know, _bad_ sea monsters. Those things can eat you whole.

Asriel nearly fainted just imagining it. "T-then why are we going to swim in it!?" He shouts, pointing to the sea.

"It's fun," Frisk said with a grin. "Don't worry, they don't come this close to land... _sometimes_."

Asriel was letting out fearful whimpers as he looked over at the others, who were splashing around down by the shore. While he was busy with that, Frisk went to check out the beach house, and I followed.

"It's even bigger in person!" Frisk announced. They were right. It surprised me too, as I took a step in the buildings direction. _It's a nice view..._

"Oh, not there, Chara," Frisk spoke. "That's where the boys will be staying. Ours is over there."

I stop and turn, silently examining the other building. It's built the same way, the only difference being that it was painted in a slightly lighter shade of brown. I shrugged at them. "What's the point? We have this place all to ourselves, don't we?"

"well, yeah. But we should still follow the rules.

I huffed through my nose. "fine..."

We walked up the trail, carrying our suitcases along with us. Frisk was already tired out halfway up, and would have rolled all the way back down to the bottom if I hadn't been right behind to catch them when they fell.

"-Watch where you going," I growled at them. Frisk gave an anxious laugh and regained their footing. "-ehehe... sorry." they say quietly.

I slide open the large wooden door, and look around the interior of the building. Everything was very expensive looking, pretty much what I expected it to be. It had a high ceiling, with Couches, tables and chairs placed out for lounging, and wall sized windows with blinds to give a view of the sun that was about to set. It also had a kitchen and dining area, which added a nice home atmosphere. Connected to the main living quarters was a long hallway with three doors.

I opened the first one and walk inside, realizing that it was one of the bedroom we'll be using. The instant I see the beautiful view of the ocean, I lift my suitcase and throw it up onto the bed in front of me, claiming it as mine.

...Frisk did the same.

I looked at them, and they looked at me.

"What?" They said.

"Go get another room, this one's mine." I told.

"...I can't"

I grab their suitcase and shoved it onto them. "There are two other rooms. Go pick another one."

"I know," they say, putting the suitcase back on the bed. "Three rooms. One for Alphys and Undyne, one for mom, one for us."

"Oooh no, I'm not sharing a room with you. And I'm sure as hell not sleeping in the same bed!" I announce, now noticing a single bed.

"Then sleep on the floor!" Frisk said boldly.

I groan, and raise my hand to give an irritated itch on my nose. Frisk flinching the moment I did.

"Go ahead and hit me! I-I'm not scared!" they scream.

"...I wasn't going to hit you, dumbass."

"O-oh..."

Frisk turned back to their suitcase and opened it. They pull out extra pillow cases and began replacing the ones currently on the bed. "...what the hell are you doing now?" I ask.

"Allergies," they reply. "Just to be safe."

"Sure..." I open my suitcase and begin pulling things out too. I went over to the dresser, and started putting my things in. Frisk started doing the same, and it quickly became awkward when our closed touched, but neither of us said anything.

I pulled my bathing suit from the suitcase and held in out in front of me, using the mirror in the room to imagine what it'll look like on me. It wasn't anything too extravagant, just a simple, green two-piece bathing suit. It had frills too... I picked it out specifically because I think Sans might like it, but that seems like a stupid reason now.

I saw Frisk peaking glances at me from across the room, as they stuffed their swimsuit back into their suitcase. "...Are you going swimming?" They asked me.

"...Probably"

"You should. It's nice out there."

"What about you?" I retort.

"M-maybe... later, when it's darker. T-the sun isn't very good on my skin this time of year."

I turn my back to them, expecting they would do the same as I begin undressing. I start by lifting my shirt, and hear a quiet gasp from Frisk, causing me to pull it back down. My face flushed, and I didn't look at them. "What?" I reply angrily.

Frisk bit their lip and turned away"I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..."

I stood awkwardly, still holding down my shirt. I started having second thoughts about this whole swimming thing...

"Are they noticeable...?" I ask eagerly.

"...Not really," They say, obviously lying through their teeth. "...do they hurt...?"

"...Not anymore." I reply.

I lift my shirt up a little bit and stare back into the mirror, spying the multiple scars that littered around, all the way up and down my front and back.

" _Sans didn't say anything_..." I say smirking to myself, not even realizing that I spoke out loud.

"Sorry..." they repeated.

I put my swimsuit in the dresser and began unpacking again. "Y-you're not going...?" Frisk asked, definitely feeling terrible at the situation they created. "I dunno," I tell them. "I'm sorry." They repeated again, sounding like they were getting choked up now.

I silently started putting my things around the room, letting them wallow in a mix grief and embarrassment. "Are you mad...?" Frisk asked me.

I don't stop what I was doing, only giving a half turn to them. "Nah, probably just a little embarrassed," I answer honestly.

Frisk flinched hard at the reply I gave.

They continued over and over again with the apologies during the few minutes of my unpacking. After I was finished, I told Frisk to either unpack, or get out, realizing that they still hadn't done anything but whine since.

Frisk did exactly as I said and began pulling their things out as they did before, though a little more shaky. As Frisk was stuck with that, I grabbed my swimsuit and left the room, so I could change in privacy. I entered through to another room and stared at the markings on my body again, pondering.

I received them from way back then in terrible ways. It was before I learned the reset command, so unfortunately, it was something in which I had no control over at the time. Some were self inflicted, others not so much. My lips forcibly curled into a frown at the memories flooding back to me. "Humans really are stupid," I groan to myself.

After I put my swimsuit on, I grabbed a towel and went outside, walking down the trail again. The bare sun shined down, and I immediately felt the tense heat radiating on my upper body. I saw Asriel, who had the right idea. He was under a small tree that provided shade, staying very clear of the water. He looked like he was making a sand castle, though with the lack of actual water to hold it together, he wasn't doing too well.

Sans, Papyrus and Undyne were throwing water around at each other in the sea. I began to feel anxious watching them, wondering if Sans's boney figure would sink him through the water and wash him out to sea. I sure hope not.

Tempted by the heat, I took the sunscreen that I brought and squeezed out an amount into my hand, rubbing the cream on my body. Asriel saw me, and instantly observed the scars on me. I averted my eyes, and he kindly did the same. "Going swimming?" he said to me. I nodded back.

"Don't get eaten," he says. I walked on, grateful that he hadn't made a big deal about it like Frisk did.

The hotness of the sand had me speed walking, and I let out a calm breath when I reached the water. I dipped my toes in the water first to get a feel, then went out just far enough for the water to reach my knees. I sat down, letting the cool rush cover me. I dunked my head down, and surfaced quickly, using my hand to wipe my hair away from my eyes.

"The water's great!" I hear Frisk comment with the others. They wore a purple one-piece swimsuit, which made me realize how I should've probably brought one like it. The group of friends were splashing water at each other and tossing the beach ball around. I almost had the urge to join in, but stayed where I was instead.

The day continued on from there, and I spent most of my time swimming or lounging about alone, quite a bit away from everybody else.

I closed by eyes for a minute, and when I did, I took a hit to the face by a splash of water. I let out a loud, fearful shriek as I was pushed down under, not even having a chance to hold my breath. I squirmed out of the attackers grab and rose to the surface, pushing my attacker down in return. Realizing it was Sans made me hold him down longer, before I was pushed down myself by another set of hands. We both broke free, and rose up, shaking the water off.

I looked at my assaulters. Sans, Papyrus and Frisk... "D-don't do that so suddenly!" I yelled at them.

"What're you going to do about it?" Sans said, sounding very amused. The three of them looked at me grinning, wanting to laugh. I rolled my eyes at them, and swim further away, letting them have their giggles.

_This is going to be a loooong summer..._


	17. Summer break Part 2 - Chara POV

The first day of summer was coming to an end. I was sitting on a towel, under a tree with a good amount of shade, which I passed by earlier. The sky was colored with elegant hues of pink and orange, and I couldn't help but marvel at the sparkling ocean in front of me. It was getting much cooler now that the sun was setting, and I didn't have to worry about walking on the sand anymore either.

Frisk ran up to me, breaking my moment of solitude."It looked like everybody is going to tuck in for the night. We should too," Frisk told me.

I didn't reply to them. They returned that with a frown, as they sat down with me.

"Here..." they said, holding out a drink and plate of food for me to take. I was reluctant, but took them anyway.

I looked down at the plate and set the drink aside for later. Potatoes and roasted beef took up the majority of the plate, with steamed vegetables on the side. The meat seemed to be slightly overcooked for my liking, but I didn't say anything.

"I made it,"Frisk told with a smile, as I took my first bite. I chew it, finding that it was slightly burnt and had a very bitter taste because of it. I swallowed before I could think any more of it, and move on to the vegetables. They lacked any sort of flavor, and I swallowed those fast also.

Frisk had a plate of their own, but I guess they wanted my opinion before they had theirs.

"It's not bad..." I lied to them, in the off chance that this was supposed to be payback for earlier today. Frisk gave me the benefit of the doubt.

"When it comes to eating, the more the merrier," they announced cheerfully, taking a bite off theirs. They twitched when the did, and it seems they had to force it down their throat in a similar fashion to myself.

I see the first few stars in the sky, which are my cue to head back for the night. I leisurely get up and turn, looking down at frisk. "Get up," I say sternly.

"mh?" they respond, chewing another bite.

I grabbed the towel and give a strong tug, sending them rolling off into the sand.

"Fgh?!" Frisk grunted at me. I returned their look with a look of my own, and threw the towel over my shoulder and leaving Frisk to clean up the mess.

I hurried up the trail, and went inside the building. I moved passed Mom, Undyne and Alphys, who were enjoying their time in the lounge area, and made my way to the fridge, opening it. I grab an apple, and take a bite. It was a bit on the sour side, but it was far better than what Frisk made. I made my way back to my room, munching on the fruit as I go.

I hear the sound of loud footsteps speeding behind me, and I move fast with entering my room. I spin around and lock the door tight.

A loud bang hit it from the other side, and a quiet moan soon after. I went over and sat on the bed, pulling out my phone.

"Please let me in," Frisk called to me from the other side. " "I'm really sorry for today..."

Really...?" I responded.

"Really..."

"I don't believe you," I tell, going back to my phone. I hear the sound of the knob trying to open, until Frisk eventually gives up. Quiet whimpers came from the other side, causing me to let out an angry groan at them. I got up and went over.

I realized I was hesitating as I moved to the door, wanting to change out of my swimsuit first. Instead, I grabbed a random shirt from the dresser and threw that on. It might have been theirs, but I didn't bother to check.

I grabbed the handle, and I hear the quiet gasp of Frisk from the other side. They threw their body at me the moment I opened it.

"I'm sorrrry!" Frisk blurted out. I recoiled the moment they threw their arms around me.

"D-don't fucking touch me!" Frisk gave a sudden, quick nod and did as I told, taking a step back. I put my had to my forehead, and already felt another headache coming on. I angrily stormed out of the room, stepping outside to take a short breather. Frisk followed behind, again continuing with the apologies.

"Frisk, please... I don't want to talk to you right now." Their eyes widened at me, taking the comment very personal. They turned and ran back inside, probably to ball their eyes out...

I let out a breath, and walk down the trail, ending up back at the seashore. The sun was almost completely gone, but the way the stars lit up the sky and ocean, I barely even noticed. I crunched one last time at the apple, and walked down to the water. I threw it as far out as I could, just to see what kind of splash it would make. It was mediocre at best.

I squatted down, and poked my fingers in the water, watching all the tiny fish nibble at it. One of them was slower than the rest, and I quickly grabbed it by the tail fin, pulling it out. I give a small smirk looking at, seeing it struggle to breath air.

"Does it hurt...?" I whispered to it. I felt a slap on my wrist, which caused me to drop the fish back into the sea. I saw it frantically swim away from me, then I look up to see Sans glaring down.

"Don't be creepy," He groaned.

He dropped the angry attitude when he saw the miserable gleam in my eyes. "Rough night?" Sans asked.

I played around with some wet sand, then turned to him, licking my lips. "Wanna know how you can make it better~?" I tease.

"Hm... how's that?" He replied in the same sultry tone.

"By getting the hell away from me," I reply irritably, throwing my view back to the ground. Sans gave a hearty chuckle before ruffling my hair and walking off.

Alone again, I spy a crab further down in the water. I reached for it, being sure to avoid it's claws as I pluck it from the water. I hold it up and viciously chomp down on the shell, seeing if I could get break through. Another slap, this time to the head, convinced me to stop.

"Come on, kid. What did I just say?" I heard his voice behind me again. I drop the crab back down, and attempt to get up, but he held me down.

"Apologize," he says.

"Seriously? What's the point? It's just a freakin' crab,"

Sans laughed, obviously amused.

I sighed. "Sorry... Happy now?"

Sans happily let go, and I stood back up. I could see Asriel staring at us from afar, probably wondering what the two of us were doing alone together... I pretend a smile, and bit my lip, looking into Sans's eye sockets. "You look pretty creepy in the moonlight, you know that?"

"Is that a compliment?" Sans asked, stroking his jawline.

"Sure," I responded. I looked sideways at Asriel again. He was definitely, not very subtly, observing our behavior, and he didn't seem to happy about it.

I inched closer to Sans, but he inched further away from me. He's probably right to do so. The chance of us being caught out here by someone we know is way too high. I inch back slightly, and Sans gives an appreciative breath through his teeth. "So, how're you and Frisk getting along?"

I sighed and look back up to the beach house, annoyed that he wants to speak about frisk of all things. "Can we not talk about them...?" I think Sans was surprised by the depressive voice that rolled out, because he quickly changed the subject back to me.

"So, why're you out here? Doubt you came here just for some fresh air," Sans told.

He hit the nail on the head, actually. I walked down a couple feet into the water, and sat down, letting it reach up to my neck. "Frisk hurt my feelings," I say to him.

"Really now? You don't got it backwards?" He joked at first, but stopped when he noticed my lack of sarcasm. "Well, sorry to hear that," he said, rubbing the back of his skull. "Can't say runnin' is the best medicine, but if it works, right?"

"I'm not running-" I replied, turning to him, but he was already leaving. Asriel seemed to have left too. So I chose to do the same.

When I returned to the beach house, I see that Frisk, Alphys and Undyne formed a line to the bathroom. "What are you doing..." I ask them.

"Were taking turns," Alphys said. Undyne gave an annoyed groan, and Frisk nervously avoided eye contact with me for their own good.

"You let a monster that big go first?" I said dumbfounded. Undyne agreed with my statement, which I was glad to realize that not everyone here were bumbling idiots. Instead of joining them, I went straight to the bedroom.

The chill of the air tickled my body, and I realized that I was still dripping wet. I closed the window blinds so no one could see me while I undress, not that anyone would try to. Usually I would sleep in my underwear, but with Frisk in the same room, I wasn't going to let that happen. So instead, I threw on a random t-shirt and shorts and hopped into the bed.

I thought I would fall asleep easily after today, but unfortunately my body didn't agree with me.

Frisk entered soon after I did. "Sorry to keep you waiting..." Frisk said, almost as if I cared. They were already in their pajamas, and crawled into the bed next to me.

"No, you sleep on the floor." I announced.

Frisks eyebrows lowered, and they looked like they were on the verge of tears again. They didn't put up any resistance though, and pulled their pillows from the bed. I just looked on at the sad scene of them trying to get comfy. It was almost like they were _trying_ to look pitiful. I let out a sigh.

"Fine, just get up here..." I said.

Frisk smiled weakly and returned to the bed. "It's cozy," they said feeling at it, then climbing inside. When they stopped moving, I leaned over at turned off the lamp beside us. It immediately went dark, with the only hint of light being the rays shining through the closed blinds. We couldn't see each others face, but I'm sure they're feeling the same strange sensation as I am. I turned to the left, facing away from them. Unfortunately the window was on their side, so I had nothing but darkness to look at.

"What do you think the boys are doing?" Frisk spoke.

"...Sleeping, probably." I respond.

...

"Probably..."

...

"Chara?"

"Mm?"

...

...

"...I'm sorry..."

...

"Frisk,"

"-Yeah?"

...

"Go to sleep."


	18. Summer break Part 3 - Chara POV

I woke up to the sound of waves crashing outside. It was a totally different feeling than home... The bed was soft, the sounds were relaxing, and everything felt so... clean. Muffled chatter was heard beyond the door, so everybody else must have been awake.

I don't remember what time I fell asleep, but It was definitely late. It's not easy sleeping in the same bed with someone like _Frisk_ , but I somehow managed. I turned to face them. They were still asleep beside me, their mouth slightly agape. I pondered over how I could mess with them in this vulnerable position.

I poked their cheek first, and they gave a small flick of their eyelashes. After they didn't wake up, I tried more daring things. I wrapped my fingers delicately around their throat, acting like I just choked the life out of them. I then put my lips close to theirs, teasing both them and myself with an _almost_ indirect kiss from Sans.

After I got bored of messing with them, I got dressed and went out into the hall. I poked my head through the wood and glass bathroom door, seeing a warm colored body of water. It was surprisingly large for a bathtub, and could easily fit three or more people inside. There wasn't a faucet to alter the water settings, so I assumed it was one of those natural water sources you see in springs or something. I walked in, putting my clothes in one of the compartments and got in the bath carefully.

It was sensibly warm, and I let out a relaxed hum as I laid back. After I soaped my hair and rinsed, I dried off using one of the many fluffy towels that hung on the rack.

My mouth curled into a frown, realizing that after this was over I would have to go back to that trash of an apartment.

When I left the bathroom, I went out into the kitchen where food was already placed out. There were two filled plates with lids over them. They must have been for Frisk and me.

I grabbed my plate of food and sat down in one of the lounge chairs in front of the large window, giving me a beautiful view of the shoreline. I was almost expecting a sudden foot rub, I was so relaxed.

Of course, the moment was ruined upon Frisk entering the room.

"Morning..." they say groggily with a yawn.

Frisk was still in their pj's, and started eating and chewing loudly with their eyes closed, mind still half asleep.

I look at the trees swaying outside, hoping I could ignore them. Frisk continued to prove me wrong as they slurped sloppily at their drink.

Frisk slammed their cup down, and went back to the room to change, leaving me a few minutes of thankful isolation. They came back wearing their usual striped shirt that wasn't much different from mine, and went straight for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Hiking, wanna come with me?" They offered.

"Why? There's literally an ocean right there." I say, shooting my eyes to the outside.

"We have the whole place to ourselves, so I want to explore. We could find some cool things, like caves, exotic fruits-"

"I'll pass," I tell them.

They didn't pressure me any further as they went out the door. I went out soon after they did.

The instant I stepped outside, I saw that everybody gathered to play volleyball by the shore. I didn't see mom, so I assumed she was with Frisk.

"Mornin, Chara!" Asriel called as he waved. "Come play with us!"

"Um…" I paused. I approached cautiously. "So how do you play?" I asked.

I heard Sans force a chuckle, but I didn't find it very funny.

"You don't know either?" Papyrus gasped happily, most likely not knowing how to play himself.

"Not exactly," I say. I took the ball from Asriel and held it. "But, You throw it, right?"

"getting warmer," Sans replied with a sly wink. It made me want to punch that grin off his face.

"Then how about you show us how instead of gawking, dumbass?" Everybody, except Undyne away started laughing away, seemed taken aback by my forward aggression. Sans narrowed his eye sockets and took the ball from my hands. "Alright kiddo, I'll teach you. Just so ya know," he looked at me with a grin. "my teachings are pretty rough,"

_Teachings my ass..._

Instead of going through any effort, Sans pretty much just gave us the basic rundown of how the game works. We formed into teams, and since neither Papyrus or I played before, I paired up with Sans, and Papyrus with Undyne in a 2v2 match. Naturally, magic was off limits since that I didn't have access to that kind of thing. Asgore was acting as the judge, while Mettaton and Napstablook played the parts of the cheering crowd.

I was first to serve. I held up the ball, looking over to Sans to see if I was doing it right. When he gave a nod, I threw the ball up into the air and leaped with it, smacking it down hard over then net and grounded it into the sand.

Multiple gasps were sound when I did this, most likely because nobody expected the amount of strength coming from my frail looking body. I took one step back and gave a sly smirk to Sans.

"Point for us~" I sing.

Sans stared back at me, sweat running down his skull. I saw the expression on Undyne's face change, and it appears she was getting serious now.

When it was their turn to serve, Undyne did the same as me and threw the ball high into the air. I could tell that she knew what she was doing, but I didn't let that get to me. She spiked it downward, and I gave a quick sprint forward, knocking the ball back to their side with a hit from my palm. It went back and forth between us, getting everybody else riled up in the process. Realizing that I could't crack her defense, I chose to attack the weak spot, flinging the ball towards Papyrus, who gave a loud shout. He raised his arms to block the incoming hit, which actually sent the ball flying way back passed my head. I turned around, expecting Sans to defend. Instead, he had fallen asleep standing up. The ball landed in the sand by his feet, startling him awake.

He looked at me with a tired grin.

"You... you bitch..." I wheezed.

The match continued on like this until we reached near the conclusion. Both teams were tied going into the final round. It was our turn to serve, and I grinned with a smile of satisfaction. The win was basically ours...

"You can do iiiiit!" I heard.

Frisk and Asriel cheered me on from the sidelines. Asriel excitedly snapped away at his camera that hung around his neck, taking repeated photos of me. I swayed my attention back to the ball and got back into position, however their shouting was making it tough to concentrate.

I raised the ball up into the air and gave a light toss , striking it hard with my wrist. It flew passed undyne, passed Papyrus and way out of bounds. A moment of silence occurred, then Asgore blew the whistle, declaring Undyne and Papyrus the winners. It's not like it was a serious game that mattered or anything, and everyone was more than happy just to have played or watched.

However, I couldn't help but be a little irritated with myself at making such a stupid mistake. Thankfully, everybody else already moved on to do other things.

Asriel and Frisk came up to me, telling me how great I did for my first time. I sighed, knowing that if the two of them hadn't shown up, I would have most likely drove Undyne and Papyrus into the ground.

Asriel wanted to show me the photos he took, but I was more interested in the camera he had with him. It looks super vintage, so I ask where he got it from. Apparently Frisk found it lying somewhere in the woods when they were hiking.

"-and it works?" I asked doubting their story. They both nodded to me. I turn it around to read the date, but it was far to smudged and unreadable. "You sure this thing isn't haunted...?" I say jokingly. They immediately backed up from me.

"What? -don't tell me you actually believe that kind of crap?!" I let out a hint of laughter when I handed it back to Asriel and Frisk scurried away.

"You already touched it though, Asriel. If it is cursed, then your basically fucked." I said jokingly, getting another scare out of him.

I took the camera back. "Can i borrow it?" I asked. Luckily, my scare plan succeeded, and he was happy to be rid of it.

I threw the string attached to it around my neck to let it hang, and I went out for a walk to see what I could find. I snapped a few photos of the ocean and sky, finding this task to feel more like a chore than fun. Before I was about to head back, I saw sans, messing around with a sand castle.

"Smile, comedian," I said, snapping the photo amidst him turning. The now developing photo shot out of the bottom, and I grabbed it, giving it a look. I smile at the oblivious, almost stupid look on his face in the photo.

"Well that's not very nice," he said, obviously not caring and continued building his structure.

"Don't worry dear, you look cute," I taunt, sticking the photo into my pocket. He narrowed his eye sockets, which told me that he didn't really like the choice of wording I used there.

"I didn't think you were the type to build sandcastles," I say, taking another picture of him. "Must be hard with skeleton hands."

Sans gave a somewhat agreeable mumble in return.

I circled around to face him and snap another shot. He growled out at me this time, causing my skin to jump.

"Am I bothering you?" I asked back. He shook his head side to side, and returned to constructing. I sat down beside him, putting the camera on the floor. I watch him intently, and he seemed to be fidgeting more than a second ago. "Do you mind...?"

"No," I respond. "I like being around you."

"Yeah? That's not quite what I meant though."

"You want me to leave?"

"Bingo," he replied with a wink.

I put on a sad face, making him feel bad because of it. I then hugged my knees to my chest, adding a little extra _umph_ , to the scene. "Come ooooon," I whined. "You did nothing but bully me since we got here..."

"What- no, no I haven't," he protested at me.

"Yes you did... you hate me."

"I don't hate you,"

"Then prove it. Kiss me, right here." I poke a finger to my forehead.

Sans laughed and remained in his position. "Ask somebody will lips."

"You've got a mouth don't you? I'd say you qualify." I proclaimed, leaning in. "Nobody will see us," I assured to him. He still wasn't letting me close in though, as every move I made had him move away in turn.

I hissed at him. "Dude, what's your problem? You got a _child_ coming onto you. What more could a guy like you want?" I grabbed the sides of his skull with my hands and forced a kiss onto him. He fell back, causing me to land on top of him.

I heard a quiet inhale behind me, and we both turned to see Frisk, Asriel and Napstablook standing right there, staring at us. I quickly rolled off sans, realizing how much I might have messed up.

Frisk was quick to come up with an excuse and ran off. No doubt to cry in their pillow or something... Asriel ran off after them, and Napstablook looked on at us, slurping juice from a glass through a straw.

My body began uncontrollably trembling, and I covered my face. "W-what the hell!? We didn't do anything...! So... so don't tell anybody... Please... —we won't do anything!" Sans grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away, but I resisted. "W-w-we won't okay? So just..." By now, many eyes were being drawn to us, and Sans had to force me away with magic.

"What the hell are you doing...?!" He whispered loudly at me, and I was still shaking as he spoke.

"I-I just want to enjoy a passionate life with you, is that too much to fucking ask...?!" I whispered back.

Sans ran a hand down his skull and focused his glare on me. "Listen, I don't think you understand-"

"Understand what?!" I recoiled. He forced my mouth shut with his hand and continued.

"The kind of situation I'm in here...! I get it, I screwed up, okay? Like, really, really screwed up. Bad. but you need to _shut up_."

I threw his hand down. "Shut up?! You... You're damn serious?! H-how the hell can you just say that?!"

"Uh..... are you guys okay...?" Napstablook called, phasing through the tree in which we were currently hiding behind.

"Get the fuck out of here...!" I hissed.

Sans slapped my cheek, and apologized to him in my stead. "D-did... you just fucking hit me...?!" I hissed at him too.

"Yes, now shut up," Sans returned, leaving me agape.

Napstablook began backing up, feeling partly uncomfortable with what he was seeing.

I pressed a hand to my cheek, feeling the intense burn. "Stop treating like shit!" I shouted to Sans, making both of the monsters jump. Sans violently threw his hand at my face again, giving another loud smack.

" _Stop it!_ " I wailed again.

I think this time, Napstablook saw through to my hidden, lamented expression when I cried out again, because he began vibrating softly. He knew something obviously wasn't right here. Whether he knew what exactly it was, I don't know.

I turned and ran, fearing that he might begin to question me if I stuck there. I hurried into the beach house, running down the hall and entered our bedroom. I grab Asriel, who was inside and trying to cheer Frisk up, by the ear and threw him out the door. He wasn't supposed to be allowed in this building anyway. I then pull the hiding Frisk out from under the covers of the bed, and throw them out also.

I took Frisk's place in the bed and lay restlessly. Surely if I wait it out, everything will just fix itself.


	19. Summer break Part 4 - Frisk POV

Chara locked themselves in the room, and the absence of light at the bottom of the door showed how they sealed it up tight. They seem to have created their own isolated sanctum, and were refusing to answer.

It wasn't fail proof however, because I simply unlocked it with my own spare key. It took some effort to pry it open since they had propped the dresser up against the door in some attempt to stop me. I expected to be thrown back out, or at the very least, shouted at. However, something entirely different happened.

They leaped from the bed at me, and slammed their hands roughly against my shoulders. I was pinned to the door, and would have falling out into the hall if I hadn't shut it on my way in. They were breathing erratically, staring back at me. They had a red mark on the side of their face, which convinced me to almost touch it. "What ha-"

"—Sans hit me!"

I was taken aback by their terrorized scream. I softly rub at the area of their face, where Sans _supposedly_ hit them. It was swollen and burning, bad enough that I averted my eyes from it.

"He doesn't hit you, right?! H-how can I get him to stop!" Chara threw their view wildly around the room, almost like they were trying to find the answers written on the walls. I don't know how to respond to them. "—he treated me differently when I looked like you. G-give me some clothes. —anything's cool!" Chara pushed on my shoulder again, almost painfully so.

I was a bit unnerved at the situation. "W...why did he... hit you...?" I ask, not really believing their story.

"He just did! —he just does it sometimes," I felt their hands quivering on my shoulders. Chara looked like they were on the edge again, and I felt that if I don't choose my words carefully, I'll become the target of their anger like before.

I gulped and tried not to look them in the eyes. They stared at me, head slightly tilted and waiting for a response. Their grip tightened and it forced me to speak up. "You can wear some," I told.

Charas lips stretch just slightly into a thankful smile, and then they pulled away from me. They tried pulling the shirt I was wearing up. "N-not this one-" I responded, my face flushed. They weren't letting go, and now forcefully trying to strip it from me. "I-I'm serious, Chara! Stop!"

"This one's perfect though," Chara countered.

I raised a hand in an attempt to push them away, but they squirmed around it and bit my wrist, almost drawing blood. I let out a freakish yelp, falling hard on the wooden floor. My pants were pulled down, but I was able to stop it just before they reached my knees by kicking at them. "Chara!!"

The back of my head was rammed into the floor, and I was completely pinned down by them. They used their left arm to hold my two arms in place above my head, and used the other to completely remove my pants. I let out a voiceless gasp when they removed my underwear next, not even expecting that they would. I curled my legs around one another in an attempt to cover up, but it only made Chara rougher with me at they pulled at my shoes and socks next. I felt frustrated at myself for letting this happen, but I can't retaliate in this position.

My head shot up slightly when the door began creaking open, and I kick at it, slamming it on whoever may have been on the other side. "WAIT!" I shouted, keeping my foot pressed against it for extra support.

I silently let Chara remove my shirt, refusing to look at them as I kept my eyes shut. Thankfully, they're not doing anything _weird_ with me besides the removing of my clothes, but the idea alone that they simply could right now... It was already frightening me half to death.

When they replaced their shirt with mine, I quickly threw theirs on myself, wanting to get covered as fast as possible. We swapped clothes piece by peace until we were in totally swapped attire. Chara didn't say another word to me as they quickly opened the door and ran out, leaving me quivering on my knees, relaying the instant memory.

Asriel was out there when the door opened, and he followed chara a couple doors down until he finally realized that it wasn't me. He stopped, and confusingly returned back to the room, finding me on the floor, my face a vibrant red color and my clothes replaced clumsily with Chara's... It was definitely leaving much to the imagination, as Asriel's face went crimson also.

"...I-it isn't what you think," I assure him. He let out an awkward sigh of relief, and so did I. I'm glad he was one to believe anything I say, because this would have been a nightmare to explain...

A loud ringing startled both of us, and I quickly reached my phone for from the bedside table. I wave a hand at Asriel, which was my way of politely telling him to get out of the building. After he left, I checked to see who was calling and see that mom sent me a text message.

_Come swimming with me!! ]:)_

I look at it in silence for a few minutes, before I frown softly at the sudden moment of innocence, then replied back.

_Kind of busy mom... Maybe later! -.-_

_]:''(_

_]:) Ok!_

I slowly turned off the phone after that. There was another silent moment. I thought of Chara, and covered my face. If Asriel mistook them for me... I can't even imagine the damage they could cause. I got up and decide that it's best to find them before anything bad happens.

I take my first step out of the room and stop, suddenly remembering what they said to me.

_—he treated me differently when I looked like you._

What did they mean by that...? I took another step, but stop again when I came to a realization. They _did_ borrowed my clothes four days ago... I got them back from Sans's house the next day, but...

I cover my mouth at the possibilities. "They wouldn't... do anything... right...?" I felt my face fill up with a mix of anger, and what could possibly be lust...

_...They were,_

I forced the thoughts out of my mind. "T-they wouldn't do that...!" I tell myself. I take a few more steps, but my legs go tied beneath me, so I sit down in one of the lounge chairs. _I'm just being a pervert..._

I let the painful tears slowly roll out, as I sit and wait for them to stop. "Dang it, Sans..." I whisper to myself.

_Why am I so stupid?_

I begrudgingly force myself to sit up and rub my face, trying to keep myself together. I want to be with Sans, so why can't I just do it?

I frown in distress, already knowing the answer to that question. _Chara..._

"I hate that bitch, so much..."

I smirk at my own choice of words, surprising even myself that I let such a phrase leave my lips.

If sans hit them like they said, they probably had it coming... Sans wouldn't do something like that without a reason. I find myself smiling again, almost beaming as I imagine the the scene in my head. I wish I was there to see it... He would _never_ hit me like that.

Asriel peaked his head in through the door at me, sending an unsettled wave.

I let out a quiet laugh. "You can come in now... Nobody will see." I responded.

"...That's okay."

...

"...Do you wanna go swimming?"

"No…" I whispered.

Realizing that I wasn't in the mood, and his cheer up plans weren't working, he left, leaving me to myself again.

I didn't notice I was crying again, until tears flowed down and hit my shirt. Instead of messing with them, I stand up straight and puff out my chest. If Chara can be strong... then I should be able to do it too.

I threw the door open and went out. Whenever somebody talked to me, I ignored them. _I'm Chara right now_ , I remind myself, grabbing at the ends of the shirt on my body. I put on an angry glare, but probably just look goofy since I'm not used to faking that kind of thing. Asriel ran to my direction, but I raised a hand to stop him, and press on. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings with that.

_Where the hell are you..._

Chara wasn't anywhere by the shore, so I went to the boys building. I kicked open the door, adding more to my pretending anger. I throw my head sideways, hearing the sound of Sans's voice coming from a room. I began with a sprint, but turn it into a leisurely strut. That seems like something like Chara would do...

I slam my fist against the door, like what Chara would do. I pulled my hand back afterwards though, hugging it to my chest to dull the pain. When the door opened, I did my best to stand up straight, with the most emotionless face I could muster. _I'm Chara right now..._

He jumped slightly, nearly dropping the phone he was holding. My lips curled into a soft smile, before I forced them back down.

"Hi there, comedian..." I say in a very soft and soothing tone. I proceed to slap myself on the inside, completely forgetting that Chara would never do such a thing. A blue hue crept onto his cheekbones.

"I'll uh... call you back." Sans said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that..."" I took a small step forward, realizing that he was completely alone. He returned my glance with a look of disbelief. I don't even think he knows what's going on. Though with these change of plans, I don't even know myself right now. It's all happening so fast.

I shakily rest my hands against him and begin by pushing him slowly backwards. He lands gently on the bed in the room, with me now on top of him. My breathing hastens in the moment, and I almost throw myself into a kiss, but don't.

Doing that kind of this without his permission... I refuse to do that.

"Sans...?" I gulped.

"h-huh?" He sounded just as scared as I was.

"...Can I...?"

Sans paused, but slowly nodded.

I bit my lip in return, and stared into his eye sockets, feeling time around us speed up even quicker. I pucker my lip, leaning in slowly.

Tears dripped from my eyes, and fall onto his skull. "Uh... actually" I whispered. I pulled away and looked at him, blushing. He was blushing too. "This isn't anything like how I pictured it, Sans."

"…What?" he was surprised how I had responded in a refusing manner.

I shielded my face with my hands. "I'm being stupid," I whisper. "I'm not Chara..."

Sans touched my face, and I shivered slightly with comfort. "Don't—"

"—I'm not Chara!" I shouted again at him. We both knew that from the very start, I'm sure, but I felt the need to announce it anyway. "We shouldn't be..."

...

...

I peek out at him through my fingers, then let one of my hands drop down. "...Well," I whisper, leaning back to him. "Maybe I _deserve_ to be selfish for once."

I couldn't read his expression, but it made me want to continue, whether he wanted me to or not. I swallowed, staring at him again. "So for now... _I'll_ be your Chara."

_SMACK!_

My head was flung sideways. I didn't know what exactly happened until I felt the hurting sting on my cheek. All I could do was turn back to him, completely petrified. _He slapped me..._

"You damn brats..." Sans sighed, putting his hand over his face.

The door burst open behind me, making Sans throw himself up to see who barged in. He widened his eye sockets when he saw who it was. I didn't even bother turning around, already having a feeling that I know. I sighed heavily and hung my head low, looking sideways at Sans.

I heard movement behind me, and I whirl around to see Chara's red eyes staring back at me.

"Don't take another step..." I threaten through my teeth. Chara looked to be taken by complete surprise at my hostility, but they made sure to keep their stern expression in line. We stared each other down for a few seconds, then I turned back to Sans.

"How long am I going to have to wait...?" I say quietly to him. He didn't seem to have an answer for that question.

I heard another step behind me, and I didn't think twice as I threw my arm back. My hand closed into a fist, struck Chara across the face and knocked them down to the floor. "—what the hell did I just say!?" I shouted, shooting a cold look at them.

Chara cuffed their face in their hands, letting out a pained moan. When they removed them, blood dripped down from their nose in small margins, seeping down into the wooden floor. They looked up angrily back at me, like they were ready to kill me on the spot.

" _Pathetic_..." I proclaim, not taking my view off them. "Go on then... do it," I tell, running a thumb across my own throat in an attempt to edge them on."It'll be _fun_ seeing Sans tear your limbs off," I told, a hint of glee in my voice.

Instead of doing anything, they just sat on the floor, their eyes repeatedly moving between Sans and I.

"Are you seriously going to sit and watch...?" Chara spoke towards Sans.

I gripped down onto Sans' coat harder, resisting the urge to go over and toss them out myself. "Get them out of here," I tell him.

Sans gave a gentle breath through his teeth, and gave me a gentle shove. "You _both_ better go on..."

Chara and I both locked eyes to each other, then to him. "Get _them_ out," I order.

Chara only pitifully looked back at him, and it was honestly starting to piss me off now.

"Having fun playing the victim?" I ask Chara. I can't see their face, but they're probably pretty enraged by now. After a fair amount of time passed, I turned back to see that Chara had left. I smirked to myself, and returned back to staring deeply into Sans's eye sockets. He gave me another gentle push, but I held on.

"Kid, seriously. I'm _really_ not in the mood..." he says..

"Please...?" I pout, flashing puppy dog eyes at him. It ceases him, if only by a little bit. I lean my body forward, but his hand shoots up from below, grabbing at my face. His finger bones pinch hard into my cheeks, keeping me from moving. My whole body goes cold the moment I see a gentle, but subdued spark of magic in his left eye socket.

"O-o-ohkaaay, not in the m-mood, uh... got it, —another time, then..." I wheezed out.

He released me, and I scurried out the door.


	20. Summer break Part 5 - Chara POV

I pressed my body up against the door. Frisk pushed back from the other side, using their growing anger as strength to override mine as they force it open. I stumble away, almost falling down when I turn to see Frisk standing there with a look of raw anger.

"What's your problem!?"

"My problem..." they breathe back. " _You're_ my problem!"

I moved slightly forward, and they did the same. I didn't expect them to, and was actually surprised when they did.

"You made me a promise to me and you broke it! Worse, you went behind my back and did exactly what I was afraid you would do!"

My eyesight shifted to the hall, but Frisk slammed the door shut to keep me from going anywhere, and my attention locked exclusively on them.

"Now let me guess why," Frisk added. "to spite me, right? To have your fill of fun until you get bored? That's just like you..."

"You wouldn't get it," I muttered.

Frisk moved to me, and stopped close to my face. Blood was still trickling down my nose and landing onto my lips. I took the irony liquid into my mouth and spat at them, forcing them away. They wiped at the blood and looked back at me with wrathful eyes. I ran a hand through my hair, watching them, seeing how they will respond.

It didn't take long for them to toss a punch in my direction, but it was clumsy and slow. I swerved right, striking them on the jaw with a fist of my own. I heard what may have been a loud snapping sound the instant I did, and they immediately fell with a quiet thud, completely shaken and holding their jaw. Tears already streamed down their face.

With the possibility of a broken wrist, I quickly check my own hand, grateful to see that nothing was damaged. I gave my hand a quick flick, then look down to Frisk as they still held their face with both hands.

Their jaw wasn't broken either, I can see that easily enough. It still probably hurts like hell though. They tried getting up, but I raised my leg up in response and stomp hard against their face. Frisk fell onto their back.

"Seriously?" I say disappointingly.

Frisk just shivered on the floor knowing that if we continue, things will only get worse for them.

"I don't want to fight!" Frisk cried loudly.

I moved away from them, allowing the opportunity for them to get to their feet. I was rather stunned by how painful they sounded. Although, I could tell from the start that they weren't seriously trying to hurt me.

"Afraid of payback...?" I told, rubbing my aching face.

Frisk shook their head side to side. "That's not what I think..."

"Frankly, I'm not in the position to care _what_ you think right now." I tell them, getting ready to retaliate if they try anything.

"I just want to know," Frisk sighed out, ignoring my bold threats. "If you really do love him, then just say it. I hate being kept me in the dark!"

"Love," I scoffed. "maybe... I really don't know right now."

Frisk's breathing was getting heavier. They didn't like my answer and they weren't taking their eyes off mine, it was actually pretty intimidating. I didn't make a single move, as it would likely invoke some kind of reaction out of them.

"I didn't do anything wrong..." I said sternly.

Frisk rushed forward and slapped my face. I didn't bother responding to it, and let them get another good slap in before they stopped themselves.

"Well, that's not entirely true. I did know how you feel about him way before you told me... I guess just didn't care," I grinned with a shrug.

Frisk struck me again, this time with a punch to the gut. I let out a breath and look back to their brown eyes. "...It's fine, though. He doesn't _deserve_ my love. Yours either," I said. "He's trash. We can both do better than a guy like that."

This time, I grabbed their hand before it could make contact with me, and continued with my degrading. "He's seriously disgusting... I knew from very early on." I felt myself frown at my words. "He always hurts me, and I let just let him do it..."

Frisk stopped struggling, and stared at me now.

"If he hadn't done what he did to me, I would have been happy being alone, but I can't now..."

"..."

"What are you talking about?" Frisk spoke.

"When we went to his place, when it was raining—" I forced out. I tried to stop myself from speaking anymore, but I was losing control of my own thoughts.

...

"All because _you're_ a fucking pervert..." I say to them, catching them off guard. Frisk's sudden expression showed me that their thoughts also traveled back to then.

"Can't say I had much of a choice when he did what it..."

"...I don't understand..." Frisk said.

"That drunken bastard forced himself onto me. Kind of raped me, I guess..." I announced casually.

Frisk threw my arm away and spoke quickly, almost stuttering, "Shut up! Sans would never...! —and even if that were true, which It's _not_ , he'd been drinking... so..."

I broke away from them, my chest went numb. "...You're... uh, defending him...?"

Frisk gave me an anxious, confused nod. I covered my face from them, not wanting to believe what just happened. "H-how can you defend something like that?! Do you understand what I went through, how it was for me... how scared I was!?

"It doesn't matter! You're lying!" Frisk crossed their arms and shouted at me, their face burning up with rage.

"...I was _used_ by him!"

"Stop talking about him like that!" Frisk answered. "It's not true! If it was, he would have told me... and _you_ would have told me sooner! W-why even wait so long to tell me that kind of stuff!?"

"Because I—"

...

"-I... don't know..."

I hurried over to my dresser and began rummaging through it until I found what I was looking for. I returned back to Frisk, knife in hand, causing them to jump back.

"Let's kill everybody," I told them.

"Huh?!" Frisk's eyes shot open wide, a bead of sweat dripped down their forehead. They looked like they were feeling very strange.

"I love you."

"W-wha—?"

"You want Sans you tell you that kind of thing, don't you? I want him to tell me that too... He's going to tell that to _somebody_ , someday. Wouldn't you want that person to be one of us?"

Frisk didn't have any words. They were only looking at me, probably not getting it.

"If we kill everybody, he will _have_ to pick one of us," I explained. "If we do that, then I can have a chance too!"

Frisk pulled the knife from my hand and threw it across the room. "Have you lost your mind? We're not killing anyone! W-what you're saying... you're not making any sense!

I felt the numbness on my body begin to grow. I stepped to the side without haste, but Frisk grabbed me by the arm.

"Don't do anything..." they said. I tried to pull away again, but abruptly stop when their hand gripped even harder.

...

"Okay..." I say quietly.

"Chara."

"I wont."

...

"Chara... Tell me right now what you're _not_ going to do."

I look into Frisk's shaky brown eyes, then I pulled away from them. The instant I did, they grabbed right back. I walked bit by bit, with Frisk still holding onto me. The gave a small shriek when they noticed that I was edging slowly to the knife across the room.

"—No!"

"I'm only going to put it away," I told.

Frisk let go of me and rushed over, picking it up from the ground. They held it close to their own chest, not wanting me near it.

"Y-you're not thinking clearly!" Frisk proclaimed.

I hold my hand out towards them, "It's mine," I say. Frisk shakes their head in response.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now. I don't need a knife," I announced. "Suffocating you with that pillow case over there, breaking your neck while you slept, smashing that lamp over your head," Frisk quivers as I count off the number of way I could kill them in this room. I don't know if they meant to, but they drop the knife, giving me ample time to swipe it up. I put it back into it's hiding place in the dresser and send Frisk a glare, which was my of telling them not to touch again.

I swiftly pull a new pair of shorts from the drawer and replace the ones I had one, then spin around to face Frisk. "Give me my shirt back."

Frisk immediately stripped it from themselves and threw it in my direction, not even caring that I was watching.

"What are you doing now?" they say with a frustrated breath.

I took the shirt I was wearing off and threw it back to them, then quickly replace it with my original green one. "Going to talk with Sans," I reply.

"No!" Frisk shouted, causing me to tense up a bit. "A-are you seriously just going to ignore everything that just happened?!"

"That's why I'm going to talk with him," I tell them. "...I know Sans better than you do... I can fix it..."

"Don't say that..."

"Hmm?"

"Don't talk about him!"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly became very cold, as their intense glare connects with mine. "I don't want to hear his name from you... If you ever talk about him like that again, I'll..."

"...You'll what?" I mock back.

"I'll... ... _I-I'll_ give you a bad time."

"..."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Sorry... doesn't really have the same impact as when he does it."

I walked out of the room, leaving them behind and hiding my frown.


	21. Summer break Part 6 - Chara POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Consensual underage sex!!

I press my forehead to the door, then hit the wood softly with the the palm of my hand.

"Sans," I moaned out.

Sans gave a long drawn out breath from the other side, telling me to get lost. I repeatedly hit the door with my palm, getting louder and louder each time to bring him over. "I need to know that you still love me."

"I love you."

"No you don't," I moaned again, this time slamming my forehead against the door a few times. I let small sounds leave my throat each time I did this, letting him know what I'm doing.

The door was pulled open, and this time my forehead landed against him.

"Don't do that," he ordered.

I nodded, pulling my head back. I slowly toss my hands forward and grab his ribs. "I'm depressed... Make me feel better."

* * *

 I got into the usual position on top of the bed, straddling over him comfortably on his lap as he sits beneath me. His hand traveled behind my head, grabbing a tuft of my brown hair and pulled me forward. I closed my eyes and I moan deeply when my mouth is forced open, allowing his tongue to have absolute control over my own.

My eyes flutter open, and I stared into the dark abyss of his skull while he continues exploring the insides of my mouth. After an amount of time passed, we broke apart. He didn't need to himself, but I was grateful that he did. I held my head low, taking a minute to catch my breath before I turned back up to him.

We pressed closer to each other and he bit softly on my throat, knowing the right spots to attack that drive me crazy each time. My eyes shut and I shook at the way he affectionately bit down on me, making me beg for more. He grabbed my shoulders tightly to keep me from moving, then nibbled and licked on the bare skin of my neck, causing me to draw back in pleasure.

A small noise escaped from my lips, and Sans stopped the moment he heard it. He looked at me, the purity in his face made it seem almost like he was checking to see if I was hurt in any way.

"I'm fine," I say quietly.

He raised a hand to my face and began caressing the area where he hit me previously. I breathed in sharply when he does that, but the way it tickled slightly decorated my face with a half smile.

"H-hold on... let me..." I shifted around and got up onto my knees, looking down at him. I grabbed the waste of my shorts and shakily pulled them down. I instantly feel embarrassed when he sees me in my underwear, despite him seeing me completely bare many times before. My faced flushed and in a matter of seconds, he was already feeling at my lower area. I winced as soon as his hand made a sensation near my entrance.

"Slow down," I snarled, earning a nod from him.

I went back to undressing, lifting my shirt up next to uncover my body and leave myself only in my panties. I smirked down at him, knowing that no matter how many times he'd seen my naked body, that faint blush always appeared in his cheek bones. It doesn't take much to turn him on...

I lean close, burying my face in the fluff of his coat that covered the crook of his clavicle and spine. My wet lips traveled, leaving kisses along his bones.

Heat radiated from my body with each passing moment, so I let him feel around at the skin of my waist and belly, making me shiver in response. He gave me a gentle squeeze, releasing the moans that always satisfies him.

I kissed the top of his skull then looked back to him with crimson colored cheeks, pleading for more. He responded to my gesture with simply bringing his hands to my face and stroking my hair, making my heart skip a beat.

Wanting to return the favor, I roll my hips over him, but stop when I feel something hard touch me down below. I smirked at him, then wordlessly sway my arms down along his rib cage. I grabbed the waistband of his shorts and looked back up to him. The glance of raw lust that I gave was enough to completely melt his soul.

I took his hardened member into my petite hand and gave it a rough stroke. Sans let out a low breath and I couldn't take my eyes off of him, watching the small changes in his facial features with every little move I made.

I flicked my tongue out again, getting a taste of the precum before I continue. I still wasn't used to how strange it was... Blue and translucent, almost like his tongue, but in a much more watery texture. It had a very... _unique_ taste, but not bad by any means.

"Chara..." Sans said my name in a moan, convincing to rise back up to close to his face.

"Already...?" I said low and soft, teasing him with my finger tip.

I look down and gripped at my underwear, completely removing them. Sans placed his teeth to my forehead in a kissing kind of motion, causing me to jerk my head back up with a blush and give him another subtle growl. Although, my lips couldn't help but form back into a smile immediately after.

Sans placed his skeletal hand on my chest and pushed me onto my back, where my head fell softly on the bed sheets.

He took my legs and spread them apart. I closed my eyes, letting my mounting pleasure grow ever larger.

Before I knew it, he pushed his cock into me, deep. I cried out in shock, not expecting it to happen as quick as it did.

"A-ah!" I threw my arms around him, grabbing at the floof around his hood and stopped him. I swallowed and looked straight at him.

"That fucking hurt!" I grunted, wondering how I could reposition myself to make it less painful.

Before I could move, he pounded into me again and forced another sound from my throat. He wrapped his arms around my back, then pulled me up, pressing my chest against his ribs. I rested my chin on his clavicle, biting down on my lower lip somewhat painfully with each passing thrust. There wasn't anything else I could do but bare it, as every movement he made left me completely immobilized.

His breath began to hitch as he increased in speed, and I kept my lips sealed tight, not wanting to release any more embarrassing sounds that I already had. My nails dug into the back of his coat and I threw my head up, waiting for him to release. I already did myself, but Sans stamina was well beyond mine.

"—Chara..."

My name flew through his teeth as he shook beneath him. I could tell he was close to his breaking point, and the moment he was about to pull out, I threw my legs around him to lock him in place.

"C-Chara—!"

His thrusting stopped, but he convulsed multiple times as I felt an immediate reflex in my abdomen as something hot hit my insides. I gulped, realizing what he did. We both sat motionless and dumbstruck, not even wanted to looking at each other...

This wasn't the first time we had unprotected sex, but not once have we ever went this far. I uncurled my legs from him, and he pulled out of me. It usually hurts when he does that, but the fear I had right now in my gut was numbing that pain.

I looked over at him, and he was already fumbling to get dressed. He was obviously concerned, definitely more so than I am.

"I won't get pregnant, right?" I ask the obvious question.

Sans only replied to me with a questioning look. I put my hand over my stomach, then the other over my mouth like I'm going to puke. "How can you not know?!"

Sans quickly looked to me, definitely shaken. "reload," he said.

"I can't!" I say frantically, shaking my head at him.

"W-why not?! You always do!" Sans raised his voice at me, causing me to step back.

"I need a save point you moron! I... —I haven't saved in months!"

Sans slammed a hand to his face, letting out a worrying breath as he paced around the room, speaking to himself. "Frisk will have one... They're organized... I-I'll make something up..."

"It won't work..." I announced.

"Why?" he replied in a frightened manner.

"It will only throw me back to a certain time. I-it won't affect my body... at all."

"That's not true," he said to me. My head slowly perked up to compete with his glare. "True, I can't save, load, or any of that crap, but I sure as hell know how it works," he says threateningly to me. I look down again, but he grabbed my hair and forced my view up.

"reload..." he said coldly.

"..."

I kept my lips sealed tight.

Almost instantly, I felt the air around us change.

Slowing down my breathing, I speak slow and clear, making sure he hears me perfectly.

"...Frisk knows I'm over here... If you kill me now, I _won't_ come back and you _won't_ be seeing me again. All of the blame will be on _you_... ...We'll wait. If it turns out that I did get pregnant, then I'll pull a reload... If I didn't, then were both good to go... how does that sound?" I say with a weary smirk.

Sans stares at me intently, still not letting go. "Nah, I gotta better one. You reload right now, or I'll _make_ you do it."

"If you want your EXP flying through the roof, then go ahead," I dared back. "I just wish I could see the look on Frisks face when they find out..."

I hold my breath and shut my eyes tightly. To my surprise, he let me go. I bring my hand to my chest, feeling my own quickened heart beat and then let out a long sigh when I notice that I'm alive. I honest to god expected to die there...

"Killing children isn't a hobby of mine..." he breathed. "So fix it."

I was speechless, unable to believe that I escaped death a second time with him.

"When did you save last," he asked, easily seeing through other my fib.

I turned my eyesight back to the ground. "a few days ago..." I admitted

"Well, don't make another one for a while... You can only make one of those things, right? I'll go talk with Frisk. I think I can convince them to hold off on making one for a few days too."

I nod, not knowing anything else add to this situation.

I grab my clothes and Sans continues to watch me like he's pondering over something. I ignore his stare and immediately head for the door as soon as I fix myself up. He speaks up though, and the sound his voice stops me dead in my tracks.

"Why won't you reload?"

I silently look over my shoulder at him, my expression perfectly unchanged. He stood there lazily, his hands stuffed into his coat pocket, waiting for a reply.

"You think I have ulterior motive...?" I say to him.

Sans shrugged. "Just a little suspicious. You had no problem with them before, so why this time?"

"Maybe I planned this. Maybe I want to bare your child and keep you all to myself~"

Sans wasn't laughing. Actually, he was more terrified, despite my clear attempts of making into a gag as obvious as possible.

"I jest, comedian" I told. "I just don't like them... Ones that go back more than a few hours are nothing but lots of wasted time that has to be refilled."

The quirks of his face told me that he still had this uneasy feeling. I seriously loved seeing him like that... "You're uh... very important to me, Sans. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," I said to him.

I can't tell whether that made it better or worse.

I rubbed the back of my head and frowned at him. "...Go and see if Frisk has a save we can use, If it's not too far back, I'll do it right here. You can even watch..."

Sans quickly hopped on board the idea. He charged passed me right out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye. I let out a pained huff, deciding to wait.

Not too long after, Sans returned with the save file in hand. I couldn't believe how easy it was for him to get that thing from Frisk, especially after what happened between them. I guess it shows how much they trust him...

"You sure it's okay if I hold it like this," he asked, almost stuttering between his words.

"It's fine. You can't do anything with it anyway, now give it here," I said, reaching for it.

Sans let go, and I pulled it in front of me... _It's just like mine..._ I hovered my hand over it, feeling the same warmth it gave off. "How far will this go back" I asked him.

  
"This morning."

 _That will clear up everything that happened today..._ I thought to myself. I meditated over my possibilities, continuously circling my hand over it's comforting warmth. I unconsciously began humming to myself, losing myself to it.

"...You okay?" Sans asked.

"O-oh, right." I touched it. A sound was heard echoing through the room. After that happened, only silence was left. I smiled proudly, while Sans took a look around.

  
Nothing happened.

"...What did you do...?" He said to me.

I flick the save file away from me, then smiled at him. "It's done."

Sans raised his hands, looking at them, then to me, then through the window at the unchanged world.

"What did you do?!" He questioned, losing his temper.

My smile grew wider, seeing the fear on his face. "I saved," I told.

"Y-you..."

"Totally overwrote it~" I whispered. "It's okay since it's not broken, so you can take it back to Frisk," I said kindly, tossing it to him.

He started to speak again, but I interrupted his train of thought when I whipped out my own save file. Sans was too paralyzed to make a sound, as the golden glow filled his eye sockets.

"I saved just before we did it. We weren't ever in any _real_ danger..." I tell him. "It's quite unfortunate that you can't do anything about it, can you? So sad... Still, it should be fine. As long as you do everything I say... I won't save over this one. If you make me happy, I'll reload this save and everything can be put on track."

I smiled at him, enjoying the feeling of dominance.

"Of course, you can ignore all of this, Sans. The chance of me getting pregnant _is_ small, so whether you go along with it is up to you. Although, do you really want to leave it to chance?" I sneered to him.

The color that built up in Sans's face was completely gone now.

"What was it you said to me? Just,  _waiting it it out?_ " I put my save file away, outside of Sans view and away from his reach, then looked straight at him.

"Let's wait together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably update the story description soon. It's not really all that accurate anymore.. :I
> 
> Too lazy tho...


	22. Summer break Part 7 - Frisk POV

"This isn't fair. Why am I the victim?" I say to myself, extracting seashells from the sand.

Asriel opened his mouth to speak, but I quieted him and he continued doing the same.

"That looks cool," he said to me, eyeing the seashell necklace in my hands. If you ask me, it looked like total crap... He was obviously just saying things again to make me smile like usual.

"What are you going to do with it?"

I held it close to my neck, getting a good measurement of the size. "Wear it... strangle someone with it... I haven't really thought about it yet."

We both laughed from my response, him probably a bit nervously at my rare morbid humor.

We both gaze our view over to see Sans somewhat hazily. Asriel made a gesture to me, checking to see if he should leave, but I let him know that it's fine. The moment Sans got to us, he gave a hard stare.

Asriel and I both reeled back and it was obvious he could tell. Asriel and I got our hands on an alcoholic beverage just a hour ago. It wasn't completely our fault, as Asgore unintentionally left it out for anyone to take... though that's probably just me finding an excuse now. Neither Asriel or I knew it had any kind of alcohol in it when we found it, and we only took a few sips. I on the other hand found out slightly before Asriel did, and maybe it was an _in-the-moment_ kind of thing, but I took a few larger swigs that I should have... It wasn't much, but it was enough to get a few non-drinkers like us a bit tipsy.

He pulled himself back and pulled out my save file. I handed the necklace I was making to Asriel to hold onto and went over to take it.

"Why did you want it?" I asked, trying to keep my slur at a low.

"Sciency stuff," Sans told me.

"sciency stuff..." I repeated. "Alright."

I didn't think anything else on the matter, knowing how he can be a bit of a science freak at times.

I sat back down and began looking for seashells again. Sans let out a sigh, which hopefully means that he could tell I was still angry with him. I doubt he'd want to talk about it with Asriel around. Unbeknownst to him, Asriel knew _everything_ about what's been going on between us. From my feelings, all the way up to that _fight_ from earlier. Asriel was doing his best not to make it known, but the annoyed look on his face of Sans's presence alone definitely put some extra strain on the scene.

Sans probably didn't feel welcome and ended up walking off. I annoyingly toss my necklace down and turn to Asriel.

"Asriel..." I sighed.

Asriel didn't look at me, only keeping his eyes fixed on the seashells he was piling together.

"I don't like him," he grumbled.

"But I do," I returned.

"He's so mean though, and a total creep!" He garbled out at me.

I gave a lazy toss of my necklace. I asked myself, why was I here again? Didn't I come out here to have fun? If this was how I knew my summer would be, I would have just stayed home. I wonder if it would be rude to ask if I could leave early... the expense of travel here was probably quite high. That in itself made me feel trapped.

Chara walked up to us while I was in the middle of my thoughts. I stayed silent. I didn't want to say anything to them.

They went over and picked up my necklace, putting it around their neck. I reached down below, pulling a seashell from the sand and throwing it at the back of their head. Asriel sent me a dirty look and Chara turned and stared, face growing to a curious smile.

"Bring that here," I ordered. Chara didn't say anything and only did what I asked.

After Chara gave it back to me, they squatted down and put a finger to their lips. "You guys want to know a secret...?"

"No."

"Yes."

Asriel and I looked at each other, giving two completely different answers. I looked back to Chara. "It'll be stupid whatever it is," I said to them.

Chara ignored my words and turned to Asriel, but still talking to me also. "…Promise not to tell?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up when they said that, almost fearing what they had to spill. There was a long pause, then Chara stood up. "Well I'm not telling."

Asriel and I let out a simultaneous breath, both annoyed and grateful that they hadn't told us anything. I was hoping they would walk on now, but instead they sat with us. Between us, to make it worse. They gave me a secretive smile, then grabbed a string from the ground.

"I was going to use that," I announced.

Chara looked at my necklace. "You already made one."

"So what?" I replied.

Asriel ran a hand down his face and turned to me. "Just give it them," he whined.

"Yeah, don't be all petty," Chara said and drew their attention away.

I looked at Asriel, somewhat angry that he took Chara's side. He looked back also, as if he sensed that I would. I immediately looked away, letting him know how irritated I am at that.

"Red, red, white, orange, white, red..." Chara mumbled. I could tell that they only spoke out loud to mess with me, as they sent me a few glances each time.

"Be quiet," I said, with Chara noticing the small slur in my voice.

They quickly stopped and eyed me. "You shouldn't drink, Frisk..." they say innocently with a smile.

"I-I didn't."

"You're lying now too...? I'm a little disappointed in you," Chara told. "Don't worry, I won't tell Sans."

The instant Chara said his name, I put my hand behind their head and pushed them forward into the sand. Asriel gave a quick jump, not realizing what happened at first.

"Knock it off!" Asriel shouted at us.

Chara scratched at my hand, convincing me to let go. I did, and they raised their head off the ground, coughing numerous times.

"Can we please just make some stupid necklaces?!" Asriel complained, but I immediately get up and begin walking away. Chara instantly stoop up too, and I let out an anxious breath, knowing that their pretty peeved now.

"Want to hit me?" I said, keeping up my pace and not turning around.

"Yeah," they replied.

I turn my angle and walked into the water, then I turn around, watching Chara as I slowly walk backward into the sea. They were still following. Seriously...?

I got far enough out that I was swimming, and they still followed me in. "Seriously, stop," I tell them.

Chara slipped and fell down, emerging quickly and shaking water out their hair, giving an inhospitable frown. I probably shouldn't have laughed at that, because now it got to the point where I was frantically trying to out swim them.

I heard Asriel shouting for us to stop, but Chara wouldn't get off my tail. I looked back at them, and their arms began making attempted movements, pulling something out of their pocket. Then next thing I knew, I was being pelted by seashells. They did little to slow me down though.

"Okay!" I swam back up to shore, and ran up quite a bit. "Just get it over with!" I said to them, fully out of breath. Chara sped up to me, and threw a hardened punch in the dead center of my face.

I didn't expect them to actually do it, and screamed loudly at the immense pain.

"Frisk!" Asriel's voice filled with worry.

"They'll be fine, don't worry," Chara reassured.

I didn't look up, to busy holding onto my own face, unable to believe how painful it felt. Chara put their foot against my forehead, tilting my view up. "You seem hurt," they said.

Asriel shoved at them, getting them away from me. "What's wrong you two?!"

I admired his bravery, but started to feel even more nervous when Chara took a step, putting their anger on him instead.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

They both turned their attention down at me. "Sorry, Chara..." I said again softly.

My mind was thrown back into reality, as I remembered how Chara claimed that they wanted to kill over something so stupid. "I hit you first, I deserved it," I told.

Asriel waved his hands to me, trying to get me from talking down on myself. Chara huffed, and walked off, leaving me to get up on my own.

I silently watch them, hoping they wont turn back. Chara's anger was really getting to me. Just months ago, they would ignore me at their worst. Now... this sudden fixation they have for Sans looked like it was completely messing them up inside. Violently so.

When Sans and Chara started dating, I was fine with it because I thought it made them happy... Obviously no one is happy in this situation. All this did was continue to show me how I let it get too far, and it has got to get fixed.

I walked in the direction of the boys building, and Asriel sped past me. I quickened my pace after him. He stepped in through the door quickly and blocked my path.

"You can't come in right now," he said.

"Why not?"

"This is the boys building. —and you'll just start something again."

"I just want to talk to Sans," I tried to go around him, but he shuffles in front of me.

"Asriel..."

"I-I'll go get him them, so you wait here," Asriel told me. He shut the door, and I heard his footsteps fade away. After he was gone, I slowly open the door to peak inside. Seeing that nobody else was here, I walk in. I immediately go to Sans's room, then Asriel and Sans come out and see me walking up.

Sans rubbed a thumb between his eye sockets and look at me. "How many time are you kids gonna barge in," he said to me.

Asriel began walking, attempting to remove himself from the equation.

"You can stay," I told him. The look he gave me said that he didn't really want to, but he begrudgingly did. I cleared my throat and turned back to facing Sans.

"There's some things that I think need so be said here, a-and I don't think either of you will like them..." I told.

Asriel and Sans looked at each other, then back to me. Sans unexpectedly seemed like the more anxious of the two. _This is gonna be harder than I thought..._

 _"..._ "

"I'm sure you guys noticed that Chara has been... acting, differently... right?"

Asriel gave an immediate nod. "Everyone did."

I rubbed the back of my neck with my left hand. "Oh, uh... is that true? That's... uh... good! Because, um..." they were both giving me a confused look now, not able to pick up on what I'm laying out for them."I-if you see them acting strange... like, uh, homicidal strange, just... don't go near them.

Asriel eyes stretched wide at me, and Sans seemed to tense up also. My legs wobbled in response, already knowing how this didn't set well to them.

"What do you mean by homicidal," Sans asked.

"They kind of... told me, things. So... erm. I mean, I've got in kind of under control, at the moment" I stutter.

"Kind of...?" Asriel said with doubt.

"Y-yeah! So if something happens... and emphasis on IF, Sans... You, um. Have my permission to stop them. —N-not kill! Just, stop...

Asriel threw his head sideways at Sans. "W-what? No!" He shouted. "He's not hurting Chara, o-or anybody for that matter! And neither is Chara, b-because they don't do that stuff anymore"

 _Asriel's optimism was sure something special..._ I thought to myself.

"Well... if you really think that, that's good," I said, then changed my view to Sans who gave me an approving nod. Asriel stormed out of the building after that, hopefully understanding that I meant well. It probably scared him really bad.

Sans and I looked at each other and I was the first to make an eager move. I gently pushed him back into his room, and go in with him, shutting the door behind us.  


"Break up with Chara," I exclaimed.

Sans looked down at his slippers, giving a heavy sigh. "You're really against this, huh."

"Yes, I am... but it's not just that. When there's a thought that you could get hurt, or something... I can't thing of anything else."

Sans nodded, and the two of us stared at each other for moment. "You're someone that I cherish," I say hesitantly. I felt my face heating up, and I had to turn away to get my mind back into working order.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Sans offered.

I puffed lightly. "That'd be a lot of help..."

Discomfort faded away as he assured me that I could rely on him. I scratched the back of my head, followed by a hesitant blush.

"Chara said they had a secret..." I told him.

"Oh? Yeah?"

"Yeah... The were probably lying... but, it's just a thought... It's not about you, is it?"

Sans eye sockets shut closed, like he's thinking of something.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

With a flicking sound, Sans eye sockets flung open. He was surprised to see me holding my save point. We glanced at each other, exchanging a quiet conversation, before I turned it into words. "Somebody tampered with my save. By process of elimination, it was easy to find out who." I announced.

Guilt immediately took over the skeletons face.

"Letting somebody else mess with it is pretty scary, honestly... saving, loading, resetting... If they wanted, they could have written me out of existence tomorrow morning and nobody would even notice a thing... I don't let anybody I don't trust near it," I said, dropping obvious hints at how dangerous lending it to Chara really was.

"So I'm going to be more careful with it from now on, and you be careful around Chara." I turned to the door, ready to take my leave. "So just, uh... don't do anything stupid," I told him.

Satisfied that some of my worries are gone, I leave the room and let Sans go through his thoughts.


	23. Abrupt departure - Frisk POV

"You're leaving already?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Within less than an hour, Chara had their things all packed up and ready to go. "It hasn't even been two days!"

Chara pulled their luggage along to the door, where I stepped in front of them. "You can't go yet! What about all the fun things we didn't get to do? W-we still have two whole months!" I pleaded, but they threw me off to the side.

Chara huffed and sped down the hallway. "I'm not exactly having fun," they said to me.

We stopped to look at each other for a minute before they continued walking.

"Just take some time to relax... I know I didn't make things easy for you, and I'm sorry for it..." I say, lowering my head in shame. This was enough to get them stop and at the very least acknowledge my apology. "I know you don't believe me, but I _want_ things to be good between us. I've been a total nightmare to you recently and I can't apologize enough for it."

"You're totally right," they mumble. "Don't get the wrong idea though, Frisk. I'm not leaving because of you."

"You're not?" I say, my head shooting up.

"No, that's just part of the reason." They looked around the room, before turning back to me. "This just isn't my kind of... territory. All of this friend stuff isn't my thing."

I stood in silence, hoping it would give them time to reconsider. They continued walking however.

"Everyone wants you to stay," I told quietly.

Chara stopped, and turned with a glum expression. "Do you know why I brought this with me?" They question, pulling out their knife from before. I shake from the sight of it.

"Because everyone hates me. Nobody wanted me to come. _You_ didn't want me to come when you invited me. I was a formality to you."

I continued listening to what they had to say, and with that bit about me at the end being true, a strange sense of guilt wrought over my body.

"Waking up in an unfamiliar place like this, surrounded by faces of people I've killed so many times isn't doing me any good."

"...Then I'll come with you." I say. I need to do something to could spark some friendliness out of them...

Chara looked at me suspiciously. "...why?"

"Because..." I continued slowly, "...you're my friend. You're really great…and cool. I want to spend our time off together." My face was going red. We both knew I was spitting lies, or at least that's what I figured. Chara's wore a bashful look, similar to my own. _Is that genuine... embarrassment?_

"Okay... let's go," they said and continued their trip down the hall.

"I-I haven't even packed yet. We need to tell everyone too!"

"I'll wait..."

"O-okay, but I mean, it's going to take some time. So, erm... you wait here for now, I guess." I ran outside, my face lit up red.

I went out to announce Chara and my change of plans, and as I thought, everybody was very confused. They all wanted me to stay, with Asriel even offering to come back with us so we wouldn't be lonely. I turned him down, telling him it was part of a _special procedure_ to help Chara sort out their feelings... Besides, he and Sans need some time to work things out too since that hasn't been going well at all. He told me he would at least try and make an effort, which was good enough for me.

Mom was hesitant to let me go home alone, but I made sure to include that I would be staying with Chara until everyone else gets back. She eventually gave in, as long as we stayed together at all times.

I didn't say anything to Sans. I'll leave that for somebody else to handle... Sans will probably worry and fret over how stupid it would be to stick around Chara alone, but I know he'll understand.

After talking with everybody else, I returned back to the building. I walked passed Chara to the room and we exchanged an awkward "hi," with each other. Something warmed my soul about the way they made an attempt to speak to me just then.

My fingers begin shaking when I grab my suitcase, realizing that I'll be spending almost two months alone with Chara. That's in my mind at least. Chara is probably expecting us to go our separate ways when we get home home and never talk again...

I returned from the room after filling my suitcase. Chara sat patiently at the dining table, waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I guess..." I commented, still unsure.

Chara closed their eyes, and thought carefully before opening them. "You don't have to force yourself to come."

"I want to," I nodded and smiled at his them.

Chara walked over to the door and paused after opening it. They looked to me, who was following behind. "You sure...?"

"Of course," I said, smiling.

Chara nodded and then we headed out the door.

As neither of us could drive, Papyrus offered to take us down to the airport. Thankfully he didn't have to since Mettaton was gracious enough to call in a personal MTT transport van just for us. I recognized the drive as a monster from the underground, an employee from the MTT resort. I was quick to trust her, more than I would with some stranger behind the wheel.

Chara and I finished packing all of our things into the van, and we were ready to go. Everybody was here to tell us goodbye, with most of them trying to convince me to stay. Chara mainly did what they usually do, and just stood on the side while I talked with everyone. After a bit, I turned away from them and went back to Chara.

"Mom wants to stay in touch with us," I told them.

Chara pulled out their phone, letting me put in Toriel's number. It came to a shock to me that they didn't have it already, but I guess they just weren't as close anymore as I initially thought. I got into the seat beside them, putting on my seat belt. I waved out the window at everybody, seeing a bunch of sad faces at the car began to leave. _What the heck am I doing....._

I look out the back window and continued waving, getting a laugh out of our transport driver.

When they were out of sight, Chara tugged on my shirt, telling me to sit back down. They leaned in close, whispering into my ear. "Why can't Sans just take us?"

I blink a few times, then looked back as the distance between us and the others lengthened. "I don't want him involved," I proclaimed.

Chara gave a heavy sigh and looked back also. "Still mad at him too?" They had an expression on their face that I couldn't read...

"..."

"...Do you want us to break up?" Chara said to me.

"..."

"Kind of..."

"Okay. I'll call him later."

"N-no, you really don't have to! I was just..."

"..."

Chara looked at me, clutching at the ends of their shirt. "Okay... I won't..."

I lightly smiled, then shook my head to get rid of the tension. I can't even think of what's going through their head at times like these. Their mind has been all over the place, and if we had this kind of conversation hours ago, I would have most likely ended up with a knife in my neck...

I faced them, and lightly tapped their shoulders. "What's it like dating Sans...?" I asked.

Charas face immediately went red and they threw me a nervous expression. I was actually pretty cute, in a childlike kind of way.

Chara leaned to their left, away from me. "What's it to you," they questioned.

"I want to know. You know, details."

Chara held a thrilled smirk when they looked at me again. "He gives some pretty mean dick."

My face glowed red and I instantly went to hushing them. I heard a few quieted chuckles from our driver, then I lowered my voice to a minimum.

"What's it like...?" I asked, letting curiosity overthrow my morals."

Charas's expression changed, and they opened their mouth slightly ajar. I don't see why it would take them to answer such a simple question like that...

"Uuuh... Blue, warm..."

My body heated up, trying to imagine it in my mind. _...Blue_? "What else..."

"Isn't that enough? He's _my_ boyfriend..."

Chara spoke in a sudden frustrated voice. I put my back against the seat, choosing to end the weird conversation with that.

I looked out the window and up at the darkening sky. It's probably going to be dark when we get back... Chara already seemed to have trouble keeping their eyes open. I poked their shoulder softly, checking to see how tired they really were. They pretty much reacted how I thought they would, by violently smacking my arm away. It was not my best interest to keep messing with them, so I gave up after the second time.

When I saw the airport in the distance, I carefully shook Chara awake. By now they had fallen completely asleep, leaning against me. I'm almost jealous of them... if it were the other way around I'd probably be woken up with a boot to the face.

They let out a groggy yawn, and stepped out of the car. I had to hold onto them at times while helping them to the ticket registration, which I pre-registered, then to our plane.

The ride felt short, as Chara fell soundly asleep the moment we got in our seats. I dozed off soon after they did.

* * *

 

When we were dropped off, the rest of the way home was all on us. I grabbed Chara by the hand, letting them stay half asleep while we walked. I hoped nobody would get the wrong idea about us, and I surely hoped that nobody from school would see us like this. It was pretty dark out already, so I don't think anybody would...

With Chara being too senseless at the moment, it was my choice as to where we would go. I ended up picking my house over theirs since it was a much shorter walk. I went in that direction, bringing them along. They didn't announce their protest if they had any and it almost felt like bringing home a tired, stray puppy. Hopefully they don't fight back the moment we step inside, because it was getting late. I wanted both of us to avoid out walking alone if possible.

They continued with the silence when I opened the door and carefully led them inside.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I ask quietly, trying not to make much noise.

Chara gave a soundless nod, and sat down onto the couch while I went to the kitchen, retrieving a quick glass of water. When I came back to them, they strangely grabbed my hand again and took the glass of water from me, sipping it. I just stand and watch them, guessing that the tiredness is affecting them in some way. I uncurled my fingers from theirs, but they keep me locked in their grip.

"Chara..." I say, lightly flicking their forehead.

They looked up at me with sad eyes, something I was not expecting. "what's wrong," I question softly.

They didn't answer me, probably still too tired to acknowledge my voice. They didn't do anything for a moment, and only continued to watch me.

"Are you okay." I asked.

"Don't take Sans from me..." they murmured.

I stared back. I could tell by the movement of their mouth that they felt embarrassed saying that. They forcefully put their head forward, blinding themselves in my shirt as they embraced me. I could only hear weak sobs coming from them, with an occasional hard sniff.

Fearing the strange mood swing, I quietly open their suitcase from behind them and involuntarily find myself remove the knife from it.

I gently brushed the hair away from their eyes, then put a hand to their forehead. They didn't seem to have a fever... Chara turned, awkwardly glancing away.  


There was definitely no way I was going to leave Chara alone tonight, and I'll try anything to keep them under control. Fighting against my own fatigue, I took them upstairs and into moms room. I would have taken them to mine, but my bed wasn't anywhere near the size for two people.

Chara plopped down first, laying in what looks like a very uncomfortable position. They still fell asleep the moment their head hit the pillow though, so I took this opportunity to rush back down the stairs and toss the knife away. I also removed all the sharp cutlery from the kitchen, locking it all away up in a high shelf that Chara surely wouldn't bother looking through.

My breathing rose in speed, but I put a hand to my chest, reminding myself that everything would be under control if I stay calm.

After regaining my awareness of the situation, I led my body back upstairs. Chara hadn't moved from their position, and was sleeping soundly. I turned the TV on, but kept the volume low as to not disturb Chara's slumber.

I gently crawled into bed beside them, not bothering to change out of my clothes for now. Chara made a quiet noise, and a sense of fear shot through my body. I turned to them, seeing that they were only letting out a yawn.

I relaxed myself, watching them drift in and out of sleep until they were completely out.


	24. Problematic Chara - frisk POV

"Mh, Sa- Sans..."

"..."

"Hah..."

"..."

"..."

Slowly, my senses woke up to the sound I was hearing. I didn't know what it was at first, and I couldn't see. The tiny bit of light through the nearby window didn't give me much enough to go on.

I turn, facing Chara and quickly cover my mouth for a few scared seconds.

Chara's chest was heaving up and down, while the smell of sweat filled the room. Their lips were dripping saliva, and their tongue lolled out while they released their hot breaths.

Beneath the covers, their arms made quick reflexes and audible, wet sounds were heard.

I pulled myself away from them, instantly coming to the obvious realization that they were having a pretty... _lucid_ dream. Every breath they let out made me want to get up and run, but that would risk waking them. So instead I closed my eyes and emptied my mind, trying my best to wait for it to pass. T

here was a slight jerk outside of my vision, and Chara let out small breaths of air, followed by coherent mumbling to themselves.

Everything went quiet after that, and I waited still, before sitting up and climbing out of bed quickly and without regards to waking them this time. I stared at my feet as I hurried down the stairs, counting steps as an attempt to put my thoughts elsewhere.

It was early, around 6:00 AM when I entered the kitchen. I mindlessly prepared myself bowl of cereal and sat down, staring at it. I ran a hand down my flushed face, and unconsciously begin checking my clothes for any Chara's... residue, that may have got onto me.

That was interrupted when Chara came around the corner into the kitchen. I straightened my back quickly and looked at them, watching as they rubbed tiredness from their eyes.

Upon seeing them, I bit my lip, praying to myself that they don't know what I saw...

"It's early," Chara said. They looked around peculiarly left and right, looking cautious of their surroundings.

"This is my house," I said. "I brought you here last night."

"I know."

They went over to the fridge and began pulling stuff from it. My face was getting redder by the second, and I hoped they couldn't see. They put down their own bowl of cereal onto the table and sat across from me. It was an extensively larger bowl than I got.

We ate quietly, and I tried my best to remain casual in front of them. My face was hot, more than it had been when I watched them earlier. I swallow nervously, putting a hand over my mouth each time to avoid the chance of my breakfast coming back up.

"What's the matter," Chara questioned.

I fidgeted and trailed off, my face reddening ever more. "Just a little lonely..." I told them, whipping out my phone and quickly dialing moms number.

I held it to my ear, waiting for the never ending ring to come to a stop. I knew she wouldn't be awake this early, but if it gets me out of facing Chara for a minute...

"Sans?"

I looked sideways at Chara who was now talking their phone also.

"mornin' sweety," they purred into it.

They raised a limp hand under their chin as they rest their elbows up to the table. I can hear Sans' muffled voice coming from the phone, so they weren't faking it like I was. He sounded almost irritated from what I could hear. Chara probably woke him up just then... Chara only chuckled in amusement, not worried at all.

"I miss you already," Chara whispered huskily into the phone.

Sans appeared to have hung up on them after that, and Chara rolled their eyes with a smile. They went back to eating, then after finishing, they went to the fridge for seconds. I took my bowl with me into the living room, feeling that I would stomach it better outside of their range of view. Every bite I took was slower than the last, with my mind constantly drifting off.

 _I can't be mad at them... they probably didn't even notice,_ I thought. I raised an arm up, rubbing sweat away from my eyebrows. I hadn't noticed that Chara sat beside me, which got a small startle out of me.

"Are you avoiding me," Chara asked.

"N-no, I just came to watch TV..."

"The TV isn't on," Chara pointed out.

I looked at the television in an ungainly manner, and took another bite of my cereal to think on my next choice of words.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Chara said.

"I know you wouldn't..."

Suddenly, Chara leans themselves over my body, grabbing the remote from atop the arm of the couch. My body instantly goes hot beneath them, feeling like they were taking longer than they needed to in some attempt to tease me.

They pulled back and pointed the remote to the TV and gave it a few clicks, but nothing happened.

"The batteries are dead?" I asked them.They nodded.

"There's some in my room, if you want to use those."

Chara didn't say anything, only tossed the remote aside and went where I told them.

I sat back in my seat, taking the last few bites of my cereal. I reached my leg out and tried to turn the TV on with my foot, but the reach was too great. I let out a disgruntled sighed, envious of those with perfectly working remotes.

When I pulled my leg back, I tilted my head down, finding a wallet that I did not recognize. I leaned over and laid on my stomach to pulling it from the ground. I immediately noticed it to be Chara's, seeing that stitched in pattern in the corner that Asriel and I made for their birthday. I smiled at the memory. Chara thought it was really stupid, but ended up keeping it anyway. Probably because it was all they had at the time. Honestly, the only reason they still have it now was most likely because they want to avoid having to buy their own...

I open it halfway, intrigued to see what's inside...

But I close it back, thinking against it for a minute, then end up opening it anyway.

I look over the couch at the stairs. Chara wasn't back yet, so I threw my view to the wallet, pulling a few things from one of the pockets. There was definitely an overabundance of Sans photos. One of them was even a copy of a photo that I actually own. A photo of Sans, Papyrus and I, with the only difference of theirs was that my face had been cut out. Pretty vigorously with all of the uneven cuts too. It was kind of creepy...

I put everything back inside and then ran through the other pockets. There wasn't anything exciting left, so I put it back onto the floor, making it look like I had not touched it.

Chara was definitely taking a long time, so I got up to turn the TV on myself and then took my dishes into the kitchen to wash them. After that, I sat back down, wondering what could have been taken Chara so long...

I put my hands over my eyes. _They're looking for their knife_ , was my first thought, but their suitcase was still leaning against the couch completely untouched, so that couldn't be it...

What could they be doing my my room for so long? I can't imagine it'd be very exciting in there. It's as plain as a room can be... unless.

I throw my body off the couch and dash up the stairs as fast as my legs could take me. I grabbed the doorknob, almost forgetting to twist when I open it and nearly knocked the entire door from it's hinges. I leap at Chara and pull the book they were holding from their hands, hiding it in my arms.

"D-d-don't say anything!" I exclaimed.

"A journal~" Chara announced, adding to my embarrassment. "I didn't know you write poems... Nice."

"They're personal! A-a-and I know, they're bad..."

"They're not bad," Chara wittily remarked.

"—Your laughing!"

"So what?"

Chara pranced over to me, forcibly pulling the journal from my arms. I shouted at them, but they flipped through the pages anyway, getting fast eye fulls until I kick them in the shin. They drop their guard for an instant and I pull it away from them.

"Stop looking at it!" I shouted. I could already feel tears were coming up again, but I kept them at bay. They would only give Chara extra ammo to hit me with.

Chara grinned from ear to ear. "I had no idea you felt that way... Color be flattered."

"..."

My arms and legs began shaking, form a mental image of what they saw. The last few weeks I have written almost entirely about Chara. Focusing mainly on the jealousy I currently have.

I raise the journal up, hiding my increasing sobs behind it.

"Oh wow, uh, it's... really not something to cry about," Chara said, putting a slow hand up to cautiously pat me on the head.

I pull my head back before they could touch me, knowing full well what that hand had been... doing.

"Read this," I ordered, pointing to the print on the cover.

Chara stepped closer, leaning their head down for a clean look. "Do not open," they read.

"Yeah... so don't do it."

Chara sighed and agreed with me.

I held the book behind my back, not taking a chance of Chara grabbing at it again. We both stood still, and I looked around the room, where it appears to me that nothing else had been touched. However, at least to my standards, my journal was very well hidden and definitely couldn't have been found through some casual passing by...

"What were you doing up here?" I prodded.

Chara gave me a normal response, like nothing seemed strange. "Looking for batteries."

"They're in the remote, I told them, gesturing to the other TV remote resting on my bed.

"I didn't want to take those ones without permission."

I stared back at them astounded. "Permission? You just wanted to go snooping through my room!"

"What's the harm? It's not like I did anything."

I pulled my journal out back in front of me and hold it to their face. "Yes, you did."

"...sorry," they said softly.

I looked down, waiting for them to leave the room. They didn't though. "Can you get out...?" I asked, not wanting them to look at my teary eyes anymore.

They nodded at me, and they walked out the room. The door closed, then I was left alone staring at the journal. I opened to a few of the pages in, reaching a multitude of embarrassing things. I clammed it back shut with both hands and shut my eyes tightly, chuckling a little at how silly some of them seemed now.

I stared at the door that Chara had left through, wonder how much they exactly did see. Some of it would be pretty... life changing, if they saw it.

I quietly shuffled around the room, looking for a new hiding spot, because apparently the last one wasn't good enough...

After I hid it well, I emerged from the room to see Chara waiting for me.

"Don't go back in there…" The tone of my my changed into a timid one.

Chara turned around, heading back down the stairs. I'm glad they couldn't see relieved look on my face when I saw them walking away, along with the growing fear inside my chest.

"Want to go to Sans's?" Chara asked. A sadistic smile decorated their lips, and there was no hesitation coming from them at all.

"No."

A pout grew on their face. "Well, I'm going."

"So you can snoop around there next?" I said, giving a flick of my finger to the back of their head. They gave me a low grumble and I watched as they bit their lower lip. I pulled my hand away and apologized, feeling instant regret for what I just did.

"Why can't you just listen to me for once, Chara?"

"I could say the same..." They countered. "C'mon, let's just go. Imagine all the fun things you can do there... I might even let you have some _alone time_ in his room~" they told with a wink.

My body froze, their words had hit a delicate spot. "Uhm… I don't know..."

"Well, then… I guess we will be going." Without any warning, Chara grabbed my sleeve and hauled me along.Their grip around my arm was strong enough not to let me go even if I protested.

* * *

 

With a quick walk down the block, we were at our destination. Chara opened the door like they owned the place, and then released me after we were safely inside.

I looked around. It is exactly how it always looked. Although, the idea that the property owners were away and had no chance of finding me here gave a funny feeling in my stomach, like I was trespassing. That's exactly what it was though. I won't deny it.

"Frisk."

I felt shivers running down my spine at the sound of my name. Chara's voice echoed and bounced around on the room walls.

I looked at them my heart beating faster and my head was a mess. They obviously couldn't stop observing my nervous behavior upon being here. I breathed out, trying to seem as calm as possible.

Our eyes were connected, and suddenly, they took a step closer to me. I continued masquerading whatever expression was holding when they raised a hand to brush the hair away from my face.

They put their hand over my forehead and my body stiffened, being watched by those frighteningly red eyes of theirs.

"Do you feel hot," they asked me. I found myself speechless.

They sent me an angry glare after I didn't respond. My lips remained together for almost a full minute before they parted. "Kind of..."

They took a step back, and I was glad they did. The heat left my face, inch by inch.

"you've been out in the sun to long," they mention, turning to explore the house.

I agreed with them on that, wanted to diverge the current subject.

My cloudy eyes scanned around, and of course I didn't find anything of interest, so I followed them up to Sans's room. I couldn't believe it when they pulled out a personalized room key and unlocked the door.

"You have a key to his room...?"

"Nh, want one?" They teased.

"Nah," _I already have one..._

Their eyes shimmered brightly upon entering, but I didn't see the big deal with it. Besides the tornado off in the corner, it was pretty tame.

"Ah, It smells good in here,"

"Are you serious...? I think it kind of stinks," I grumbled, pinching at my nose with my thumb and index.

Chara ran forward, with their eyes darting around the room. There were a lot of expressions crossing Chara's face right now and devilish smile took over their lips when they twirled around to face me. It was sort of scaring me.

"What'dya wanna do first?"

Flabbergasted, I took a single step forward and looked to my right , where a single rock sat on a dinner plate, doused in lively amounts of sugar-coated confectionery.

"You wanna pet him?"

I smiled and shook my head at them in amusement.

Chara plopped right down onto the bed, hugging the sheets close. I took the empty space next to them, grabbing a pillow and held it against my own body. Then, Chara lifted their gaze from the covering to me. "Pretty thrilling, isn't it? Touching his things without permission...?"

"Y-yeah,"

Chara got up from their position, still holding the bed sheets. They signaled for me to follow, so I did. They ended up leading me to the dresser and I could already imagine what they wanted to show me... They pulled the top drawer open and gave me a creepy smile.

"I'm not looking," I said.

"It's cute," they tempted me.

I started toying with my fingers, fighting myself from glancing down. Anything to keep myself from doing what Chara wanted me to. Chara proded my shoulder multiple times and I eventually gave in. My eyes made a quick glance, and I felt my cheeks grow pink the instant I did. Thankfully, it wasn't anything lewd or anything like that. It was just a simple pair of boxers shorts with bone patterns...

"It... is kinda of cute." I say gently.

Chara laughed, then spoke again. "You're such a wuss."

"N-no I'm not! We just shouldn't be here," I exclaimed. "I don't think he'd like it."

"..."

"Right... He probably wouldn't."

Chara's voice sounded shyly quite and some kind of discomfort clearly took over. "He'd probably break up with me if he found out..."

They shut the drawer and put the sheets back down onto the bed before turning to me. "Let's go."

I trailed behind the and forced a small smile out of myself, trying to rid the uneasiness that filled the small room. We slowly made our way back downstairs, then I entered through to the kitchen, pulling two drinks from the fridge. Juice for myself, and soda for Chara. I held it out to them, but their mouth gaped at me in response.

"He'll get mad though," they said.

"Sans and Papyrus don't really drink this stuff," I laughed.

Chara took the soda can from me and stared at it, their eyes dark and cold. "Why do they have it, then?"

I hesitated a moment before speaking quietly, "I come over a lot..." I should've chosen better words, as they turned their view to the floor. I didn't say anything for a long moment, only sitting down on the couch beside them.

"He doesn't like it when I come over," Chara said.

...

We continued to talk and hang out at Sans and Papyrus's place for the remainder of the day, then headed back home after it got late.


	25. The first month - Frisk POV

A month has passed since Chara and I got home from the resort. I'd like to say we grew closer, but if I'm honest... not so much.

The first week, went how I thought it would. Chara had no qualms with staying at my house. Personally, I think they were positively delighted to get out of that apartment of theirs, even if they wouldn't admit it to me.

Chara didn't even once bring up the absence of knives in the house, which I was happy for. They spent most of their free time either eating or sleeping while I ran out to do errands and take care of the house. Every time I would ask for their help with such things, I would be ignored. I was fine with it though, as It was much better than being yelled at.

After a few days, I went back to sleeping in my own bed, and continued letting them use moms. I was able to rest easier knowing that another... _incident_ , wouldn't occur that way.

The second week... was bad. We had our first fight since coming home, and it ended with me obtaining a sprained arm. Chara was of course the one to blame for it, and they still had the nerve to refuse any of the housework despite me being out of action for a few days. The work all piled up, and by the weeks end, I was absolutely exhausted.

I had to push myself through the final day, feeling almost like a slave to Chara's relaxation.

The third week, was even worse. Another fight broke out, and while this time we both came out physically unhurt, our feelings were pretty damaged.

Chara fell into one of their depressive states and it was up to me again to keep things in order. _Somebody_ needed to keep us taken care of. This was also where Chara took notice of the missing cutlery, and I actually began to mentally hate them for a few days.

It got bad enough that there were days where I either told, or physically threw them out of the house, telling them to go back to their, and I quote, "despicable cave of a home." They actually did when I said that once, but just a few hours later that night, I went crawling back for them, afraid of sleeping in my own house alone.

The fourth week, was pretty lonesome, but we made progress.

I set a goal for myself to clean up Chara's apartment and make it into a much more livable state. A lot of hard work and money went into it, all from me, obviously. When it was finished, I took chara there blindfolded. Getting the blindfold onto them proved to be the most difficult thing to achieve the entire month. They poked me, smacked me, even bit me a few times, almost like I was taking them to their execution.

When I finally removed the blindfold inside of their apartment, a gasp escaped their throat, telling me how I did a good job. They denied it, but they were definitely thankful.

The final week came, and we stuck to each other like glue. I don't think either of us wanted to spend our summer alone by now. It was clear as crystal why. We hated each other, but at the same time, found comfort in knowing that we were able to let our secrets out into the air around somebody.

* * *

 

presently, It was getting to be lunch time and I stood in the kitchen, removing freshly cooked brownies from the oven. Chara sat behind me, no doubt expecting to dive in the moment I set them down.

"You can't have them yet," I said.

Chara sighed at my announcement and leaned forward. "Why bother letting them cool," they spread their arms across the table. "They're going to get eaten anyway."

_This child..._

I looked over at Chara lazing about. Now that I got a good hard look at them, they've gained a fair amount of weight since coming here, probably around my size now. They used to look so... small...

I went over to them, giving a small poke on the arm. They made a face and leaned away from me. "Don't touch me..."

"Mh, you've gained weight," I teased, holding a sneer on my face.

"Y-you're serious...?" they said loudly, and began checking out their own body, most notably around their tummy area.

They fumbled up and out of their seat, almost knocking the chair backwards.

"H-hey! where are you going?"

"—bathroom."

I heard the loud slamming of the door, then slam a hand to my forehead. _Nice job..._ I think to myself. Chara never really came across as the kind of person to concern themselves with stuff like that, but maybe I'm wrong...

I let out a breath, hoping that I didn't hurt them in some way.

After 30 or so minutes and multiple brownies consumed, I began to feel anxious. I made my way to the bathroom door and give light knocks. There wasn't a response, but there were light shuffling sounds.

"Chara?"

"O-one minute-!"

Much louder shuffling came from the other side, then the door opened. Chara was panting softly, and their voice a little weak. "What's up?"

"Uh... did I... erm... sorry," I said

"For what?"

"About what I said... I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's cool," Chara said, their body stiffly leaning against the door frame.

"Sooo..."

"Mh?"

"What're you doing in there," I asked.

They swallowed and stared back at me. "Huh?"

"You know, in there," I gestured passed there shoulder.

"They turned they head and gave a nervous chuckles. "Nothing..."

The strange answer didn't set well, but I knew not to probe Chara when they had a secret. I nod to them, letting them know that I accept their answer, then turn to walk back to the kitchen. Chara followed behind me, and I looked back behind my shoulder at them. They poked at their belly, which got a smile out of me. They have such a childish mindset at times.

We returned together back to the kitchen, Chara still looking stressed. I turned to face them, feeling really stupid and embarrassed. I opened my mouth to speak, but they spoke first.

"I think I'm pregnant."

I continued to look at them, my mouth still open slightly. I hadn't realized that I completely spaced out, almost as if my mind was telling me ignore what I just heard. I had gripped onto my shirt with both of my hands out of surprise too. "Um," was all I could let out.

The world came back to me and I got the sudden urge to hop on a jet to fly down and give Sans a good knock on the skull. Of course I couldn't do that, but I really wanted to.

"Um... no, you're not," I Refusingly said, blinking in confusion and taking a step back.

I looked down at their stomach. True, it was a tad larger now, but pregnant? I wouldn't even know how to tell if that were true in the first place...

I took a few deep breaths to help calm myself. "...You need to go to the hospital," I said.

"No way!" they retorted. "That'll be embarrassing!"

I glared at them, and made no attempt to control my voice. "You have to!"

"W-w-we'll get those pregnancy test things!"

"Not good enough," I countered, shaking my head.

"—A-a lot of them! A hundred!!"

They were obviously very scared about this. I doubt they would even have the G for a single one anyway, let alone a hundred... but seeing the pitiful look in their eyes, I couldn't help but give in. I pulled my wallet from my back pocket and retrieved a bundle of G from it, cringing at all of my allowance flowing away like this. I held it to them, but they gave me a sheepish look. I knew they wanted me to go out and buy it for them, but I'm not going to force myself to do that.

My anger was swelling up inside me already, and I roughly folded their fingers around the cash. "Go, before I change my mind," I told, closing my eyes.

Chara pulled away quickly and ran out sight.

When they were gone, I grabbed the tin of brownies and flung them halfway across the room, just wanting to take my anger out on something.

"Damn it!" I screamed, stomping down on every little brownie that scattered the floor and then sat down at the table. I aimed my face down to let the tears fall as they please. No way in hell was I going to be the one to clean that up...

I pressed my palms against my eyes, quietly cursing Chara under my breath, then to myself for being stupid enough to let them go this far. There's so many things wrong right now. What the hell am I going to do if they really are pregnant? I can't simply reload since I kept up to date with my saving. I won't be able to go back far enough... Unless Chara was carefull not to use theirs, I can't think of any other options.

Hesitating, I pull out my Reset button.

A complete Reset doesn't sound too bad at the moment... Chara definitely blew my expectations and I hate to say it, Sans exceptionally did. I stared daggers at button in front of me.

"We're kids," I snarled. Everything about sans suddenly made me want to gag. I felt sick and disgusted and my tolerance for him became thinner and thinner as the seconds pass. I sighed softly, wishing I had the courage to throw my hand forward and give everything another chance... But I couldn't.

I whisked the button away, along with the thoughts I momentarily had.

If the two of them want to live with consequences, then more power to them... At least, that's what I want to think. Everything inside we was telling me to help them in some way, but what can I do?

If I'm being honest with myself, _neither_ of them deserve my help.

Chara can burn in hell, but Sans... Sans may have done bad things, and maybe he'll do even worse things from now on. But... I _want_ to help him. _So what can I...?_

After a little while later, Chara was back. With the darkened blush on their face, they seemed to do what they needed to do without a problem. I grabbed the box from them and they weren't kidding when they told me they would buy a lot...

It definitely wasn't a hundred, but it was surely enough for me to see that all of my G was gone. They shakily pulled one from the box, nervously reading the instructions out loud.

"Just do it," I said, halting their speech. My anger was rising again, but I did my best to stay cool. Chara took a couple more from the box, then rushed into the bathroom.

Everything went quiet again. I sat waiting for what felt like the longest 10 minutes of my life and then, the door creaked open. The moisture in my mouth disappeared and my throat went dry when I turned to face them. I swore my heart stopped beating right there. Chara looked back at me, actually smiling. They held three pregnancy test strips up, all reading negative.

Just then, a million weights were lifted off my shoulders, and I'm sure the same happened with them. We shared a moment of awkward, but grateful silence as we looked back and forth to each other.

"...I'm going to do it again," Chara said to me as they pulled more strips from the box. I nodded and watched them go away again.

I rest my head back against the couch, looking up to the ceiling and gave a heavy sigh.

This didn't decrease my anger towards them at all, but this really eased the tension in my body so much.

This repeated multiple times for the next few hours with Chara coming and going, in and out of the bathroom to show me. I hoped to return a few of the pregnancy test strips to get some G back, but it doesn't seem like that's going to happen at this rate.

But, each negative Chara read out to me brought out a hint of a smile, so I'll let it slide this time.

* * *

 

Dinner later that night was rough. Chara played with their food more than usual and stayed extra quiet. Not that they ever talked anyway, but they were extra enclosed this time. I kept those thoughts to myself.

I'm glad they weren't pregnant, and it made me even happier now to learn that the few pounds they did gain were thanks to me just getting them to eat right. I couldn't believe that their original diet consisted mainly of water with whatever they had lying around at the time. After I was finished, I stood up straight and looked Chara in the eyes.

"Give me your phone."

Chara ignored my words, looking at me and poking at the unfinished delicacies I put out for them.

I reached down to grab their cell off the table, but they took it before I could. I frowned at Chara, having it up to here with it how things never seemed to tilt in his favor with them. Chara made a slight movement of the arm, then a new fear alerted my body. They were getting on the defensive.

"Give it to me,"

"Your not my mo-"

Their words were cut short when I forced it away from them. I watched in apprehension, expecting them to challenge me back, but they did nothing.

"You're breaking up with Sans," I said to them, already dialing his number.

Chara looked absolutely hurt, like I just stripped them of all their happiness. They stared, not once taking their gaze from the phone in my hands.

"You guys are a bad influence on each other," I say glancing to my side. Chara was lost in the deep recesses of their mind, a yearning expression of concern carved into them. I could feel their resisting urge to try and stop me.

"I promise I'll be good," They spoke in a soft tone and their cheeks reddened as they struggled with their words. "So don't..."

I remained quiet. After I didn't reply, Chara went back to brooding. They rubbed their shoulders and stared at me. "If I lose him, I don't have anything to fall back on."

"You have friends," I said. "That's good enough."

They laughed sourly to themselves. "But I'm empty without him..."

Over the past month, I learned a fair deal about how to handle moments like these. I took a small step to them, feeling how Chara was in need of support. I scoot my chair beside theirs. Close, but not close enough to invade their personal space. I sat down and then they rest their head on my shoulder, all while I kept my attention on the phone in my hands.

I thought I made it clear that I was there for them, but Chara raised their head, feeling ignored. They grabbed my arm and squeezed at it to force my attention on them. "Please, Frisk..."

My body stopped working. I know it's not how they meant, but I instantly took that as a threat.There was always something about the way they spoke. The very instant your name leaves their lips, the conversation becomes eerily personal...

Chara seemed so hesitant, barely even trying to stop me. Perhaps they finally realized how I had enough.

I put another number into the phone, and this time Chara's fingers shook relentlessly, like they were going to grab it from me if I dared to continue. I can see from their breathing that all of their frustration, anger, and worries were about to blow and I'm being backed into a corner here. Their sudden burst of strength when their hold on my arm tightened told me that.

"...stop," they begged. Tears already accumulated in their eyes, ready to fall.

I stood my ground and nervously rose the phone to my ear. There wasn't any noise in the room besides the ringing, and heavy breathing to my right.

Before long, Sans answered.

My mind was clouded with so many emotions upon hearing his voice. My mouth opened, but I didn't say anything, trying to find the right thing to say. If I'm not careful, it's sure to shatter any chance of Chara and I ever forming an actual friendship... But, it was now or never. I had many choices to set things right in the past, but didn't then. Using the hope that this will make things better as my driving force, I gulped and opened my mouth.

"I love you..." Chara whispered sadly into the phone. The instant that happened, I lost the courage to go through with it and shut the phone off, tossing it away from me. I let out a loud breath and turned to Chara who was looking back at me too.

"Dammit, Chara! Can you not be selfish for like one second?!" I ran a hand through my hair in frustration and stood over them. "This isn't just about you. Do you think _Sans_ is happy? Do _I_ look happy?! W-why the hell are you being so freakin' difficult here?!"

Chara looked up at me, tears streamed slowly down their cheeks. It was the total opposite from what I was expecting to happen...

"H-hey, don't cry-"

"You were actually gonna do it..." Chara sobbed out. Their crushed, hurt frown growing even larger.

I took a step back. Having this kind of thing happen was the last thing I wanted right now. "G-god, Um.. uh.. wait a bit.. uh... d-don't cry... look, you can hit me, right here! As hard as you want," I say pointing to my cheek. They seemed to tense up with me doing this and ran out of the room, taking their phone with them.

It was contemptibly silent for a few seconds, until I heard things being thrown around upstairs. I flinch hard at every sound they made, praying that nothing valuable gets broken in their fit of rage.

_I don't know if I can go through another month of this..._


	26. Two and two shenanigans - Chara POV

My second month with Frisk began today, and I absolutely hate it already... I am currently lying face down on the floor in Toriel's room, wishing Frisk would leave me alone.

I rolled over onto my back and stretched my arms out tiredly, looking at the door that's giving me a dreadful headache. Or rather, the knocking from the other side of said door. I just want to sleep, but they won't let me. It's not night yet either... Actually, it's the middle of the day. Saturday, I think.

This is what I would usual do on a Saturday anyway back at my apartment, but Frisk doesn't get it. I don't think they get a lot of things about me. The dark recesses of my soul doesn't mix well with them.

...

They were really happy when we found out I wasn't pregnant, probably because they loved Sans so much. It must suck, knowing that the guy you like loves somebody else. I know the feeling. I get that feeling everyday too.

Still, I'm glad I wasn't pregnant either, otherwise I'd have to die or something... I rolled over onto my side and looked at the door. Frisk was picking at the lock, but I just waited. It looks like they would get it eventually. It took some work, but they managed to finally do it.

"Leave me alone," I moaned loudly.

Frisk stomped over to me, telling me to stop with this _dramatic act_. I denied them, and rolled over to face the wall instead. Frisk didn't seem to like this as they gripped my shirt and gave a strong tug, trying to force me up. I wouldn't budge however.

"That's it..." Frisk said rubbing their temples. "Get out," they pointed to the door.

"No."

"Wha- this is my house!"

"Toriel said-"

"Forget what she said! You've done nothing but eat all my food, sleep, complain and laze around! ...N-not to mention all of those _disgusting_ things you do when I'm not looking! ...I'm sick of it!!"

"Disgusting things?"

"W...what...? You thought was too stupid to notice!? ...How you always m-ma..." their words stumbling all over themselves.

"Masturbate?" I said.

"Y...yeah, that!"

"It's not disgusting, it's perfectly normal."

There was a small pause from Frisk after that.

I looked up at them. "Hm? You thought I'd deny it? Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a growing lass.I don't need to hide that," I puffed lightly.

"That isn't what I..." Frisk let out a long sigh. "...Look, this is my house... and if you're going to stay here I need some cooperation. Obviously I can't keep taking care of you like this if you keep disobeying me, so we need to set some ground rules..."

I turned away when they said that. "I don't need some lecture," I mused.

"Well, I'm giving you one anyway," they told, then got onto their knees beside me.

"Uh, first rule, Chara... Stop going through my fridge like some rat... When you eat an entire cake in one sitting and proceed to vomit it back up, I think that means you've had enough..."

"Mh..." I sounded.

"Next, if I need your help, then please, get off your lazy butt help me out. I don't care if it's taking out the trash, laundry or whatever. My whole body is sore right now, and you have a perfectly good pair of hands to support me with."

"Mh..."

"...Lastly... Believe it or not, I really don't _care_ if you... masturbate... But I shouldn't have to be woken up at 3:00AM from the other end of the house, every time you feel like doing it..."

"Mh..." Their words left me disordered for a moment and my eyes were still glued to the wall. I eventually got a response out, giving a single, "Okay..."

They seemed satisfied with that and stood back up. _So that was...something_ , I thought to myself.

"Wash up," they said.

"Why?"

I'm going shopping, and you're coming with me. I sat up and stretched my legs out, letting them see how tired I was, but it didn't seem to faze them at in the slightest.

After I washed myself and got dressed, I went down the stairs to see Frisk waiting by the front door. I started my walk over to them, not watching where I was going and trip over the brownie tin, that was for some reason on the living room floor. My jaw hit the coffee table hard when I came crashing down, and Frisk immediately rushed over to me.

They lift my head up, instantly checking my teeth to make sure they were unhurt. The moment they nearly touched one, I bit down, almost taking a finger off. Frisk jumped back and glare down at me. "Stop with the damn biting," they told, grabbing my jaw again with their hand to continue checking on me, this time being extra careful. On a positive note, nothing was damaged.

I got up and dusted myself off, kicked the tin pan away from me, then walk out the door.

I began down the sidewalk, but Frisk called me back. They threw me a helmet and told me to put it on.

"No," I reply.

When I turned back to face them, they were already sitting on a bicycle, waiting for me to hop on as well.

"There's only one seat..." I said.

Frisk scooted up slightly, then pat the open area behind them.

"No..." I hissed.

Frisk groaned and got off the bike. "You want to peddle then?"

I never actually rode one before... but it couldn't be that hard, right? I soundlessly walk over to it and throw my leg over. Frisk got on behind me, and I grabbed onto the handlebars. It was surprisingly hard to balance, and I feel that If I start moving, we're going to simply topple over.

Just before I kicked off, I felt something touch the top of my head, and instantly recoil against it, finding that it was Frisk trying to put a helmet on me. "Stop!" I shouted.

"You need it."

"I said I _don't_ need it!"

"Pfft, fine," they say, resting their hands on my shoulders.

I shuffled around, trying to find my footing again.

"What's up?" Frisk asked, obviously wondering what's taking me so long.

I got off, nearly falling down as I do. "Let's walk," I said to them.

Frisk simply looked at me, confused as to why I suddenly did so. Instead of getting off, they rode up beside me, peddling slowly to match my pace. I glanced at them, wondering how there able to ride it so perfectly.

"Do you want me to teach you when we get back?" Frisk asked with a chuckle.

"I know how to ride it, idiot."

Frisked laughed, and I twitched an eye at that.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Not everyone knows how," Frisk continued.

I ignored them, but this just caused Frisk to begin ringing the bell on the handlebars over and over to get my attention. They were testing my patience, and they were succeeding in ticking me off.

* * *

 

We arrived at the supermarket, and I followed closely behind Frisk inside, having no idea what to do on my own. They gave me a list of ingredients for tonight's dinner, then told me to meet back up by the front after I've got them, before speeding off to gather out their half of the list.

 _Six items_... they are really giving me quite the workout today...

I skimmed through the aisle a few times, already retrieving half of what I needed. "Easy~" I hum to myself. Flour, oil, and eggs were what's left, and judging my the stuff currently in my arms, lasagna was probably in store for tonight. I was quick to retrieve those also, and soon met back up with frisk. Frisk actually paid for it all, and I was surprised by just how much G they had on them. I don't have have a G to my name in comparison...

Our things were bagged up, and Frisk carried them out while I stood to the side, watching. Occasionally,they would look back to check and see if I was doing anything that I wasn't supposed to be doing. They still didn't seem to trust me all that much.

"Ready to go?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah," I said, my mind breaking away from a shelf of pastries. Frisk noticed this and came over to take a look also."Do you want one?" they asked, already pulling their wallet out.

I didn't actually plan on getting one, and was only looking at them because I had nothing better to do... but since they're offering... I instinctively reached out and pointed to the most expensive thing on the shelf. A chocolate tart with a strawberry drizzle.

Frisk crunched their eyes at it, but reluctantly bought it anyway. I instantly took it in my hands, biting softly into it. A sense of delight exploded in my mouth, and I immediately went in for another.

"Is it good?" Frisk asked. I didn't respond, to deeply focused on the fireworks on my tongue.

We turned and started on our way home. I was a little envious of them, watching them glide lazily on the bike. My feet are sore... I had a thought to hop on behind them, taking up their offer from earlier, but chose against the idea in the chance that it would create an aura of awkwardness.

When we were halfway home, and my tart completely gone. My sweet cravings were telling me to go back and get another, and if I asked Frisk, they would probably do that for me. I'd rather they not think I'm needy though.

When we got back to the house, Frisk took the ingredients straight to the kitchen and started on dinner. I settled myself in the living room to watch a movie while they did that, relaxing my muscles that were used today. _People actually going shopping like that...? how the hell they manage that stuff?_ I groaned at the thought.

I reached down into my back pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. I pulled one out, then held it up to my eyes. I stopped smoking when Sans and I started dating, but never actually had the nerve to get rid of them. I still like the way it looks when you light one. Watching the way the smoke rises up always relaxed me.

I doubt Frisk would want me doing it in the house also, so I toss them. I don't even have the money to keep up with the habit anymore anyway.

"Ugh... I miss you bonehead," I grumble to myself.

Without Sans around, I'm seriously beginning to realized how downright boring everything is. I guess I never knew how much _fun_ I really had being around him, even if those times were a supposed nightmare with him. Then again... if I was a total nightmare, then he wouldn't be dating me right now. I guess I have to be doing something right.  
Although, the idea of knowing that he, unlike myself, has somebody else out there already waiting to snatch him up, scares me a little...

I shouldn't be thinking of stuff like this, but I don't want to lose him... and with Frisk around... No, I don't believe Sans would abandon me like that. I know for sure that I touched his heart, just like the way he touched mine.

...

Maybe I should hold his hand sometime... couples do that kind of stuff, don't they? Every time tries that with me I yell at him for it... he laughs it off afterwards, but... "Whew, this stuff is hard..." I chuckle to myself.

"Chara?" Frisk called, breaking me out of my trance. "Something wrong?"

"just kind of spaced out," I told them.

"Oh, well dinner's ready if you want to come eat," they said.

I nodded and turned to them. "Do you still like Sans?" I asked.

"Hm? Well, yeah, of course," they answered with a hint of blush.

"I see..." I mumbled.

Then, Frisk sighed and smiled, patting my head. "...He likes you a lot."

I turned away and hid my happy grin. Their words definitely made me feel much better, despite Frisk being the one who said them. I stood up and went into the kitchen. The table had already been set, so all we needed to do was sit down and eat.

I looked at the plate of food in front of me, and my earlier guess today was correct. Lasagna filled most of the plate, and what appeared to be mixed roasted vegetables on the side. I picked up my fork and was ready to dive in, until I saw something I didn't like peeking out of the veggies.

"I don't like celery," I told.

The brown haired youth across from me laughed. "Whatever, just don't eat it."

"Get me another one," I say, pushing the plate away from me, not even wanting to look at it.

"Chara... don't do this right now," Frisk groaned at me.

"I'm serious. Look, the vegetables are touching the lasagna. You're not supposed to do stuff like that."

Frisk ran a hand down their face and stared back at me, but I didn't see the big deal about it. Instead of continuing to make a fuss, Frisk fixed me a new plate. This time they got me an extra smaller plate for the vegetables. I don't get why they just didn't do that in the first place, but whatever...

I took my first bite of the lasagna, and was pleasantly surprised by the way it tasted. It was good, yet still had this homemade taste to it. Frisk seemed to be checking out my expressions, judging to see how I validated it. Honestly, I couldn't believe this whole meal was cooked by the same person who fed me that burnt slice of beef just a month ago.

Our meal was interrupted by the ring of my phone. I picked it up and read the Caller ID. It was Sans, to my surprise.

I think Frisk noticed my enthusiasm quickly drop, as they took my hand and held it, giving it a light squeeze of reassurance. I pulled my hand way from theirs and got up from my seat. I sure was not in the mood to talk with him, or definitely be with Frisk at the moment.

I focused my sight on the phone in my hands as I step outside, walking a couple steps down the sidewalk before putting the phone to my ear. I stayed quiet, granting him the pleasure of speaking first.

"Heya," he says.

"Hi..." I replied in a questioning manner. I don't know why I did, maybe because he rarely calls out of he blue like this.

"So, what's up?"

"Eating." I said calmly, but inside, my heart was hammering against my chest. "Hey, guess what? I've got some good news for you."

"Yeah?"

"yup, turns out I'm not pregnant. You must be pretty happy, right?"

"Ecstatic," Sans accompanied the statement with a chuckle... which I don't think I supposed to even hear. "So, how's Frisk?"

"Been bedridden for a few days now. Coughing their guts out, probably don't have long to live." I say, while turning my view to the house.

That just got a sigh out of him. "Don't joke about that stuff," he said.

I nodded silently in return, forgetting that he can't actually see me. Sans didn't say another word after that, probably waiting for my apology. 

"...I want to talk with you, Sans, I really do, but I... I'm afraid. If we talk about people like, I'll lose you to them."

I heard Sans let out another breath, then spoke to me. "...You're getting way to caught up over this..." He murmured.

My brow creased, and I hissed angrily into the phone. "No I'm not. They're trying to come between us... and I know you see it too, so don't lie to me, dumb ass." After I said that, there was another pause, and I spoke quick. "No, wait, I-..."

...

He hung up...

"Shit..." I muttered to myself.

My appetite was completely lost now, and I went back inside, passing on by the kitchen where Frisk was waiting. I went up the stairs, and suddenly, the ringing from before presented itself once again. I responded to it, shutting myself up in the bathroom.

Slowly, I ceased my shakiness and relaxed, putting the phone to my ear.

"Talk," I said.

My back was pressed firmly against the door, and I tenderly led my other free hand down my chest, feeling the erratic heart beat under my skin, before sliding my shorts down to my thighs.

Sans spoke apologetic words to me, treading dangerously close to my personal bubble. I sighed tiredly, and teased myself with my index, throwing my head back in pleasure upon listening to his voice. _If he could see me now..._ I slid down, landing softly on the ground and letting One finger entered my body, followed soon after by a second. I squirmed from my self teasing, and uncontrollably let a gasp leave my mouth, then bite down on my lower lip to remind myself of the other occupant in the house, and the voice currently by my ear.

Still, a quiet moan found it's way from my throat, and my mind was screaming at me. It persuaded me to stop midway, and hang up the phone.

I retreated my fingers and stared at them, watching the sticky mess seep down, and took the next few seconds to calm my breath.

Instead of going back down to dinner, I went to bed early that night. I didn't want to take any more chances right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this story is going to get pretty dark very fast.  
> And You might hate it. :T  
> Just felt the need to throw a little warning out there before Ch27.


	27. Stargazing catastrophe - Chara POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape/Forced Sex, bullying, Chara just being a bad person overall.

Consciousness leisurely made it's way to my body. It took a few moments, but I eventually got my eyes to open up. The first thing I see is the starry sky above, then after that, Frisk, laying beside me and matching my position. I looked around, confused as to why exactly we were here. I learned that we were in the backyard, laying on a blanket in the grass. But how did I get out here? I figured it was a dream at first, but giving myself a pinch on the arm did nothing.

Frisk mumbled quietly to themselves, then awoke. They looked at me closely, seeming to debate whether I was real or not, then gave a smile. "You were sleep walking again?" they ask, lifting a finger.

I tilt my head at them, receiving a giggle in return.

"I don't sleep walk," I said. I was sure of it, or at least that's what I thought. Nobody's actually been around me when I slept before, so I suppose I had no way of actually knowing it. I guess it would explain why I would always wake up on the floor of my apartment now and again... Frisk rolled onto their side so they could face me now. "Sometimes you do." they said. I looked away, up at the stars for a few moments longer before closing my eyes. _Maybe I do..._

I blinked a few times and tilt my head slightly in Frisks direction. Their eyes were completely shut again, like they were trying to go back to sleep. "Why are we outside," I ask them, the question rising up in my mind.

"I was stargazing," they told, still with shut eyes. "It's nice in the summer."

There was a peaceful look on their face, their body completely devoid of any tension. Very much unlike mine, which shivered softly from the low temperature.

Frisk rolled over onto their back and crossed their arms behind their head, fluttering their eyes open again. "They're really beautiful," Frisk said. I looked up too, though not getting the same feeling that they have, it did look kind of neat.

"You think so?" I reply.

Frisk stifled a chuckle. "Nothing seems to impress you," they said with a grin.

"I find a lot of things impressive. This just isn't one of them."

"Hm, really? Like what?"

"You."

Frisk sat up. "Me..." they said in a cheerful tone, combined with a grin. "What makes me impressive?"

I stared back at Frisk, finding it harder to do so. "You're the only one who doesn't put up with my crap. It's really annoying, honestly..." I shrugged and drift my eyes to the ground. Frisk let out another laugh, but the statement I made was a serious one. Telling them that now would probably make me look pretty stupid, so I rolled with it. Soon, I let out a yawn and rubbed at my eyes, my embarrassment quickly changing to tiredness.

"I think your impressive too," Frisk said.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm."

"...Why?"

"..."

Frisk only stared at me, their mouth parted just the slightest bit. They definitely didn't expected this scenario... "You could have at least thought of something," I scoffed, and turn my view back up to the sky.

"W-well, give me something now. Impress me," they said.

"...Like what?"

"I don't know... Whatever you want."

I shook my head then raise a finger to my chin, thinking... "Why did the star get arrested?"

"...Huh?"

...

"It's... uh. A joke," I said, my face burning up.

"O-oh... why?"

"Because it was a _shooting_ star." Frisk let out a laugh, but it had no weight to it at all. It was definitely one of the fakest laughs I've heard in my life... I rubbed my shoulder and laid back, incredibly embarrassed at the lameness that I threw out. "Sans... Uh, told me that one..." I said. A few minutes later, we were back to stargazing. It was rather silent, save for the occasional humming of random tunes by Frisk. Then, Frisk opened their mouth to speak, and the panic rose up again.

"Where do stars go to school?" Frisk asked. The questioned captured my attention, mainly because I knew the answer to that one already. I don't know if I could allow myself to complete it though, as that would probably make things more difficult, so... "I dunno..."

"A _universe_ -ity" Frisk said with a smirk, watching me to see what kind of reaction I would produce. I didn't look at them, and only kept my view up. I forced a subtle half smile though, letting them believe they got a success in. They smiled, and then the expression on Frisk's face went surprisingly serious for a brief moment.

"Why did you go behind my back," they asked.

...

 _...They were still on this?_ I thought they would be over it by now... I wanted to avert my attention away from them, but the stare of their eyes kept me locked in. Why the hell are they always so stubborn? ...Although, that stubbornness is what kept them here beside me, and taking care of me despite all the trouble I caused. I guess that is one of their strong points. Never giving up, whether it was to their benefit or not.

I sighed, and scratched the back of my neck before turning to them. "I was jealous," I said, catching them off guard. "When I heard you liked Sans, I thought I had to move in first to have a chance with him. It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

"...Really?"

I shook my head. "That was just a bonus. Sans likes you... a lot. A whole lot more than I'd carexc to admit..."

A light blush graced their cheeks. "...What does he say about me?"

My expression soured, seeing Frisk again lose themselves into passion. But, I continued anyway. "You're honest, sweet, pretty," I counted off my fingers, with Frisks smile growing each time, but that was lost the instant they saw the almost defeated look on my face. "It sucks," I muttered.

My body felt weak, I began to feel how worthless all of this really was deep down. "It's super annoying... Having the love of your life lay there beside you, going on and on about somebody else. Like, he doesn't even hide it from me, or anything. I'm basically like a tool to play with until he feels like buying another."

"I'm sure he doesn't-"

"—and the sex... Nothing ruins the moment like hearing someone else's name while being pounded into. Seriously, when I'm strapped to a bed, at least act like you give a shit." I hadn't realized that my mind traveled into that kind territory until I actually said it. Nervously, I balled my hand into a fist and rub my tired eyes. The constantly growing loop of stress was getting to much for me to handle.

"Don't be mad at him for it," Frisk said. I was baffled at their response, and the look of my face showed them. still, they continued. "He and I have been friends since I could remember, where the entirety of that time, he despised you. That's something that you shouldn't ignore either..." Frisk sat up, and glared at me, wrapping their arms around their knees. "I love him, and I'm almost positive that he loves me back... So... I'm just going to say it once, and I'll never bring it up again." Frisk turned their entire body to face me, expression going even more stern. "He's pitying you. That is the only reason he's put up with you to this point. You're an emotional wreck, and need to be watched..."

"..."

Nothing was said between us for a few minutes, and it was full of silence until a small rumble sounded in the sky. We both looked up, seeing gray clouds slowly starting to roll in. This was our first sign that Summer was coming to a close, and fall would be starting soon. Neither of us got up to head inside yet though, despite hearing the first few droplets of rain landing softly on the blanket below us. We only stared tiredly and angrily into each others eyes.

I brought my hand up and dug my fingers through my hair. "So, you hate me... I already got that. Why are you telling me this?" I whispered.

Frisk leaned back and looked up at the now sprinkling rain. "I thought about it... and I made up my mind," they said.

"Made up your mind?"

Frisk nodded. "Yup. When Sans get back, I'm going to ask him out," they said with a smile.

"...You're going to make him break up with me?"

Frisk shook their head, almost happily, then looked to face me again. "He doesn't _really_ love you, remember? If you want to continue fucking him even after he and I start dating, then do it. I don't care... there's more to love then that kind of stuff..."

Rain pelted the top of my head as I looked back at them. How they hell are they saying this stuff with a smile on their face? Were they _trying_ to piss me off...? Or do they seriously mean to...

"But I love him," I countered.

"Real love isn't a single road, Chara. It goes both ways, and if both partners don't reciprocate, it's going to crash, just like how it's doing now. If Sans really feels how you think he does, then he'll say so... I think Sans deserves a say in this."

"No way..." I growled. "In a fair game, he'll always pick you... We both know that."

"And where's the problem in that? Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Of course I do... I just want him to be happy with me."

Frisk let out a warm breath. Their body was now shivering beneath their dampened clothes. "...I'm not going to sit around and watch you ruin everything that I built up. Even if I have to put up with _you_."

"So basically what your saying is, he gets two?" I say under my breath. "Hah, he'd probably like that..." Frisk froze. "That pedophilic skeleton is already having a hard time keeping his grubby paws off you as is... he'd love it," I purred. The second those words left my lips, frisk threw their whole body at me. Their arms gripped tightly against my shoulders and we rolled a few times before ending up in the wet grass. I was on top, using all of my strength to keep Frisk held down below me.

I smirked, showing absolute pride in my dominance over them. Frisk looked away, biting down on their lip to avoid arguing with me.

"How on earth can a _sweet girl_ like you fall for someone like him...?"

Frisk stayed quiet, but I could tell that I was beginning to get under their skin. I squinted down at them. "He's a total sicko, he fucking raped me, dude."

Suddenly, Frisk obtained a quick burst of strength and knocked me down onto my back. They groaned at me behind their teeth, looking like they wanted to bite my head off. "You really don't like that word, do you?" I teased as I furrowed my brow and smiled smug at them. 

Frisk's body tensed up, causing them to drop their guard.The instant they did, I spun my leg around their body. Frisk was sent plummeting sideways and fell face first into the grass. I followed this up by placing a knee down hard on the center of their lower back, keeping them in place and giving me back the position of superiority. They eventually went quiet, realizing that they had no real way of overpowering me at this point.

I looked at them, watching the rain water trickle down from their hair and down the back of their neck. I leaned in, licking up some of the droplets with my tongue.

"Ah— H-hey!" Frisk raised their head to add a protest of words, but I grabbed a tuft of their hair, forcing their head back down. I continuing with what I was doing, and after I was sure it effected them, I turned their head sideways to get a look. Their eyes turned away from me, and their cheeks flushed.

"You really are a pervert," I whispered to them.

"Get off! T-this isn't funny—" Frisk's fidgeting voice broke, as my hand slid up underneath their wet shirt, feeling around at their bare chest. Multiple whimpers rung out of them when I rubbed a nipple slightly with the tip of his finger. "S-stop—" Frisk spoke, clutching at their own shirt. "W-what the hell are you doing?!"

"Calm down. I'm just showing you what he did to me...".

"H-huh?" Frisk shook violently, but stopped when my other hand reached down into the back of their shorts. Frisk eyes widened and looked sideways me. "Don't you dare..." they whined.

I smiled back at them. "Don't worry, your purity won't be touched. I'm not that mean." I told, my hand resting near their back entrance. Frisk recoiled, kicking and doing everything in their power to get me off of them. I lay my chest on their back, and rest my chin over the shoulder, getting a good look of their face as my finger very slowly pushed its way inside. They released disgusted moans, eyes shut tightly. "How's it feel...?" I whispered to them. They didn't respond to me, so I added another finger and soon after that a third.

Their mouth opened up finally, releasing agonizing whimpers. "I-I-I'm s-so—rry," Frisk groaned, tears trailing down their cheeks.

"Wow," I chuckled. "Is it that bad?" I began thrusting my fingers in and out, enjoying each and every pathetic sound that left them. It was almost heartbreaking, but the amount of fun I was having definitely Overweight the cons.

I gave a final rough spread with my fingers, and a pained shriek tore from their throat. After I heard that, I withdrew my fingers and sat up, believing that it was enough. They didn't move, only quivered there on the ground, covering their face with their hands.

"It could've been way worse," I said to them."I wonder though... Does it even count as  _rape_...? Probably not. I got like no pleasure at all from that." I waved a hand in the air, giving a partially subdued laugh. "It was kind funny though, seeing you get all _Frisky_ like that. Sans would've lost is mind."

Frisk pulled themselves up and looked to me, crying, pleading, and begging me to stop. The were in complete distress, and wrapping the blanket around their body, despite the fact that I made it clear that I was finished.

Seeing their petrified stare, I got down on one knee in front of them and they back away, now shielding their entire face and body from me from within the blanket.

"Christ... I, I really messed up, huh? You're probably gonna hate my guts in the morning..." Frisk was completely hidden from my sight now. All I could see was the dripping wet blanket over them. I wrapped my arms around it, and they started kicking at me from below the coverings. I didn't fight back since I deserved it. I pressed my body further against them, trying to force a hug.

Way beyond my expectations, the blanket was quickly thrown away, and a huge coldness overtook my body. Frisk stared back, panting heavily and trembling... My own fingers began shaking, and my view drifted lower, taking in the sights of their hands.

My breath was caught in my chest, upon seeing a knife, sunk about an inch into my body...

"O-oh shit... Uh, wow, you're really mad about this..." I swallowed hard, and drew their hand away gently. Fortunately, they allowed me to do this much without resisting. I put my hand over the wound and stood up carefully, taking a step back. They still had the knife raised and pointed partially in my direction, ready to use if need if need be.

"I-i'm going bed," I exclaimed and turned around, scampering back up to the house and fully expecting that knife to be in my chest by sunrise.


	28. Mending - Chara POV

I stood against the wall, not wanting to turn the corner. The smell of pancakes filled my nose and were tempting me to go on through, but... after what happened last night, I knew I didn't deserve it... I don't deserve to be around them.

I peered around the corner. Frisk was preoccupied with preparing today's breakfast to notice my arrival. I gulped as I felt a hot rush upon my face and had to force myself to take the first step in. When I did this, Frisk took notice of me right away. The skillet they were holding dropped to the floor, ruining all of the remnants that rested inside.

They just watched me with quiet whimpers as I took another step. I cast my gaze to the side, not wanting look at that expression anymore. When I do, immediate shuffling noises alert my ears. I return my view to Frisk, now holding a plastic spoon between them and myself.

"Frisk, you really shouldn't... you're going to hurt yourself," I say.

Instead of responding quickly, Frisk held the spoon higher. They sucked in a loud breath, and what I heard them say next, really got the point across.

"Get out of my house..."

Sweat was running down my pale face. "...I'm sorry," I said. I wanted nothing more than to hold this down and tell them that over and over again... I could see from the corner of my eyes that Frisk pulled back even further.

"Go home..." I saw a tremble go through their body. "Chara...please..."

I made my way to them, not letting their protests get to me. I threw my arms around them, and naturally, they proceeded to whale out and hit me. Frisk squirming against my body, but I held tight. Their breaths were coming out in harsh rasps, almost to the point of hyperventilation. I could tell that the mere sight of me was absolutely destroying them.

After their voice quieted down, their arms raised up. I expected something nice, like a return hug, but felt their fingernails pinching and clawing against my sides instead. I craned my head, biting my down on my tongue to wait out the pain. "I... h-hate you," their words tumbled out.

"I know."

"T-t-then let go!" Frisk shouted loudly and flung their arms up. My head took in the full force of the impact, and almost instantly a searing pain engulfed my face. I stumbled away, putting a palm over my left eye. Frisk's loud breaths abruptly stopped when this happened, and they had a look of complete fear. It wasn't until a few drops of blood hitting the floor that I realized why.

I instinctively felt at my face. Multiple long cuts and gashes ran up it, created by Frisks fingernails. The stunned look from Frisk went right back into anger when they rushed at me and grabbed my collar, forcefully pulling me into their hardened fist. They proceeded to hit me over and over again, with each one being stronger than the last. I didn't tell to them to stop. I couldn't. I was both mentally and physically drained. They dropped me after that, hearing me let out a violent choke.

"I guess I deserved that..." I moaned.

Before I knew it, Frisk made a kick dangerously hard against the side of my head. Blood seeped quickly from my mouth, nose, and whatever wound Frisk just now initiated. My vision hazily stared down, counting all of the tiny blood splatters across the kitchen floor, which seriously makes me hope that my beating wasn't as bad as I think it looks.

Judging by the look on Frisks face however, it was definitely bad. I rolled over, unable to breath without feeling a sharp pain in my chest, and when I got up to my knees, everything went black.

* * *

 

""Mmmff..." I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to open them in fear of being met with more brutality. But, something felt different... I wasn't on the hard floor anymore. Rather, back in bed? I peaked one eye open very slowly, and the first thing to catch my attention was Frisk, on their knees beside my bed with their head softly nestled in the sheets. "...Fri-" was all I could get out before the pain reminded me of it's presence. It was quiet, but it was enough to wake them.

Frisk lifted their head up quickly and immediately put a hand to my cheek. They had dried blood on their fingers, which was probably mine. "I'm so sorry..." they say quietly to me. My mind reinstated the situation, retelling me what happened up to this moment. I slowly took Frisks hand away and shake my head at them. "I deserved it."

Frisk gripped down on the sheets and denied my words. "You're my friend... Cha-... friends shouldn't..."

"We aren't friends." I told them. "Friends don't do this stuff. I hurt you, so you hurt me. That's how payback works."

"Don't say stuff like that..." Frisk retrieved a wet cloth from beside them, and pressed it under my left eye. I hissed slightly from the sting. "Can you see alright?" they asked me. I blinked a few times, then nodded to them. They looked a bit relieved...

When Frisk leaned back, they looked deep into my eyes. "I'm so awful..." they sighed.

They're awful...? "No, you're not. Not after what I did," I said, feeling heavy guilt.

"Chara..."

"Stop acting like it was nothing... I don't want you to forgive me. —and I never expect you to." I stared at the wall in front of me. "Sans... was drunk, when he did it to me... but I," I could feel the tension in the room when I said this, but Frisk remained in their position, listening intently to my voice. "I don't even have something like an excuse... I only wanted to hurt you." I didn't notice the tears dripping down my face until Frisk wiped one off with a finger.

I swallowed, then stared at them. "Y-you're right, I guess I shouldn't be the one crying, huh?"

"You can cry," Frisk replied softly.

I looked at them, wondering how they can stay warm in this situation. It made me warm too, but at the same time, an odd sense of anger boiled up inside of me.

"...Why the hell are you always so nice?" I say, and squint my eyes at them. "You let people walk all over you all the time, and that won't change unless you step up. Look at where playing nice got you... what if somebody hurts you again?"

Frisk looked down at the floor, then shrugged back at me.

I sighed. "Most people don't have an answer for that, so I don't expect you to have one either... just, be more like me, —the good part, I mean."

Frisk responded with a light giggle, which was normal for them. Although, I'd rather they took what I said into consideration.

Frisk turned away from me, and began rinsing the cloth with water again. "Thanks," they murmured.

"Thanks...?"

"For trying to help," they reply.

"Huh—" Frisk has to be overreacting. Then again... it didn't feel normal. Why on earth did I suddenly get this... protective side? I definitely feel guilty, sure. But _this_ bad? I felt like I was going insane with how Frisk was keeping everything bottled up here. How can they not want any payback? Well, they punched my lights out, so there's that... but that cant be enough to satisfy them, can it?

The next instant they put the damp rag against my face, I pulled away from it. "Hit me," I ordered.

Frisk didn't make a sound, and then roughly scrubbed at my face. "I'm not going to hurt you, so don't ask me again..."

I looked back at them, seeing a couple tears almost drop. "You're still mad at me, I can tell, so do it. We'll both feel better after that... I can take it. So, uh... actually, don't let me take it. I want it to hurt, a lot. So... um... Choke me... I hate that the most." I raised both of their hands up and rest them around my throat, gesturing an example of what I want them to do. "Like this... Just... let go when I tell you to stop. —Um, well, you don't have to stop though, and it would probably better if you don't... so-"

Frisk gently withdrew their fingers, and focused their tired look. "Chara... stop" they called.

Frisk wasn't the type of person who could go through with it. I knew that. I just wish they knew how badly I needed it.

I reached for their hands again and forced them up near my neck. I spoke keeping my voice in a low tone as to not initiate any kind of fear out of them. "If you don't punish me, I might hurt you again," I remark.

I definitely came off as a seriously dangerous person just now, with Frisk being the most vulnerable, and they felt it too. The hands shook softly in my grip before pulling away, and going back to cleaning my wounds.

"Enough of that. Nobody is hurting anyone tonight..." Frisk said. Their casual ways of speaking completely deflected my strained thoughts around the room. I closed my eyes, hating myself, and thinking of my terrible deeds on the side. All of that stopped, the moment Frisk pressed their forehead against mine, and ran their finger messily through my hair.

"You're getting a happy ending... Me, Asriel, a-and Sans too, we'll make sure of that."

"Wha-?...Don't get all sappy..." I muttered. Frisk leaned back and crossed their hands together, giving off a light chuckle. They were silent for a bit, staring at the floor, and then gathered up their things. "I'll leave so you can rest up," Frisk exclaimed.

I scratched the back of my head and stared at them, watching. "I'm not really tired," I said.

"Still, I don't want you to move around much..."

I made no comment and threw one leg to the side, proceeding to leave the bed. Frisk resumed to keep a careful eye on me, just in case something happened. I had a minor headache, but it felt tolerable enough to move. After only a couple steps of underestimating the throbbing pain, Frisk jumped out of their seat and ran around to catch me as I fell.

"I'm okay," I assured.

"But you don't look okay though," Frisk countered, leading me back to the bed."

I sealed my lips tightly, accepting defeat. Frisk was still acting and sounded strange, as they were definitely still feeling guilt over how they were the one that did this to me. I unconsciously feel at my face again. They're sure strong when they want to be...

Frisk laid me back down, and sat beside me on the bed. The pain eased it's way from my body, and Frisk could probably tell with the way my relaxed breath flew out. I closed my eyes and lied very silently, hoping that sleep would take me. Unfortunately, it didn't. Multiple minutes of silence pass, and I open my eyes once again. Frisk still hadn't left their position, but they did have a book to read, so I don't think they would be leaving soon, much to my dismay.

Frisk didn't turn to me, but spoke, like they knew I was watching them. "What is kissing like?" they asked.

"Uh?" I questioned. "I don't know..."

Frisk turned their head at me, putting the book down in their lap. "You and Sans haven't even kissed yet?"

"You kind of need lips for that..."

"Ah, that's right." Frisk said, putting a finger to their chin. " _You_ kissed him though haven't you?

"Um… yeah." I tried to hide my face as I said it. My heart floated upwards thinking about him. Upon seeing this, Frisk crossed their arms and scooted close to me."So? What's it like?" they prodded with a smile.

Frisk seemed determined to learn, and I really didn't feel like talking about this kind of stuff with them... but I guess I owe them something... "I can't put my finger on it," I said.

Frisk groaned at my teasing and grabbed my arm. "You're the only one I can talk to about this stuff." Frisk whined, holding no shame of their emotions.

In response, I wandered my thoughts, examining every single kiss I shared with Sans. There only seemed to be two types though... one kind which were tiny pecks, and the others... which involved tongue and lots of touchy going on... I don't think Frisk would be interested in hearing either kind. When I broke out of my thoughts, I saw Frisk, shyly touched their own lips and glancing at the floor, before glancing to me next.

I was stunned but their next choice of words.

"...Can we kiss...?"

...

"I'm sorry?"

"For practice," Frisk said in a lowered voice. They were already climbing up and making a move towards my face. "Sans already touched your lips, so there's nobody better..." I threw a hand up between us, blocking their face from mine. My other hand balled up in the sheets, keeping my anger in check.

"I can't, I have a boyfriend..." I muttered out. Obviously Frisk knew this, so it was basically just a formality on my part. I thought Frisk would play their usual goody two shoes card and back off at this point. But instead of retreating, they pulled my hand down and glared at me.

"But you're fine with harassing me?"

My rage was getting higher and higher, and I threw Frisk down onto the bed, pinning them beneath me. Frisk sneered up and I stayed quiet, refusing to say anything else to them. Starting a fight, I believe, is exactly what they were trying to do. No doubt they were still mad with what I did, and wanted me to suffer for it...

"Hmmm? You got me in the bedroom all alone now... You must be pretty excited. Just imagine what you could do to me~"" Frisk giggled and teased. "You should totally fuck me," they added, even including a sensual wink.

...

"I would fucking destroy you..." I growled.

Instead of feeling intimidated, Frisk bursts into tiny fits of laughter. I didn't do anything else and just watched them until they stopped. What do they even have to gain from doing this? Welp, besides pissing me off... I kept thinking.

_Why were they so quick to forgive me?_

_Why won't they leave me alone?_

_Why did they try and kiss me?_

_Did they have this secret undying love for me?_

No. None of those things... Their just a damn pervert. Their hormones are acting up, and they want me for sex. Their no different than he was.

I moved one hand from their shoulder, and rest it under their chin to lift their face up a bit. To my disbelief, Frisk didn't fight back at all with their now free arm. So I lowered my head, making it look like I was going in for a kiss. _I don't want to do anything with them. Not a damn thing._ I slammed my forehead hard against theirs. I was in more pain than they were, but it was worth it upon hearing their sounds of pain. I rubbed against the pain in my own head. "...You... seriously think I'd kiss you?" I grunted. "No way in hell..."

Then, Frisk turned to me with a serious expression. "It's not fair, you…! —You don't deserve him! A-and after what _I've_ done for him, he chooses you!? I-it doesn't make a damn bit of sense!"

I raised my shoulders and turn away. "Who knows..."

Bitter sobs came from Frisk after that, and I started to connect the dots. An indirect kiss from Sans, which somehow evolved it's way into the possibility of some weird, indirect sex, was probably what they were hoping to get from me tonight... It was far out there and definitely not like Frisk at all, but that was my best guess.

Frisks cries were getting louder with the passing minutes, and honestly, it only made me more frustrated at them... However...

"...Just, a kiss, right?" I stated and Frisk slowed down their whimpers. Reluctantly I faced them, running a hand down my face and resting it on my chest. "M-maybe I can do that. I-it's only for practice though, okay? Nothing else.... so...promise me you'll leave me alone afterwards."

"Yeah... I-I promise!" Frisk choked out, rubbing the water away from their eyes. I breathed in and then out, watching as Frisk returns to their seat on the bed. We soundlessly looked each other over for a minute, then Frisk closed their eyes and puckered their lips. Every muscle in my body was telling me to stop when it happened, but refusing now could add even more trouble than before. So I mimicked their actions.

I felt movement in front of me, which was my cue to move in also. Usually I would be resisting during this part, I'm sure. But all of my energy was drained through the day, leaving only a former shell of my once insubordinate self.

Suddenly, my lips made contact... It wasn't anything like Sans, or anything how I imagined it to be either. It lacked the... passion that Sans would give me, but also the soft feeling that I thought would occur. After a few seconds, I pulled away, fluttering my eyes open to meet with the other youth.

Instead of their eyes, there were fingers raised instead, held up to guard me from Frisks lips.

"I... change my mind... sorry..." Frisk spoke.

I released a sigh of relief, grateful that they did what they did just now. If we went through with it, I don't know how I could look at Sans in the eye sockets... Frisk seriously saved me with this one.

"You don't have to be sorry," I proclaim, trying my best to put a smile on my face. "You already got the guy in mind, and there isn't anything wrong with that. I get it."

Frisk stared wide eyed at me, like they were not expecting a perfectly normal answer from me.

"A-anyway, I'm tired so... Uh, actually, I should probably get—" when I tried getting up, Frisk pushed softly on my chest.

"Go to sleep for now," Frisk said.

"You sure it's okay?" I reply, the fatigue in my voice showed itself.

"Yeah, yeah..."

I uncontrollably yawned one more time. "...Guess I'm gonna go to sleep now. So... if you're going to kill me in my sleep, make sure it's quick 'kay?"

Frisk gave me one last pleasant smile before taking their leave. "See you in the morning, Chara."


	29. Pouring rain - Chara POV

A week and some days have passed. School will be starting up again soon, behind the rainy season which was already creeping in and perfectly matching my mood.

"Come on Chara!" Shouted Frisk. It had rained the previous nights, so Frisk had been dragging me out to play in the puddles. The water splashed around under my boots, while my arms hugged my body. _It's cold..._ I looked around as I walked, taking in the increasing autumn view. Yellow, orange, and red, with the last remnants of green overtook the neighborhood.

"Chara, over here!" The cheerful voice called out to me again, leading me some blocks down the road. They found a big puddle just off to the side, and jumped in, making sure that there weren't any passing cars in sight first.

"Aren't you freezing?" I asked.

"You want to warm me up?" Frisk gave a small grin, opening their arms up for me.

"Not on your life..."

Frisk blinked, then want back to splashing around again. "I was kidding," they laughed. I could only watch them, unable to guess how they were withstanding the cold wetness. They wore a single turtleneck sweater, jeans, and earmuffs for minor protection. I on the other hand, wore all of those things, plus two extra layers of poofy coats and a scarf which covered the lower half of my face. I lift it higher above my nose as I began to speak. "I should be going home soon," I announced.

Frisk stopped their hopping, with a saddened expression plastered on their face. "Like, home home?

I nodded.

"I don't want you to go..." they whined, kicking at the water once again. "You should come live me us."

 _Hell no_ , was my initial thought. But of course I couldn't let my words match my thoughts. "I don't think that would work out to well."

"Why not? We've been doing fine so far," Frisk said.

"No, we really haven't." I reply.

"Well... I think we're doing fine. After all, your playing with me," Frisk said, turning their attention to the next puddle and jumped in, splashing water against my boots. I stared at the direction Frisk was previously in. I breathed, then raised the scarf higher to hide my flushed face. I guess so.

Frisk extended their hand to me and I took it, letting them take me where they wanted. We simply circled the block a few times so Frisk could mess around in freshly built puddles after they lay waste to previous ones. Unfortunately for me, the soft rainfall steadily refilled them right back up, making this little trip go on far longer than I wanted.

Once Frisk had their fill of adventure, we returned back to the front lawn of the house and I sat down on the porch while Frisk went inside. They didn't say why, but taking note of their actions, I'm sure they were getting something to warm my body. I was correct, and Frisk returned a few minutes later with two steaming mugs. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, because when I took the first sip of the bitter substance, I let out a disgruntled cough.

"Is it not good?" Frisk asked. I'm not much of a tea person.

"Why is it so sour?" I say, taking quick notice of the burning aftertaste.

"I put a twist of lemon. Should I not have done that?"

Ugh... "Do you always drink this stuff?" Frisk stared into their mug when I said this. Hopefully I didn't hurt their feelings over it. Frisk took another sip from theirs, then spoke to me. "Not always... just now and again."

I looked up at they sky. It was almost entirely full of rain clouds. The only bits of sky left were being covered up as time moved forward. It looks like it will be raining again tonight.

"...Hey. Let's go to my place," I say, getting Frisk attention. Frisk took a few more gulps, finishing off their tea and standing up. "Okay," they said. We traveled down the stone path that led to my apartments direction. We chatted on our way, and Frisk went oddly quite, probably sensing that we will be parting ways soon.

We headed inside, and I immediately grabbed a towel for Frisk, who took it with a hospitable grin. Even though it was my apartment, I was again surprised by the design. The walls were a beautiful peach color, and the floor a nice pale brown. Frisk seriously did a good job with fixing it up, and Asriel will surely be jealous when he gets back. I unknowingly chuckle to myself.

I sat on my bed, which had been moved and now rests gently beside the window for a pleasant view of the outside. I glanced over to Frisk, who was running the towel through their hair. "You can take a shower if you want," I offered.

"That's fine," Frisk replied.

I got up and walked past them, making my way to the cupboard in the kitchen. I nonchalantly pull a bottle from the top shelf, and pour the material into two separate glasses. I used my finger to push one aside into Frisk's direction. Frisk, curious as to what I prepared, pranced over and took it into their hands. They pulled back upon taking a quick scent.

"I didn't know you drink..." Frisk said in a hushed voice

"I'm not particularly fond of it myself," I proclaim as the burning liquid makes it's way down my throat. It wasn't good, but it did the job with washing out that previous tea taste. "...You don't have to drink it with you don't want to."

Frisk hummed, then rose the glass to their lips. "What happened to scolding _me_ for drinking?" They mused.

I didn't say anything. They made a valid point.

After that, I grabbed the towel from them and began drying my own hair. "I'm going to go change, so, uh... just grab whatever you want, I guess..." I gesture to my drawer and make my walk to the bathroom door. "Don't touch my underwear though." I heard Frisk choke when I said that.

I entered into the bathroom, taking a change of clothes with me. I was quick, only long enough to swap out of my current clothes. I didn't even take time to dry off, not wanting to waste time on the little things.

I exit the bathroom and the first thing I notice was the near empty bottle of whisky.

 _hoo boy..._ I take what's left of it and pour it into my own glass before twirling around to see Frisk resting on the bed, with their back pressed up lazily up against the wall. "Seriously?" I spoke and trudged to them, taking gulps of my drink between words. "I was gone for what? Thirty, fourty seconds?"

*hic...

"Don't you hic me..." I exclaimed. "Do you know how hard it is for me to just get _one_ of those things?" Frisk looked too dazed to understand what I was saying to them. Worse, they very clearly had tears built up and ready to blow... I put a hand to my face and stroke my jawline, letting out an underhanded sigh. "Nothing is worse than a crying drunk..." I mutter quietly to myself.

I took another fancier bottle from the cabinet and brought it over to them. "If you want to drink yourself to death, at least have a good kind. Frisk slowly took the bottle and dipped their tongue inside, then slowly tilted it up. I watch as it ran down, wondering how much they would take in until they had enough. Maybe if I was lucky, they really _would_ drink themselves into their grave.

Watching Frisk, I yearned for another drink myself. I went and grabbed another from the cupboard, then returned back beside them. Frisk still had the bottle in their mouth, and they were coughing between every few gulps. It was seriously gross sounding. I popped the cork from mine and took a tiny taste. Instantly I was overwhelmed by the intense aroma that came from it, but I took multiple strong gulps none the less. After just a few, the room was spinning. I had to close my eyes all together just to gather my mind and remain in control of my actions. I can't even imagine what it's doing to Frisk... Curious, I tilt my head, taking in the view of the other pair of legs beside mine. They were twitching, moving in a very unorthodox manner.

"Oh..." I whispered. I didn't speak nor move, as I watched them kick around. I took another swig, seeing a shirt get tossed into my field of vision beside Frisk's squirming legs. Were they naked beside me...?

Frisk moaned softly, and I lift my view just a bit. One hand caressed their thigh, and their other... Yeah, their naked beside me.

I ignored them, and continued guzzling down my drink. They bumped me a couple of times, and I could feel the bed shudder with each heavy breath. Then out of nowhere, a loud yelp came from them, causing me to spill my drink all over the sheets. "Shit..." I murmured. Uhh Frisk," I say, but their drunkenness made me invisible to them.

Frisk moaned, clutching the sheets, their body trembling. "Sa—"

My head perked up quickly. "Wha—?" I spoke but was interrupted by Frisk's clear voicing of Sans's name. I looked deeply into Frisk's half lidded, rolled back eyes... "Nnn... don't stop," Frisk sniffled to themselves.

My glare deepened, aimed straight at their face. "Stop," I ordered, my voice going dangerously loud.

Instead of acknowledging my demand, Frisk closed their eyes and threw their head back. My anger grew, and I stumble off of the bed and retrieved the clothes they showed up in. I went through the pockets, and find exactly what I was looking for. Their cell phone.

I snap an excess of photos, getting every angel I could of them. They were too drunk to even give a shit, which was perfectly fine by me. Satisfied with the amount of photo's, I took my seat beside them again, waiting for them to finish their _dreaming_. My heart pounded in my chest with anticipation. Frisk's body spasmed violently, and I pulled out the phone, ready to show them. Unfortunately, they fell into a slumber the very minute they finished... I huffed, absolutely disappointed with the outcome.

"Well," I shrugged, and ran a rough hand through Frisk's hair. "It can wait till morning," I say, nestling them into the bed sheets, then climb in beside them.

I closed my eyes, letting the smell of alcohol and sweat tickle my nose as I fall asleep.

* * *

 

A loud scream forced me to shoot up from the bed. My arms were thrown up in a defensive position, not knowing who just woke me.

"W-w-w-where am I...?!" Frisk stuttered out, holding the sheets to cover their body while they observed their surroundings. I poked them on the shoulder, and they would have fallen to the floor out of shock if I didn't grab their arm. Their breathing was frantic, and they were definitely confused as to what's happening. I grabbed one of the unfinished whisky bottles and raise it to them, seeing how much they remember of last night. To my merriment, they seemed to remember a great deal, as their face went bright red and they covered their view from me.

"G...g-god... p-please don— don't say a-anything!"

I put on an angry facade, and held Frisk's phone up, letting the it's light brighten the somewhat dim room. "You got off daydreaming about my boyfriend, and in my own home... What do you have to say for yourself... hmm?"

Frisk didn't say a single thing. They only shook behind the covers in their own mix of embarrassment. After not getting a response from then, I turn the phone back to me and proceed to go through it. Frisk peeked a single eye out, watching to see what I was doing. They revealed themselves fully, and their tears rolled out when I began going through the photo's, making sure they good views of them. "You're such a pervert," I Snickered.

"G-get rid of those,' Frisk shouted, leaping for the phone. I held it up and out of their reach however.

"Why? You didn't have a problem last night. I think their kind of nice~"

"Chara, Chara...please...!"

"But look, this is a good one! It's in full view, your body, your pu—"

"STOOOP!" Frisk reach for the phone again, now climbing over me in an attempt to get me to drop it.

"Jeez, don't be like that. Look, you got Sans on speed dial right here. Let's send him some. Just one button click away from _heaven_ ," I taunt and tease them, loving the excruciating fear in their eyes. So much so, that I hadn't noticed my thumb going so close to the button. Frisk, I guess saw this and in one final move to stop me, leaped up.

There was a sudden knee to my chin. I heard the phone drop to the floor... followed next by Frisk's agonizing screams. I can only guess what just happened... I only looked up, staring at the ceiling as Frisk shouted random phrases of fear and the like. After that, Frisk threw themselves over me, pulling at the collar of my shirt. "W-what did you do?!" Frisk screamed.

My eyes darted around the room. "I-I just thought it'd be fun! I wasn't going to— _You're_ the one who hit the button, so don't pin this on me!"

Frisk dropped their head and cried loudly into my shirt. "My life is ruined...what do I... w-what can I do now...!?"

I took quick glance to the clock."H-h-hey, it's not even two in the m-morning... maybe he hasn't seen it yet?" Frisk immediately sped over to the phone when I said that.

"Y-yeah... there's still a chance, right?" Frisk said, calling up Sans. As expected there was no answer, which either meant very good, or very bad.

"Soooo, what're you gonna do...?" I say, curious to how their going to go about this.

Frisk immediately called Sans again, and turned to speak to me, using their free arm to cover their body. "I'm gonna keep calling. That's all I can think of..."

I sighed, and turned away. It's 2:00AM. He probably won't be awake for hours.

"I-I have to though—"

"I know."

* * *

 

7:26AM.

I'm sitting at the kitchen table, chowing down a bowl of cereal. Frisk's worrying grows larger as the minutes pass.

"I don't understand... w-why isn't he answering?!" Frisk shouted to themselves. I rolled my eyes at them. "At least put some clothes on..." I said to them.

Frisk ignored me, again calling Sans. And then... they let out a silent gasp. I dropped what I was doing and get on the ground beside them, but not so close that Sans could hear me.

Frisk spoke. "D-did I wake you...? ...G-good! Good... I-I mean, good as in, _my_ voice is your first one of the day! C-congrats!"

  _What the hell are you doing...?_

 "You didn't... get any messages from my phone... right...? —D-DON'T OPEN IT!" I, I mean... I... I didn't mean to send it... so... please."

  _Get on with it..._

 "Sans..." Frisk voice went very quiet, and their voice hitched. "If you love me... them please... don't open it..."

I don't know if Frisk could tell, but my emotions went straight downhill after that. _If you say that kind of thing, there's no way he won't look..._

"...Thanks... I'll see you tomorrow... Mhm... bye." Frisk turned off the phone after that and then turned to me with a smile. They then seemed concerned by my expression. "What? Did I mess up?" Frisk questioned.

"H-huh...? No, um... I-I think you did... great..."

  _He's totally looking at it..._


	30. Momentary euphoria - Chara POV

About an hour after Frisk's talk with Sans, they were ready to head home. I stood next to the door, waiting for Frisk to get their things together. "Do you think he'll look at it..." Frisk asked, a hint of shakiness in their speech.I shook my head, pretending hopefulness.

"If he say's he won't, he won't. So don't think about it."

Frisk gulped, and turned their vision away from me and out the door. "Well, I hope not... he's not very good with promises."

I rubbed the back of my neck and then put a hand on Frisk's shoulder. "It's out of your hands now, so let it go. If it happens, it happens." Frisk stepped back nervously, then reach down into their pocket. They pulled out their cell phone. "Maybe I should call him again...?"

"Don't," I said. "If you keep bothering him about it he'll just get suspicious."

Frisk lowered the phone and wrapped their arms around their body. "I seriously messed up..."

I looked at them, wondering what I could do in this position. Should I hug them...? If I did that, they would take the opportunity to cry though... and I don't want to go through that again... Besides, it's their fault. I'm already helping them out more than enough as it is. I shook off all my thoughts and quickly grabbed the doorknob, ready to close the door. Frisk saw this and spoke sadly. "What are you doing?"

"I, uh… _I'm_ home." I said. Frisk's iris's shrunk in surprise. "But what about your things?" Frisk asked quickly.

"I can come back for those later," I reply. Somehow, Frisk grew an even more devastated look than before. They clearly wanted me to stay with them at least another night, but after getting back to my apartment after so long, I wanted to return back to solitude for a bit. But, I put on a smile, making my best effort to seem grateful to them. "Hanging out with you _was_ infuriating at times, but to be honest... a lot of fun." Frisk, arms drooped down, and they tried forcing a smile onto their face too.

"Yeah... we made a lot of progress," they said.

"Not friends just yet, but... getting there..." I added on. Frisk smile grew at my choice of words, and I grinned back. "It'll be fine," I assured them. "I know I talk down on him a lot... but you're right. He's a good guy."

We made small chit chat for a few more minutes until Frisk went home. It was easier on me, knowing that we separated on somewhat good terms. When they were out of sight, I closed the door and went over to my counter and grabbed the phone, then sat on my bed. I wasted no time on dialing Sans's number. I let my legs dangle off the side of the bed, swinging around anxiously. _Pick up, fucker..._

My whole body immediately went frantic the moment I heard his voice. "Bitch," I growled into the phone.

"Woah. ...Fine morning to you too, sweetheart."

"Bullshit. Don't fucking sweet talk me now. Sans, I swear to god if you even think about opening that-"

"Fuhgeddaboudit," he interrupted with a laugh. "Thing's gone already. I got rid of it."

I scoffed into the phone and began pacing the room. "You don't actually think I'd believe that, right? ...I know you're beating your dick as we speak... fucking pervert."

"Oh I'm beating something alright."

"...you disgusting-" A loud noise came from my phone, and I almost dropped. "Wait," I tell Sans, seeing that I just received another text. I opened it and let out an aggravated sigh. "Why the hell did you send me a photo of Papyrus, where the hell are you even?" I take note of the chocolate dip cone in Papyrus's hand. "If you're trying to make me jealous then it's not working, faggot."

" _Beating_ the heat," Sans giggled out, followed by muffled shouting in the background. A long while passed until Sans spoke again. By the time he did, I was already guzzling whisky down my throat. It's fine since I can take it better than Frisk. We kind of drifted off from the current subject, and began talking about what we did over summer break.

The very first sign of the drink effecting me, I pushed it away, vowing not to touch it again until I was completely sober.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked

"Um, sure, what is it?"

"Delete that message Frisk sent you."

He laughed again, but I was very serious. My anxiety was building up, and I don't want to mess around right now. "I'm serious" I said.

"I told you, it's gone," so he claims. "I got rid of it right when they asked me to."

"...promise me...? Because if I found out you—"

"I promise," Sans proclaimed. "Gotta say though. If I knew it would get you this riled up, I should've probably snuck a peak..."

I could feel myself going nervous at the possibility. "Just... if you looked at it... tell me, okay?"

"Come on, buddo. Would I ever I lie? ...Actually, nah, don't answer that one. Point is, It's over."

I sighed into the phone. _Maybe he's telling the truth...?_

"...It's not about you two, is it?" Sans questioned.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" My voice came out quickly. "If your trying to imply something-"

"Well you two have been spending a loooot of quality time together. Y'know, alone~" he joked.

"I would never!" I replied. _Just how much has Frisk been telling him? And the way Sans brought I up so casually..._ I weakly muffled, "I love you."

"Yeah, thanks. I was only kidding though."

"Well...It's hard to read you sometimes," I admit.

"Thanks." It wasn't a compliment, but I'll let him have it. We were quiet again. This happens a lot between us. We get on the phone, and a lot of nothing happens. Literally every single time. I was sure that it was always my fault too. I rarely finding myself wanting to hang up on in, in the chance that it would offend him in some way. On the other hand, Sans doesn't hang up on me either, probably so he doesn't _trigger_ me. Which reminds me... "Hey," my voice broke the silence.

He didn't reply, and I frowned a little at that. I repeated and called out to him again. He eventually responded to me, but I didn't hold it against him. He's on vacation, having fun after all. He definitely has other things to do than talk with me, so I didn't want to take too long.

"So get this, Frisk and I had a fight—"

"Like that isn't obvious," Sans says.

"Right? Well, they kind of said some things..." Sans sighed hearing that. I bit my lip, knowing full well that he doesn't want to deal with my emotions. My confidence fell, but I held firm to my words. "Why are... you and I, _dating_ , exactly?"

Sans didn't say anything. But that was fine, because I didn't expect an answer. "Okay, next question," I say. Sans didn't respond again, so I spoke. "Still there?" Sans made a sound this time, so I went on. "Good. Now, this is just a _what if_ scenario... and I want you to answer honestly. Completely ignore my existence for a second. ...If Frisk asked you out, like, say tomorrow, what would you say?"

"I'd say hell yeah."

"Hell yeah?!"

"Yeah."

I looked down at my shoes. _How can he say that to me? Is every couple allowed to do this kind of thing? If so, then what's the point? I don't think so. Sure... Frisk was right, in some sense. Not everybody works out... Otherwise Toriel and Asgore would still be together. So am I doing something wrong? Or is Sans the wrong one here? It can't be me. Not at all... I would kill for the bastard. That should be how it is, right? So he should cherish the same way, right?_

I think Sans took notice of my long pause, because on the other end of the phone, I heard his voice off in the background. _Really? He's going to leave me alone just like that?_ I had enough, and hung up the phone. If he didn't want to talk to me, he could have said so. I'm tired of always being in that _second place_ spot to whatever he's doing. I tossed the phone off to the side, and took the bottle of whisky with both hands, gulping it down again. The phone rang, but screw it. I'll let him be in second place for now. This beverage was by far the more appealing of the two right now anyway.

Within mere minutes, the room smelled completely of the alcoholic drinks, and whatever I imagined depression to smell like. I discarded my clothes to the floor, because why not? This was my house, and I'll live how I want. The ringing went on for a good thirty minutes after that, and he eventually gave up. I lied back on the bed, feeling a huge sense of accomplishment in my actions. _I don't need him,_ is what I repeated many times over in my head.

Then, with a sudden flick of the air around me, Sans appeared in the center of the room. I couldn't describe how brightly my face lit up in the moment. Sans turned away and let out a cough when he saw me. Frankly, my image probably didn't look to pleasant. No clothes, surrounded by some empty, and some not so empty whisky bottles, but hey, the room looked nice, right?

"Hi babe," I say, stroking my hands through my hair in some endeavor to make it look nice.

Sans still faced away from me, letting out a wryly cough with a simple "Hey." Though, I couldn't tell whether it was due to nervousness or the overall humidity in the room.

"What do you think of my place?" I blinked twice, eager to get his approval.

"It is a little… y'know… less messy." ...He wasn't as taken aback as I would have liked, but at least he liked it.

"I fixed it up for you!" I proclaimed. "You haven't been here in a while! Like… a long while! In fact, I was almost sure you'd never… never mind... so, why'd you come back so suddenly?"

Sans paused for a minute then spoke. "Just a little... worried is all."

I felt my heart thump, then I raised an eyebrow at him. "That's sweet," I said fondly. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I guess so," he says, picking up one of the bottles from the floor and giving it a cold look. Then, Sans turned to me. I felt my heart rate double, letting him check out my bare body in all of it's radiance. "Put some clothes on," he grumbled. I grinned at him, knowing there was no way Sans could keep his sweet and innocent act up for long... He apparently could though, and went to cleaning up the mess around his feet.

I was disappointed, and rolled my eyes in response. "You're no fun..." I mumble as I grab the nearest shirt and pants. I put on my shirt, and pull my head through the opening. Right when I did this, Sans was gone. I look around desperately, checking to see he was still in the apartment. "Um... Sans?" I called out. No response. I clutched onto my shirt tightly, letting out a worn-out breath. "You could've at least said bye..."


	31. Summer's end - Chara POV

At the end of the summer, Frisk and I waited at the airport. It was around time for the plane to arrive now, and all of our... friends, will be back from vacation. That's what Frisk continues to call them, but they are still mere acquaintances to me. If it wasn't for Sans, or Asriel with his constant worrying, I wouldn't have come in the first place. Still, Frisk would have probably made me anyways, and maybe it was for my own good in the long run. At least this way I can get everything off my chest in one go and Sans and I could talk normally for once.

I slumped down into my seat, and called for Frisk to go get me something to drink. I don't think they were listening, they only messed with their makeup and goggled into a hand mirror.

"Put that away," I said, seeing as they were getting strange looks. Frisk put on some last minute touches before putting their things into their purse. I wanted to see how they looked now, but with the angle I was sitting, I couldn't see much. It seemed to be a light upgrade to how they usually look though.

"God, your such a girl..." I whispered in a very quiet voice. Frisk turned to me wearing a smile. I could see them fully now, and they looked quite nice though I loathe to say it. The added blush and faint pattern of their groomed hair made their appearance shine even brighter. It almost made me want to try it, even if I I didn't know the first thing about makeup. But, it didn't bother me too much. I much prefer the natural look, and personally believe that products would only take away from my already pleasant features.

"Chara," Frisk said. My mind was still processing as they stood up, holding a sign in the air. The plane must've arrived. I subconsciously wanted to hide myself at Frisks embarrassing display. The sign they brought was a drawn picture of all their friends, and sad to say, Frisk wasn't quite the artist. Frisk still held it up proudly though, which only made it all the worse for me. Soon, I heard familiar voices, Papyrus and Asriel especially. I kept my view pointed to the ground as I saw Frisk's legs sprint forward. _...Should I greet them too...? Would they even want me to?_ Thankfully, I didn't have to wonder too long, because Asriel was quick to my side. I stood up, letting him get a hug in, because I know he would whine the whole way back if I didn't.

"Good to see you," I said. I tried to keep my attention on him, but I couldn't help but make quick glances at Frisk.They weren't doing anything overly drastic. Just... talking. But that talking was already bringing something up inside of me. I knew seeing Sans and Frisk together would get my heart racing, but I had no clue it would be this bad.Then, they hugged.

I let out a silent gasp and began to move, but Asriel held firm on my sleeve. "Hey," Asriel begged. "try to calm down before you-"

"You expect me to calm down after seeing that? Who's side are you on?"

Asriel released my sleeve, and the agitation on his face convinced me to slow down. I took this moment to breathe, wanting to focus on other things that weren't them. But truthfully I was afraid of what was going to happen now. Was Frisk really going to try and get with him?

"Let's go home, I'm tired," Asriel said me. I definitely wasn't ready, but grabbed his hand anyway and we began walking. Asriel waved back to everyone, and I looked back at Sans. I think Asriel felt my fear, as he clutched my hand tighter. "Do you wanna go talk to him?" Asriel asked.

"Nah. I'd rather know how you two are getting along." I asked. He nervously looked away and stuttered. "Sans and me? ...Why?

"It's important. Seeing as he's going to be your brother in law soon." I lightly smiled at him.

"B-brother in law!? I... guess that is a possibility, isn't it?"

I nodded in agreement. "You don't seem happy."

"...I just didn't think you planned that far ahead."

"It's not far. Just until school is over," I reply. Suddenly, we stopped moving.

"What?" Asriel responded, and I simply repeated the phrase again. Asriel made a quick review. "So... you mean, right after high school? Are you sure...?"

"Totally," I said, putting on a sad face and playing the guilt card. "I thought my own brother would be more supportive."

"—I am! Y-you could definitely get married! I-I'll be the best man and everything!! Whatever you want!"

"Eheh, thanks..." I hummed.

We finally ceased our walking, stopping in front of my apartment door. Asriel rummaged through his suitcase, as if looking for something. "What's up?" I asked.

He beamed and pulled out a good sized box with a ribbon. "I got you something," he said and he held it out. I took it, and and don't wait to unwrap. It was a book, to my disappointment. But, when I opened it there wasn't anything inside.

"Uh, it's empty," I announce the obvious.

"You write your own things in it."

So, a diary. I don't really have any clue what to put in these kinds of things. Do I write whatever I want? Surely that's the case right? But what if someone sees it? I saw Frisk's, so it's not impossible right? I rest a hand on my forehead, stopping myself from thinking too hard. Why the hell are small things like this so hard to understand? Is it because I never learned them back then? I flick myself on the forehead, reminding me again not to get so worked up on my thoughts.

I held the book with both hands. "Thanks," I said. "I'll definitely use it."

Seeing that my hands were full, Asriel opened the door to my apartment. He went-eyed in response to seeing it, just like I thought he would. I shrugged, and spoke for him. "I thought it could use some touching up... It wasn't very hard," I bragged. I followed him inside, watching him be amazed. "Want anything to eat?" I asked, showing off how _independent_ I've become.

"Sure."

I quickly turned on the stove, and started with cooking. I'll be making hamburgers, if all goes well. I only made it twice, and neither time were bad to any degree. Frisk didn't complain, at least.

"So, Azzy~" I sang.

"Y-Yeah?" Asriel replied in a very unnerved manner, not enjoying the tone I used. He was sitting down on the couch, his view fixed on the television. So, I took the opportunity to place my hands on his shoulders from behind.

"What did you and Sans do over Summer break?"

"wh-wh-what?" he sounded.

I didn't want to repeat myself. "You heard me," I replied.

Asriel put a hand under his chin, looking as if he was thinking deeply. "We just... talked, and stuff. That's about it."

"What kind of things did you talk about?"

"... I don't remember."

I didn't accept that answer. "You spent the whole Summer together. A couple of boys hanging out should have some pretty nice stories to share to each other, hmmm?"

"Th-That's... I-I do...i-it's...um..." before Asriel could speak anymore, a loud beeping blared through the room. "Shit!" I shouted, running back over to the stove. The burgers weren't completely ruined, but my chance at showing off my maturity definitely was. I swore under my breath a few times, and finished fixing up mine and Asriels plates.

After the mess was through, I sat beside Asriel on the couch, passing him his share. I wasn't going to question him for now, since he didn't seem to like it when I just tried. I'll get answers in due time. More importantly, school will be back in session tomorrow... I need to focus on that. I finished my burger fast, and sipped my orange juice, just watching whatever channel Asriel decided to flip to. the channels were totally random, so I'm sure he's thinking of tomorrow also. Among the silence, Asriels phone vibrated in his pocket, and he took it out. He was looking at a new text. I stared sideways at him, still not lowering my glass. His mouth curled into a mix of a smile and a frown, which was an immediate red flag for me.

"What's that?" I questioned. Before Asriel could speak however, I took the phone from him anyway. My body went numb, seeing the text from Frisk.

_Day with Sans tomorrow! wish me luck~ (-_-)b_

"Mmh," was the only sound I made while reading the message. Asriel wasn't reaching for the phone, and I think he was in suspense to see what I would do first. I didn't want to show any kind of emotion, but ultimately my body disobeys, letting my face drift into a sad state as I blew bubbles into my drink.

"What do you think that's about?" I say to Asriel.

His lips were sealed for a moment. "I dunno..." he then responded. But inside, we both knew what was going on. Anybody with a brain would.

Immediately after Asriel and I were finished, he left. He told me it was so he could get a good nights rest for tomorrow, but I knew he was lying. I disappointingly watched him leave, missing any chance of questioning him further. After that, I turned around and went over to my bed. I pulled a pen from the desk beside me, and pressed it onto an open page in the diary.

...

I inhaled a very tired breath. "What to do with you..." I speak aloud to the book, no clue of what to write. After minutes of nothing, I eventually gave up and planted my face into my hands. "I got nothing..."

Am I supposed to write the same things Frisk does...? That would be kind of... embarrassing. If I did, where would I even hide it anyway? Looking around, the room did yield many good hiding spots, so perhaps it wouldn't be much of an issue. I took my pen back between my fingers and begin writing whatever comes to mind. I look back over my shoulder often to make sure I was completely alone.

Once I wrote a healthy amount, I lay my pen down and read through it. Actually seeing my feeling written down in front of me felt different. Like they weren't all being held inside of me. I picked up my pen again, and begin writing some more. I filled the first page and then immediately go onto the next, where I start drawing out my feeling with tiny doodles this time rather than words.

It went on for a long while. By nightfall, I had filled out at least ten pages of whatever I wanted. Some things dedicated to Sans. Some dedicated to Frisk, and most of them for myself. On Sans centered pages, I pricked my finger with the tip of the pen, and let a single droplet of blood land on the pages corner. That way I could always find them and remind myself to keep holding strong.

A dreary yawn broke out, which was my body's way of telling me to call it a day, so I did. I grabbed my blankets and pulled them up and over my head, ready to face the incoming challenges of tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reeeally don't like they way this chapter came out tbh. ;_; I have no clue why, I just don't like it that much...  
> Well it's more of a setup chapter than anything else anyway so please don't hate me for it!!


	32. Surprises and espionage - Chara POV

The following morning, I met Asriel outside and we started on our walk to school just as we usually did. I brought a sandwich and ate it while we walked. Usually I would skip breakfast on a school day, but after spending time with Frisk, I got used to fixing my own meals. I guess you could say that it was one of the good skills I picked up over the break. I took the final bite and swallowed it quickly, then opened my backpack. Asriel questioned me when I pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"What are those for?"

"Frisk and Sans are going to hang out after school today, remember?" I said, and needless to say, Asriel didn't seem very fond of it.

"...You're going to spy on them? You shouldn't do that," he replied.

"I know that Sans wouldn't do anything, but you saw that text last night. That whole _wish me luck_ thing. What do you think that was about?"

Asriel shrugged. "It doesn't seem like the right thing to do..."

"Well I can do as I damn well please," I scoffed at him. "You don't have to come. I just thought you'd have my back considering your my, I don't know... brother. But y'know, no pressure or anything." I waved a hand and walked passed him, letting the voice of betrayal come out. Asriel ran up to me, trying to get my attention, but I kept my nose turned to the sky.

"Okay, I'll do it," he said. I turned my view back down to earth and gave a warm smile.

"Thanks."

We got to school, and saw the growing crowd of students heading through the front gate. I hung my head at the sight, and Asriel did almost the opposite. How he could enjoy learning as much as he did was still beyond my comprehension. Although, learning more about a world you know little about was probably neat sometimes.

We met up with Frisk at the gate, and I was going over whether or not I should confront them over the message on Asriel's phone. School grounds probably weren't the best place for it, so I'll wait for now. Also, having been thirsty after my breakfast, and afraid of losing my temper, I decided to go off to look for a vending machine for a drink. Fortunately I had enough time to spare. Class won't be starting for a bit, so I stood out in the hall and took my time to enjoy the cool beverage. When the warning bell rang, I threw my drink into the trash bin and went inside.

A couple of students were causing a ruckus over in the corner, but I tried not to focus on that. That is until I heard Frisk's voice coming from said corner. I pulled both of my hands from my pockets, then leisurely made my way over. I grabbed a girl by the arm and tugged her away to see Frisk visibly shaken in their seat. They were definitely still being messed with. I sent a glare to the rest, and then turned back to Frisk, waiting for the crowd to disperse.

"Thank you," Frisk said to me.

"If you're still being picked on, then tell somebody," I told. I looked down, seeing Frisk holding onto a broken pencil case. It was one that I saw in there room once before. "Who broke that?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know," they reply. They didn't seem to be lying, so I chalked it up to being broken somewhere in the chaos. Knowing Frisk though, their clumsy self may have broke it sometime before class even began. I rolled an eye then spun around. "Forget it," I said to them, and went back over to my seat. This attracted more attention, with all of our classmates seeing Frisk and I on talking terms. Asriel sent me a few silent claps also. _When did I become both of their babysitter...?_

I lowered my head down onto my desk, hoping to sleep through yet another boring day of class, but an unexpected familiar voice shot me back up. Sans stood at the front of the class, all decked out in a white coat and pair of glasses. _H-he's so cute!! What the fu—_

I looked over at Frisk, who seemed just as surprised as I was. Sans put down the the marker after writing his own name on the whitebored, then turned to face the class. "Hi," he says with a wave. He got no response, with most of the students either on their phones or reading their books. Sans clapped his boney hands together with a loud snapping sound, and spoke, trying his best to seem professional. "Tori co— Miss. Dreemurr, couldn't come in today... So it look's like you kids are stuck with us." He announced.

_Us...?"_

Amidst my thoughts, Papyrus stormed into the room, fumbling with science lab equipment. No one in the class was taking any of this seriously. Who could blame them?

"Let's see here... According to the schedules-"

"Are you monsters?" a kid asked abruptly.

Sans merely chuckled. "You could say that," he said with a grin.

There was mumbling around the classroom now, debating whether these two skeletons was just guys in costumes. Sans, in the mean time went and sat over atop the teachers desk, waiting for everyone to shut up I presume. Papyrus somehow got himself mixed into the debate, though I think he's just playing along so the kids can have their fill of fun. The minute the room went quieter, Sans hopped off the desk and began where he left off, only to be outspoken by another student.

"You look weird," a boy remarked. I really wanted to get up and smack him, but thankfully I didn't have to.

"Not all monsters look the same, dummy," another kid said.

Immediately after that, more heated debates arose, with Papyrus in the center of it all. I could tell that Sans was getting pretty apprehensive, so I tried giving him a smile to cheer him up. He completely ignored me.

* * *

 

"I really hate math," Asriel said as we left the room for lunch.

"It's a good thing to know," Frisk replied.

"Nah," I countered. "We're never going to use it for the rest of our lives. I don't even get why they teach us that crap... anyway, I'd rather talk about those two... Sure wasn't expecting that."

Frisk agreed with me and looked back, checking out how many students were crowding around them now, eager to learn more about them and monsters in general. "Mom told me we would be getting a sub, but I had no idea it was going to be this. They're handling it pretty well, everybody seems to like them."

"Yeah..." I say to myself, watching. "You guys go ahead, I need to finish up here first."

"Alright, don't take to long," Asriel said as the two of them left.

After that, I went over and pushed my way through the group without hesitation, taking Sans by the arm and giving a minor tug. A number of students paused and looked at me, while the rest kept their attention on Papyrus. I payed them no mind. "Let's go eat," I told. Even with Sans protests, I pulled him with me out of the classroom and turned the corner.

"Cafeteria's the other way, buddo."

"I know that," I reply. "I brought my own lunch." I flashed a brown paper bag to him, and proceeded to continue our walk. We went up a couple flights of stairs, and reached a closed off door. "Don't tell anybody," I whisper, bringing a finger up to my lips. I pull out a set of keys and unlock the door, opening it to reveal the schools roof. I ran out, still holding onto Sans.

"You sure know your way around."

"I wouldn't say that." I go over to the roofs railing and look over the edge to the ground. "I just like the view up here."

I turned around and my eyes fell upon Sans. He hadn't really been paying attention to me. To force his attention, I climbed up onto the railing. Sans quickly took notice, but did not say anything. I could see that he was in the position to come to my aid should anything happen, so that was good enough for me. I leaned down and put one foot back onto the floor. However, the gentle breeze that had been passing by, picked up in a much stronger gust. I lost my footing, and I was almost knock up and over the edge. His arm darted out to catch me and threw me back, but he kept going forward, stopping just before the goes over the edge himself.

"D-don't do that, idiot!" I timidly began. "You could have gotten hurt!"

Sans regained his balance and then turned to me. He held a hand up, showing that he was holding my pendant.

"Ah, that's-"

"You could've lost it," Sans said. "It's important to you, right? Be a bit more careful with it."

I blinked, then look down. " Well, yeah... But you don't have to risk yourself over something so meaningless. Stuff can be replaced, _you_ can't."

Sans strode over to put the necklace back around my neck. "It wasn't the pendant that I was trying to save, it was you." Right when his hands go behind my head, I stand on the tips of my toes to kiss him. A firm touch with my lips, not hesitant in any shape of the word.

Pulling away then, I couldn't help but grin at the embarrassment written all over his face. "Fair enough. Thank you, Sans." Knowing that I meant more to him than some trinket was more than enough to get me feeling all giddy. "Now, give me your phone," I ordered. Sans stared dumbly, but did as I asked. I took it, and hastily explore every nook and cranny of it's files. Sans did not resist, regardless of the amount of scrutiny I was obviously pouring out over him.

I smile sheepishly and scratch the back of my head, returning the phone back to it's owner. "You actually got rid of it... on _here_ , at least. ...Knowing you, you probably still have it hidden away somewhere, pervert."

An odd expression appeared on Sans's face. "You know, your lack of trust seriously hurts," he says. I could see that he was just fine now, nothing I ever say is significant with him.

Unsure of how things were going recently, I wanted to find a way to put his trust to the test. My chest felt somehow tighter when I pulled out my own phone. "Do you... _want_ to see that message?"

Sans shook his head at me with surprising confidence.

"I have a copy on my phone if you wanna see it," I claimed. It was a lie, I had no such thing, but throwing the possibility out there was a good ploy in my mind.

Sans didn't answer for a long time. He sighed, softly resting a hand in his pocket and pushing up his glasses with the other, which made him actually look almost like a real teacher. He grinned at me and said, "no thanks."

I swallowed hard. Why doesn't he want to see it? Maybe he has already seen it and doesn't care about it anymore...? "...Why?" I ask, not able to understand.

"They're my pal, that's why. If they need help, I'll do it. There doesn't need to be anymore to it than that," he announced, putting a hand over where his heart would be. "Also, it's kind of hard to say no to a crying kid."

"Help? Pal? What a load of crap. I mean... seriously, what the hell? You weren't there for your _pal_ Papyrus when I took his head off. You weren't there for your _pal_ Tori when I shred her to ribbons. You're the opposite of help, _pal_." Sans eye sockets were unreadable when I said that. "I... sorry..." I say softly. I shouldn't have trailed off to that point.

"I'm trying to do better, Chara."

"You don't have to try, you were always good," I spoke quickly.

"I try a lot, actually. I'm so damn afraid of messing up again, so I would appreciate it if you stop trying to coerce me into doing things that nobody wants." Sans ran a hand down his face, and turned away. "I know it probably doesn't look it, but I _am_ trying, okay?"

I buried my face in my hands. "Shut up. You're doing fine. What I see, and everybody else sees in you is nothing but love. It doesn't matter how little they really know, because I can vouch for them. Your a beautiful monster, and a very easy thing to love. That's why everybody trusts you, and loves you." I put a hand over mouth to shut me up. . _..Way unlike me,_ I think to myself.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," he said, noticing my worried stare. I crossed my arms and glared, resentful of his ability to read faces. "Anyway, it was fun chatting, but I'm getting kind of hungry," he says, patting the front of his lab coat. He passes me, but I take hold of his sleeve. I raise the paper sack I brought up to remind him.

"We can share, so let's just hang out here a few minutes." I said. This did nothing to soften his concerned expression, and I can see that he doesn't want to be here with me, but I didn't say anything more and neither did he. I sat down sat cross legged on the floor, and he followed suit. I took out a container, letting Sans remove the lid while I pull out the rest of the supplies.

"It looks... good..." he says to me.

"You don't have to lie, Sans. It's just leftovers."

Sans simply took a bite without responding. I nervously shot looks into the eye sockets, seeing how he thinks of it. He gave no reaction at all, and took multiple bites without complaining, which counts as a booming success in my book. He didn't have to like it, just tolerate it.

"We should do something after school," I said, just nearly starting on my portion of the meal.

Sans took another bite. "Made plans already," he said with a mouthful of food. I put all of my attention on him. I didn't want to come off as overly aggressive, but I think that was already a little too late.

"With Frisk?" I questioned sternly. Just then, the warning bell went off. I started putting my things away while speaking, and pull what Sans was currently eating out of his hands. "I hate the way you guys stick together," I tell him and quickly made my way back to class, completely sidelining anything left that Sans would have to tell me.

I was fast to my seat, and a few minutes later, class began again. Sans, I guess in some form of joke or retaliation, called on me out of anyone else in class to solve a math equation. I didn't turn to look at him, and the tension in the room was large enough that you could cut it with a knife. I hope Frisk felt it too.

When class was over, I stayed in my seat until most of the room was devoid of any life, then went over to Asriel. "Lets go," I said.

Asriel seemed confused at first but, then remembered our promise from this morning. "Do you really want to? They're going to be really mad if they find out..."

"Yes, let's go." I started towards the door, but I found that Asriel wasn't following. "Asriel, hurry," I waved my hand, and he came on over with a smile. It wasn't a real smile though. It was more of a, _if I don't smile, Chara will hit me_ , kind of smile. I didn't let it get to me, and pressed on.

My view went left and right, and I kicked at the dirt below me when I realized that we had lost them within seconds. "Damn it," I groaned to myself. Asriel kept on walking passed me, and I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Where're you going?" I asked him.

"Um... roller skating..." he answered.

I blinked in confusion "What? What happened to tailing them?!"

"T-their going to the skating rink aren't they? That's what Frisk told me at lunch anyway..."

"Oh," Roller skating... Certainly not my kind of choice for a dating spot... But that makes things easier. I swear my eye twitched as my patience went thinner and thinner. At least now I knew where we were going now.

* * *

 

"God you're so slow!" I shouted, waiting for Asriel to catch up. When he finally did, he held his head low and wheezed out heavy breaths of air. We were still lugging our school bags around, which is probably why he was all tuckered out. Thankfully, I don't think anybody would question why a couple school kids were here, so we walked in like it was no problem at all.

I examined the place. It wasn't very big, but not so small that we would be easily found if we went spying. The lights were dimly lit, which added a perfect romantic feel... But that could just be my high-strung jealousy getting the better of me. Immediately, I spot Sans and Frisk, just like Asriel said. They sat in the far northern corner at a table, just talking from what I can make of it.

I grabbed Asriel by the ear and yank him down beside me behind another booth. I quickly remove my binoculars and peer through them.

"What are they doing?" Asriel asked.

"Shut up." I can't understand a single thing their saying, and then pass the binoculars to Asriel to see if he could do a better job than me.

He got up and leaned a bit closer, nearly blowing our cover. I had to pull him back down and remind him of the whole point to espionage. Asriel went back to spying while I waited. "They are just doing friend stuff..." Asriel said.

"No romancy things? Not even one?" I asked, a bit of hope in my voice.

Asriel chuckled, "Hot dogs aren't very romantic..."

I was in a sudden panic, and forcibly took the binoculars from his paws. "They can totally be romantic," I exclaimed. Besides that point, Asriel was right. They weren't doing anything entirely date-like, or out of the ordinary. After some time went by, I was getting tired and was ready to call it quits, until I heard Asriel speaking behind me.

"Two please," he said to a man behind the counter, who later returned with two pairs of roller skates. Asriel took them, and then pranced over to me.

"Asriel, what the hell," I hissed.

"We might as well skate for a bit while we're here." I didn't want to, but seeing that Asriel already paid for the skates...

"Whatever. Give them to me," I say, pulling them away and strap them onto my feet. I had to use the skating rinks railing just to get myself off the floor, so right off the bat there was a bad sign. I almost fell down a few times doing this, because I've only actually tried skating once or twice in my entire life. I glided slowly, still holding onto the railing. _This is stupid..._ I think to myself while I watch Asriel do his best also. He was somehow doing far better than I was, to the point where I would believe that he's done this before.

"T-this is pretty fun," he chimed, but I didn't see the appeal. Weren't skates supposed to make moving easier? Why the hell can't I even stand? Fed up, I threw them off my feet and waited for Asriel to finish.

He was surprisingly a fast learner, already doing things that I would probably deem difficult if I tried them. I gazed to the side, and ducked down slightly behind the seat as I watched Frisk, who was also skating about. They were twirling and spinning like it wasn't anybody's business, like they had been doing it their whole life... "Show off..." I growl to myself.

I rest my chin on the back of the chair and watch Sans. He was just sitting, messing around with the food on his plate. I don't think he liked skating very much either. I motioned Asriel to come back over, and told him I was going to talk with Sans for a bit.

"Don't be silly Chara," Asriel replied in an unsure tone. "Let's just forget the whole spying thing and have some fun," he said pointing down to his skates.

I bent around the corner so I could get another peek at Sans. Asriel was probably right. I might look like one of those overly clingy types, but truth be told, that is exactly what might look like at the moment. Who knows, maybe San would like that kind of thing? I don't want to take my chances on it though. I turned my skates back in at the counter, and left with my things, Asriel following quickly behind me.

"Awww, I wanted to stay a bit longer,"

"You think they're dating?" I asked.

Asriel groaned at the at the question. "Of course not. ...I don't think you give them enough credit."

"Enough credit?" I exaggerated. I already knew what he was implying. It's the same thing everybody feels. _Putting up with me_. It doesn't matter whether it was my family, friends, or strangers. I'm always a burden to them in one way or another. Even I wonder on some occasions how Sans or Frisk have put up with me until now. ...Okay, so maybe they do deserve some credit, but not enough to warrant my complete trust. Nobody but myself gets that privilege.

Speaking of trust, I told Asriel that I had some errands to run, and that I would be taking a detour home. We parted ways, and when he was out of sight, I eagerly went in the direction of Sans's house. I couldn't rid myself of the thought that Sans lying to me.

I'll just make a quick scan through his room, and leave it with that. It's the only way to be sure.


	33. Three for the ride - Frisk POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Consensual underage sex, threesome(kinda), ect.

"Sans, look! Ducks!"

"Yep, ducks," Sans responded. He sat beside me, watching me toss bits and pieces of my hot dog while the plump birds scrambled about for them.

I saw one watching from afar, so I got off the bench and squat down, holding some of bread out to it. I whispered quiet words, and it waddled closer. It was quick to snatch the bread from me, and hurriedly woddled away to solitude at the opposite end of the pond. I smiled, seeing that it wasn't alone and left to feed some tiny ducklings.

"So cute~"

"So how are you doing in class?" Sans commented. I lightly laughed his question off. "You tell me, Mr. teacher." Sans laughed too, but deflected my question.

"I was talking about the bullying."

I froze. "…Well…"

"You don't have to talk about it, but remember that you have a lot of friends willing to help out if you just ask."

"Thanks, but that's exactly why I don't want to tell you guys stuff like this. The last thing I want is some announcement at school tomorrow about a large group of kids suddenly going missing," I joke and seat myself back down beside him. "So, where did you get the glasses," I ask, giving a few pokes on his side.

"You didn't know? They're mine, I just wore contacts all along."

I made a surprised face. "Are you for real?! ...Kidding. You don't have eyes." I took the glasses off his face and smirk when I see that the lenses are just cheap plastic. "Where'd you get them, the dollar store?" I say, putting them onto my own face.

He put a phalanx under my chin and tilted my head up. “You look sooo cute with those on,” he teased and then pulled away with a laugh, leaving me completely flustered. I nodded with gratitude, my shaky hands removing the eyewear. I stared into the water in front of us, then frowned as I looked down as Sans’s hand resting between us on the seat. I subtly let my hand brush against his, and stop, letting my pinky remain in contact with his. He didn’t pull away, but I could see the small cues in his body awaken in the moment I do this.

I turn slightly, and see just the second in which Sans averts his vision away from me. I turned mine away too, not wanting to feel more nervous than I currently am.

If Chara wasn’t in the picture, Sans and I could have been holding hands right about now.

Sans noted the expression laying on my face and was about to pull away, but I put my hand over his, curling our fingers together and keeping his hand where it was.

“...Sans, Do you hate me?”

"What? No, of course not. How could I ever hate you," Sans replied quickly.

"'kay, Just making sure,” I mumbled. “’cause it hurt a lot when you slapped me.” I rubbed my cheek for prominence.

“R-Really? I, um... guess it was kind of hard...”

“The emotional pain was worse though. I cried for hours after that. Even after Chara and I came home, I would bawl like a baby sometimes when they weren’t looking...” _Jeez, why did I say that?_

“...It’s probably a little late, but I guess I owe you an apology, huh? I’m sorry,” Sans spoke, trying to force himself to smile.

I felt my face blushing. "Okay..."

...

“Sans?” I brought over my other hand, now cupping his one in my two. I shut my eyes to help myself gain some confidence. He didn’t make a single move. "...let’s go out," I whispered.

Sans used his other hand to stroke his jaw, then huffed. “You know we can’t do that...”

My body sent mixed signals, but I held through, mustering my courage once again.“T-they don’t have to know, we can keep it a secret...”

“...So, like cheating...?” Sans questioned, almost nervously so.

I hung my head, trying not to look at him directly. _Is that really what I’m saying...?_   “Yeah, I suppose...” I whisper out loud. I opened my frightened eyes and watched for a moment, until I found that Sans didn’t look all too happy. “I know... it’s a terrible thing to do, but... what other choice do I have? I don't want Chara to keep taking what's mine." I dropped hold of his hands and jumped. “N-n-not like I o-own you or anything, just... y-you know...” I stuttered out, then sans gently pulled me into a hug. My insides fluttered with love, compelling me to return the embrace. We shared a quick laugh together and then pulled apart.

I looked deep into his smile. I loved his smile, it always saved me. “Hey, let’s go to your house. I’m getting kind of hungry,” I suggest and place a hand over my stomach, completely ignoring my previous offer.

Sans sent me a look, and I thought he was going to be angry with me, but, I don't think he was...

“Then you shouldn’t have fed those ducks.”

“But you saw them, they were too cute! How could I not?”

Sans stood up from the bench and rubbed his spine, letting out a sore groan. I could see that he was still aching all over from our skating earlier. Truthfully, I thought he'd be good at it. It was a surprise to me how he would topple over each time he stood up. Maybe roller skates just aren't made for skeletons... I raise my hand, and slide a finger along the bruised area on his ribs, laughing when he made a light noise.

"That's not funny," Sans mumbled.

"You're right, sorry." I nodded, but did it again. He was mute this time, and smirked at my playfulness. I felt his hands creep to my sides, but by the time I reacted to them, it was already too late. His fingers moved along my sides, knowing the exact tickle spots to target that that will force me into giggles. My back curved, and I tried to get back at him by flicking at his bruised rib. But doing so only made my body more sensitive to his assault.

"You done?" Sans asked between his own breaths of laughter, definitely finding joy in the torment.

"Certainly not!!" I exaggerated, squirming under his hold.

"Well,"he smirked and continued tickling down by my hips, raising my voices pitch.

"Okay! Okay! I-I'm done! —Stop!" I blurted out.

He hummed audibly and spoke in a mocking way. "Hmmm, nah, don't feel like it."

"P-please! I'll do a—anything!" I begged between gasps. This caught his interests, and he slowed down his attack. But only slightly.

"Anything, huh?" Sans grin grew. He released one hand and brought it up to point towards his teeth, still using the other one to dance around my belly. "Perhaps a kiss will slow my roll."

I frantically threw my arms behind him, not thinking too much on his request and pull him down swiftly. It wasn't until I felt his hot breaths mixing with mine that I regained the senses through my body. Even still, I kept my mouth pressed against him, and we were unable to look away from each other's gazes. I wasn't aware of my own lips actions, separating to let my tongue slip through. It met... something, and we forced ourselves away from one another.

"I—I'm so sorry!" I shouted. _W-w-what was that just now? That couldn't have been a... tongue? Skeletons don't have—_

"No, I mean —it's not _your_ fault, _I_ shouldn't have-" Sans responded.

I kept to myself, hiding my deepened blush in my palms. I suddenly lost my ability to speak, or even think clearly. Only able to picture what happened. Or moreover, what _thing_ temporarily found its way from his mouth to mine. If he has a... penis... like Chara says, then naturally a tongue should not be out of the question. But actually feeling it before seeing it is... strange. I made a quick glance at Sans. He looked flustered, showing confusion. _Shoot... I didn't embarrass him did I? —what if he thinks that I think he's weird now...?_

Granted it is a little... weird. but, kind of... intriguing, maybe?

I instinctively reached for his hand, but he pulled it away. How can I say this without making it awkward, I ponder to myself. I stood up from the bench, and didn't say anything for a moment more, until he looked at me.

"Can you show me your tongue...?" I asked. As I thought, the question sounded odd. No, it way more odd than how I imagined it would be. He didn't show any sign of discomfort from it though, and slapped me lightly across the head for that strange question.

"If you show me yours," he firmly stated.

I rolled my eyes and slipped my tongue out. "Howsthith?"I managed to say. The skeleton eyed it curiously, despite the obvious fact that he has no real interest in it.

"Oh my goodness," Sans exclaimed.

I chuckled at his false sense of surprise, and approached him slowly. "I'munna lickthyou~" I bobbed my head forward, but Sans quickly reacted, running a hand through my hair and giving a soft tug. "Heel boy," he mocked, contributing to my little game. I pulled away and turned, professing a false anger. Sans reached an arm out to me, and I returned to it a tricksy growl.

"Hot under the _collar_ , but your just a big ol' softy under all those _ruff_ edges. Aren't I right?" Sans gave me a delicate scratch under my chin. I played along, even if we were being given weird looks by bystanders.

I realized that I was getting too caught up in the act, and gradually pulled myself away with a nervous cough followed by a chuckle. "Okay," I raised my voice. "now it's your turn." I rubbed away the built up embarrassment from my eyes, then turn wide-eyed as I turned my head head over. A large blue, neon-esque tongue lay unconcealed inside of his mouth. I leaned in closer for a more detailed examination. It was far larger than a humans, or mine, at the very least. But, it seemed to be of an appropriate size for him.

"Wow," I gasped. I felt my hand raise by itself, unconsciously wanting to snap a feel. However, I kept it at bay. "How did I not know about this," I whisper to myself.

"You never asked," Sans said with a shrug.

"...Can I touch it?"

Suddenly, Sans mouth snapped shut."If you want to. just, not here. This doesnt seem like a good place for it..."

I beamed in my seat then stood up. "Then lets go to your house," I urged, then covered my mouth. _I hoped I don't seem too forceful..._

* * *

 

After stopping by a couple places and picking up a couple milkshakes, we were on our walk back.

As strong willed as I love to believe I am, I couldn't help but resent Chara even more now. How many times have they seen his tongue? How in the world can they know more things about his _body_ than me? These thoughts burned their way into my mind, jabbing and telling me to get even. But to get even I would have to—

"Come on," Sans said. He opened the door to the house and led me inside. "Pap, we brought ice-cream," he hollered.

Almost on cue, Papyrus zoomed up beside us, snatching away the the milkshake. When he began to drink, I tilt my head sideways, seeing if I could get an angle in which I could hope to find a possible tongue. If Sans has one, then Papyrus should have one too... I wonder this, but the look I obtained from Sans got me to stop. Sans then turned his look back to Papyrus with a smile, who in turn sent him a glare of his own.

"What's up?" Sans asked.

Papyrus turned away from him and sucked from the straw loudly before speaking. "Honestly, Sans. I understand that you are very busy at times. But, when you make a promise, it's your responsibility to keep it," Papyrus told.

"Uh, sure bro... am I forgetting something?"

Papyrus let out a breath, then held up a finger. "Your day with the human," he says.

"No, I said I'd be with Frisk," Sans corrected. "And I still am."

Papyrus vision darted to me, then he stood up straight. "Oh, well then," he cuffed his thumb and index under his chin as he continued. "I guess it isn't _completely_ your fault I suppose... still, It would probably be to your benefit to apologize as quickly as possible. The poor thing has been squalling since they arrived..."

Sans looked at me, then back to him. "Kid seems fine to me."

"The _other_ one," Papyrus scoffed, then went to a innocent smile.

"Chara's here?" I reacted, then pointed my view to Sans as well. "You made plans with Chara?"

Sans didn't know how to reply. It felt like he took a minute of thinking how to answer. "...Kid's probably mistaken, I'll go talk with 'em."

Papyrus gave a proud nod, happy to see his brother fixing up the so called misunderstanding. I knew there wasn't going to be a talk involved, but instead, lots of yelling, if every other confrontation I had with them would lead me to believe. With that said, It would have probably been in my best interest to stay with Papyrus, but instead I hurried to Sans's side.

"Where's Chara? Did you guys really make plans?" I asked.

"I dunno, my room probably. And no, I didn't."

Sans threw the bedroom door open. Sure enough, Chara was there. Their arms crossed, and a demeaning stare painted on on their face. Before either Sans or Chara could speak their peace, I shoved Sans aside and tramped over to Chara first. I had no idea why they were here, but what I did know was that it is outside of Sans's trust and permission. That was enough of a reason to awaken my protective side.

"What are you doing here," I questioned. Chara only replied with a silent stare towards Sans. I could tell that they were stalling, hoping that Sans would intervene. "Don't look at him," I exclaimed, stepping in front of their vision. Chara closed their eyes, and then looked up at me with a calmer face.

"What are _you_ doing here," Chara said, repeating my previous question, and flipped their hair in a scornful way.

"Get out," I ordered.

Chara ignored me and stared back at Sans. "Just how many more kids are you going to make out with?"

I stepped back. "Shut up..." My voice almost angry. I could hear the sound of the door clicking shut behind me. I think Sans was in a panic now, and locked the door in case a fight broke out. Everyone was silent, until Chara stood up. To my amazement, and Chara's as well, Sans was the next to speak. He stuttered a few times, and his speech was inaudible.

"What? Spill it," Chara blurted.

Sans breathed out a heavy breath "I... fuzzed up..." Sans expressed with a dry laugh. "Let's call off this whole, date thing, alright?"

I couldn't help but grin ear to ear at that those words. They reverberate around inside my chest, echoing the sound of victory. I turned around fast, wanting to see the pain wash over Chara. Their mouth agape, and their eyes blinked fast. They were truly unsure of how to take it. In my moment of glee, my triumph overthrew my pride, and I raised a hand to show them the door with a smile.

"I-I won't come in here without permission again," Chara said.

I turned back to Sans, offering a smile to him.

Sans responded to this with a very jaded sigh... "That goes for _both_ of you, Frisk."

...

"...Huh?" I blinked.

Sans crossed his arms and sat down silently on the edge of the bed, closing his eye sockets before talking. "You're, uh... too young. Kids your age should be playing games, making friends, and... uh... I dunno, going to parties. Not doing... whatever _this_ is. So, um... let's wait for a bit." Sans held up three fingers, which I could only assume that he meant three years.

"No way!" Chara and I simultaneously shouted.

We both turned to each other and glared. I couldn't tell who was more angry between us, but Chara looked like they were already getting ready to pounce at me. But, my will was unwavering, and I stormed over to Sans. I threw my hands firmly onto him and pushed him down onto the bed. "You can't be serious," I moaned sadly, flashing puppy dog eyes. Instantly, a blush appeared in his cheek bones.

Chara schlepped their body onto the bedbeside me, shoving me a little bit to get into Sans point of view also. "This is a joke, right?" Chara asked him. Absolute disbelief still flowing through them.

"No," I growled, trying to direct my anger at them instead of Sans.

Sans, despite looking calm and collected, huffed out once more. "Now, now, well mannered children. Let's call it a day and go downstairs for some grub. We brought Ice-cream."

Neither Chara or I accepted the situation, and I pressed further onto him. Suddenly, a zipping noise alerted my ears. I looked down, seeing that Chara had just unzipped Sans's shorts.

"W-what ther hell are you doing?!" I shouted. Sans too instinctively reacted to it, but Chara halted him.

"Papyrus is downstairs, so shut it," Chara told.

"Chara..." I growled behind my teeth, but went to complete silence when Chara completely removes his shorts. Sans struggled to cover himself, and all I could do was watch in confusion and heat... He protested very quietly, trying so hard not to make noises that could alert Papyrus. Chara ignored his plea, and wrapped their fingers around his cock, giving it a tiny lick whilst speaking.

"You won't be able to let go of me after tonight~"

Slowly...ever so slowly...a strange look appeared on his face. I got down onto my knees beside Chara, and look guiltily up at him.

"I-I don't want to wait either!" I announced,probably a little to loudly. Sans and Chara were both stunned, I could tell by the embarrassed flush Sans had then put on."I... can do it better than Chara..."

It was as Chara said, even if I don't want to admit it. Sans was really... a perverted guy. Maybe if I actually _can_ give in a good time, he'll reconsider... Chara laughed at me. But Sans however, was stuck in a state of surprise, hearing my confident claim.

"…Better than me, huh?" Chara said.

I turned away shyly from Chara and Sans's staring. It wasn't until that phrase that both Chara and Sans made the alarming realization. I have always wanted to do this, and because I never did, I was the only absolute beginner in the room. Dirty thoughts and desires clouded my mind, and it was clear as the air we breathed

Without giving me a chance, Chara took almost the entire length into their mouth. I swallowed, and looked away from that. _I have to make him feel great too..._

I snuck my hands up under Sans's shirt, gently touching and poking his ribs as I and watch the heated, awkward moans leave him. Wanting to try something a little more daring, I retreated my fingers and coated them with own saliva, then run them along his teeth. He recoiled from it, and when I found a small gap in his mouth, I took it as an opportunity to gain entrance with my tongue.

I was hesitant, and totally confused as to what to do next, but Sans was quick to take over. His tongue felt larger than how it looked, and intimidated me the moment it began hitting the roof of my mouth, almost reaching the back of my throat. I accidentally let out a scared noise, which caused Sans to pull away fast.

I huffed and stared back at him. I was already completely out of breath, but Sans... he was perfectly fine. How many times has he done this kind of thing? I swerved my head down. Chara too was doing great, going at it without a problem, their eyes filled with more lust than I ever thought possible. _Dammit..._

It's got to be obvious to them, I have no clue to what I'm doing... This is all so new to me, and... super embarrassing.

I felt the skeletal hand rest itself on the back of my head. I turned, and Sans gave me a look. I wasn't sure what it was about, but he was either assuring me that I was doing fine, or letting me know that I could stop. Unconfident in my ability, I was sure it's the second choice... But, if I stopped, that would mean losing to Chara.

Out of nowhere, Sans let out a loud groan, a sound which I doubt he expected to make. I turned back to Chara, and their head bobbed back, swerving their tongue happily along their lips, eating up what had just coated them. I heard Sans's breathing behind me, and I scooted back down beside Chara, seeing as whatever they did pleased him. I settled my hand near the base of his member, pumping my hand up and down slowly to start.

"I wasn't done," Chara exclaimed to me, but I stayed quiet. I took the tip into my mouth, and I was already overwhelmed by it. _There was no way I'm getting this whole thing in my mouth..._ _Not even close._ Still, I slowly took it in, stopping at about a third of the way down. That was my limit.

I pulled back up, and then down again, doing what Chara did, and swirled my tongue around in circles to add to the feeling that I hope is reaching him.

"W-whatever, just... hurry up," Chara complied, because they too were getting impatient. My eyes darted up, and I saw Chara nudge their smiling face into his, giving a soft, happy moan.

Something about the way they did that got my blood boiling, and I bit down softly. It wasn't enough to hurt him, I hope. It was enough to get his attention onto me instead. I stared into his eyes sockets as I continued, watching to make sure that he was looking at me, and only me.

The look on his face was filled with desperation. Not like he was begging me to stop, but instead begging for me to continue. Hell, everything from the look on his face, to his twitching hands were enough to satisfy all of my desires. So It's only fair that I make him feel the same.

I slowed down to a steady pace, mercilessly teasing him with my tongue. The look on his face... How he shook with every lick, the way he voiced his lust. It was driving me insane. If this is what Chara sees everyday, then how can either of these two expect me to let them go back to doing this? _Chara doesn't deserve to see him like this at all..._

His pleasure gave way, and a choked moan of my name came out as he ouldn't hold it in anymore. A saltiness exploded into my mouth. I guess I was expecting it, but I was totally unprepared. Chara was eyeing me now, almost jealous looking. I swallowed the sticky substance quickly, letting the warm fluid flow heavily down my throat. I pulled away, and a cough is accidentally released, still not used to the foreign salty flavor.

Chara huffed, then fumbled with the removing of their shorts. Their breath came out in harsh rasps, and they were anxious to move on. Chara quickly stripped down to their underwear, and pushed me aside to position themselves above Sans. "Just... ...I'm hurrying. Just hold on..." Chara whispered solely to him.

Chara wouldn't stop shaking. Where they nervous? I never pictured them to be the shy type during his kind of stuff, or maybe it's because I'm watching...?

Chara breathed in, and then out heavily as they removed the final pieces of their clothing. They didn't bother removing their underwear completely, just enough to be able to guide Sans's erection near their already soaking entrance. Chara wasted no time in lowering themselves, taking it in. I turned away from it. That's something I really don't want to see...

"Mnh... Are you...okay?" I heard Chara say. Sans whimpered in response to their question. "...O-okay... don't stop... then," Chara whispered back.

They let out a choked cry as Sans thrust his way into them, and it was enough for me to clamp my ears shut with my hands. _I don't want to hear this..._ It did little to suppress the sound. In fact, it made it worse on me,  knowing that it's happening right beside me. I let my hands drop and glanced at Chara who was staring longingly down at their own squirming lower half. "Sa...Sans... Does it feel...is this okay?" they cried.

Sans gave no response, and that seemed to really impact Chara, giving their whole body a cold shiver. Had that really hurt them? Chara held their breath as they waited for the reply that never came.

Instead, Sans slowly rocked his pelvis forward and back again. It didn't take long for him to pick up a fast rhythm as he listened to the moans of his current partner.

"Sa— ...hah please... Do it like we... usually do..." Chara voiced in harsh groans and turned to me whilst speaking. "Ignore them... Frisk isn't... —here right now," Chara said, the words tumbled out of their shaky mouth like they were going completely delirious.

Without any warning, Sans slammed himself as deep as he could go, getting a loud shriek from Chara in the process. Chara arched their back, and the attention to me was completely shattered by that point. Their eyes shut tightly, and they grunted a few times behind their closed mouth before letting their body collapse and go limp. _They must have came..._

Still, from what I could see, Sans hadn't done so yet... _maybe this is my opportu—_

I shook my head. No, what am I thinking? I can't go that far, even if everything in my body was telling me to go for it. ...However, I may not get another chance like this in a long time. That was enough to get them thinking now. I crawled up next to Sans and nuzzled hin slightly, my tiny arms trembling beneath me.

"...Be gentle, and ...I'll be gentle too," I whispered meekly. Sans froze on the spot, like a deer caught in the headlights of an incoming car.

I took the position that Chara previously took before, and gripped at the bottom of my shirt, exhaling quickly as a chill ran up my back. I lift my shirt up just above my navel and stared dumbly at Sans, almost like I was looking for approval. his gaze traveled slowly upwards from my belly, eventually to rest on my own shook face. I gulped. _What if I look weird to him...?_

"Cute..." Sans spoke in his usual confidence.

My body erupted into heat upon hearing that. I wanted him, now more than ever. I discarded my shirt to the side. I doubt it was necessary, but it's what Chara did. I was mimicking, because again, I was at a complete loss with what I was doing. I held the waste of my shorts and pull then down along with my underwear, not giving it to much of a thought.

"Ready?" Sans asked as I got myself set up.

"...M-maybe." I breathed.

Slowly, but steadily, he inserted himself. The very instant the head of his member entered, repeated wimpers came out of me, and a loud shriek of mine echoed throughout the room immediately after. I raised a hand, putting it over my mouth as my faced burned a bright pink. We locked eyes with each other.

"D... did you..."

"Y-yah..." I nodded quickly and nervously. I _already came..._

...

"Does it hurt?"

I sighed pleasurably and shook my head side to side, reassuring him. "It's... weird. But I like it..."

"Can I start moving?"

I paused for a minute. "I-I'll move first..." I know Sans wouldn't hurt me, but I still believe that I should at the very least get myself settled. I bite down on my lip, slowly lowering myself. It was definitely a strange sensation knowing that such a thing was happening, and that Chara was probably watching. I say probably, because for all I know, Chara probably passed out from their previous ride with him...

Things took a turn for the better when I got halfway down. The sense of pain was gone, and instead replace by a warm feeling in my tummy. I didn't know how to feel, knowing that it was _Charas_ lubrication that made it easier for me... but I tried not to think about that.

At this moment, Sans began moving. I didn't tell him too, but that's fine. I could tell that he was getting restless.

"S-Sans?" I breathed.

"Y-eah?"

"Not so fast..."

With both hands on my sides, he began thrusting in and out with a slow pace. It was exhilarating, but the idea that he was holding back, and going so delicate with me fluttered my heart more than the very act we're committing in itself.

The erotic sound of Sans's thrusting, the slapping sound of my body, mixed with moans from the both of us filled the tiny room.

I started to ache from the stiff position, so I lied forward, resting over him while he continued with his movements. I held onto the collar of his jacket, and my mouth swayed open, letting the drool that built up seep out onto his ribs.

...I was wrong, this position was way worse. Every thrust he makes pushed me up to near eye-level with him, giving him perfect glances at every one of the shameful displays on my face. Seemingly enjoying this, Sans lowered a hand, using it to massage by my rear. I didn't want to admit it, that hand that was teasing me was starting to feel good too.

I panted, but Sans went into me harder and faster.

"—A... hah... little more, I'm almost-" Sans moaned.

I pressed my face into the softness of his coat, muffling my cry and drying the tears on my face. Sans pulled out quickly, as to avoid the chance of ejecualating inside. It was a good thing too, because I had forgotten all about that. I kept my face encloses in his jacket, feeling his body tremble a few more times as I continue to hold him.

After a moment, he let out a long, satisfied moan. I, exhausted and completely worn out, let my arms drop and just looked at him, still entirely teary-eyed.

"That was scary..." I choked out.

"Y-yeah..."


	34. Going forward - Frisk POV

"Still with me, Frisk?"

"...Huh?" I snapped my head up.

As the weeks went by, Sans and I fell into a steady dating routine. what happened on _that_ day in the bedroom goes completely unspoken of. It didn't fix the issue, and Chara eased back into their old lonesome ways, but Sans seemed happier in exchange. I did somewhat too.

Today's travels have led us to the base of Mt. Ebott in which we find ourselves going to often now. It was a fair bit away from home, so it was a nice place of solitude away from judging eyes.

"You feeling okay?" Sans cocked his skull curiously.

Honestly, no. Life is passing by in a blur, and knowing that Chara is getting left behind was really upsetting to me. I hoped that they would recover from this and find some way to move on, but things only seem to keep going down for them.

"...When was the last time you spoke with Chara?" I asked.

Sans lifted a hand, giving a light scratch to his cheekbone. He was clearly still recovering from the incident as well.

"You should talk to them," I stated. The suggestion in my voice caused him to let out some held back emotions. A restlessness, sprinkled with a bit of heartache.

"Maybe..." he said

We eventually settled into a comfortable silence, taking a short rest before we continued on with our aimless wandering.

"What was it like dating Chara?"

"They're very... assertive," he teased gently, smiling. But he gave a serious response afterwards. "It was nearly impossible to feel love around them. Not real love anyway. They had their moments, but most of the time they were just a lil' freaky."

I couldn't imagine what Chara would do if they heard him saying this. Sans was right though. Chara wasn't really the most easy going person I've met.

"Oh, right... Pap wanted me to give these to you kids.." Sans pulled a bag from the inside of his coat and held it to me.

"What is it?" I ask. My question was answered when I opened it for myself. It was filled entirely of sweets, with most being a high quality MTT brand. I took a chocolate bar, and it seemed to have melted in the heat. However, it was really cool out here, so that leads me believe that Sans had been holding onto them for a much longer period of time than he was possibly supposed to.

I squinted. "You slacked off, didn't you?"

"Yes. So please, don't tell him."

I laughed his words off and opened one. "When did he give you these?"

Sans paused for a moment, which had me worrying. "If you have to think about it then it's way too long..."

"I'm just messing with you, kid. It was only a few days~," Sans says, acting as if days were the same as hours.

The sweets were a little to rich for me, but Chara would probably like this stuff. Maybe I could give them some. I might be able to catch them at school today if I hurry back. They stayed behind after school with Asriel, clearing out the bandroom and getting it ready for some new clubs that had opened up. I stood up and dust myself off before turning to face Sans.

"I'm going back," I told.

"Want me to take you half way?"

"If you would be so kind~" I rose my hand up in a graceful technique, earning myself a bewitched sigh from the skeleton. He gave it a simple touch, and the next second I was by the school gates. I flashed Sans a glare, for he knew how I disliked him showing off his magic in public. Most people still haven't gotten used to monsters doing these kind of things, and I'd rather it not cause problems, albeit it was somewhat late, so I don't think anyone saw us.

Sans said his goodbye and I went straight for the music room.

The atmosphere is unlike a normal afternoon. It was quieter, as most of the students had already departed for home. I leisure my stride, but come to a complete halt when I hear Asriels voice from the other side of the door. It sounded like a fight, but not a physical one. No. It was more like an argument between two people.

I'm not sure if I should listen in, and as I turn to go, I heard Chara's voice too. Asriel and Chara were the ones arguing. They weren't quiet about it either, and their voices traveled through the school halls. Compared to Asriel's harsh tone, Chara sounded very quiet. Harsh remarks were thrown into their direction, but they remained withdrawn. Asriel on the other hand, was getting louder with each sentence. I probably should stop them... I put my hand against the door, ready to enter. Surely if I was in there, Asriel wouldn't be spitting out such things. Still, Chara continued with the clam responses. The dull voice froze me in my tracks.

I don't understand...

Asriel sounded one last insult before he threw the door open and stomped passed me. I went by unnoticed with Asriel blinded in his rage. Chara is left sitting in the room, view aimed downward at a broken flute in their hand. It was in two pieces with the back half beside them on the seat.

"That was rude of him..." I whispered.

Chara won't answer me. They instead put the two ends of the broken flute together, as if they would magically go back together if they concentrated hard enough. That of course didn't work.

"What happened?" I asked. I already had my guess, but I wanted confirmation first.

Chara stayed quiet.

...

"Still angry with me, huh?" I say.

"I'm not angry."

Their statement creates a sharp silence. What could I add onto that? I don't have a clue, so I turn to take my leave. This seemed to be the wrong choice, because it struck Chara in some strange way.

"I don't get it. Everybody is telling me what I can have, then they yell at me when I take it." They shut their eyes tightly, then open them. They're filled to the brim with with deep red confusion. I shuffled on my feet, gripping the bag of candy and hold hit out to them. They turned their nose up to it and sat in pure stillness.

"...It's candy," I told.

"What's wrong with me?!"

I jumped. Chara's sudden outburst astonished me. Their eyes glistened with moisture, forcing my my own eyes to stare back. I know I don't have an answer for them. Their half open mouth, and trembling body made them look even more confused.

"I don't get it..." the words came from them as a course whisper. I don't know if it was the way they said it, but it sent something off inside of me. Unpleasant thoughts rose up again, and my heartbeat increases to a dangerous length.

"Nothing is wrong with you," my voice came out sounding angrier than I wanted it to, but hopefully that helped get the point across more.

"But Sans," was all they said in response.

I rubbed the back of my head in frustration, and dropped the sack of sweets to the floor. "Don't talk about him right now."

Chara looked down at their feet, then picked up a stray piece of candy that had fallen from the sack. They took in my ongoing statements, not saying anything to defend themselves, similarly to how they dealt with Asriel moments before. Not wanting it to end the same way, I quiet myself and give Chara a chance to speak.

"He's important," they said. But, it felt like they were speaking to the air in the room instead of me. I understand completely. With Sans, Chara really did make an effort to learn. However, they can't rely on him for everything. Sans has his own life to to live, and that is what Chara has to understand.

"What about you then? Aren't you important? Or me? Or Asriel, mom, or anyone else?" I asked, my voice rising again to another high. Chara looks alarmed, like they don't understand why I'm so angry.

"I can't."

"What...? Can't what?"

"..."

"Say something!" I urged.

Not wanting to take my anger, Chara instead got up to leave. Their body was shaking like they were scared. But I knew they weren't scared, nothing scares them, especially me. "Stop being so pathetic Chara." This time, I let my anger blow up, passing the capasity that I wanted to stray away from.

"I wasn't-" This time, Chara interrupted themselves mid-sentence, like they spoke before thinking of a real answer. As usual, they're completely unaware of the situation.

"Do you think I'll always bail you out of your problems? No, wait.,, _I'm_ the problem aren't I? I'm the bad guy because I keep trying to help you out!" _I'm yelling again..._

Chara stepped to the side cautiously. "Stop shouting," they whisper. Their eyes were even more muddled and confused. Where they even listening to me? Charas shoulder slumped down, and they began walking, mumbling to themselves. My heart rate subdues, and it's replaced with a crippling fear of anxiety. No matter how infuriating, or monstrous they can be at times, they're still just a kid. I call out for them to come back, and something causes them to stop. Maybe it was the timidness of my voice, or the desperate moment, but they did.

The sounds of their breathing were pitiful, and desperate. They turned their body, and what I saw in Charas eyes terrify me. The built up loneliness and abandonment flowed out in the form of tears down their face. I walk up, slowly pulling them into a hug. Chara doesn't resist me, I can feel that they have no strength. Their body felt frail and their face was even more washed of color than how I remembered, confirming to me how they went back to their dangerous ways of living.

"What are you doing?" Chara asked.

"I don't know... you just looked tired."

"I am tired."

In that moment, I was feeling tired too. What's worse, even Asriel was running out of patience. I can't blame him for it. I know he just wants all of this to end already. I think Chara would rather go back a few months where things swayed in their favor. But that is impossible. All I can do right now is be there for them, so I hold them tighter.

"What are you-"

"I don't like the distance between us. It's weird... we worked so hard. How come it keeps going wrong?" I asked. It was a theoretical question to myself, but Chara's answer hurt me.

"You happened."

"I guess..." I respond with a loud gulp.

Suddenly, Chara's legs fall beneath them, and I was left supporting them. Chara leaned against me, closing their eyes, and let out one last breath before settling in for sleep. I shift my body to the side. Luckily, we weren't to far from a bench, so I set them there comfortably.

I kneeled down to pick up the fallen sweets from before and then set them beside Chara for when they wake. I watched them, seeing all of the tension leave their muscles.

I sit down next. Obviously I can't let them sleep here, but they need rest more than anything right now.

I let a bit of time go by, then wake them. they're still groggy, but I force them to their feet anyway. "Let's get you home," I say.

"Huh?"

Chara's giving me an appraising look, as if they are trying to figure something out. "What is it?" I ask.

"It's just that you seem to be in a hurry,"

I'm tempted to deny it, but then I realize that Chara was right. I do kind of want to get rid of them, and hadn't realized that I was acting faster than I usually would. I guess it's kind of obvious.

Chara frowns. It's not particularly a good one either. "Er... Should I... go?"

I decided not to answer that for now, and instead focus on another matter. I took the broken flute in my hands. "This was Asriel's? You were borrowing it?" I ask.

Chara nodded.

"Did you apologize?"

Another nod.

Asriel was one to accept an apology on the spot, so it was obvious to me that it wasn't the source of his anger. The part that did summon his rage was probably the way Chara spoke in that uncaring tone. Although, I don't think Asriel fully understands that it was more out of recession, rather than the lack of care.

An announcement on the school intercom was heard, warning about the school being locked up for the night soon.

"Oh shit, it's that late? Ah, damn. Damn... dammit," Chara muttered to themselves. "What the hell, this sucks. I wanted to go somewhere today. This sucks." Chara's body woke up again, they acted way more freaked out than I thought they should. "I can't believe this," they said lastly, and took the bag of candy with them as they rose up and stepped out of the room. Anyway, I sped up beside them.

"So you want to do something today? It's not that late," I say to them. "It's really windy outside, so it's kind of cold. But it still feels nice. We can take a walk, if you're interested..."

"No, no. I can't do that," they spoke back, and they held their stomach when it let out a quiet growl.

"Hungry?" I teased with a laugh, but Chara didn't reply, so I went to a serious look. "I told you to take better care of yourself. Starving yourself won't do your body any good."

Chara slowed their walk, so I did too. Subtly, so Chara wouldn't notice. I doubt they even meant to slow down themselves.

They played with their fingers nervously, like I wasn't even here. The movement of their fingers went faster and faster, like they were going to go into a frenzy, then slowly begin to calm down. Their mouth finally opens up, but it wasn't to respond. Instead, to let out a long breath of air. I couldn't help but wonder if they had a small panic attack just then.

It really scared me.

When we stepped outside, I found that Chara was following me instead of heading their own way. I guess to them, my offer still stood. It's kind of unsettling, and now I start to feel a hint of weariness in my steps. But, Chara needed to get something in their stomach. They looked frighteningly weak, so how could I say no?

The scent of something fresh led us to a local bakery down the street. We walk inside, and I take a moment to look around. It's completely barren due to the later hours of the day. Chara gently taps my arm to get my attention.

"What do you want to get?" They asked me.

"I-I was going to ask that," I said hesitantly.

We ended up ordering the same thing. A simple sub sandwich with an iced tea. Chara was absolutely absent in words as we ate. I didn't mind though, because talking to them wasn't the point of this.

"Is it good?"

"Sort of." Chara was quick to reply, then made another quick bite. They seemed to be going through it fast, and was probably already planning on asking me for another. I could tell by their face going into a guilty-looking expression.

"You can go buy something else if you want," I offer, darting my eyes down to my wallet on the table between us."

"I'll feel terrible if I did that."

"...aren't you already feeling terrible though...?" I whispered under my breath, but Chara heard every word. I mentally slap myself at the horrified look in their eyes, which quickly shifts into a more self-conscious look. They try unsuccessfully to hide their rather troubled expression that they had just taken on by taking another bite.

...

I sighed, and shrugged my shoulders. "What do you want me to do?" I can't read them like this, and if I can't read them, I can't help. Chara immediately tried to disregard me, but stopped midway to think some more. I wonder if they're too tired to continue arguing with me.

"How..." Chara ceased their speaking after that. It's almost like they were embarrassed, or unleashing a promise that wasn't meant to be broken. But they start up again. "How many times have you guys had sex? Often? Or just on occasion?"

We weren't in a very busy place and I don't think anybody heard it, but still... to say that in public really got to me.

"We don't." Once Sans and I got together, we set many rules to insure that no boundaries were crossed. Anything physical, besides small things like hugs or hand holding would wait until I was older. I fully accepted that, knowing that what happened between us was way to much for my young body to handle.

I can already see Chara reassembling themselves, relieved by my claims. They drank quickly from their tea, then took my wallet with them to go buy some more.

How many times have _they_ done it...? It's not a competition, but... I scratch the back of my disheveled hair at the thought and looking out the window at the now orange sky. ...What would mom think if she knew what we were doing? She would probably be disappointed in us for starters, then would nag at me like nobody's business, then kill Sans. That's what I would do. Okay, probably not kill him. But, something.

I take a look on my phone when Chara gets back. It was late, but the sky already told me that. Still, it was a lot later than I realized. Mom is probably eating dinner alone right now, wondering where I'm at.

After a few minutes, I noticed that Chara wasn't touching their second helping of food much. Maybe the first was enough after all. No, of course not. It's because they want to talk. That thought came to me fast. We really do have a lot of important things to talk about, and I guess this might have been Chara's way of letting me know.

"Frisk," Chara frowned harshly. "Is Sans happy?"

"...What do you mean?"

"I passed by Sans's on the way to school. —not inside, just, by. He looked confused, but happy too, and I want to know why."

"I'm not sure. Was Papyrus with him? He likes him a lot." I exclaim.

"Hm, maybe..."

"Yeah," I reply with a chuckle. "I mean, they do have their spats. Like when they fight over the last slice of pie, or cookie. Stuff that doesn't even matter. They end up splitting everything... That is if Sans hadn't given it all to Papyrus first already." Saying this gets my feelings going. It's a relationship that I wish Chara and I could share. Fighting one minute, then laughing it out the next.

"He's lucky, Chara said. They're right. Most people don't know how serious he is, and write him off as some comic relief. I'm happy to see that he's still finding times to smile, even if I'm not around him.

Chara leaned forward, resting their head in their palms. "Has Sans talked about me recently? I haven't talked to him in forever."

They kept their distance from me, enough that I hadn't noticed how they had been slowly prying things from my mind like an interrogation. I don't have anything to say to them. What can I say? That they're a freak? Other than the one time, I don't think Sans ever did mention them since. He was kind of avoiding it. Even so why ask me? Because I'm easier to get an answer out of?

"It's funny..." Chara continued." The happier Sans gets, the unhappier I feel. I know I should be happy that he's happy. You told me that, but... if he's happy by me being unhappy, then what should I do? If we have that problem, how can we fix it? I wonder..." Chara spoke in a very fast and sophisticated manner, deep in thought like there were truly trying to find a fix.

Unable to come up with anything, because of course they wouldn't, they looked straight at me instead. "Give me an honest answer, please."

"It's complicated, Chara... It's because of something you and I did a long time ago, and that makes him... careful."

"...You mean, _that_?"

I swallowed hard at the direct statement. I wish I could forget about it, but... it's really hard. Nobody is perfect, and I made terrible mistakes. I was curious and did something that I will always regret. The whole idea that I once used my own innocence and childlike demeanor as a tool for slaughter still haunts me to this very moment.

"If that's the case, then why is it totally different for you? Because I didn't get a chance to know him, so he automatically picks you instead?"

Despite the targeting words, they didn't seem be be used in an angry way. It was more like they were just saying what was on their mind.

"It's not fair... I like him." Chara whispered.

"So do I..."

"I already know that, but I want him to be my boyfriend." Chara closed their eyes, still resting their head in their hands. I'm surprised their arms hadn't fallen asleep by now. Maybe they were, and that is why Chara wasn't moving much. "He only thinks about you..."

I couldn't come up with a phrase to respond to that, so I took drinks of my tea to bide my time. Chara went on.

"I dressed up as you once. —not at the beach, but before that. It was at his house. I didn't plan on it, it kind of led to itself. I just wanted to see what he would do, there wasn't another reason for it besides that. At least, that was it at first. After I did, he treated me different in those small moments, and I wanted to be in your place. The way he looked at me, hmmm~ it was amazing. I wanted it to be true, so I let myself believe it for a little bit. I wanted to stay like that forever..." Chara's cheeks have a glow of red in them. It almost seemed like they wanted to cry, but were restrained to do so. "I just wish he didn't like you so much. Maybe he loves me too much, and that's why he's avoiding me?"

I don't thinks that's the reason... "So... you think it would be better for you if I just went away?"

Chara looks confused, then lean back in their seat. "No way, don't say that. That's a stupid thing to think. I don't want to think that way again... Well, I already did, so... and sometimes I still kind of do. It's a terrible feeling."

"Chara-" I tried to speak, but Chara drowned out my voice.

"It hurts, Frisk. I'm a bad person and I don't think that side of me will ever go away. Maybe I should just-"

"Don't say that," I spoke quickly but quietly. I was caught up in the moment, and I nearly hit them when I threw my hands forward to grab theirs.

Chara smiled lightly and let out a tiny laugh. "You're probably right."

Their joking way of speaking got me concerned now. What were they going to say? Should just... what? Whatever it was, it was seriously freaking me out.

Chara casts their eyes downwards. "Just listen, please. Nothing is working out for me. Being around someone, then getting hurt because you want to be with them... I'm tired of it, Frisk."

"Don't talk like that," I pleaded, giving their hand a light squeeze."W-we'll do something tomorrow. You, Sans and I! The three of us..."

Chara's eyes immediately became more lively hearing my suggestion, and they went back to eating like before, as if we hadn't just went through a dangerous discussion.

I leaned back into my seat and closed my eyes, voicing a silent apology to Sans in my head for tomorrow.


	35. Eventful day Part 1 - Frisk POV

"Frisk, where are we going?" Sans asked as we passed yet another lamp post.

"Don't be mad," I say for what was probably the tenth time today. The vague reply didn't sound pleasing, just as the first time I said it.

I get myself psyched up for a fun day, while on the other hand, Sans was going to hate this. I know it. I've yet to tell him of our day with Chara, and going by the position of the sun in the sky, they should be arriving very soon.

"Okay, halt. As much as I enjoy your last-minute decisions, being hauled around town doesn't-"

"You've got nothing else to do."

"Heh, I guess... but this doesn't seem-" Something caught Sans's breath, and I turned to see what it was. I noticed that he was being stared at from across the street by Chara. They gave a very enthusiastic wave and paced over to us. Sans gave me a weird look, but I pretended not to see it. It wasn't hard... because my focus was on Chara.

"Uhm..." I mumbled, examining them. By some strange coincidence, they wore a shirt scarily similar to mine... and pants... and their hairs was... —okay, what the hell.

Before any one of us could speak, Sans dragged me away and began his questions.

"What the hell is going on here...?"

"I said don't be mad..."

"—I'm not, ...okay... okay, I'm not mad," Sans says with a forced grin. He seemed nervous, I didn't like seeing him like that. "

"Chara has been really sad lately, and I want to cheer them up... Don't you?

"Pfft, fat chance."

"...Sans."

"I…guess," Sans shrugged.

"Sans..." I mumbled again and took his hand, making sure that it was at an angle in which Chara couldn't see. "I know you're still getting used to having them around, but they really want you to be there for them. Just... at least act like you care, even if it's just for today." Thankfully, my soft tone broke through to him, and he pulled away forming a smile.

"For you..." he replied. "I don't appreciate this whole setup thing though."

"Sorry... I couldn't think of another way," I said.

Sans and I returned back to Chara, who tilted their head in a curious way. "What'd you two talk about?"

"Nothin'," Sans said with a laugh, and stepped closer to Chara. Almost to close... "You look nice," he said to them, giving a sly inspection.

"Thanks…" Chara stuttered.

...

I rolled my eyes, and bent down to fix my shoelaces. They weren't undone, I just didn't want to bare witness to the very clear flirtatious scene going on in front of me. When I raised myself back up, Chara was already pulling Sans along.

"Wait, we need to stick together!" I called out. Chara ignored the voice and kept walking farther. I took a quick sprint back to them, and fell flat on my face. "O-ow..." I groan, and Chara looks down at me, hiding a laugh. I tried to hold back my anger. I want them to have fun today...

Sans pretended not to see me fall, and tried to amuse himself with the sight of a plane going by overhead.

"Be careful," Chara commented.

"Yeah, yeah..." I said achingly.

Chara threw both of their hands around Sans's arm and tried pulling him along, but he didn't budge. I think he wanted to know if I was okay first, so I give him a nod and a smile. After we started on our walk again, I leaned in close to Sans and offered many suggestions on where we should go, but he didn't act very thrilled for any of them. Ultimately, we decided to take a walk near the base of the mountains gain where Sans and I previously visited the day before. It's a cool day, so the mountain air will be nice for them, I suspect. And this way we can avoid weird looks from anybody guessing about Chara's... choice of style today.

It was a single path that we walked on that eventually ended in a larger forested area. I thought Chara would hate it, but being around Sans looked like it was enough.

I stopped, noticing a small secluded lake, connected to a larger stream that led up higher into the mountains. Sans noticed my curiosity, and stopped as well. "What's up?" he asked,

"Was this always here?" I asked him.

"Mh, I dunno, maybe."

How could I miss something like this? Granted, nobody really climbs Mt. Ebott nowadays, but even maps of the area don't mention this. I crouch down, and place my hand in the water, and right away I know that it isn't a fresh water source. More likely than not, it was a crevice that had been filled with rain water through the passing seasons, and the higher up sections of the cliff gave off the illusion of a waterfall. I relayed the info to Sans, though I don't understand why I bothered. Really all this did was make me look dorky. Even still, he seemed highly impressed with my deduction skills.

Chara let out a weary sigh as they fanned themselves with their hand, despite the temperature being quite cool, or chilly, even. Perhaps the walking is what's getting the best of them. They don't really move around much anymore, so this might actually be harder on them than I initially thought.

"You okay there?" Sans chuckled. "Want to take a dip?

Chara immediately began lifting their shirt, taking what Sans said as literal. Sans nervously rewound on what he just said, then turned to me for extra support. I however already had my shirt pulled up just above my navel too, before pulling it down with a blush on my face.

"You're crazy," Sans breathed.

With an innocent expression, I closed my eyes and spoke to Chara. "You can swim, just... at least keep your underwear on."

"What?! But—" Sans tried to contest, but by this point Chara had already removed their shirt and tossed it aside, already working on unbuckling their shorts next. "It will be fine," I assure. We're far enough out that the chance of being found were slim to none.

I was a bit nervous removing my own clothes, but did so anyways and kneeled down into the water. It was totally freezing, but Chara somehow loved it. I'm sure Sans could hear my teeth chattering from a fair bit away. _Why am I doing this... because Chara did?_

"Sansy," Chara called. "get over here, I'm so lonely."

"Nah," Sans replied, rather drawing circles in the dirt. Chara put on a sad face and splashed water in his direction, though he was to far to reach. After that didn't work, they kicked at the water letting out sighs of frustration.

"I Don't like getting wet," Sans said. "it just gives me more laundry to do."

"Then skinny dip, it's just me here!" Chara spoke loud and fast, like they were waiting for the oportunity to say that exact phrase. Sans silently glared at them, and I realize now that this was a pretty stupid thing to do. I raised my hand and rotate a finger in circles, gesturing for Sans to turn around so I climb out. He did, and I pulled myself back up to land, throwing my clothes back on. I crossed my arms awkwardly, attempting to warm myself from the cool breeze.

"Sorry," I say, sitting down beside Sans.

"Wha-? It's not your fault."

I shook my head, then rubbed my neck. "I…" I squirmed in my seat. "It kind of is though," I said. I didn't know at first, but thinking back on those few seconds, I think I was low-key diving into some perverted pleasure without realizing it. I raise an arm to rub my brow, but in actuality I'm shielding my eyes from him, to embarrased to look at him directly.

"I'm gonna take a quick walk," I said standing up. The prospect of clearing my mind had me walk noticeably faster, and I hope either of them hadn't took notice of it. I just trudged ahead with no apparent destinate in mind, so I really only walked up and down the path a few times before I decided to return back to the others.

I saw that Chara had finished their swimming, but Sans was nowhere in sight. Curious, I went over to check with Chara.

"Where did Sans go?" I asked.

They liked mildly confused, but other other than that, I can't read the expression they're making. Ugh... I'm so bad at determining their mood.

"He just left," they say.

"Huh?"

"When you left."

What? No way. He wouldn't. I throw my vision around, and give a not so loud shout out to Sans. As Chara told me over and over again, Sans did not respond. Chara shuffled on their own weight and appears to have come to a conclusion, and shrugged their shoulders. "I'm going home," the said, definitely holding back in their anger.

"He's just messing with us, Chara." I know I'm at that wishful thinking stage now, but I know I will regret this if I accept it too soon. Chara didn't say anything for a while, arranging their own thoughts in theirm own mind.

"I want to go home. I walked too much, my legs hurt." "Chara stated.

Their reason sounded like a weak excuse to me, so instead of responded, I take a quick step away to whip out my phone. Sans answered pretty quickly, even knowing that it must have been me on the other end.

"Get back here," I demanded.

"Eugh..." He replied. I heard the sounds of cooking utensils and clattering, and I recognize the ambient sounds anywhere.

"Are you at grillby's?!"

Sans slurred out a confirmation, he was clearly drunk.

"Real mature," I hissed out under my breath. I didn't know what to do. It felt like my whole friendship plan collapsed in an instant.

"Frisk," Chara began as they walked over to me, "what'd he say?" It was like Chara used some sixth sense or something. Though, it might have been obvious who I was speaking to.

I stayed silent. I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want Chara to think that he left because of them... but I'm pretty sure they already know that.

"Frisk?" Chara repeated.

I snapped out of my trance. "Sorry…I, um… he's waiting for us at grillby's," I lied.

"Ugh, you gotta be kidding me, that's almost a two hour walk from here," Chara said, letting out a loud 'tsk' as they hurry their pace.

"W-we don't have to if you don't want to..." I said. Chara was almost annoyed by the obvious pitying look I gave, probably assuming that I was lying right off the bat. Chara couldn't pull together the energy to care though, as the cold mountain breeze sucked the warmth right from their skin.

We were making fast progress, already reaching Snowdin Town in quick time. If luck was shining upon us, then Sans will probably have drunk himself into a coma. As we got closer to Grillby's, I told Chara to wait outside while I go and get him. Chara agreed to this, though followed me in anyways.

Sure enough, there Sans was drinking away. Grillby idled on the other side of the counter tapping a finger in minor frustration.

"H-hold on," I whisper to Chara and hurry to Sans's side. He looked to me and the sudden turn of his head had his whole body sway a little from side to side. It's very off-putting.

What's unexpected is that he throws an arm around my body, pulling me closer. I could smell the alcohol in his breath and it makes me want to gag. "Grillbz, get my pal here somethin'," he says."

"You know I can't. I'm not old enough," I told him, making sure that my voice also reached Grillby so he wouldn't get any ideas. Sans gave a disappointed groan and went back to scarfing down his own drink. I cuffed my hand to my mouth and whisper, "we're gonna go," to the bartender. He didn't seem to like that. He showed no anger or anything in his body movement, although The change in the facial region told me enough.

"Uh... put it on his tab..." I mutter, helping Sans to his feet. He slouched as we walked, laying all of his weight onto me. It makes me feel all the more uneasy about the current situation. He was seriously out of his mind doing this without giving anybody a warning first. He wasn't just tipsy, he was downright smashed. I couldn't understand a thing he was saying, which was probably for the better. That way I don't have to deal with his drunken curiosity.

I'm glad Chara stayed quite. Usually they would be cracking jokes at this kind of scene.

Let's get him home," I propose.

"I don't want to go home yet."

"Chara, we gotta. People will start thinking weird stuff if we stick around here like this."

That was true what I said. From personal experiences, I know how people can act when getting drunk in many kinds of ways. Chara doesn't understand how lucky we are that Sans is unable to even speak or react at all. Aside from that, I would feel better if I got him back home safe and sound than leave him here, even if I was still kind of angry how he ditched us back there.

Stepping away from my thoughts, and from Chara, I slogged Sans with me through the snow. My attempts to get him to walk on his own were futile, so Chara eventually took his other arm, which I was thankful for.

"...Sorry about today, Chara." I said.

"What for?" Chara looked at me for a moment, then realized what I had meant as they quietly sighed away my statement. "It's okay."

We awkwardly shuffled our way through the white at our feet, and now the only sounds are the crunching of the snow, and rustling pines all around us. I wish I could do more for Chara but I feel so useless right now.

"Say, Chara?" I try to gain their attention, with my eyes still fixed ahead. Chara said nothing, although I could hear their breath and movement of their body, so I turn to look at them. "Leave him alone," I groan, watching as Chara nestles their face by his, going for a kiss, I think. Sans slurred out protests also. However, he couldn't manage to get them away from them in this drunken state. Chara's smile dropped when he didn't cooperate, and then pulled away with an annoyed grunt.

Chara proceeded to mess with him more and more as we got further away from town, and Sans began pleading for my assistance. He brought this on himself, so I just let Chara have their way for now, as long as they don't cross any personal barriers.

We left the underground and were no on way back home. Because of having to lug him around as much as we did, we tossed him down on a nearby bench in the park so we could have our moment of rest. I sat down a couple feet away in the grass, not wanting to be around Sans while covered in the sickening smell of booze.

Chara stayed beside him, and I couldn't help by eye the both of them cautiously. Chara ended up getting a little to feelsy with him, and Sans definitely saw me go uneasy when they did. He tried to gently push Chara away, but they wouldn't budge. I didn't want to cause a scene, but if I don't stop them, things could get very bad.

"Chara," I say in a calm voice, but it didn't seem to work. I call a littler louder, and this time they notice me, and slow down their teasing but don't come to a complete stop. This was enough for Sans to struggle their hold off of him.

"Sorry about that," Chara replied. I could hear a very faint tone of spite in Chara's voice as they came over to sit beside me, allowing Sans have the bench to himself.

"Don't bother him like that. Not when he's drunk," I reminded them, feeling as though they forgot how he wasn't fully aware of himself right now.

Chara huffed and glared at me. "He's my ex, I should get to have some fun with him."

"Ex...?" I mouthed. It was a sudden shock to me, registering in my mind how they can add such a title to him. It didn't seem fair to me, mainly because I don't think Sans would like it very much. More importantly, I think it broke a part of my heart.

"What? Are you jealous?" Chara questioned.

"I...um..." Awkward silence began to settle in. I actually did have a few questions about Sans and Chara's previous relationship, so I went ahead and took the plunge. "How did you two even start dating in the first place?"

Chara blushed and scratched their cheek. "Didn't I tell you already...?"

"No."

"Hah, ...you wouldn't like it." Chara said.

_Then don't tell me._

"But I'll tell you, as long as you don't get angry."

Just the way Chara said that got me worrying. Every time they talk about him, it was never anything good. I'm already preparing myself for a ton of lies. Things about Sans to once again making him look terrible. "Okay, I'm all ears," I respond.

"Let's see... he did some things to me, for starters... but then you already knew that, didn't you?" Chara teased.

"I told you not to talk about that stuff. Forget it, -I don't want to hear it."

"Dude, seriously," Chara leaned closer and whispered, making me feel more uncomfortable. "I'm having a hard time, so let me talk with you."

I nodded, "Okay."

As much as I disliked it, Chara continued their tall tale, and I played along with it. I just have to make them think that I believe them. As I had figured, it wasn't good on Sans's part. No, it was terrible.

"You don't believe me?" Chara asked.

I didn't want to hurt them, but I couldn't accept it. "I-I guess not."

I panicked a little, but Chara only leaned away. "Go ask him, then. He won't lie. Not to you," they said.

I glanced sideways. Chara's enticing red eyes tried to put pressure onto me, so I looked to Sans instead. He looked to be observing us, so I got up and went by his side instead. Sans wrapped his arm around me, but I pushed it off. "Not now, Sans. You stink..."

I ponder over asking him about what Chara said. I want to figure things out, but I definitely don't want to accuse him of what they told me. If he's as innocent as I'd love to think, then it would create this huge rift between us that I don't want. But, Chara seems dead set on the idea... Chara drinks, I know that now. Maybe it was all made up in their head? Although, Sans and Chara had to start dating somewhere, and I cannot see for the life of me how Sans ever wanted to go out with someone like Chara.

Maybe I should ask him... He's pretty drunk, so whatever he says might not mean anything, but it may be worth a shot.

I start by folding my hands in my lap, easing myself of nervousness. I knew both of us were going to be troubled for sure.

"You seem jumpy. Excited about somethin'?" Sans marked.

"No, quite the opposite."

...

"Say, Sans," I began.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Chara said you're a rapist."

As suspected, he didn't like. Why would he? He became more somewhat cautious, speaking less clearly than he already was. "What? Come on, you can't be serious."

His demeanor just then was odd. I didn't want Sans to see I was being alert of him, but something inside of me was waking up, almost like it was giving me a warning. I went against it, remaining in my casual attitude. Who cares if he's more calm about it than I would expect him to be? That just adds to his believability.

"So Chara was just being a bitch again," I shamefully stated. Chara looked at Sans and I, then turned away from us, definitely angry with the outcome. I wish I hadn't said it either, and felt even worse when they ran off. But the words have been wanting to claw their way out ever since my talk with Chara.

"Hmmm, they didn't like that," Sans mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry, they'll be fine."

Sans rolled the tiredness from his shoulder blade and raised a hand to notify his leave, but I grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't," I told. "Just let them be alone for now."

"...Don't worry, this'll only take a few minutes," Sans said.

" _Only_ a few minutes..." Begrudgingly, I let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment to say thank you to all who have stuck with the story up to this point~  
> I may not reply to all of your comments( Soo shy... ^^') but I appreciate and love to read through each and every one of them!!


End file.
